Renaissance
by Jusen Uzukaze
Summary: They died and now were rebirthed into a new world. They lost all but their memories. Born into a new world where beings capable of destroying planets, They must train to become the strongest. With the help of their family and friend, Naruto and Satsuki will take on all challenge head on to protect Earth. Half-saiyan Naruto and Satsuki. Naruto x Satsuki. Slow update. M, I'm paranoid
1. Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Here is the rewritten chapter of the first chapter of Renaissance! I rewrote this chapter as I saw a lot of flaws here. I want to make it better so you can realize its awesomeness.**

* * *

Gohan could only feel pain as the wind rushed against his face. His shoulder was now gone, destroyed by his strongest enemy to date, Cell.

He couldn't help but scowl inwardly at himself. He could, _should,_ have killed Cell as quickly as possible. He would have saved his father. His mother would have a husband and his brother, soon to be brothers, would have a father.

Because of his stupid ego and stupidity, that was all gone.

Gohan could feel the pain alright, but it wasn't from his destroyed shoulder, but from all the things that had just happened.

Compared to that, his lack of a shoulder was barely a sting.

* * *

Naruto could honestly say that he enjoyed this new life. A good family, his mate, even if they were both in 4-year-old forms, and a lot of excitement from what he had seen.

He had to say, while he did enjoy the latter parts of his previous life, he also liked this one.

He still couldn't believe his luck in his reincarnation into this world, along with Satsuki.

Right now though, he was slightly, but genuinely angry.

His brother for fours years had just dealt with a threat that had nearly killed Satsuki a few days ago.

He had been useless. He couldn't control his powers here like he could Chakra. His body was weaker, his energy was low.

' _Never again! I will not be useless. I will protect her!'_ He thought to himself in anger. The black-haired kid knew that Satsuki could protect herself, but he couldn't help but feel very protective of his mate.

She was the same way, very protective of him.

Now, he needed a plan. His body had to grow. He had seen it before. Even as a baby, due to his previous life, he was aware of everything. He could remember Gohan being so much weaker when he was seven, even after 3 years of training, he was still very weak compared to his father in this timeline.

Yet, when he had gone into the time Chamber, he was hundreds of times stronger.

Naruto could easily tell that it was because of his drive and his body with his mind.

Chakra was similar, being part physical, and being part spiritual/mental. If his body was out of proportion with his mind, he would not become as strong as he wanted. The opposite had been true during the previous timeline, his yang part overpowering his yin by margins.

Naruto was thankful that he had been a Saiyan. That would help him become stronger much faster. Now, if he could use the dragon balls to become older, he would be alright. First, he needed a way to do it without suspicion.

' _I could find them then say I wanted to become like Gohan and become 11. Satsuki could come with me as well,'_ a good plan if he had to say. Even if he was weak and could barely control his KI, the energy of this universe, he had been taught by both his father and Gohan to fly.

He was pretty fast, faster than the cars he had seen before on tv going around the track in a stadium.

He had no doubt that Satsuki could steal the radar and they could find them before anyone found out.

Naruto's plan would never work out since Dende and Piccolo would see, but he didn't know about them being able to read his mind. Fortunately, they hadn't used it on him, ever.

* * *

Satsuki scowled towards Dende when he said that he couldn't heal the scar on Gohan.

She liked the older brother of her lover. The boy had been very helpful to her, even though her own father had trained her.

She liked this family a lot. They couldn't replace her old one, but they were certainly there for her. Vegeta was like her father, prideful, very confident, borderline arrogance, but this one was stronger and more family loving.

"Dende, I'll do it," Piccolo gruffly said as he stepped forward. His usual cape had been destroyed during the fight with Cell. His body was beaten with purple blood coming out of cuts, but it seemed that his devotion to his student was stronger.

He kneeled down next to Gohan's right arm and placed his hand on it.

* * *

Chichi had originally hated Piccolo. He had tried to kill her husband, rule the planet, kidnapped her son, and turned him into a fighter, but after Namek, when he had comforted Gohan into a happy boy again, along with helping her second child Naruto, she began to like him.

She could finally see why Gohan respected his master so much. He was like an uncle to Gohan, being there for Gohan when Goku was not, just like now.

He was so injured yet his hands glowed with energy as he placed it on his student's scar.

He yelled as his energy left himself. Gohan started to struggle on the ground, but he eventually stopped.

He stopped glowing as Piccolo took his green hands of her son, his scar completely gone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gohan awoke. He was greeted by the sight of his mother hovering over him, looking concerned.

The Demi-Saiyan groaned as he held his head. He had a major headache now from his fight…with...Cell.

Gohan let out another groan as he clutched his head. All the memories were coming rushing through his head. His father giving up and calling him. Cell trying to get him angry. 16's destruction. Him getting enraged. Turning into a new form before he lost consciousness. He could remember losing control to his Saiyan side. Torturing

Cell. Him trying to blow up. Dad dying. Eventually killing Cell.

Gohan widened his eyes as he felt his body going numb. _'Dad died! It's my fault. I couldn't control it,'_ he gritted his teeth, forgetting everything around him as he clenched his fists. _'Never again. I will_ _ **not**_ _lose control. I will become stronger, control that form,'_ he snapped out of it as his mother shook him.

"Gohan, sweety, are you ok?" she asked.

She saw his eyes glazing down at the ground and could guess her son's thoughts.

She tried to assure him, telling him that the dragon balls would revive him, but she could see that it didn't help.

After Gohan finally came down from thought central, he got up and looked around. His brother, friends, and everyone else were looking at him in concern.

After telling them that he was ok, although he knew that Piccolo didn't believe him, they summoned Shenron.

The starred balls glowed with bright orange light before it shot out into the sky, spiraling and twisting until it eventually stopped and faded into a figure.

The mighty dragon's voice boomed across the lookout as he demanded why they had interrupted his rest.

"Shenron! Can you revive the people killed by the androids?" Bulma asked.

"So be it!" the green dragon's eyes turned a bright red before some of them felt many lives come back to life.

"Speak your second wish so I may return to my slumber!" he roared as a few like Yamcha and Krillin celebrated a bit.

Before anyone could say anything, Gohan stepped forward. "I wish to-"

' _Guys, No!'_ a childish voice yelled through everyone's mind. Gohan was stunned to hear his father's voice, causing his voice to stop.

' _What is it, dad? We're going to wish you back,'_ Gohan said.

' _I can't Gohan. When I teleported Cell, I brought him to King Kai's planet. I accidentally caused his death and released some space pirate named Bojack. The Grand Kai punished me with 10 years before I could be revived by the Dragon Balls,'_ he told them.

Gohan widened his eyes as he fell to his knees in shock. He gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes flashed teal.

He smashed his fist into the lookout, causing spider cracks to form.

' _It's my fault! I let him die! If I killed Ce-'_ he was interrupted by his father's voice in his head.

* * *

Goku sighed as he heard his sons thoughts. He needed to take responsibility before Gohan got worse and got too angry.

' _Gohan! It isn't your fault!'_ he yelled to his son.

' _But dad-'_ he was once again interrupted by the full-blooded Saiyan.

' _No buts son. We can blame a lot of people. Gero for creating them. Me for letting him live. The androids for not hiding. Cell for blowing up. We can blame a lot of people Gohan, but you know the truth! It isn't your fault! You might not have killed Cell right away, but you still did! You saved everyone on the planet from him. Besides, I can always come back! You are now the protector son. I was entitled protector of Earth by Kami, but now, I give it to you. You need to train! You need to become stronger!'_ Goku continued.

' _Dad! I can't! I'm not you! I could protect you when it came to it! I-'_ Gohan tried to protest.

Goku sighed. What he said next would be a little harsh, but it would be necessary to keep Gohan going.

' _Gohan! You are the new protector. If you don't train, what might happen? What happens when the next threat comes? You must be prepared! You need to protect your mom, your brother, your friends, everyone! If you don't train, what will happen to them? Remember Cell? What would have happened if you didn't beat him? He would have destroyed Earth then went on to the rest of the universe! He would have killed everyone! Do you want that to happen?'_

' _No-'_

' _Then stop blaming yourself! You killed Cell! You saved them!'_ he told his son, finally calming down.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he looked at his brother, now standing at the same height as him, and Vegeta's daughter, Satsuki.

"Why did you do that?" he asked the black-haired kid.

He was referring to when his kid brother had weirdly wished to be as old as him. The dragon had granted the wish and disappeared.

They had also left the lookout afterward, his mother wanting to mourn her husband's death.

He was still upset with himself and had decided to dedicate himself to training his new form until he was in full control. Now, he just had to get the idea past his mother.

Naruto looked at Satsuki, silently asking if she agreed with telling Gohan.

She imperceptibly nodded her head, causing Naruto to release a sigh of relief before taking a deep breath and proceeding to tell his brother all about his and Satsuki's previous life.

* * *

Gohan had been avoiding Naruto and Satsuki for a week now. He still couldn't believe it. His own little brother, a reincarnation of a ninja who had killed hundreds of innocents and thousands of non-innocents in cold blood, just for revenge?!

He had tried to think up of anyways to justify it, but he couldn't.

In the next room, Naruto sighed. He had told Gohan what they did in their previous life, only the middle parts of it, before he ran off. He didn't hear his or Satsuki's early life or their later years when both had been happily together, even with the.

Naruto shook his head. He had enough of Gohan brooding around. He needed to become stronger, both him and his lover.

He left his room and busted down Gohan's room. Before his surprised brother could do anything, he growled at him to shut up and listen.

Gohan decided to comply, wanting to know why, and sat down.

After he had the permission to read his mind, Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on Naruto's thought.

He could see everything, from the beginning when he was a child, to when he died.

After calming down a raging Gohan, something he was glad his mother from this timeline didn't see or hear, Naruto asked him to train Satsuki and him.

Gohan agreed, but he told him that he would have to bring it past Chichi.

Naruto, having read his mother's diary, smirked at said to not worry about it before runnindownstairs.

Chichi looked up when she heard her son calling her from the stairs and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Well, you see, I want to become strong so I asked Gohan to train me," Naruto said quickly. Seeing her about to protest, Naruto quickly went into his plan.

"Mom, if you do this, I can convince Gohan to go to high school," he whispered.

Chichi snorted. She knew her son a bit better now and knew of his devious mind. She knew what he was going to do, but she wasn't letting it go easily.

"And why should I allow that?" she asked him.

"Because Gohan might meet a few friends. Some lady friends," he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Chichi pretended to think for some time before agreeing but set down some rules.

"One, you _will_ go to wherever I choose. 2, You and your brother will still need to study at least 3 hours every day. 3, Gohan _must_ get a girlfriend when he's 19, or else, I won't ever allow training, got it?!" she asked, although it wasn't really a question.

Of course, Chichi was kidding. She wasn't going to ban one of their connections to their father. She could see that both of them enjoyed it and she wouldn't take one of the few things that did that away.

Naruto agreed and Chichi called out Gohan to get down from the stairs.

He sheepishly came down and told his mother that he agreed to her rules.

Naruto grinned as he and Gohan did a fist pump of victory, not seeing Chichi's victorious smirk.

Gohan took Naruto and teleported them both to Capsule Corporations before both went in using Gohan's full access card.

* * *

Vegeta, while a stoic person, did love his daughter and treated her as his most prized thing, even above Bulma.

As such, when the most important person in his life had requested to train him barely a month after being born, he was immensely proud.

He had immediately begun training her, although he had been very gentle, teaching her lessons in KI and a few more things.

Unfortunately, a toddler could only handle so much and he knew it, even as a Saiyan, so he didn't go hard on her.

One thing he taught her was KI sensing, which she was currently using to get to Naruto and his older brother.

After a few minutes, she traced them to her mother's lab.

"...you do it?" Gohan asked.

Bulma smirked at the two. "Of course I can. I just need a day to make 3," she told them.

Satsuki coughed into her hands, bringing her mother and lovers attention to her. Gohan already knew she was there.

* * *

In a deep cave, many scattered pieces of technology started to wiggle and shake before they all levitated.

The pieces came together to form a head, but it was nothing like a normal head.

Teal eyes snapped open as a figure came towards him.

The figure, whose body shape declared was a male, picked up the head and walked towards a holding tank filled with green liquid.

After being dunked into it, the head looked outwards, only to see his minions creating a body for him.

Using his voice, he protested this, saying that he would make his own body when the time came.

They obliged and stepped away from the body.

The head looked around his nearly destroyed lab.

All that had been left after they had come were a few regeneration tank and a large computer.

The men, when they destroyed his labs, had, fortunately, not checked everything thoroughly.

They had not checked to see what had survived before they left nor did they ever discover his secret pathways to different labs.

After a few weeks, his minions had checked upon him and brought him together using metals and technology.

They put him back together, though he was almost dead, aside from his head.

With all the technology he had created before dying, it had been easy to bring him back.

Now, he would take vengeance. They destroyed everything he ever had. His lab, his creations, and everything else.

While he was in the tank, his supercomputer had been processing all news from outside and cross-referenced the important ones to check.

"Dr., Alpha 5-8g has failed his mission and has been destroyed. Here is a picture of his killer," a female, mechanical voice echoed throughout the cave.

' _So he has also failed. So many fails! Too many!'_ he brewed in his thoughts as he saw the picture.

The one there surprised him. The blond had defeated his creation?! Impossible! _Inconceivable!_

* * *

 **Omake:** How Goku and Vegeta beat Cell.

Goku was currently rushing towards Cell, trying to lengthen the battle so his son could see the green grasshoppers fighting style.

Cell laughed as he kept countering Goku's attack.

"You can't beat me Goku! I am perfect!"

Vegeta was getting very annoyed at the purple-eyed android's rant.

"Maybe I'll even torture your family and friends! After all, it's not like you can beat me!"

Goku was gritting his teeth.

Cell was right. He was too weak against the android right now.

"I think Chichi should be first, what do you think?" Cell knew everything about them, his stupid creator having installed a bug yo just follow them. It had not been destroyed and programmed into Cell, both this timeline and the alternate one.

Trunks had just turned into his Super Saiyan form.

He rushed towards Cell, intent on killing the bastard. He _wouldn't_ let him kill his mother, not from this timeline or his own!

Cell was too strong, however, and quickly blocked his attack before blasting a thin beam of KI through the lavender-haired teen, killing him instantly.

Vegeta's anger soared through the heavens as his KI began to flare.

He instantly turned into Super Saiyan, but his power kept growing, stronger and stronger, until he finally reached the limits and ascended into an unknown form, the second level of the Super Saiyan transformation.

Cell kept taunting Goku. "Maybe that son of yours, Naruto?"

Goku's eyes turned crimson red as he roared out.

His golden ki became covered by a crimson outline. His eyes had become totally white, no iris or pupils, just pure whiteness.

Cell laughed out loudly as he felt both Goku and Vegeta power up. Finally, they would challenge him!

Cell could not do anything much longer as both Goku and Vegeta rushed towards him, ignoring their rivalry to kill the fucker in front of them.

Cell stood no chance as they quickly beat him around before they both got ready for their final attack.

Cell, still arrogant enough to believe he could win, decided to counter it.

"KaaaaaaMeeeeeeHaaaaaaMeeeeee...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku shouted as Cell did the same attack. The two blue attacks clashed, but Goku's quickly become encased in a crimson light and began overpowering Cell.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

Cell tried to rush towards Goku, trying to kill him while he was eating.

The blond was not expecting the attack but sensed him fast enough to dodge.

Unfortunately, his food was destroyed by him. Goku got enraged and started to power up.

He past level one, two, and three and became a Super Saiyan 4. He looked like he did in GT, but with all hair being golden.

Goku rushed towards Cell and proceeded to destroy him. He then tortured Cell for what he did to the food until Cell tried to blow up.

Goku scowled at him and teleported them to Pluto before continuing. Cell came back 10 times, but still got his ass kicked by Goku before dying.

* * *

 **Done! Foreshadowing at the end. I hope you know who the doc is. I used careful wording, but the head probably clued you in.**

 **I did a few things, so look at the wording of a few things, both dialogue and story. That's all the hint I'm giving you.**

 **Power level:**

 **Gohan Base: 25 million.**

 **Naruto and Satsuki: 100,000.**

 **The only reason they are so high is because of their Ki level.**

 **I let Gohan know because I want him to know. He will understand them more this way. He dislikes what they did, but he understands why. He doesn't like it, but he accepted it, got it?**

 **Besides, now, Gohan will be darker. Not that different, but if he experiences that, he will be easily prepared for other stuff. He himself won't change much though, but will be less naive.**

 **Any questions? PM or review.**


	2. High School

**Hello guys. It's fun writing this story. I will be writing this story up to the end of the Buu Saga unless you guys want me to go farther. I can also go either way. I can do Dragonball Super or GT. However, I won't have a pol up until the Babidi Saga. Warning though: It will take much longer to finish up super. Another warning, I will more likely update this story much more often since this one would be much easier to write during the Z version. Anyways, on with the story.**

(7 years later)

It has been 7 long years since Gohan started to teach his brother and Satsuki. Both the boy and girl and soaked up what Gohan had taught them fast. By the first year had gone by, both had reached the second level of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Only Gohan and Dende had known. When the others had come to investigate, Satsuki had thought up a lie very fast. She had said that Gohan tried to see if he could do the transformation to the second level with half his key. Since The other 2 didn't know how much it took to get the second level and Gohan couldn't sense his own energy, so Gohan Split using the multi-form. Both had powered up to ss1 but they could barely get up to 2nd level. After they had transformed to the second level, Naruto and Satsuki didn't go back to the second level. They could still do it. They had reached it when they had Imagined the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's life. Of course, Gohan was shocked as hell, I mean who the hell wouldn't, they had done the transformation with little training. After getting the gravity belt from Bulma, they had used it to get up as high as they could stand. (500) Then, they had increased the level by 10 every day. By the 5th month, they both had reached up to 2000. Their strength, speed, and reflexes had improved highly. Gohan had also taught them the Demon, Turtle, and Saiyan style. All three had eventually combined them into one style. It consisted of you using your own speed to get inside your opponent's guard and attacking them. Since it had the Turtle style, they could also easily get into a defensive style. They had also created a similar style to fit them when they would grow older so that they wouldn't have a bad style as older people. Gohan had also taught them how to use Ki to sense others at a very far distance. He had taught them to use Ki to levitate objects. He had taught them Ki techniques like Kamehameha, Instant Transmission, Masenko, Super Ki ball, and Multi-form. They had also experimented on Ki techniques to create new ones. They had taught each other the techniques they created. Gohan had decided to teach them Sword Techniques as well. He asked Piccolo if he could create them a sword that was light and sharp. They had soaked up the art as well. Gohan had taught them his style, Light sword. A style that relied on speed to attack a person. The technique however was brutal. If you charged it with Ki and slashed, it created an arch that can cut through anything if you refine the Ki enough. The sword would also cut through most materials as well. After Gohan had taught them all he could, they had always sparred each other once a day. They had always bet each other bad, but didn't let anyone bleed.

A few other things had happened in the 7 years. Krillen and Android 18 had gotten married and somehow had a child named Marron. Goten Son was born. He and trunks were best friends. Goten was an exact replica of his father. When they were both old enough, Vegeta trained Trunks and Gohan trained Goten.

X Renaissance X

(Son house)

"GOHAN! NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!" Screamed Chichi. Both appeared in front of their mother, terrified that they were to get hit with her frying pan of doom.

The 2 had grown up. Gohan has his hair much shorter. Body was the same, Built for both speed and power. He was wearing black jeans along with a dark blue shirt. The shirt was not doing anything to hold his muscles down.

Naruto was wearing blue pants with a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back. His hair was still the same except for the 2 bangs on the side of his head. His face had lost all the baby fat. His muscle had grown but still small. However, they were defined.

"What's up mom?" asked Gohan. He, along with his brother, was studying the Theory of Quantum Mechanics.

"Remember the packet I gave to you 2 a week ago?" Chichi asked. The packet was an entrance exam that she made her sons take. She hadn't forgotten and when she heard that Satsuki would go with them, Bulma was told and She got one to.

"Yeah, still don't know what that was for." Naruto replied to his mother. The black-haired woman had given him and his brother a 40 page packet a week ago. It had questions that they had learned the answers to years ago. He remembered Satsuki saying that she got the same one from her mother.

"Well, that was an entrance exam to Orange Star High. Don't think I forgot the deal that we made 7 years ago. I know Satsuki got one from Bulma as well. All three of you are going to Orange star High in Satan city." Chichi explained, her frying pan was held up in her hands as she closed her eyes.

"A-Ah ok mom, when do we start?" asked a nervous Gohan. He was looking at the frying pan.

"Tomorrow." She said with finality. "here is what you 2 will wear to school and in school, and this is your badge." She continued. She threw them orange khaki pants, a white, baggy, long sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a badge.

'There is no way in hell I'm wearing this sorry excuse for clothes, they're worse than my Jumpsuits!' Naruto thought with furious eyes.

"Gohan? can you go upstairs? I need to have a talk with mom." Naruto asked his brother, but if you looked at his eyes, it was a command. Gohan nodded his head, he knew his brother was going to ask their mother a way to change their clothes and he would only get in the way. He quickly headed upstairs.

"Okay mom, remember how I said that I Gohan might find a female friend?" a nod with sparkling eyes and a huge smile "If we, especially Gohan, wear that, no female friend will notice him. So how about this, we wear what we are wearing right now and normal clothing while going to school?" Naruto requested.

Chichi thought on this. If she let them do it, Gohan might find a nice woman to marry. She didn't need to worry about Naruto, she had seen the small motions that he and Satsuki made to each other. They were already in love and a relationship that was kept a secret from the others. She had told Bulma and they were happy to see them together. They were perfect for each other and showed and shared everything with each other.

"Alright, I agree." She huffed, upset that the clothes she picked for them wasn't efficient.

'tragedy averted' Naruto thought in relief.

(Next day)

Naruto had called Satsuki to tell her the news. He also told her that she should meet them at the outskirts of Satan city and she had agreed. They had then woken up at 5 am and Instant Transmissioned out there. After a few minutes of waiting, she had arrived. Satsuki had also grown up. She now had on a white T-shirt along with black pants. Her hair was still the same spiky black, but a little bit longer. Her body had grown much as well. Her figure was much womanlier. She was also more muscular but it was fully concealed. Her black tail was wrapped around her waist, just like Naruto's.

"Hey Satsuki, you ready?" Naruto asked with a smile. She nodded her head and all three headed towards the school. It took them a fair two hours to finally reach it since they had stopped to eat at a store and they didn't even know where the hell it was. The building was 4 stories tall with a tan coloring. It had glass windows everywhen with an orange star circle in the middle. Orange star high school was written under it. They entered the building but there weren't any students besides them, though that was probably because they were half an hour early. They headed straight to the office, using the map at the back of their planner. After locating it, they headed inside to meet the secretary.

She looked up at them and asked "Yes, what can I do for you" in a polite tone.

"we're new students so we came here to get our schedule." Answered Satsuki.

"Ah yes, names?" the woman asked.

"Son Naruto, Son Gohan, and Uchiha Satsuki" answered Naruto. Bulma and Satsuki had discussed with him and Gohan. She told him that because she was so famous, if Satsuki used Briefs, everyone would know and pester her or try to get close with her to get to her mother. Satsuki had agreed and had supplied that she used a fake name to go to school. Naruto had supplied that she could use Uchiha. The others didn't know where that came from, but Satsuki agreed immediately and so, they didn't bother her.

"Alright, please wait a moment while I print it out for you." The secretary said. She came back a minute later with 3 papers

"Thank you," Gohan said as they left.

'So, what do you guys have?' The former shinobi asked telepathically. All three looked at their schedule.

 _Homeroom 213_

 _History 207_

 _AP Calculus 411_

 _Astronomy 415_

 _Physics 211_

 _Physical Education_

 _Study hall 213_

They all had the same classes at the same time.

"well, that's convenient." He commented. They agreed with him. The black-haired teens went to their homeroom and knocked.

 **(a minute before in the classroom)**

"Alright students, there will be 3 more students in the classroom from now on. Treat

them with respect." The teacher said.

*Knock Knock*

"Ah, there they are." The man muttered as he went to the door. He unlocked it and 3 very good looking teenagers stepped in. All three had raven black hair.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Bird" He said

"Hiya"

"Hello"

"hey"

All three of them replied.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class. Tell your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Mr. Bird said. Naruto and Satsuki shared a glance, déjà vu much?

"Alright, I'll go first, my name is Naruto Son. My likes are fighting, training, spending time with my family and friends. I dislike very few things that you guys don't need to know. My hobbies are training, fighting Gohan and Satsuki, and eating. My dream is personal." Naruto introduce. Everyone was stunned into silence, but it is never quiet for long.

"Oh, so cool!"

"He's hot!"

"He looks weak."

All these and more were whispered around the room. Of course, with their Saiyan hearing, they heard all of it. Satsuki glared at almost all the girls.

Three people in the middle of the classroom were having their own conversation.

"Wow, he's cute." a blonde girl said. Her eyes were cerulean. She had yellow hair in the style of a bob cut, but shorter, with a lined green tube top and blue jeans.

"pshh, He looks like a weakling, Eresa." Retorted a boy with long yellow hair. He was bulging with muscles all over his arms. He had on a white muscle shirt and had on dark blue jeans.

"Sharpener, his muscles are more defined then yours. They also have a fighter's grace, which means that they are probably stronger than you." Said the observant Videl. She had her hair done in 2 pig tails. She had sky blue eyes and was wearing a baggy shirt and black shorts.

"My name is Satsuki uchiha, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have few hobbies. My dream is known to those who I know and like only." Satsuki introduced with a scowl. She was glaring at all the girls for reasons they didn't know.

"Damn, she's hot!"

"She looks better than Videl."

"She's so beautiful!"

All the boys shouted. The girls were pretty much scared to comment. Suddenly, killer intent filled the classroom. It was only for an instant, but all the boys besides Gohan saw their lives flashing before their eyes. Gohan sent Naruto a questioning glance.

'Hey bro, what was that killer intent for?' Gohan asked telepathically.

'Later, when we go home. Gohan, your turn. Naruto replied.

"My name is Gohan Son, I like to train, eat, my friends and family. I dislike bad people. My hobbies are eating and training. My dream is personal." Gohan also introduced himself. There were even more whispers of girls and boys.

"Alright you three, find a seat." The teacher said.

"Yoo-hoo, up here." Shouted Eresa.

The black-eyes teens looked at her and went up. They sat down, Gohan besides her, Naruto and Satsuki in front.

When they sat down, the blonde hair girl introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Eresa Brown, this is" cue gesture to videl "Is Videl Satan, and this is" gesture to the muscle boy "Is Sharpener Pencil."

"Nice to meet you" Gohan replied. Naruto and Satsuki nodded their heads.

"Hey, you'll never guess who Videl's father is" Eresa continued in excitement.

"Eresa!" growled Videl. She didn't want them to worship her because of her dad.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He was curious, why was the girl's father important?

"Hercule Satan! The man who beat Cell!" she exclaimed. Naruto and Gohan had no idea who that was, but Satsuki did, she had met him at a few parties and always went on and on about how he beat cell.

'Guys, it's the guy who took Gohan's credit for killing cell.' She said telepathically. Gohan and Naruto understood now. They didn't like him because of his constant beat downs of the Z-Fighters.

"I feel sorry for you videl." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" She asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Let's see" He started sarcastically "Your father is always boasting on TV. If he does that on TV, he might as well do it at home. You have no privacy whatsoever. People will try to become your friends for money or to get closer to Mr. Satan. Also, you will always be in your father's shadow, people will try to credit your accomplishments to Mr. Satan since you're his daughter" The teen explained. Videl was shocked and considered this. He was right, whenever she stopped a crime they would say "that's Mr. Satan's daughter".

"Naruto's right, you know." Satsuki commented. Both Gohan and Videl nodded their heads. Eresa and Sharpener were still shocked. After few more minutes, the bell finally rung.

 **X Renaissance X**

 **Power levels**

 **Gohan:**

 **Suppressed: 100**

 **Base: 35 million.**

 **SSj: 1,750,000,000**

 **Ssj 2: 4,812,500,000**

 **Naruto:**

 **Suppressed: 100**

 **Base: 30 million**

 **Ssj: 1.5 billion**

 **Ssj2: 4.125 billion**

 **Satsuki:**

 **Same as Naruto's**

 **Videl:65**

 **Sharpener:25**

 **Eresa: 4**

 **Well everyone, I finished this chapter as well. I also figured out some things to do for filler. Here's the saga's that will be on here.**

 **School Arch- this will be up until the tournament. There will be a few saga's while in school. They are: The Super Hero saga and Android Saga. There will also be a Broly chapter or 2 before tourney. These will take about 10-12 chapters.**

 **Tournament saga-2-5 chapters.**

 **Babidi saga-5-7 chapters**

 **Buu saga-10-20 chapters**

 **Than DBS or DBGT**

 **Since I have a new phone, I can update faster. Be sure to check out my other story.**

 **Answer to review:**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102: I'll give you proof he was eleven. Gohan was born in year 757. Cell games was in 767. 10-year gap + nearly 1 year in RoSaT would make him near 11. And my say he was 10.875 years old instead of just saying he was 11? More proof: Gohan was 4 ½ when Raditz came. 5 ½ when it was Saiyan/Namek Saga. He had to wait for some time before leaving the hospital as well as the time it took to get to Namek. He was nearing 7 when Trunks came. 3 years of training plus that time in RoSaT would make him nearly 11.**


	3. The Saiyan Trio

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating this story. Sorry it took me so long to do so, but the prequel was hard to write. This chapter will focus on the classes as well as the intros of Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan's super**

 **hero identity. Also, I am not doing Saiyaman because that was dumb as hell. Seriously, they made Gohan look stupid as fuck. He was supposed to be the strongest, but nooooo. Well anyways, let's go…**

Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki followed Videl to their next class, History. They went into room 207 and sat at the back. The teacher looked up and said

"Alright students, today, we will be learning about Korin's tower. Open your text book to unit 7.1." The history teacher, Mrs. Hamilton said. Everyone followed the order and saw the title 'Korin Tower'.

"Korin's Tower was a mythical tower that was built to honor a great warrior. On top of the tower lives a strong warrior, who's strength could rival the gods themselves. It is said that when a person climbs the tower, he or she will have their power drastically increase after drinking the Sacred Water. When you get to the top, you must pass a test and drink the water. It is very difficult to climb. It is said to be above the clouds in height. There have only been a few people who have successfully climbed it, them being the Turtle Hermit and his students." She explained.

"Is the tower real?" asked a student. It was obvious that he and most of the class were skeptical. However, one person was thinking.

'If I can climb the tower, I will be much stronger. This is just what I need. I should be able to get that sacred water and pass the test. I should go there tomorrow after school.' Videl thought. She needed the strength that this could give her. She saw that only Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki didn't doubt the teacher.

'Well, she got most of it right, but she got a few wrong. They wouldn't rival Dende or the Kai's.' Thought the trio of Ki users.

"Well, I would think so, after I just told you all that some people have climbed it." The teacher replied to the student's question. Most still doubted her. I mean seriously, a super high tower that you must climb then drink water to become a lot stronger? Really?

Among the students, one hand was raised. Mrs. Hamilton tracked it down to see Naruto. "Yes Naruto?" she asked. Curious of what he wanted to know.

"What about the Nimbus Cloud?" He asked.

"Naruto, that is just a legend. It isn't true." She dismissed him. One student named Videl was curious about that. So, she asked what the legend was.

"Since Naruto knows about it, why doesn't he tell us." The teacher asked, looking exactly at Naruto.

Naruto easily accepted. "Alright, the Nimbus Clouds were small clouds owned by Korin, which if were given to someone, that person could call on the cloud and it would fly them to a location of their choice. He would give these clouds to those who could withstand his tests. There were two kinds of them: The Flying Nimbus and the Dark Nimbus. The Flying Nimbus could only be used by those with a pure heart. Any with an impure heart who tried to ride it would simply fall through it. The Dark Nimbus was the opposite; only a person with an impure heart can ride it. The other different between the two was that Korin could make the person riding the Dark Nimbus fall through if he wanted to. I think that about sums it up." 'right?' he asked Gohan mentally. The other brother discreetly nodded his head.

The teacher, and the students, were in awe. The teacher because she didn't even know most of that. The students cause they wanted to ride a cloud like that.

Mrs. Hamilton asked "How did you know that? Even I didn't know most of that." She asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulder, wanting to keep it a secret. He took his seat back.

For the rest of class, they learned more stuff about history. Finally, the bell rang to signal the students and teachers to switch. Satsuki, Naruto, and Gohan followed Videl to their next class. After AP Calculus and Astronomy, they left for Lunch.

The three Saiyans went to the roof of the school. They had packed huge lunches for each of them. They sat at the floor before throwing a capsule up into the air. In a poof of smoke, a huge amount of food appeared. They combined I together and now it was a mountain. It had enough food to last a family of 3 adults for a few weeks. Once their precious food appeared, the humongous eaters quickly dived in and finished everything within 5 minutes. After the food, they patted their stomachs in content and made the dishes reseal into the Dinocap.

Afterwards, they went down to the outside area and sat at a picnic table. They saw Videl, Eresa, and Sharpener coming towards them. Videl because she liked them since they didn't worship her father. Eresa because she was just nice. And Sharpener for the 'Hot Babe' there.

A few minutes later, Videl's watch started to beep. She quickly answered it.

"Hello videl, we need your help here. A few robbers have robbed the Bank and are holding people hostage." The police chief said.

"Alright chief, I'll be right there." Videl responded. The girl quickly ran off to the roof. A minute later, a copter flew from there and left towards the robberies.

Gohan looked at Eresa and curiously asked "Isn't it dangerous for her to go."

Eresa laughed and said "No, she is very strong, some say she is as strong as her!"

'As strong as her father? I'm worried she's as weak as her father.' Gohan thought. He quickly headed for the roof with Naruto and Satsuki following. When they got there, Satsuki asked

"Where are you going Gohan?"

"I'm gonna go and help her" was the reply she got. He, along with Naruto an' Satsuki, performed the Multiform technique. The clones went back down while the originals silently and flashlessly entered Super Saiyan and took off. They arrived at the crime scene and quickly flashed down. They knocked out the robbers and left. All the spectators saw was a blur of gold.

When Videl arrived, she saw what happened and got the answers she needed and left in annoyance. Why did they call her when it was handled?

She arrived at Gym class at the same time as the Saiyan trio. She wondered why they were a bit late. All 4 went inside and saw the teacher. The man had a scar across his face. His slightly spiky hair in a ponytail. He had an orange and blue gi on. He was tall.

"Hello, my name is Yamcha Bandit. I am your Physical education teacher. This unit was supposed to be Baseball, but it was rearranged to be Martial Arts." **(HA, bet you guys didn't think this would happen.)** The three super powered teens were shocked at seeing one of their friends and a Z-Fighter there. Yamcha continued "For those above 5 years of Martial arts experience stand to the right. Those who don't should stay at the left."

A few jocks, Sharpener, Videl, Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki went to the right. The rest went left.

"Alright, each of you will tell me how much of experience and which style and dojo you practiced under." He said, looking at the so called experienced fighters.

He went to the jocks first. "6 years. Satan style. Satan dojo" all of them replied proudly.

Sharpener: "7 years. Satan style. Satan dojo."

Videl: "11 years. Satan style. Satan dojo."

When he got to Gohan, his eyes widened in surprise. A grin on his face as he said "hey Gohan, I didn't know you went to school."

The boy raised his hand to his head and sheepishly said "Yeah, Mom forced me and Naruto to come here in exchange for training a bit every day."

"Well, tell me what and who/where you learned from." Yamcha said.

"How old was I when Raditz happened?" Gohan questioned cryptically.

"4."

"Alright, 14 years. Kame style, Demon style, Kami style, and Saiyan style. Kame from dad. Demon from Piccolo. Saiyan from Vegeta. Kami style: created" He announced. All the class heard and their eyes widened upon how long he was training.

Naruto and Satsuki at the same time "9 years. Kame style: from Gohan, Demon style: Gohan, Saiyan style: Gohan, Kami style: created." Stated. All the classes eyes, besides Yamcha, widened. How could they both have trained for that long? Especially Gohan for 14 years. That would have meant that he started at 4-year-old. Videl was mostly shocked.

She always thought that she had trained for her entire life. She prided herself on starting at 7. Now she understood that training for entire life had a different meaning.

"How is that possible?! I have trained for over many years, but it isn't possible to start that young!" screamed Videl to Gohan. The questioned one shrugged. How was he supposed to tell her that he had to so he could help save the world?

"Enough, let's get started. The advance students will be learning another style called Kame. It was a style created by Master Roshi. The non-advanced ones will learn the Kata's of fighting only. Once they finish that, they can learn the kame style. Ok?!" He yelled.

All the students nodded in agreement. "Since Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki already know this, they can spar with each other." He finished. The trio nodded their heads in consent. They headed towards the less populated area.

All three of them increased the gravity to 2150. They had gotten an upgraded version of it and used it. This would allow them to fight at human speed while training. All three went up to the ring and made a three-way fight.

'Hey, let's make this a free for all.' Satsuki said. The other 2 agreed with nods. All got into their stances. Videl, who was watching them discreetly, widened her eyes. 'Impossible, there is no opening at all. Their stances are perfect.'

The Saiyans shot towards the middle and threw out their hands into a punch. The met and jumped back. Satsuki shot at Gohan and punched him, but he ducked.

He got sent into the air by Naruto a second later. Naruto and Satsuki then faced each other, until Gohan came down. They then met at the middle and threw forward a controlled punch.

Afterwards, they all got out of their stances and left the ring. They then 2 saw the students giving them a shocked and awe look. They quickly left the class before they were questioned. They went to study hall.

Back at the gym, Videl Satan had a thought. 'I knew they were hiding something. Well, I will find out their secrets!'

After doing what they needed to in study hall, they quickly left to the roof than instant transmissioned to Capsule Corps. While walking in the hall way, Gohan asked Naruto

"Hey bro, why were you releasing Killer intent at the boys earlier?"

"Because they were staring at Satsuki with lust." He replied to his brother with a hiss.

"Why were you mad though?" The boy continued.

"Because Naruto and I are dating." Satsuki quickly interfered. Gohan stopped walking, stunned. He quickly recovered and asked more questions like when? or who knows?

They finally reached the living room and saw Bulma there.

"Hey kids, what's up?" She asked.

"hello mom, we were hoping that you could make us a costume. We need them so that we can help people in Satan city." Satsuki asked her mother.

"Sure hun, I can make it by tomorrow. Any requests?" she asked

"Yeah, can you make it look like my Gi?" The oldest asked.

"Can you make mine look like a black cloak with viridian fire at the bottom licking out?" The other Son asked.

"I want mine to be my normal clothes. I just have to change into something else before school." The only girl asked.

"sure." The blue-haired genius said.

The Sons then left to their home. They teleported behind the Son Matriarch who screamed in surprise. Their little brother jumped on them and asked them to play.

"Come on, let's go play, big bro and big brother." Goten said. They left the house and went to the fields near the lake. They played water tag for the day and slept after eating.

 **(Next day at CC)**

All three Saiyans were walking to the lab. They had come before school so they could get their costumes.

They entered the lab and were handed three watches. Bulma explained the functions to them. Afterwards, they entered the costumes and looked exactly like they wanted.

Naruto was in a black cloak with viridian flames at the bottom.

Gohan had the same outfit as the cell games but without the cape.

Satsuki had on black shirt with white pants.

All three transformed into Super Saiyans.

"What are you gonna call yourself?" Asked the genius woman.

"Viridian Flash" said Naruto

"Golden Warrior" responded Gohan

"I am gonna call myself…." Said Satsuki.

 **X Renaissance X**

 **That's the end everyone. I don't know what to name Satsuki. Please leave some suggestions in the reviews. Well until the name is decided, the next chp won't come out.**

 **Anyways the power level base would be what is normal. The base can easily increase when they summon all their Ki.**

 **Well until next time, make sure to leave a suggestion to name Satsuki. Bye ladies and gentlemen.**


	4. Androids and Discoveries

**Good day to you all. This is the new chapter to Renaissance. I know this story will be much easier to write. I named Satsuki, Golden Phoenix. It is a good name considering what Phoenixes are. Also, I hated the name Saiyaman, as well as how dorky and a dumbass he was. Since this is the new name, we can get this story started.**

 **X Renaissance X**

* * *

The saiyan trio were walking through the streets. They had woken up at 7 and had around 30 mins to get to class. As they were walking, a bullet shot right in front of them. They quickly looked at the right and saw a bank robber with a gun up.

There were many people surrounding the bank. In front of them were police cars turned into barriers.

'Hey guys, let's go the alley and change really fast.' Satsuki telepathically said. The boys nodded and all three headed towards the alley. With a quick yell, they powered up until they boosted up to the Legendary transformation of the Saiyan race. They then pressed the button on their watch. They were covered in bright light and then it left. Know they were wearing their new costumes. Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan quickly flashed to the crime scene. Gohan then flashed behind the thugs and knocked the thugs out. Satsuki and Naruto also flashed away and punched the other low-life.

After knocking them out, they got the hostages out and phased in front of another thug. The person was knocked out, but another one shot 3 rockets. The three put their hands up and redirected it back. When it was close to the thug, it exploded, sending the robber into a police car.

Suddenly, a copter echoed into the area. They saw videl land her vehicle in the middle of the place and jumped out. She saw the scene in front of her and her eyes widened before settling in annoyance.

"Thank you for helping us out." A police officer said. They nodded and tried to leave, but were stopped by the chief.

"Excuse me, may we know the name of the people who helped us." He asked.

"We can't tell you are real names as that would endanger our families and friends so we will give you our code names. My name Is Viridian Flash." Said Naruto.

"Golden Fighter" said Gohan.

"Golden Phoenix" Answered Satsuki

The police chief nodded his head and they left. They heard a copter following them and saw that it was Videl's. They let her chase them for a few minutes before teleporting to the roof of Orange Star High. They powered down and switched their clothes and rushed into their Homeroom.

* * *

5 minutes later, Videl came through the door. She went up to her seat next to Eresa. The girl was questioned by her bubbly friend.

"Why are you so pissed V?" questioned her best friend.

"When I got to the crime scene, I saw that a bunch of people had already taken care of them! They took my job. I don't need their help." She shouted angrily. Those bastards took her job. It was her job. She had worked so damn hard for it and they just took it.

"Who are they?" Questioned Eresa. She understood her friends anger.

"They call themselves the Viridian Flash, Golden Fighter, and Golden Phoenix." She snarled.

The Saiyans below her were questioning why she was so mad. Isn't it good to be helped? The bell rang and all the class left homeroom. The Saiyan trio and Videl went through all the classes until Gym.

"Everyone, today, you will learn the more advance forms of the Kame style." Yamcha said to the class. The class got started on the katas while Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan meditated at the corners. The gravity was increased so it was both physical and mental training. They did some image fighting until they heard a beep from Videl's communicator.

Videl told Yamcha that she had to leave and left quickly. The Black-haired teens followed her. They went to the roof and created one clone each. The clones left back to the class.

Golden phoenix, Fighter, and Viridian Flash were quickly flying towards the crime scene. They got there just after Videl did.

Videl landed and looked out to see 2 people using those light tricks to blow the buildings up. Those stupid idiots, why use those lights when the bombs are already there? Idiots!

"Hey, you tricksters, stop using those light tricks and come with me." Videl screamed in a snarl. She hated people like this. They had no martial arts experience and used tricks to seem strong.

The black-haired teen quickly rushed into the younger ones first. He was a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and has brown eyes.

He blocked her attack and swatted her aside. She went flying to the building, but was caught by the Golden Fighter. He settled her at the ground and looked forward. Naruto had destroyed the silver thing.

'What the- I can't sense his energy, is it another android? I though we destroyed them. Did some of them escape?' Gohan thought ferociously.

He then looked at the other 'android' who he couldn't sense Ki from. It was a very short and small man. he has large pink lips and dark skin tone. He also dons a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a pimp's hat. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. Underneath his hat, he also has a white glass-dome cranium. Gohan saw the RR ribbon and widened his eyes.

'So, I am right, they are androids. I should tell them' He thought while setting up a mental connection 'Naruto, Satsuki, they are androids, you need to destroy them. There is only videl here and she isn't important right now. You can destroy them.' He sent the message telepathically. He saw both nod.

When Satsuki got Gohan's message, she was surprised that they were androids. She tried to sense the androids Ki, keyword: tried. The thing didn't have any sensible Ki. After sensing that, she sent a Ki blast at its arms and legs. The android droid was too slow and the targets were hit. It screamed in pain, but stayed in place.

"Who sent you? Why are you here? Etc.…" Questioned Satsuki.

 **(skip torture scene due to fanfiction's rating T)**

"Me and my Partner are Android 14 and 15. We were from Dr. Gero's second Lab. We were set to activate 7 years after Dr. Gero died. We also ha- '*BOOOOOM*

Android 15 exploded into many pieces. Satsuki covered her front with her arms. A second Later, Android 14 also exploded.

Naruto and Satsuki jumped back to Gohan and were about to fly off when Videl stopped them

"Wait! WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE PEOPLE! YOU ARE MURDERERS!" Videl screeched very loudly. Gohan stopped and was followed by his friend and brother.

"Miss Videl, those were androids, not people. Also, why are you screaming at us for killing them, they exploded due to self-destruction. Another thing, did you scream at your father the same way after the cell games? I must call you a hypocrite if you don't. After all, doesn't almost all of the world praise your father and kiss his ass for killing 8 living beings? My friends here killed two non-living beings. Your father supposedly killed cell and the blue small cells." Questioned and stated Gohan with a calm voice, but if you looked at his eyes, you would see a raging inferno of anger.

Videl's eyes widened in shock. She never thought about it that way. She had always looked up to her father and thought him as the greatest. Now, she realized that she did it, knowing he had killed people. But still…

"That's different, he did it to save the world. If he didn't, billions of people would have died." She tried to reason. She wanted to defend her father after all.

"Really? Didn't we do the same? We killed them, non-living beings, to save millions of lives?" Naruto said, his eyes were the same as Gohan's.

"Don't you dare call my father a serial killer!" The pig tailed girl

"Why not? You have seen me take the life of 1 man and you make such a crisis out of it, but you hail your father for killing 8 people? And don't say that this case is different. Here, my friends killed the androids because they harmed the city. And we didn't even kill them. They self-destructed. Your father claims he killed Cell and his 7 blue small cells without any problems, killed them all because the entire planet asked him too. If that's true, then he is no different than a murderer." Gohan continued, still looking calm.

For the second time in days, Videl was left speechless. These people- no these monsters - standing in front of her, claimed her father was a worse killer then they were. And she couldn't disagree with him, because her father had taken those 8 lives. And he had always said that none of them were a match for him.

The Saiyans left before she could say anything else. Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan met their clones in the air since school just ended. They merged and headed to mount. Paozu and trained for a few hours until Satsuki left.

* * *

 **(With Videl)**

Videl had just gotten home from the scene. She went upstairs and saw her father coming down. She needed to ask him a question. She didn't want to believe the Golden Fighter. Her father might have killed them, but he wasn't proud of killing!

"Hey dad, are you happy and proud that you killed Cell and those small Cells?" she asked. She was praying to god that he wasn't.

"HAHAHAHAHA, OF COURSE I AM PROUD OF KILLING THEM!" He shouted like the big idiot he is.

Videl quickly rushed through her father, tears in her eyes. She needed to think of more things, like looking for what that RR Ribbon on the 'android' was. She quickly rushed to her computer and put google up. She searched up ' _RR Ribbon'_ and nothing showed up. She then saw _'Did you mean Red Ribbon?'_ and clicked it. The first tab was Red Ribbon Army. She went to the website and read it.

' _The Red Ribbon Army was a powerful military army. Their goals were unknown. It was known that the RR Army commanders. At first, they were weapon developers, but were over taken by Capsule Corporation. The Red Ribbon Army was later defeated by a boy named Son Goku.' '_ Wait a minute, SON Goku? As in the same as Son Gohan and Naruto? That would mean that those 2 would know something about that.'

Videl put an end to her thoughts and searched up Son Goku. A picture of a 12-year-old boy with orange and blue Gi showed up. He had Black-spiky hair. A brown furry belt. Blue shoes and Black eyes. She saw a site that showed all the information.

'Son Goku 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Champion!' Videl read

'Goku first competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament at the age of twelve. In the final round Goku battles with defending champion Jackie Chun and ends up losing the match making him the runner up. Three years later at the age of fifteen, Son Goku competes in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and battles in the final round with Tien Shinhan. At the end of the match Tien Shinhan wins the Tournament due to the fact that Goku hit the ground first after he and Tien Shinhan both fell out of the ring.

'Man, this guy was good. He was just a kid when he was runner up in two tournaments.' Videl thought, then proceeded to read the rest of the article.

' _Son Goku returns three years later at the age of 18 for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the quarterfinals Goku is matched up against an unknown female fighter. After Goku defeats her, she reveals herself to be Chi-Chi a girl Goku met when he was a boy. Before leaving the ring, Goku asks Chi-Chi for her hand in marriage. After a fierce battle between Goku and Ma Junior, Goku won the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament and he hasn't competed ever since. He is now married to Chi-Chi'_ Videl read the rest. She then put up a video from the 21st WMAT and saw the entire video of the finals. She looked at the face of Goku and Jackie Chun. They both had a blue ball of light in their hands. There were no lights or mirrors to make it a trick. The 2 also had concentration on their face, as if it was hard to do what they were doing.

'Those light balls weren't tricks, they were real! My dad lied to me! Wait, if Goku can do this, that means Naruto and Gohan should be able to do this and so should Satsuki. Somehow, they are always in class, so they can't be the three 'Super hero's'.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw something else. She clicked it and watched it.

 **(1 Hour later)**

Videl left her house and traveled to the Northeast. Headed towards the…

* * *

 **X Renaissance X**

 **That's chapter 4 finished everyone. I know who those androids are and I made it so that the Super Android 13 movie never happened. This was another chapter that I had written along with Chapter 3. It took me some time for ROTB so I put this and chapter 3 as payment.**

 **Power levels:**

 **Android 14 and 15: 100,000.**

 **Answer to review:**

 **Savage Broly: Not really. Perfect cell was around 2,500,000,000. Super Perfect cell was around 3,000,000,000. Gohan was 3,437,500,000. One armed was 2,990,500,000. Cell Jr. was 1.5 billion. so, Piccolo is 1 billon.**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102: Sorry about the mistake, but I meant to say the time it took for them to recover, as well as the time it took them (including Goku) to get to Namek.**

 **Oh yeah, I found that I am gonna go to my grandparents on Friday next week and stay there for a week, so don't expect me to update for a while after the next chapter of this and ROTB. Until next time, Goodbye guys.**

Top of Form


	5. Korin's training

**Jusen Uzukaze** **hereby** **welcomes you to read the next chapter of Renaissance. Videl is on her way to Korin's tower as I am 100% sure that you have figured out. She found out some secrets about the Saiyan Trio and their family, mostly that they can use Ki and that it isn't a trick like her father says. The story will start now**

 **Last time on Renaissance:** After stopping a crime and telling the world their code names, the Saiyan Trio went to school. During this time, Videl left to deal with a problem while Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan followed her. When they arrived, Androids 14 and 15 were destroying an area of Satan City for reasons unknown. After getting information, they ha almost left, when Videl accused them of murder. They had countered her until finally leaving her behind, stunned at what they had said. Videl then went to her home and researched about the Red Ribbon Army and Son Goku, learning a few shocking things in the process.She had then seen something and later left for Korin's Tower on a quest to gain strength.

 **(Continued)**

* * *

'Those light balls weren't tricks, they were real! My dad lied to me! Wait, if Goku can do this, that means Naruto and Gohan should be able to do this and so should Satsuki. Somehow, they are always in class, so they can't be the three 'Super hero's'.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw something else. She clicked it and watched it. 1 hour later, Videl left her house and traveled to the Northeast. Headed towards the mythological place called Korin's Tower.

After traveling for a few hours, Videl finally saw a small pole like structure stretch towards the clouds. As she got closer, she saw that the 'Pole' was actually much more of a pillar. She landed about 200 meters from the tower. The black-haired teen capsulized her copter and put it in her pouch. She then headed towards the tower. After entering a clearing, Videl looked up and was shocked to see a man point a spear at her.

The man appears to be Indian 29 years old. His muscles are very defined. He was wearing tan pants that were mad of animal leather. His upper body is bare, showing all his muscles. Across his chest, from his shoulder to hips, is a strap that carries a basket with many arrows in them. Looking at his face, she notes that his hair is a light shade of black, his eyes being the same color.

"Identify Yourself and goals here stranger, you are trespassing into the land of Korin." He says with his eyes narrowed.

"My name is Videl Satan, I am here to climb the tower so that I can become stronger." She identified. A woman came from behind the man and put her hand over his shoulders. He finally let the spear out of her face.

"Hello, my name is Upa, my people are the Guardians of Korin tower as well as the Land of Korin. I wish you luck upon your journey to the top of the tower and when you meet Master Korin." The now known Upa told her. Videl nodded her head and walked over to the tower. She jumped on it started climbing up.

(3 hours after starting)

'Dammit, I still can't see the top. How high is this tower?' Videl thought.

(9 hours after starting)

'come on, I have to be at least ½ way there by now!' Thought Videl who was not even 1/3 way there.

(35 hours after starting)

Videl looked up to see 4 holes. With new vigor, the teen climbed faster until she finally went inside the hole. She looked around and saw nothing except pots of water. Finally, darkness ensnared her.

2 hours later, she woke up. She looked down and saw a bed. 'Wonder how I got here?' she mused. Getting of the bed, she went to the three pots from before. Being the curious teenager that she was, she lifted the lid of the first one and looked at it.

The water rippled and suddenly, she was looking at her father. He had a circular disc in his hands that were labeled cell games. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed upon seeing it. The black-haired woman had never seen her father watching it, hell, she had never seen the damn thing. She continued watching him go to the attic and went to his DVD cabinet. What she didn't expect was him to move it the side. Behind the cabinet was a safe. He quickly put in a 7-digit code and put the DVD inside. She then put the wooden lid back.

'What was that? That looked like what is happening right now! Did that pot just show me the present? No! Get your head together Videl, that's not possible for tap water!' Videl was having an internal debate right now. She went to the second pot and just like the first, it started to ripple

Through the pot she sees a woman appearing. The woman looked to be around 20-21. She has black straight hair with crystal Blue eyes, like her own. The woman was wearing a purple blouse with black tight jeans. The woman was holding a younger Videl's arms. Then, the vision disappears.

'WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS MOM AND ME!? Did I really just see the past? Mom, I wish you were still here.' Sadly thought a slightly crying Videl. After taking a few minutes to recompose herself, she went to the next pot. Like before, the liquid undulated before showing another vision.

This time, she saw herself looking at 6 glowing people. All were glowing blue from what she saw. They all had long, spiky, Golden hair that reached their back. Their eyes were a teal blue. 3 of the people looked very similar to the Golden Phoenix, Golden Fighter and Viridian Flash. The other 3 were, an extremely muscular, yet short guy. The other was very like the older Golden Fighter from the cell games. The last one was a very young boy. He looked very much like a 9-year-old. He had on a Dark Blue vest with Golden trimmings. He also had on Lavender baggy pants. The Fighter with an Orange and Blue Gi started to glow-

Once more, the vision stopped. Videl had to wonder what she just saw. What she didn't expect was a voice answering her.

"The Past, The Present, and the Future, that is what you saw. You know, I'm impressed that you were able to climb the tower in 35 hours." The voiced answered her unspoken question. Videl spun her head round and widened her eyes upon seeing a chubby, small cat with a wooden cane.

"Hello, my name is Korin what is yours?" Asked the cat politely to the still stunned girl.

'The Great Master Korin is a talking cat!? Wait a minute, I took nearly 1 and a 1/2 days to get here?' thought Videl "Your Korin? The master martial artist? Can you tell me where the Sacred Water is?" The girl rapidly fired questions

"Why do you want to drink the Sacred Water?" Korin questions. He needed to see if this girl had any evil intentions.

"I want it so that I can become stronger and protect Satan city better." She replies, her fist up in determination. She looks at Korin who starts to walk away. Thinking that he was going to lead her to the Sacred Water, she follows him. They both get to the next floor. It was a plain room without walls. In the middle was a statue with a artistic bottle on it.

"The Sacred Water is within that bottle, you may drink it" Korin says while smiling.

'Huh, it's that easy? Alright then, I guess.' Videl was confused, but went to the bottle. Just as she was about to grab it, a cane came from thin air and smacked her away. She grabbed her face and looked at Korin, who was in the place that she was.

"Why did you do that, I thought you said I could drink it!?" The daughter of Miguel questioned.

"I thought you were smarter then that, you were told that I guarded the Sacred Water, yet never thought that I wouldn't just give it." Korin said. "To get the Sacred Water, you must first get past me."

With a roar she lunged forward. This went on for a few hours. Videl would try to catch Korin, but the cat would dodge every time. After finally getting tired, she finally went to the sleeping room. Korin walked past her and got onto the bed, the sacred water still on his staff. She spent many minutes thinking 'should I take it?' until she finally decided that she shouldn't

* * *

The next day, the second Satan woke up with a yawn. Videl went up to the next floor and saw Korin finish eating a sweet bun. Korin grabbed something and threw it right at her. On instinct, she threw her hand forward and caught it. Looking down, she saw that it was a Green Bean.

"Eat it, it will make you full." Korin said without looking up. The teen did as told and felt her stomach full. Korin got up and made a 'come on' motion, holding his staff with the Sacred Water up. She lunged at him once more.

"Read my movement, predict my next one." Korin said as he kept dodging the young human. Videl calmed herself and tried to grab him, he went left and she moved to him, barely catching him. When she did so, her pouch fell of.

Korin grabbed it and asked "Ho, is this yours?" He asked

"Yeah" She said back, panting and greedily sucking the air.

"Well, I guess it isn't important." he says and throws it off the tower. Videl's eyes widened and she chased after it. She jumps of the tower and lunges towards her pouch.

'Damn that stupid cat, if my pouch hits the ground and mom's picture cracks, I'm going to the kill the bastard!' Videl thought as she raced against the pouch. 20 seconds later, she finally caught the pouch

She fished through it and grabbed her copter capsule. Videl threw it up, and when it came out, she grabbed the landing gear at the bottom and pushed herself up and went into the copter. The spawn of Satan quickly started the thing and let it hover. The teen then looked out the window and saw that she had barely avoided hitting the ground, being only 10 ft from the ground. The teen got out of the copter and went to the tower. 'Dammit, I have to climb this thing again. Good thing it's spring break.'

She thought gratefully.

Videl went towards the bottom of the tower and started to climb up. 5 hours later, she had finally made it up there. The girl then went towards the top floor once again. There was Korin, his staff with him. She ran at him, but went straight through him. She then looked all around and saw a bunch of Korins. She looked towards each one carefully to see which one cast a shadow and was breathing. She saw that it was the one that was far left. She went for the one near him, but quickly changed direction towards the real cat. The staff was knocked out of his hands. She took the bottle and started drinking it.

"Hey, this tastes like normal water." The girl realized.

"Well, I should hope so, after all, it is just tap water."

"What! Then what was all that chasing about. And how did I finally catch you?" She asked.

The cat snorted and started to laugh. "That was all your training. When you climbed up twice, it increased your speed drastically. When chasing me, you learned to use your senses to track me. Didn't you realize that it took you 35 hours to climb the tower once, but only 5 this time?"

Videl's eye started to twitch but decided to leave the cat alone.

"Here, you can you this to go back home." Korin said as a nimbus cloud came. Videl hesitatingly got on it. Since she didn't fall through, she got comfortable. "Nimbus, Satan City" The cat commanded. The cloud flew of to Satan City with a screaming Videl on it. 1 hour later, she got to Satan City

* * *

 **Done, now I got to post this really fast cause I'm leaving at 2. Just so you know Videl tok 5 days to get the Sacred Water**

 **Power level:**

 **Korin: 230**

 **Videl: 200**

 **Bye everyone, see ya next time.**


	6. Exposure

**Good Morning/Evening/Afternoon/Night Everyone. This is the new chapter of Renaissance. Also, since I am impatient, I should mention that the poll for DBS or DBGT is already up. Let's get onto the story now.**

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** Videl went to the Sacred Land of Korin to climb the mythical Korin Tower. She took 1 day of a day to get there. The Black-Haired teenager had tried multiple times to get the water from the cat, but had failed multiple time due the cat's cleverness and his speed. After 5 days, Videl was finally able to get the Sacred Liquid after 5 days after starting. Once she had caught the cat, she drank the water, only to find that it was regular tap water and that she got better by training uniquely. After the training, Korin lets her ride the Nimbus Cloud back to Satan City, a day before Spring Break ended.

 **(CONTINUED)**

* * *

The cat snorted and started to laugh. "That was all your training. When you climbed up twice, it increased your speed drastically. When chasing me, you learned to use your senses to track me. Didn't you realize that it took you 35 hours to climb the tower once, but only 5 this time?"

Videl's eye started to twitch but decided to leave the cat alone.

"Here, you can you this to go back home." Korin said as a nimbus cloud came. Videl hesitatingly got on it. Since she didn't fall through, the girl got comfortable. "Nimbus, Satan City" The cat commanded. The cloud flew of to Satan City with a screaming Videl on it. 1 hour later, she got to Satan City.

Since there was still a day before Spring Break, Videl decided to go to her home and train her speed and strength. The cat had taught her that speed mattered as much, if not more, than strength. After all what was the point in being strong if you couldn't hit them? What was the point in being faster when you couldn't hurt the opponent?

When the cloud finally came up to Satan Mansion, Videl jumped off the the Golden Cloud and onto the top of her house. The woman went towards the gym and walked towards the weights. She tied them around her wrist and ankles. Videl then went towards the punching bag and started to Kick and punch it. It was a bit harder, but not by much. After that, she spent the rest of her time doing what she could to figure out how to do those attacks that the previous martial artists used. So far, the only one she found was the after image technique. However, the Satan Girl could not figure out how to do it.

* * *

 **(The Next Day.)**

Videl was flying towards school in her copter. Once she reached the school, she set her copter on the roof and left towards class. She just missed 3 beings teleport right behind her. They were Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan.

The three had tried to figure out everything they could during the 6 days break from school. They got no information except for the fact that there were more androids. They had gone to Bulma since she still had the Data of Android 16, but she was unable to get any information. Gohan had gone to Android 18 to see if she had any idea about it.

* * *

 **(*Flashback*)**

Gohan was outside the Son house when trying to think about any clues that the androids could have left behind. That's when a thought came to him 'Wait, ANDROIDS! Of course, 18 should know about the previous types before herself and her brother.' The Saiyan-Human hybrid put his finger up to his forward and concentrated on Krillin's KI. Quickly finding it, he teleported to the location.

"Hey krillin, can I talk to 18, i have questions for her." Gohan asked his godfather.

"Sure bro, what do you need to know anyway?" asked the no longer bald fighter

"2 androids named 14 and 15 attacked Satan City. They were saying something, but exploded. I have a feeling that they didn't self destruct. Pretty sure that there are more androids too, so i want to ask 18 if she knows any." The warrior answered.

At that time android 18 came out of the house with a 4-year old Marron walking next to her. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes. The left side of her hair is behind her ear. she wore a pale blue buttoned-up denim vest, white jeans, red hoop earrings along with a red bracelet on her left hand, and black flip-flops. Her blue eyes had a slightly darker coloration than last time he saw her.

"Hey 18, long time no see." Gohan greeted. 18 smiled at her savior and replied

"Nice to see you Gohan. What do you need?"

The teen put his hand behind his head and scratched it while smiling sheepishly, "Well, you see, two androids attacked the place where Naruto, Satsuki, and I go to school at. I was wondering if you knew anything about them?" He asked

"Sorry Kid, but Gero didn't program us to know the other androids. I only knew 17 because he was my brother. All I know is that he deemed the other androids before 16 as 'Failures'" She replied while shaking her head. The black haired teen nodded his head and said

"No problem, thanks anyways 18" With that, he teleported back to the house.

 **(*Flashback End*)**

* * *

The three went towards their classes. All of them was boring and they barely learned anything. The only class they enjoyed was Physical Education.

"Alright, some of you have mastered the basics, while a few of you have mastered the Kame style. Now, that you have, I have a special gift for you. When I call you, come with me. Gohan, Naruto, Satsuki, Videl." Yamcha said. The four mentioned students went with Yamcha to the storage unit of the gym.

Yamcha knew that the Saiyans didn't want to reveal much so he made them come. Once they were there, he opened up a Capsule and threw it forward. In a poof of smoke, 4 neatly folded pieces of clothes that were similar to what they were wearing. Yamcha handed them out to the students.

"Now that you have mastered the Kame style, I have given each one of you weighted clothing. They, in total weight around 100 pounds. You should wear it at all times except for bed or when you need to get it off, i have put a button on it that will stop the weights. You 4 should take it off once a week to get use to the difference in speed and strength as well as few other increased stats." Yamcha explained, mostly to Videl.

The 4 changed, away from each other. They all found the weight to be heavy, so the Saiyan trio lowered the gravity belt to 1500. **(Remember, they way somewhere between 100-200 pounds. Let's say they weight about 150. 150+100 x 2500= 625,000. They would need to go to Super Saiyan for a few days. They have already adjusted to the huge amounts of weight, but suddenly adding 250,000 pounds wouldn't work. 150+100 x 1500= 375,000, the same amount as before. Saiyans adjust very fast to weights, but not that much.)** Videl was also on the ground, due to the weight. She slowly got up as she slowly adjusted to it.

The 4 went back to the gym after Videl adjusted to the weight. Once they got back, Yamcha told the 4 of them to start running around the gym. The Saiyans slightly increased there gravity belt so they got more training. They then started to run around the gym. After 10 laps, they were all tired, though the 3 Hybrids were faking. After this, Yamcha came to them to teach them another technique. He took them outside this time.

"Alright, today I will teach you the After Image Technique. It is a very useful technique. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks, though, as it can also be used to confuse enemies: the image is used to distract the enemy, forcing them to think it is the actual fighter and giving the user a chance to perform the actual attack. Maybe you could find another use. Anyways, Theoretically, the Afterimage Technique is a move that can be performed, since it merely requires moving faster than the eye can see." Yamcha explained. He then showed them how to perform it. Naruto and Satsuki got it in the first try, Gohan already knew it. Videl was unable to create an after image until she deactivated the weights.

* * *

After both the gym, and later study hall, was dismissed, Videl pulled Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki aside.

"Hey Gohan, Naruto, Satsuki? Can I talk to you three of the roof." She asked. They looked at each other, then back at her, nodding then head. The 4 headed towards the roof. Once there, Videl turned around and sighed,

"I want to ask you three to teach me how to fly and other stuff." She said bluntly. The Saiyan trio were surprised at what she said.

"W-What are you talking about Videl?" Asked Gohan.

"I know that you three are the Golden Fighter" points at Gohan, "Golden Phoenix" Satsuki, "And Viridian Flash" and Naruto.

"How did you figure?" He asked

"You guys left a lot of open clues. Three new students, three new super hero's. I also watched the video of the previous fight and matched you with Son Goku." Points at Naruto and Gohan "I saw them doing all those things. I also saw a man named Tien form a clone. Since they were friends, I assumed that he could have taught it to you. I also looked at a picture of the Golden Fighter there. I connected the to you and Goku and they looked exactly the same. I changed their hair color and they looked almost exactly the same. I knew that that meant Gohan was there at the cell games. They all flew and shot those blasts and now I know they are real. I want to learn about them. Please, I already trained with Korin." She explained then pleaded using the infamous puppy eyes.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan were shocked that she figured all that out, as well how many clues there were. Gohan knew she was smart, but now he knew how much.

"Alright, I'll teach you to fly as well as use KI." Gohan told her.

"KI?" She tilted her head in question. Gohan had to admit, she looked pretty cute.

"KI, It's what we use to fly, as well as what those 'blasts' are composed of." He had told them when they questioned what it was.

He had said "KI is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. KI can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's KI to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather KI, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the KI is increased, the harder it is to control, so KI control is also important. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries."

Gohan gave Videl a simple explanation of it, mostly the vital parts.

"Videl, you can come to our house when you want. We can teleport you there if you want?" He asked. Videl nodded. "Me and Naruto live at Mt. Paozu. It's at the 439 mountain area."

"Sure, I'll come tomorrow okay?" She questioned They nodded and teleported away. Videl was amazed by this and hoped that they taught her how to do that too. She then unloaded her copter and went home.

* * *

 **(With the Son's)**

After they teleported outside their house, they went in to find Goten at the kitchen table and Chichi cooking. They both sat down as well and once Chichi finished, they started to stuff their faces.

Chichi wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun and also wears white Chinese earrings.

Goten's appearance as a child is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar orange GI to Goku's, minus the Kame symbol along with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guards.

After eating enough food to last humans for months, but a Saiyan for a few hours, Chichi saw that the boys wanted to talk to her about something.

"Goten, go to your room, I need to talk to your brothers." Goten looked up and nodded his head, not wanting to anger his mom to hit him with the frying pan.

"Alright you two, what do want to talk with me about." The black-haired mother asked her so with narrowed eyes and frying pan up.

"W-Well, y-you see, a girl found that we could used KI. She asked us to teach her and I didn't see anything wrong with it so I agreed. She will come by after school." Gohan nervously explained to his mother.

'A girl huh? Seems that Naruto was right. Well I'll allow this seeing as it can lead to them falling for each other. Obviously this girl is a fighter, perfect for keeping my baby in line. She is also smart, another point for her. Well, I'll wait my Judgment about her until I meet her.' Chichi thought. "Alright, I'll allow this training. I better not catch you and her doing anything inappropriate Gohan." The human mother said.

Gohan blushed bright red at the implications. He stuttered out "M-Mon Were Not going to do that. Me and Videl are just friend."

"Friends right, what about 'Naruto, her eyes are so beautiful'?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Gohan looked at his brother with a betrayed look, but quickly covered his ears as a loud squeal came from behind him. Chichi was of in la-la land so the 2 brothers quickly went to their bedroom and slept.

* * *

 **Done! The chapter is finished. It took a good while, but it's finally finished. I should state that the poll for DBS or DBGT has been on my profile for a long time. I don't have anything else.**

 **Answer to Reviews:**

 **Demon Bro the 14th: Thanks for the honest review. You are correct on me having a different style of writing as well as the words not flowing, but i have never rushed this story. I have bad ELA skills so that should explain the words not flowing. I like to believe that I am creative so the writing style SHOULD be different.**

 **Koolkat1573:Thanks for the comment. You're right though, he is only mentioned for Senzu Beans.**


	7. KI training

**Hello everyone, welcome to KI Training. This chapter will be about the training for Videl and Introductions to WMAT.** **I also need to tell everyone that I will update this Story every other week to ROTB. So, it's Week 1 :Renaissance, week 2: ROTB Week 3:Renaissance etc.. This will happen after this chapter. I will update on Sundays only.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Renaissance:** After arriving back at Satan city, Videl goes back to school. At gym class, her teacher Yamcha gives her as well as Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan weights for training. After doing that, he also trains them in the Afterimage Technique. After school, Videl pulls the Saiyan Trio aside. She informs them that she knows that they are the town superheros, that they can use KI and asks them to teach her how to use KI. After agreeing, the Son's go home and Inform Chichi, who agrees it on the thought that this Videl and Gohan will get married.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

'A girl huh? Seems that Naruto was right. Well I'll allow this seeing as it can lead to them falling for each other. Obviously this girl is a fighter, perfect for keeping my baby in line. She is also smart, another point for her. Well, I'll wait my Judgment about her until I meet her.' Chichi thought. "Alright, I'll allow this training. I better not catch you and her doing anything inappropriate Gohan." The human mother said.

Gohan blushed bright red at the implications. He stuttered out "M-Mon Were not going to do that. Me and Videl are just friend."

"Friends right, what about 'Naruto, her eyes are so beautiful'?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Gohan looked at his brother with a betrayed look, but quickly covered his ears as a loud squeal came from behind him. Chichi was of in la-la land so the 2 brothers quickly went to their bedroom and slept.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

After school, Videl went to her home. She saw her father watching his 'glory days' aka World Martial Arts Tournament. Videl walked up to him and asked "Dad, I'm going to be going to a friends house, okay?"

Hercule 'Mark' Satan was distracted while watching his tournaments. When his daughter walked up to him to tell him she was going to go to a friends house, he nodded his head, never thinking that Videl only called Eresa and Sharpener friends.

Videl was happy at this and went outside and uncapsuled her copter. It was a Saturday so she could leave to Gohan's house at the time. The Satan girl started her copter and blasted forth to the 439 mountain area that Gohan said he lived.

After 2 hours, Videl finally arrived at the mountain range. Looking around the forest and river covered mountain, she was able to find a small house. Setting her copter down. After setting it down, Videl went to the door. She knocked on it a couple times until a young boy with spiky hair opened the door. The kid was wearing a Orange and Blue GI and had a innocent smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Goten. What are you doing here? Are you the Videl that Gohan talked about? Are you his girlfriend? You're really pretty." The boy asked rabidly. Videl blushed at hearing what he said about her being Gohan's girlfriend.

"Hello Goten, I am hear to train with your brother since he promised to teach me about KI and how to use it. I probably am. No and thank you." Videl answered the kid's questions and compliment.

"Alright, let me call Nii-Chan down real fast." Goten looks in and takes a deep breath "Gohan! A real pretty lady named Videl said that she wants you to come down since you promised to teach her to use KI!" He shouted

Gohan came down in a blur. He appeared in a blur in front of Videl. Said girl was so surprised that she stumbled and almost fell on her butt when Gohan grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Gohan realized what he did and blushed inconspicuously. Videl was also blushing at it.

Goten looked up confusedly, seeing Videl's face turn red. He turned towards Gohan and asked, "Hey Nii-Chan, can you teach me Masenko Ha?"

Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked at his little brothers face. "Sure squirt, I'll teach it to you, but first, you have to get Naruto and Satsuki, alright?" He asked. Goten nodded, excited to see his Naruto-Nii and Nee-Chan. Goten had made it a habit to call Satsuki, Nee-Chan, because she was like a sister to Goten. Trunks had taken a similar habit and called Naruto and Gohan his brothers.

Goten looked up and shouted out "Flying Nimbus! Come to me." He wasn't faster than Nimbus and he wanted to learn Masenko and maybe a Rasengan if Naruto-Nii showed him how. A yellow cloud came to Goten a few seconds later, stunning Videl at seeing another Nimbus.

Goten got on top of the golden cloud and flew towards the lake 10 miles off to the west where he sensed Naruto and Satsuki..

* * *

 **With Naruto and Satsuki prior to Goten's arrival.**

Naruto and Satsuki where laying at the grass covered ground. Satsuki's head was on Naruto's chest. Naruto had his hand wrapped around his Fiance's waist. They were both snoring lightly as they slept. In their sleep, they felt Goten coming towards them at speeds they didn't know he could go at. They quickly dried themselves with KI and got dressed in a full attire instead of the swimming trunks and bikini they were wearing right now.

Just at that moment, Goten arrived on top of a Nimbus cloud. "Naruto-Nii, Satsuki-Nee, Nii-Chan want's you to come so you can teach Videl how to use KI." Goten told the two.

The 2 lover's nodded to their little brother's statement. Goten hopped on his brothers shoulders while the 2 teleported to a clearing where they sensed Gohan and Videl. The two appeared in front of a Purple and Red GI wearing Gohan and a regular dressed girl. Videl was surprised by the appearance and jumped backwards.

Naruto and Satsuki watched as Gohan held out a hand to Videl who took it. Gohan accidentally pulled a bit hard and they ended up in and embrace. They backed a bit away from each other.

"Alright V, I already explained to you what KI was, now all you have to do is find it and pull it out. To do this, I want you to meditate. This should make you less tense and sense your own energy." Gohan explained

Videl did as she was told and got into a meditative pose. She relaxed her muscles, but thoughts constantly came into her mind. Satsuki noticed the tensing of the muscles and told Videl "V, you need to relax more. Concentrate on something or someone that makes you happy. Imagine that and keep it there. don't let your thoughts run astray." Videl imagined her mother and the times she spent with her as a young child.

Videl unconsciously loosened her muscles. She went into a deep trance. When Videl opened her eyes, she appeared in a black void. Suddenly, a memory appeared. It was a memory that she didn't remember. Suddenly, the block on it disappeared and she finally was able to recall what had happened back then.

At that time, she was 6 years old. Her mother had told her that she was very special. That she had high reserves of something called KI. Miguel had told her daughter that the reason for it was because she was the descendant of Hirunimo, a guardian. At that time, she had no idea what that meant. Now though, Videl knew that she was descendant from a rather powerful person from her mother's side. This allows her to have large amounts of KI stored within her. The black-haired girl had no idea what a 'guardian' was though.

After the memory disappeared, Videl was covered in a white/silver aura. When she reopened her eyes, she saw a huge ball of blue energy. It had a little paper at the bottom. Looking at the paper, she heard ' **Destroy it to access your power.'** Doing as commanded, she put her hand on the paper. symbols appeared all over the paper. It burst into black flames and the blue energy started to absorb inside of her.

On the outside, the four semi-Saiyans saw blue aura surround Videl. 'Impossible, Not even Krillin has this much KI, How could Videl, who has no training in KI summon this much?' questioned a wide-eyed Saiyan Trio. The amount of KI that was felt was high over krillin's. It reached twice as much as krillen's.

The aura slowly disappeared and only a bit of it remained, condensed into a sphere. Videl opened her eyes and looked down at the ball of KI with pride at having gotten it so fast. Then she fell on her back with exhaustion and looked at the sun, only to see that it had moved quite a bit, making her realize she took 1 hour.

Gohan nodded to her and she stood up. "Alright Videl, all of us are going to teach you differently okay?" seeing her nod, he continued "I will teach you how to use KI as well as a few techniques, how to sense KI and telepathy to other KI users. Naruto will teach you want he wants, same for Satsuki." She nodded once again.

"First, summon a little of KI." He told her. Videl searched for it and dragged out a portion of it. It condensed int a ball on her palm "Good, now make it repel itself of your palm and hit that tree." he told her. She did as she was told and fired. It went towards the tree and... it completely missed the target. It flew of and hit a boulder exploded into hundreds of pieces.

* * *

 **(1/2 hour later, Mount. Paozu, 1:30 P.M.)**

Gohan had finally taught Videl to aim properly. She was now able to control her small KI attacks from a distance. Her aiming was pretty good now. she would be able to hit 99/100 targets.

After teaching her to aim, Gohan decided that he should show her a few other KI attacks. He would teach her Super KI blast, Masenko, Solar Flare, KI shield, Water walk, Break Cannon, and Kamehameha.

"Videl, it's time I teach you a few types of KI techniques." Gohan told her. Videl smiled and hugged him. a few moments of blushing later, she let go. She was ecstatic to learn actual KI attacks.

"The first I'l teach you is the Super KI Blast. This is a simple move, instead of creating a small KI ball, you need to add more KI. This should be very easy." Gohan explained. Videl gathered her KI in her palm. She added more than normal though. About 3 times more to be precise. She blasted it at Gohan who knocked it aside.

"How were you able to defect it?" Videl questioned.

"Easy, just focus KI inside your hand and defect." Videl nodded.

"Good job, V. You were able to do it on the first try. Now, the second attack will be Masenko. The attack is performed by placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When ready, you thrusts your hands forward and call the name and fire." Gohan told her. Videl nodded and did the attack. After trying 10 times, Videl was finally able to fire a Masenko ha.

"Next is Solar Flare. To do this technique, you need to press your palm outwards while spread. Then, you need to flare your KI out, but only use the light. This should make a much brighter white light appear."

* * *

 **2 Hours later**

Gohan had taught Videl all the techniques he thought she needed and could handle. He would teach her more, but she couldn't handle them right now. Videl was panting as she finally learned all the techniques.

As they sat down to let her recover her KI, Videl asked "Gohan, have you ever thought about entering the World Martial Arts Tournaments?"

Gohan shook his head. He was never able to since he was training for the androids. 'Maybe I can join this year. I can invite all the other z-fighters. It should be are going to revive dad in a month so it could be a good way to celebrate his return.' "I haven't thought about it, but maybe. Dad's going to comeback in a month so it would be great way to celebrate.

"What do you mean? Did your dad leave you for another woman?" She asked with a disgusted face. Gohan realized how that sounded and quickly denied t.

"No no no no, you see, our Dad died 7 years ago, when he did, something happened and he was held in the dead before he was let back." He explained. He wasn't sure why he told her that his dad was dead, but he felt as though he could trust her with the truth.

"Your father died!?" She shouted. You would to if you just found out your friends father was dead and he was coming back.

Gohan rubbed his sensitive ears and replied "Yeah. We're going to revive him a month later though."

Videl composed herself and asked "Who is we?"

"'We' is all of our friends and family that know about KI." He answered her. She just nodded, unsatisfied, but not wanting to probe.

"Alright, that's enough of a break. Now I will teach you how to sense KI. This will help you track fights without sights. Think of it as a 6th sense that's always on." Gohan told her. Videl got up and ready. She felt almost all of her KI return to her.

"Alright Videl, I want you to try to feel KI around you." Videl tried to sense things around her by closing her eyes. She was able to see small **(Like 1 grain of sand)** sparks around her. As she expanded it, she felt a huge spark. It was as big as a house. Videl homed in on that KI.

"Good job Videl, you were able to sense KI in 30 minutes." Gohan told her once she opened her eyes. The girl was surprised at how long she took. "Videl, Now I want you to send your KI at me. Don't do it physically though. Try to send it out to connect with mine" Videl did as told. When she tried to catch the huge sparks KI, the KI danced around hers. Videl kept trying and trying until 20 minutes later, she was able to get it.

'Hello Videl, The telepathy worked. Congratulations. Now you should go to Naruto so he can teach you.' She heard Gohan's Voice in her head.

Videl nodded to him and surprisingly, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. "Thank you Gohan." She said and flew off.

* * *

 **That completes this chapter. From now on, Power levels will be skills and KI. Also, the descendant thing was to make Videl stronger. Hirunimo was the Guardian of the Earth previous to Kami.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Satsuki: Base: 30,500,000**

 **Naruto Base:** **30,500,000**

 **Gohan base: 36,250,000**

 **Goten: 2.2 million**

 **Videl: 500,000**

 **Those are the power levels. Once Videl unlocked KI, she got a massive power boost. She has twice the amount of Krillin after all. This doesn't mean she is stronger, just has the potential.**

 **I know that the Guardian isn't supposed to be that strong, but Hirunimo wasn't. He just had excellent control which let him have huge reserves.**

 **Any questions you can PM me or Reviews.**

 **The schedule is now set. Next Sunday will be ROTB then Renaissance.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **.3950: Yeah, well, 'Yo-Yo Brain' doesn't exist here. Nappa means green so most likely Cabbage.**

 **Any questions you have, I will answer them unless thy will reveal something in the story.**


	8. Android Broly

**Hello everyone, This is the 8th chapter of Renaissance. Today, the chapter will show the last Android, Android 13, as well as a special. At the end, Goku will be revived. Oh yeah, The WMAT is in 1 month, in the story, after this chapter. So, The WMAT is in 2 months after the ending of the last chapter. Get it? The story will now begin and continue until the 100th episode of DBS.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Renaissance:** Videl came over to the Son house to learn how to manipulate KI. After Goten got Satsuki and Naruto, they got started. Videl unlocked KI she learned that she was descended from a person named Hirunimo. Being his descendant allowed Videl to have high amounts of KI for a human. After discovering her KI, Gohan taught her to manipulate KI in multiple ways. This included Flying, KI sensing, telepathy, as well as few techniques that were supplementary, Offensive, and defensive. After kissing Gohan, Videl left towards her other trainers.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

"Good job Videl, you were able to sense KI in 30 minutes." Gohan told her once she opened her eyes. The girl was surprised at how long she took. "Videl, Now I want you to send your KI at me. Don't do it physically though. Try to send it out to connect with mine" Videl did as told. When she tried to catch the huge sparks KI, the KI danced around hers. Videl kept trying and trying until 20 minutes later, she was able to get it.

'Hello Videl, The telepathy worked. Congratulations. Now you should go to Naruto so he can teach you.' She heard Gohan's Voice in her head.

Videl nodded to him and surprisingly, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. "Thank you Gohan." She said and flew off.

* * *

 **1 month later**

* * *

A month has passed since the Saiyan Trio had started training Videl. Over that time period, Videl got very strong. They made her go into the gravity room by Gohan sparring with Vegeta. Videl was able to get up to 50x gravity before Vegeta came back from the spar.

Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses black eyes and his hair is a shade of black. He wears a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and boots.

During that time, Videl met a few of the Z-Fighters. She had met Krillin, Vegeta, Yamcha, Goten, Trunks, Naruto, Satsuki, Gohan, and Bulma. **(I include Bulma because she will be the intelligence** / **Information gatherer.)** They didn't know how strong Videl was since Videl hid her KI.

May 26 was the date of Goku's 7th anniversary. Gohan had woken up extra early and woke up both Naruto and, when they teleported to Capsule corps, Satsuki. Gohan had taken the Dragon Radar from Bulma. When they got there, they saw that Goten was with trunks. After getting the dragon ball tracking tech and inviting the youngest Saiyans, the Saiyan 5 **(Gohan, Satsuki, Naruto, Goten, and Trunks)** left towards the closest ball.

The saiyan 5 had gathered 6 of the 7 dragon balls after 1 hour of searching. Gohan opened the Radar and clicked the button on top. It showed 6 orange blinking balls and another 1 North-West of them.

'Follow me. The last one in North-West.' Gohan told them telepathically. The other's nodded to his command and followed him. After 2 minutes of flying, the finally came to a deserted plain near Natade Village.

When arriving at the location of the dragon ball, they both looked down and saw the 4-star Dragon Ball along with a few dinosaur eggs. Slowly going down, they tried to pick up the dragon ball. Keyword: Tried. The parents came back and saw someone near their babies.

They flew towards the invaders, but accidently hit the ball out of the nest. Gravity pulled it towards the river. Gohan flew right in there, as well as Naruto and Satsuki, with their KI cloaks to keep themselves dry.

All three Saiyans looked for the dragonball and found it floating down the water and about to be in a small hole. Focusing on the ball, Gohan used KI to lift the ball up and out of the tiny chasm.

* * *

Gohan got out and the other 4 flew off to a near place to summon Shenron. They finally got a place, but discovered that people lived their. When Satsuki looked down, she saw a girl about to get killed so she swept down and grabbed her before setting her on the ground.

When the man looked back, his staff rolled out of his hands and into the foot of trunks.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she shouted at the man who was about to sacrifice her.

"Intruders!" She shouted as he pointed at Satsuki. All the villagers looked at the 5 people in confusion.

"We're not intruders, my name is Satsuki. Now what the hell do you think you were doing, killing this girl?" She said

"Hi, I am Goten"

"Trunks"

"Gohan"

"Naruto"

They all introduced themselves as they walked forward.

"We're sacrificing them so that the monster doesn't eat did you come from?" asked Maloja, as trunks handed him his staff.

"From the sky." Said Trunks in amusement.

"From the skies? What do you take us for, fools?" Maloja shouted at them.

'Yeah, I do' all of them except Goten thought with a sweatdrop.

"It's easily, like this." Goten laughed innocently while rising to the sky and coming back down. The villagers looked on in amazement.

Goten's stomach gurgle and they look at him while said person laughs sheepishly. "Hahahaha-"

He is interrupted by the man who starts saying random shit while fooling around, the girl Satsuki rescued back in place.

"A monster has come for blood, it demands a sacrifice." A man says as he comes from the back.

"A monster? What do ya mean old man?" Goten asks excitedly, hoping it was edible.

The man comes up to him and stares down at him while Goten looks upward, still excited.

"Okay, look, my name is Gohan. I mean you no harm." squeezes Goten and Trunks "And the same goes for these the rest of us. We have no ill will for you or your people."

"Forgive our suspicion. We were not always this way. I am Zalador, the village senior, and this is Maloja, the village idiot, and self-elected shaman." Zalador introduces.

"They are crushed and must be cleansed of the evil conflicting their dark souls!" Maloja said as he began circling them saying for gibberish as the Saiyans ignored the baka.

"Seven years ago and the mountain god put a curse upon this village, the great crystal which has protected for all the ages has shattered, and prosperity gave way to misery as drought and famine covered the land, still we manage to survive then one day a terrible storm came down from mountains and with it a monstrous beast came and killed our livestock and attacked the village Maloja has advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and quell the beast savagery, this has become our way of life, and I'm afraid it get worse with each passing year" Salvador said as Gohan glared at Maloja.

"Superstition, you just love to hear yourself talk don't you? And you're not saving anything" Satsuki said as the man glared at her.

"Silence you stupid girl!" Maloja laughed pointing his staff at her.

"Oh you want to talk stupid in that outfit mister? You're the walking definition" the teen said approaching the man with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" Maloja yelled pointing the staff again as she grabbed it.

"His way may not be the best but right now it's the only thing that keeps the village together" Salvador said.

"Ok I've heard enough of this, do not fear we shall dispose of the beast and free your village from its suffering" Gohan said

"We will?" Goten said.

"Yes Goten, we will." He said, looking at his younger brother.

After the agreement, Gohan, Naruto, Satsuki, Goten and Trunks tried to feel any strong KI around them. They couldn't find anything so they got another plan. They got a large pot filled with foods as Goten asked to eat some as Gohan told him no.

"But I'm starving! Can't I have a taste?" Goten said.

"No you can't little bro, I promise that we can eat after we stop the 'monster'" Gohan told him gently.

"But I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Goten whined as they they flew up into the air.

"Forget it Goten!" Gohan told him, a little stricter.

"But I'm hungry too!" Trunks whined.

"Later." Satsuki told them.

"Goten, Trunks, If you don't stop, I will make Vegeta train both of you in the gravity room with no Super Saiyans." Naruto told them.

Goten started to cry and sniffle "No please, wah wah wah, don't do that, Mr. Vegeta will kill us." he said as he started to loudly cry.

"Alright, just be quiet and you will get food." Satsuki told her little brother/brother-in-law.

While they were talking they didn't see the Red Dinosaur below. It let out a roar and they looked down to see it.

"So you're the monster that's been terrorizing the village? Well then now you have something to fear" Gohan said as he blasted and cut it with his Ki Sword and KI blast.

After getting rid of the monster the village cooked it in celebration with Kento, Videl, Trunks and Goten as their honored guest.

"Tonight for the first time we will sleep in peace, lets us feast" Salvador said as Trunks and Goten stuffed their faces

Gohan noticed a yellow light flashing up in the mountains.

'What the hell is that?' he thought before speaking again "Well we got to go." He told the villagers.

"Oh wait, why don't you stay here for the day?" The village elder asked them. They looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to seem impolite

* * *

The next day Naruto awoke early to a rumbling noise from outside as he saw Goten and Trunks snoring away as Naruto quickly ran outside and flew towards the lake where he could see a man in the mist floating above the water as several green kai blast went flying in his direction as he dodged them and saw them create huge explosions in other directions. Naruto face the man who just destroyed some of the land.

The man in the mist then was seen as the Saiyan saw he had glowing gold hair wearing no shirt and wore gold jewelry on parts of his body as a gold sphere surrounded his body.

"There are helpless people down there! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as the man didn't say a word before he came flying at him. Naruto dodged his punch as he smiled evilly at him. The man quickly flew towards him and tried to punch him, barely missing. Naruto transforms into a Super Saiyan, causing the ground to shake.

The other Saiyans woke when they felt the ground shake and Gohan sensed a powerful enemy at the lake as Satsuki, her, and the kids flew towards there to see a man and Naruto fighting.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Trunks yelled as Goten floated next to him with the bag filled with dragon balls at his side as Gohan remembered who this was.

'That's Broly! I thought he was dead.' He thought, remembering his adventures at New Planet Vegeta.

Broly then laughed as he looked at Goten with an evil glare as he began to float up as strings of water spun around him.

"Kakarot" he growled as Gohan knew who he was talking about, but the others didn't.

"Huh Kakarot? What does that mean? If that a vegetable then I hate vegetables!" Goten yelled as he charged at the man. The Saiyan backhanded his 'nemesis' into the lake.

All the Saiyans transformed into their Super Saiyan form. The older ones went to the ascended version. They all rushed at the man as he kept screaming in rage, his KI rising as he did

* * *

 **(At an Unknown place)**

A man was looking at the screen with a huge, evil grin on his face. He saw the 5 Saiyans fighting against another one. The man quickly teleported to the place.

* * *

 **(Back to the fight)**

Just as they were about to reach the Legendary Super Saiyan, a man appeared out of nowhere. He is a muscular, white haired, mulleted man with grayish-blue eyes. He wears a yellow vest adorning the Red Ribbon Army logo on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the Red Ribbon Army logo on its front.

'So this is android 13' The oldest Saiyans thought, quickly connecting the dots. All were stunned except Broly. The man in front of him was getting in his way of killing Kakarot. He needed to die.

Before he could act, the man appeared behind Broly and placed his hand on him. Instantly, Broly was sucked into it as he disappeared.

Android 13 started to laugh as he glowed brightly. After it faded, in his place was a man with dark blue skin, dark yellow eyes. He had orange spiky hair, just like Jugo. He had armor on top of his stomach as well as his shoulders. He had green trousers on with golden bracelets on his hands.

"Who are you!?" Trunks shouted at man.

"I am Android 13, Dr. Gero's greatest creation!" The man shouted with pride. Sensing the power of the man, since he had Broly in him, Gohan looked at the others and shouted "Get out of here. He's to strong for you guys." The others didn't want to leave, but understood the androids power.

I will kill you and everyone Goku loved." Android 13 said.

"Then I guess it'll have to be a fight," Gohan said getting into a fighting stance. "But I warn you not to underestimate me."

"I'm not worried," Android 13 replied with a grin.

Just as the words left the taller android's mouth Gohan charged forward trying to catch Android 13 off guard with a punch right to the face.

Android 13 raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease and quickly brought a fist forward into Gohan's stomach doubling the demi-Saiyan over in pain. Android 13 followed the blow up with a quick back hand to the demi-Saiyan's face sending the boy flying back into a nearby cliff face.

Gohan rose slowly to his feet and dusted himself off. He wasn't really hurt by the blows but he knew he needed to be more cautious now.

"I don't think I'm the one underestimating my opponent," Android 13 said with a laugh.

"What?" Gohan replied. "Did you think that's all I can do? That was just a slight warm-up." With that Gohan shot out of the cliff face with renewed speed and almost instantly closed the distance between himself and Android 13 and drove his fist hard into the other Saiyan's stomach.

Android 13 spit a bit of blood out of his mouth as he was unprepared for the blow coming from the demi-Saiyan. Before he could even react, Gohan brought a knee up into Android 13's face and sent the warrior flying.

Android 13 quickly righted himself and wiped some blood from his mouth

"And this isn't even close to what I can do." Gohan said.

"Then how about we take it up a notch then," Android 13 said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up.

Gohan stared in shock as Android 13's power began to skyrocket. Right before his eyes, Android 13's hair defied gravity and turned to a golden color as his eyes turned turquoise. His body mass nearly doubled as his muscles expanded completing the Saiyan's transformation.

Android 13 grinned. "You're no match for my Super Android form."

"It looks quite a bit like Super Saiyan to me," Gohan said, still staring in shock at how much the power increased. It was still smaller than his full power, but still.

"You still don't know what you're up against," Android 13 said with a grin. "But I could use a good fight so I'll go easy on you."

Gohan didn't bother to respond and instead charged at the other warrior and threw a punch at him.

Android 13 raised his arm to easily block the blow but Gohan used Instant Transmission at the last minute to appear behind Android 13 and drove his elbow into the back of the giant warrior's neck.

Android 13 stumbled forward a bit from the blow but was otherwise unaffected. A split second later, he brought his own elbow back into the stomach of an unprepared Gohan.

The young demi-Saiyan stumbled from the pain of the blow but brushed it off rather quickly. He looked up just in time to see Android 13's fist heading for his face.

Gohan raised his arm to block the blow. For a few seconds the warriors stood frozen in place pushing against each other in a contest of strength. Finally Android 13 proved to be the stronger warrior and began to push Gohan's arm back toward his face.

Gohan decided right then that this was a useless struggle. The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared above Android 13 with his hands cupped at his side. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of energy at the other Saiyan.

Android 13 turned and gathered some green energy of his own in his hand as the Kamehameha rushed toward him.

"Blaster Shell," he shouted sending his own blast at Gohan's. The two blasts collided and exploded with tremendous force sending both warriors flying in separate directions as well as decimating the surrounding landscape.

Gohan got to his feet and assessed his condition. His clothes were beginning to get tattered and he had several cuts and bruises but nothing too serious.

Gohan shot off with a golden aura to find his opponent.

It didn't take long for the two to meet once again. The two immediately began to exchange blows faster and faster neither one being able to block them all or cause a great deal of damage to the other. Finally after a few minutes of that the two separated once again.

Android 13 decided that he needed to be serious and started to raise his power to the max, surpassing Gohan.

The others, who weren't very far away, raced back to the fight after seeing that the man had surpassed Gohan.

When they arrived they were surprised to see the man had transformed again.

Gohan saw them and telepathically told them to attack. They did as were told and shot off to the android. Even with them attacking at all his sides, the android was able to dodge them and hit each of them, sending them back.

He went towards Naruto and started to punch him everywhere. After battering him all around, he blasted him through the stomach. Naruto threw up blood and crashed right into the lake.

Satsuki saw what he did and screamed in rage. That bastard had just hurt the man she loved. The Reincarnated girl flew at him one again with her KI rising.

Gohan was flying towards his brother, a senzu bean in his hand. Quickly reaching him, he force fed the bean and Naruto recovered. When he opened his eyes and looked up to see his lover being battered by the bastard. Taking a Senzu bean, he kicked the off guard android and fed it to Satsuki, who recovered from her wounds.

Trunks and Goten also got to where Gohan was and he started talking. "Alright guys, we have one shot, we need to put everything into our next attack. Power your strongest attack and blow it at him." The others nodded and got ready. Naruto, Satsuki, Goten, and Gohan were in the KameHameHa position. Trunks was in his Final Flash position.

When the android came back, they started to charge their beams.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Gohan

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Naruto

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Goten

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Satsuki

"Final...Flashhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed.

The Beams connected to form a huge Purple and Blue beam that went straight for the android. The android got arrogant and thought that he could handle it. At the last second, he charged a Beam Cannon and threw it forward after sensing it's power. The yellow beam and Blue-Purple beams collided with each other. The androids attack lost and the beams hit him straight on, destroying him.

After the attack, they all fell down, except Trunks, from exhaustion. The boy took out a senzu bean from Gohan's pocket and split it into five pieces. Feeding himself, he stopped panting and gave one to each of the other Saiyans.

* * *

 **(Later at Capsule Corps)**

All of the Z-Fighters and friends/families had gathered at Capsule Corps. Goku

Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu , Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Chichi, Naruto, Satsuki, Dende, Popo, Ox-King, Mrs. Briefs, Dr. Briefs, and Videl were all there.

They had all gathered here because today was the day that their friend/husband/dad/fellow saiyan/rival got revived. When the youngest 5 Saiyans had come back with the dragon balls, they had all been surprised. They then got excited to finally revive Goku.

Gohan went in front of the group and set the dragon balls down. He then yelled "Shenron, come forth from your slumber and grant me my wish!"

They started glowing. Pulsing with light a heartbeat later, darkening the sky, the starry horizon fading to an eerie, pitch black, Golden Lightning streaked across the sky.

A streak of light jolted up from the balls before winding and spiraling its way into the sky above. Videl watched it take shape, assume flesh and form. Imagine her horror when she saw the sheer size of the creature, in all its green-scaled glory. Baleful red eyes regarded the blue-eyed woman as though she were but an insect, a mere drop in the ocean of life.

 **"You, who has awakened me from my slumber, ask a wish so I may go back to sleep!"** The giant Dragon boomed throughout the sky.

"I wish to bring back Son Goku back from the other world!" Gohan shouted. Ruby eyes glowed and a light appeared behind him. When it disappeared, Goku appeared.

He has spiky black hair, he has 4 spikes on the right, and 3 on the left side, with some hair strands between them

He is wearing his trademark orange gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. This gi has featured King Kai's own kanji on its back, as well as Roshi's and Goku's kanji on the front-left side, around the stomach-area. He also wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with red laces. He wore a blue sash.

 **"Your Wish has been granted. I sense you have no more wishes. I shall return to my slumber. You may reawaken me in 4 months."** The dragon told them

Goku looks around and saw his friends and family running towards him. He smiled widely and said "heya everyone-oof." He was interrupted by his wife jumping on him.

He smiled softly and spun her around. The others also came and started to talk to him. Naruto, Satsuki, Piccolo, and Vegeta were the only ones who didn't.

Goku saw someone who looked like him behind Chichi and recognized him as his son. "Hey Chichi, I think there's a mini-me behind you."

Goten peeked out shyly at his father and asked " Are you my Daddy?"

The full blooded saiyan smiled gently and said "Yes I am. My name is Goku, who are you?"

"I'm Goten." The hybrid said excitedly. He ran into his father where Goku faked falling

"Woah, Your pretty strong aren't you big guy?" He asked while on the ground

"Yeah!" Goten excitedly replied.

After everything had calmed down Gohan asked his father "Hey dad, do you want to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Goku looked excited at the news and said "Yeah, why don't we all participate?" He said to the Z-Fighter, but some rejected the offer.

"Sorry Goku, but I can't keep up with you guys. I think I'll just standby this time." Yamcha told him.

Tien and Chiaotzu replied the same thing.

Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, 18, Satsuki, Vegeta, Naruto, Goten, Trunks, Videl all said yes.

* * *

 **Done! Bet you didn't expect 13 and Broly to fuse huh? Anyways, I kept my promise and this is double the length of the earlier chapters. I could have done more Broly action, but I didn't want to.**

 **Normally, Goku wouldn't be allowed back since he was already bought back, but I made it so that Dende never made the mistake. This means that you can bring back people multiple times**

 **Power levels**

 **Gohan: Base:36,000,000**

 **SS: 1,800,000,000**

 **SS2: 4,950,000,000**

 **Naruto Base: 32,000,000**

 **After Zenkai: 36,000,000**

 **SS: 1,600,000,000**

 **SS2: 4.4 billion**

 **Satsuki :** **32,000,000**

 **After Zenkai: 36,000,000**

 **SS: 1,600,000,000**

 **SS2: 4.4 billion**

 **Rage SS2: 4.8 billion**

 **Goten SS 300 million**

 **Trunks SS 290 million**

 **Broly: 1.7 billion**

 **Rage max : 4.5 billion**

 **Android 13 + Broly: 5.5 billion**

 **Super Android 13: 6.3 billion**

 **Kamehameha x 4 + Final Flash: 6.5 billion**

 **Goku: ?**

 **I made Goten stronger since Goten has been trained better than Trunks. In canon, they are barely equal and Goten wasn't ever trained by Gohan. Here, he is trained by Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki. Trunks was trained better and by Satsuki as well, but not as much as Goten.**

 **Videl is now about 3 million if you wanna know.**

 **The next chapter will be the start of tournament. In the tournament, there won't be weaklings since Goten and Trunks will participate in the adult tournament. The weakest will be Yamu and Spopovich or whatever his name is.**

 **Goku WILL spend more time with his family. In canon, he never did, and the only change about goku from canon is why he can't be revived.**

 **Videl vs Krillin**

 **Shin vs Piccolo**

 **Goten Vs Trunks**

 **Gohan vs Kibito**

 **Satsuki Vs Yamu**

 **Naruto Vs Spopovich**

 **Goku Vs Vegeta**

 **Satan Vs 18**

 **Those are the matches for the tournament.**

 **Until next Time, Bye!**


	9. Tournament Begins!

**Here Is the next chapter of Renaissance. In here, we will have the Start of the tournament. Let's get started.**

 **"Hand to Hand, is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon… or Technique…"** ~26-Lord-Pain

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** During the month, Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki continued to train Videl, as well as Goten. After the ending of that month came the 7th anniversary of Goku's death. Knowing that they would finally be able to revive him, the 5 demi-Saiyans went to search for the Dragon Balls. They had gotten all 7, but came across a village that was about to sacrifice a girl. After saving the girl and finding that the village was being attacked by a monster, they volunteered to destroy it. The village elder agreed and they destroyed the dinosaur. During that time, Goten had cried which later released Broly, who thought he was Kakarot. He awoke the next day and was confronted by Naruto. He and Naruto fought on equal ground until the other Saiyans came. They all attacked him and over power him. Suddenly, Android 13 appeared and absorbed Broly, giving him a massive power boost. Gohan tried to fight him alone, but was too weak. The others came back, but were also beaten. At the last minute, Gohan told them to fire their strongest attack. After unleashing a few Kamehameha's and a Final Flash, they were able to defeat the android. After killing him, they went to capsule corps and revived Goku. Many of their friends and family were there and had a happy reunion with him.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

After everything had calmed down Gohan asked his father "Hey dad, do you want to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

Goku looked excited at the news and said "Yeah, why don't we all participate?" He said to the Z-Fighter, but some rejected the offer.

"Sorry Goku, but I can't keep up with you guys. I think I'll just standby this time." Yamcha told him.

Tien and Chiaotzu replied the same thing.

Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, 18, Satsuki, Vegeta, Naruto, Goten, Trunks, Videl all said yes.

* * *

 **(1 Month Later)**

Goku had spent a lot of time with his family. He had thought over somethings after dying and realized how horrible of a father and husband he was. He had barely spent any time with Gohan and Chichi after Gohan turned 4.

He was always training or had an adventure to even spent time with them. When he found out he had another son, he was devastated since his son wouldn't have a father much. He barely spent a year with Naruto since he had to train for the androids. He couldn't raise Goten for 7 years! Sure he kept in contact with telepathy, but it wasn't the same since he couldn't do it with Goten.

After thinking about it all, he resolved himself to spent as much time as he can with his family. He would still train, but not for as much or not as long. Instead of spending all that time in outer space, he could have done a instant transmission to home instead of taking so damn long. He had pretty much 3 seconds before cell exploded, why not teleport to a person than teleport back, revive the damage and be done with. Hel, he had more than that, don't give explanation, take away cell, come back instantly, than use the Dragonball to fix damage, then explain everything. **(This self-bash is so that no one gets hurt physically or emotionally later)**

Goku did still train a lot, but he spent time with his family. Over this time period, Goku had told Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki that he had discovered a new level of the Saiyan Transformation.

When they had learned of this, Gohan had suggested that the four of them could use the Room of Spirit and Time.

When Goku had replied that they may need it for future threats, Gohan had said "Let's just use the 45 days we didn't when we left early."

Goku couldn't argue with that logic and agreed.

They had spent all their time in there Eating, sleeping, or training to do the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. They tried the same training for Super Saiyan 3. They had never been able to master it, but they could do it longer than before and without wasting energy.

The transformation took a lot of KI so it also increased their reserves.

After that month had passed, everyone was getting ready to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament. All of them had met up at Capsule Corps. to teleport there.

Videl wasn't able to get there since she had to go with her father in his huge ass plane.

After teleporting and scaring normal people there, they all headed towards registrations. The man at the registration desk looked up and asked "Name" in a bored tone.

"Goku"

He looked up and saw the previous Champion of the Tournament

"Gohan"

"Vegeta"

"Videl" He looked and saw the world champions daughter

"Goten and trunks" When he looked up and saw him, he said

"one for the Junior tournament."

"No way man, mom and auntie Chichi signed this registration form so we could be in the adult section" Trunks told him, showing the document. The man shook his head, thinking how irresponsible their parents were.

"Krillin"

"18"

"Piccolo"

"Naruto."

"Satsuki"

After all of the people had registered for the tournament, they all headed for the inside. All of the boys and girls headed inside their lockers to change into their fighting clothes

"It's too bad for the others that we're here. We're the only ones who can give each other a fight." Krillin commented.

Outside the room, 2 officials were dodding over Piccolo "Are you alright sir? You're looking a little green."

Piccolo blushed a bit and frantically screamed "Leave me alone! I've always looked like this!" The two ran away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Krillin yelled as he and the other boys headed towards the girls. They all headed towards the ring. When they arrived, they saw a bunch of people were practicing.

A blond man looked at them in surprise and ran over to them. He has yellow haired combed back with black sunglasses on him. He has a small growing mustache. He wears a black and white suit with a red tie. he has a microphone in his hand, the head was green.

"Hey it's you," the tournament announcer said coming up to Goku. "I'm so glad to see you here. After you all left the last tournament it was extremely boring. Hey just between you and me, you beat Cell didn't you?"

"No," Goku replied. "I died fighting Cell. I was revived a month ago."

"I can't believe Hercule beat Cell. It just can't be possible."

"He didn't," Gohan said. "I did, just don't tell anyone"

* * *

"Okay," one of the tournament monks said. "We have some two hundred contestants entering the tournament. There are only sixteen slots available. Since Hercule is the reigning champion he is automatically in. That leaves fifteen slots if you do the math."

"Sixteen minus one," Goku started slightly puzzled.

"Anyway," the attendant continued bringing Goku out of his math practice. "We will have each of you test your strength on a punching machine. The fifteen highest scores will fight in the tournament. The World Champion will start us off and give you all a number to shoot for."

Hercule walked up to the machine and pulled back and hit it with all his might. "139," the attendant said.

"Hopefully one of you get over a hundred so it'll be interesting," Hercule said.

"Goku," the official said. Goku walked up to the machine and tapped it trying to hit it as lightly as possible.

"278." the attendant said. "Hercule will definitely have some competition this year.

"Mrs. Eighteen." the official said reading off his sheet. Eighteen walked up to the machine and tapped it,

"788." he said in disbelief. "This machine must be broken. Please try again."

Eighteen hit the machine again this time holding back a little more. "254," the attendant said.

"Krillin." The monk said once again. Krillin went up to the punching machine and holding back as much as he could, he tapped it. The numbers started to mix until 250 was shown

"250" He said

"Goten." A little kid came up to the machine and all the adults started to make fun of him. He punched the machine weakly like his Nii-Chan said and 196 dinged

"200." The man said in disbelief as everyone looked at the kid in amazement. This kid just beat the Champ. He must've been holding back, they all thought.

"Trunks" A lavender haired kid came forwards, but no one laughed at him, having learned their lessons. The 8-year-old tapped it to get a score of 187

"187." The officials said

"Satsuki." One of the best looking women came forwards and also tapped it, giving her 370

"370" The man sad once again.

One by one the contestants hit the machine with the Z-fighters all holding back and still scoring well in the two hundreds.

Finally Vegeta got up to the machine, having been sent to the end of the line for bad behavior. The Prince pulled his fist back and tapped the machine sending it flying into the wall broken. "That's a qualification," the official said.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "All competitors will come up and get a number. The numbers will decide the person your fighter. When I call your name, come forward.

"Videl" Videl came forth like asked and drew her number. She showed the number to the announcer. "Alright, you'll be the first person to fight." He told the short haired Videl, who nodded back.

"18" The blond came forth and grabbed number 16, ending up last.

"Shin" The purple skinned man went to the box with a smirk and narrowed eyes. He pulled out his number and showed it, 3.

"Gohan" The Demi-Saiyan went up the the blond man and took out 11. He showed the man with a grin, excited to fight someone strong.

"Satsuki" The reincarnated girl went up to receive the number that was called 7.

"Naruto" The tailed boy left for the front and took his number, 9.

"Krillin" the monk got up front and received his number, showing 2, meaning he would fight Videl.

"Goku" The previous champion went up and picked the number 13.

"Kibito" The tall man got up and picked 12.

"Yamu" he picked 8

"Spopovich" he got 10

"Goten" The 7-year-old got 5.

"Trunks" the lavender haired kid went towards the box and grabbed 6, meaning he would fight his best friend.

"Vegeta" The Almighty Saiyan Prince of 7 people went forth to get the number 14. He smirked, he would fight his rival and the strongest would finally be declared.

"Mr. Satan" Due to the 'Savior' not being there, the announcer did it for him and got 15.

"Piccolo" The tall green man went up, got 3.

"Videl vs Krillin

Shin vs Piccolo

Goten Vs Trunks

Satsuki Vs Yamu

Naruto Vs Spopovich

Gohan vs Kibito

Goku Vs Vegeta

Satan Vs 18

The rules are the same as ever. If you are thrown out of the ring, knocked out, or give up you lose." The blond man announced to the whole audience.

"Hahaha, Seems like you're going to lose Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk.

"You wished Vegeta." Goku said with a cheerful smile. Vegeta gained a vein and started to argue with Goku.

Satsuki and Naruto were having there own time together, talking about random shit and enjoying each others company.

Piccolo tried to study Shin. Shin is short, purple-skinned with a white mohawk, and dressed in a posh Kai outfit. His assistant Kibito is a tall, red-skinned being. He possesses white, long hair and a broad face. He wears the attire similar that of Shin, who was apparently his master.

Naruto and Satsuki both studied their opponents. Spopovich loses his hair, and becomes even more muscular than before, with his muscle mass becoming so large that large veins have appeared all over his body, bulging from his skin. Yamu is also very pale in nature. He is not nearly as big as his partner, but his muscle mass is still incredibly high.

* * *

"Alright let's have Krillin and Videl up to the ring for the first match" the announcer said.

Krillin and Videl stepped up to the ring. They both got into their battle stances, that being the Kame style.

"START!" the announcer, well announced.

*DOING* a monk banked a mallet into a giant bell, starting the fight.

The black-haired fighters flew towards each other at speeds faster than lightning and started to punch, kick, elbow, and knee the other. Krillin got a few hits, but Videl got in more. Too bad for her that Krillin had more endurance.

Both broke off and started to charge at each other once again. Krillin threw a punch at her gut, but she jumped over him and tried to sweep his legs. Krillin jumped and twisted in midair, kicking Videl in the face, sending her flying. The girl quickly recovered and decided to use a trick Satsuki taught her before.

She focused her energy into her hands, forming a blade of KI. Swiping it forward and releasing KI, a wave flew towards Krillin. Krillin, not wanting to pointlessly waste energy, just ducked under it.

Videl merely smirked. That was a test run to see if it would work. Videl lifted her KI covered hand into the air and brought it down. The air blade went towards Krillin again and he jumped to the side, only to have to jump away again. He looked up and saw a huge amount of purple blades come to him, only separated from each other by a few inches.

Krillin, knowing he couldn't jump or fly away since Videl had a few afterimages surrounding him. The monk couldn't tell which teen was the right one since the fighter had hidden her KI to the same levels as the illusions. He didn't know which one it was and he couldn't go anywhere since Videl might attack him.

Krillin headed right towards the blades and used his flexibility and acrobatics as well as size to go through the purple waves. He landed on feet after his next trick and got sent flying back with a kick to the back of the head. He landed near the edge of the ring and rubbed his head.

"How did you do that?" He asked

Videl , knowing he was an ally, explained "I made three afterimages and flew up after hiding all of my KI. I waited to see where you would go so I could go there and hit you out the ring." Videl smirked at her brilliant plan.

Krillin recovered from the hit, patting his back for the stalling, and charged, just like Videl. They started to fight again, this time without tricks using KI or afterimages or the likes.

They both broke off and closed in on one another. Videl threw a fist forward which Krillin ducked kicked her hand away with a handstand and backflipped over her, kicking her in the head.

Videl got knocked down, but she quickly recovered and moved away from the experienced fighter. The woman tried to think of a way to get Krillin and finally got an idea. She flew off the ground and created a bunch of blue blasts. Keeping her KI at the same level s the blasts, she went forward with the blasts.

Krillin dodged all the blasts and almost all hit the ring. That created a lot of dust, allowing Videl to rush at his back. Krillin sensed her and was about to dodge her, but she placed her hand on his back and used Force Palm.

The haired man flew off, but was able to stop in time. He rushed at Videl who also came at him. Each fighter started to punch, kick, elbow, and knee the other.

Both slowly started to lift themselves higher and higher until they couldn't be seen by the untrained eye. Krillin broke off from attack and started to fire Ki blasts at her. They came towards her, but she decided to trick krillin. Using her speed, she used the afterimage technique to appear behind him.

Krillin looked in confusion as the blasts exploded, but nothing was there. He then had a hand go right through his head. The Krillin there slowly fizzed out of reality as a fist to the back made Videl fall to the ground.

"How did you do that?" She asked the older fighter.

He smirked and said "I fought afterimage users before and I know the technique, I just used it to fool you."

Getting angry for being fooled so easily, Videl started to scream as her power started to rise. The confidence in Krillin decided to slip away.

"Wow, she's even stronger than Krillin." A surprised Goku said as he witnessed the fight.

Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki wore proud smirks on their face as Videl powered up, but Gohan had a thought 'She is stronger, much stronger, but can she beat Experience, Techniques, and the control krillin has?' He questioned himself. He was rooting on her to win ever since he had developed feelings for her.

Naruto and Satsuki were both frowning. They hated how these fights were just punches and kicks and dodges and blocks and KI. They wanted someone to use pure taijutsu with KI in there.

Miguel's daughter finally stopped powering up while Krillin looked at her in a new light. This girl had surpassed his power with so little training. Krillin knew that he would lose, so he decided to make sure that she worked. Her hard-work would now be tested.

Krillin started to yell as a silver aura surrounded him. His KI started to raise, but Videl's was still higher. Once he had fully powered up, they both rushed at each other once again. Videl threw a punch at krillin, who spun around to dodge and kick her.

The Satan saw the kick coming so she grabbed it and threw him to the edge of the ring. Videl disappeared and tried to knee him into the ring, only to phase through him and be kicked. She blocked the kick and threw her fist forward in an attempt to hit his face.

Krillin dodged and flew up to the sky. He started to gather KI in his hands and throw them at Videl. Videl dodged the attacks by jumping and backflipping away. She landed on her feet and blasted to him and kneed him in the stomach with incredible speed.

The monk spit out saliva. The black-haired girl went above him and heel kicked him. Just as he was about to crash into the ring, he was able to keep afloat. This didn't stop him from being kicked to the side.

Just as he was above the floor, he disappeared behind Videl to kick her there as well. She was now floating above the ring. Krillin kicked her down, but was confused when he appeared there instead.

Krillin looked above him to see Videl with an afterimage above her.

They both left for the competitors place with smiles. It was a good fight and learning experience for both of them. when they got there, they saw all of their friends also had smiles.

"The Winner of this epic fight is Videl!" The announcer told everyone.

"Great fight guys."

"Congrats. Videl."

"Nice job." Were some of the comments from them. As they were talking, the announcer disrupted them by saying

* * *

"Shin and Piccolo please come here." The oddly colored men headed towards the ring.

As he walked into the arena, Piccolo was pulled aside by the announcer. "Um, try to leave the arena intact this time."

"Okay." Piccolo replied

Piccolo walked onto the ring and stared at Shin. His energy…it feels familiar. Who is he? As he keeps feeling his energy, he started to remember Could he really be?

"Hey what's wrong!" The crowd was starting to get agitated.

The announcer decided to speak up. "You're both free to start fighting now."

Piccolo shook his head before turning to the announcer. "I'm sorry. I can't." All the Z-fighters were stunned.

Gohan was the most surprised. 'Piccolo…I've always known you to be strong and determined. What happened? Is this guy really that strong?' He thought

"the winner by forfeit is Shin!" The announcer announced.

"Hey Piccolo, why did you quit?" Krillin asked him

"I have my reasons." The Namekian told him.

"Ha, the green bean was probably scared or something." Vegeta taunted with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth Vegeta, you don't even know who that is." He told Vegeta, then left to ask Shin something without giving the others a word..

"I would like to know why you refused to fight me."

"I…I thought you were the grand Kai."

Shin shook his head. "I am not the grand Kai."

Kibito came up behind Piccolo. "I'll tell you who he is. He's the supreme Kai."

Piccolo's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. 'What is he doing here? Why would he come here?'

Shin read Piccolo's mind and spoke to him mentally. 'You will find out soon. For now, please don't tell anyone who I am.' Shin telepathically spoke.

'As you wish supreme Kai.' Piccolo told him telepathically.

After Shin and Kibito left Goku walked up to Piccolo. "What was that all about? Did that guy give you trouble?"

"No Goku. It's fine." Piccolo replied to his friend.

"Okay then." The Saiyan shrugged.

* * *

"Next two to fight are the young Goten and Trunks! These two maybe young, but they hold incredible power!" The announcer told the crowd.

"Go Goten." Chichi yelled from the stands.

Bulma looked at her annoyed and yelled "Go on Trunks, Show 'em what you can do."

The two smiled at their mothers and faced each other.

"This is it! Finally it's our turn!" Goten said cheerfully.

"Yep... Good luck Goten." Trunks told his best friend

"You too Trunks!" replied the demi-Saiyan

Both of the Saiyans got into their fighting style. Goten was in the style that his brothers had taught him. A combination of Demon, Kame, Kami, and Saiyan style. He had not mastered the Dragon Style, as they called it. His Naruto-Nii also taught him a different style he called Taijutsu, Ultimate Whirlpool. It consisted of using pure hand to hand with KI powered Punches and Kicks, but no blasts or anything alike. He still was bad at it so he couldn't use it.

The Ultimate Whirlpool had always fit all of them. They were trying to mix it between the Dragon style, but could not. The Ultimate Whirlpool also was way too good to use on friends so they hadn't had much practice.

Trunks got into the Saiyan Style that his dad had taught him. The attack was very offensive and consisted of hitting your opponent with speed and strength. Satsuki hadn't taught him very much since she spent most of her time with Naruto or training. She still helped him out a lot, more than their father.

She taught him control and to always train in base form. She and Naruto had discovered that the base got stronger faster than using Super Saiyan form. This way, their training power gained was the same in Super Saiyan form, but cut in 1/50 in base. This also worked the other way. If you got stronger in base form, that would be 50/1 in Super Saiyan form.

Satsuki-Nii had also taught him a Taijutsu style called Interceptor Fist. He had to use his eyes and sense KI to predict the opponent's attacks and use it against them. He had tried to master it, but she and Naruto-Nii were always spending time. He still didn't understand why though.

Trunks shot off towards his best friend. He tried to punch him in the gut, but he ducked and kicked at his gut. The Brief caught the kick and slammed him to the ground. Goten hit the ring, but recovered extremely quickly and backflipped away from Trunks. Landing in the crouch, he threw himself at Trunks. Using an Air-Kick to kick Trunks in the face.

Trunks saw this coming and once he got close, he spun and ducked right under him to kick him. Too bad for him that Goten phased out and he got kicked in the back. He was send flying to the other side.

Both of them looked at each other with excited grins on there face.

They once again flew at each other, Trunks throwing a punch at Goten. The hand went through him as all the audience was frozen. That was until Trunks was sent face first to the ground, a Goten with his elbow out behind him. Trunks got up and jumped into the sky, sending Golden Ki Blasts towards Goten.

Goten just started to kick and punch them back. The two started to hit the balls back and forth until Goten came up with and idea. He kicked all the blasts back, but put his palm forward. Right when Trunks was about to hit them, he forced them to explode. Trunks instinctively protected himself with a KI shield.

Goten appeared behind Trunks and kicked him in the back. Trunks, unprepared for the action, was sent to the ground. Goten was about to ready a Masenko but thought 'No, Let's have more fun.' referring to fighting as a fun thing to do, which to him it was.

"1!...2!..." The announcer commented, but quickly stopped after seeing Trunks blast off towards Goten. Goten saw this and also blasted to him. They both pulled their arms back and punched, connecting their little fists. They threw a kick, but the other countered. This kept going on for several minutes. One did an attack and the other did the same.

Finally having enough, Trunks tricked Goten by going for a punch. Just as they were about to meet, Trunks phased out. Goten looked around confused, but suddenly felt pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw Trunks elbow in his guts. Goten spit out saliva and fell to the ground.

Before he could touch it, he started to rise once again. He held his hands back and into the position of the Turtle Devastation. Letting the KI gather in his palm, he thrust his hands forward, a blue beam coming out. Trunks dived to the side and started to taunt Goten.

"Aw com'on Goten, you have to aim better." All he got in return was a smirk. He felt something hit his back and he fell to the ground.

"1!...2!...3!...4!...5!" The announcer started to count before Trunks came out.

"Alright Goten, now you've made me angry." Trying to show off, he let out a yell as KI surrounded him. He turned into a Super Saiyan in a flash of gold.

In the fighters waiting area, Vegeta face-palmed at his son's stupid antic. He had just wasted a bit of KI, allowing Kakabrat 3 to have more than him when he transformed. He should have taught him better. From now on, his own brat would get a hell of a training regime. Maybe let Kakabrat 1 teach him, he was apparently a good teacher, after all look at Trunks future self and his princess now. Both had surpassed him at one time. Right now, his princess was stronger than him.

Goten smiled and also quickly transformed into the Legendary Form of the Saiyan Race. Gohan had him maintain this form so that he didn't waste a lot of energy in this form.

The two both started their KI blast.

Trunks thrust his palms forward and a Golden Ki blasted forth from his palm. Satsuki had taught him and Goten to never shout out their attacks, since it could let them counter you or find you.

Goten also blasted forth a Blue Beam from his palms. Naruto had taught him the same when he was younger. Only whisper your attacks if need be, but never shout it.

The two KI beams collided and KI started to go outward bot still contained. After a bit, they weren't able to last much longer, so they let the beam go, knowing someone would deflect it.

Sure enough, Goku appeared before the beam and destroyed it.

The now blonds flew at one another. They both punched the other's cheeks. They broke off and on multiple times. This time, Goten decided to finish this so he could save energy for later. Hmmmm, how to knock Trunks out of the ring.

Goten grinned to himself as he charged at his blue-eyed friend. Using an afterimage, he phased behind his friend. Trunks thought that the afterimage was him, so now was the time to strike.

Putting his palm at Trunks back, he whispered "Force Palm." Using KI to propel Trunks to the ground, Goten appeared at his side and used both his feet to kick the blonde to the higher part of the grassy floor. Appearing over Trunks, Goten delivered a heel kick to trunks stomach, causing him to land outside the ring.

Goten and Trunks both got out of their transformation and walked off the ring.

"And the winner by Ring Out is Goten! Let's hand it to the two young warriors!" The blonde man announced as the crowd went wild with cheers, especially Chichi.

* * *

"Will Satsuki and Yamu please report to the arena?" The announcer said. Yamu and Satsuki went over to the field. 'I don't want to waste energy, so I'll finish this weakling fast.' Was the thought going through Satsuki.

When they made it onto the ring, the announcer said "Start!"

Before Yamu could blink, Satsuki was in front of him and she kicked him into the air. phasing behind him and grabbing onto his shirt, the Uchiha spun to kick Yamu's stomach. Sakura blocked it, but was unprepared for the backhand to his chest. Using the memento to get higher than the grey skinned man, Satsuki spun and did a heel drop on his stomach, releasing some KI to knock him out of conscious and the ring.

"The winner is Satsuki!"

* * *

"Naruto and Spopovich, report to the ring!" The blonde man told them over the speaker before Satsuki got back.

When she heard that, she decided to wait until he was finished

Naruto and Spopovich went onto the ring. "Start!"

Naruto, not wanting to waste time or energy, phased behind him and kicked him towards the edge of the ring. He then punched him off the ring, but Yamu floated. Naruto's eye twitched and he teleported behind the ash skinned being and chopped his neck, knocking him out.

"Winner Naruto!" The blonde man announced Naruto's inevitably victory.

When he and Satsuki got back, both of them were questioned and the two answered the same way, "I don't want to waste time with weaklings."

Vegeta was proud of his princess.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked the matches, especially the last one. I made it so that they all fought with not many KI attacks. I made sure that instead of just punches and kicks and the likes, they used other taijutsu moves. The tournament has started and now, I didn't want to have Yamu and Spopovich injured or hurt so they can start the Buu Saga. I told you that they were pathetically weak.**

 **The first 5 matches are done. Next will be Kibito and Gohan.**

 **Power levels**

 **Krillin: 2.5 million**

 **Videl: 3 million**

 **Shin: 2.5 billion**

 **Piccolo: 1.5 billion**

 **Goten: 350 million**

 **Trunks: 340 million**

 **Yamu: 1 million**

 **Spopovich: 750,000**

 **Naruto: suppressed 2 million**

 **Satsuki:** **suppressed 2 million**

 **KI Library**

 **Force Palm: A blast of KI in non-physical form. It is exactly like Force Palm from Pokemon except using KI.**

 **Answer to review:**

 **Guest: People should really start looking at notes. Seriously, I stated that I would use my own level multiplier for Super Saiyan 2 and that was 2.75! My calculations aren't flawed, I made people stronger or weaker than they were in Anime. All the Saiyans except Goku are stronger than Canon. Goku hasn't even been shown so you can't rule that out either. Actually, now that I think about it, my calculations can't be flawed, seeing as power levels don't exist after Namek, since they don't have scouters.**

 **zen-aku the spirit of the wolf: Don't worry, I will, seeing as that's what most people voted for.**

 **NinjaFang 1331:Thank you**

 **Bye everyone, until next week.**


	10. A New Threat

**Hello everyone, This is the next chapter of the tournament Arc. The chapter won't have much fighting AT the tournament due to the fact that they will leave after Gohan is sucked of his energy.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Renaissance:** During the month before the tournament, Goku, Satsuki, Naruto, and Gohan went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They tried to unlock the next transformation, but none were able to fully bring it out, except Goku, who already knew how. They arrived at the tournament and signed up, leaving 16 finalists, with all but Hercule being strong, though some not as much as others. Krillin and Videl had an epic fight, but at the end, Videl won, do to her intelligence, cleverness, and power, defeating the very experienced Krillin. Goten and Trunks fought in the second round, both trying everything to win, including goes to the transformation all the known Saiyans alive could do, only for Goten to win at the last second. Their battle was much better than the first round, do to them being stronger. When Satsuki and Naruto's fight came, they both completely destroyed Yamu and Spopovich and left them unconscious.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

The crowd was cheering wildly due to the matches so far. Sure the last 2 wasn't long, but it was still exciting. These fighters were extremely strong, the people saw that.

The announcer decided to call the next two fighters for the tournament. He was excited for this next fight, actually, he was excited by all the fights so far. The previous tournament was suckish at best and a nightmare at worst, a mockery of the tournament that decides the Strongest Under The Heavens.

Once Hercule Satan had become the Champion, he had ruined the tournament, making people across the world believe that only strength mattered. The previous preliminaries were taken out so a punching machine was used. Hercule had made it so that people hated KI and destroyed the thoughts of training in everything, but strength.

The job of an announcer is not an easy one. But this job has been particularly demanding since the final good Strongest-Under-The-Heavens martial arts tournament.

He had faked his excitement as Hercule Satan threw his opponent out of the ring and thus became the Champion of the tournament. Yes, the state of martial arts these days were pretty abysmal.

When he saw the old fighters from the previous tournaments and their friends and family, he had truly been excited for this once again. He had been shocked that Videl, Hercules own daughter, used KI when before, she was completely against this. With this excitement still burning, he called out the next fighters.

"Son Gohan and Kibito, please report to the ring for your fight!" He shouted through the microphone

The two mentioned warriors were both in the waiting area. When Kibito was called, Shin looked at his subordinate and cryptically said, "you know what to do."

The being nodded his head and headed out to the ring.

"Next is finally Gohan, right?" Asked Chichi from the stands, right next to her best friend Bulma.

"His Opponent is a guy named Kibito or something," The blue-haired genius replied.

"Doesn't matter if he is Kibito or Shibito, my Gohan will definitely win." She smirked with full confidence in her family.

"That's true, Gohan will win easily," The blue-eyed woman spoke while eating.

Chichi stood up and shouted "Gohan, Hang in there!" While Bulma spit out her food.

The announcer came up to the ring and started to speak "Continuing on, we now hold the fourth match!" The blond spoke as the crowd cheered. "Now contestants, please enter the ring!" He shouted as both people went forward.

"With that, let's begin the fourth match." The mustache man spoke in the mic.

The two started to size each other up until finally, Kibito spoke, "Turn yourself into this Super Saiyan business. I want to test you, to see if you will be able to help us when the situation arrive!" The man spoke with his stern and serious gaze at Gohan

The teen Saiyan narrowed his eyes at the man, 'How does he know about the Super Saiyans? Wait-What business? He makes it sound like something bad is going to happen.' How do you know about the Super Saiyan Transformation?" The raven haired teen asked him, his eyes still narrowed.

"You will know the answer to that that in any case shortly. First, I must see the abilities of a Super Saiyan" Kibito replied with his raspy voice

* * *

 **Back at the waiting room.**

"So it begins.," Shin spoke back at the waiting arena, a little behind the Z-fighters.

"What are they talking about?" Krillin asked out loud, not hearing the fighters conversation.

"He asked for Gohan to be a Super Saiyan.," Goku replied to his best friends question, hearing them with his sensitive ears.

Shin stepped forward, a look a grim determination on his face. He addressed Goku and his friends/family, "No matter what happens from this point forward, you must not assist Gohan."

That brought outbursts from all the gathered fighters, especially Goku, "What are you talking about? What's going to happen?"

"Gohan will soon undergo his Super Saiyan transformation. I am certain that once he does Jugger and Spopovich will attack him.," Shin closed his eyes, preparing himself for the task he must do, "You must all not do anything to assist him. They do not want his life, only his energy."

Naruto felt like laughing, "I'm sorry, but my brother can take care of himself. He doesn't need our help."

Satsuki laughed alongside her lover, agreeing with him, just like all the others did

That fact was what pained Shin, "I know."

"Pah!," Vegeta couldn't stand this, "I don't need to be told what to do by some purple midget!"

"Vegeta! Show some respect. You are talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Shock and awe spread through the Z fighters. Only those who had never had dealings with Other World were left guessing at what had been said. Videl felt her panic grow from what Shin had said. She didn't understand everything that had been said. Kai, Super Saiyan, telling everyone not to help her boyfriend. That brought a cold fear out in her. What was going to happen to him?

Goten and Trunks had absolutely no idea what was going on, just that Gohan might get hurt. they loudly protested against this.

* * *

 **The ring**

"You are absolutely out of your mind! I'm not going to transform out in public!"

Kibito held his position, "Please, Gohan. It will help more than you think. You must transform. Show me your Super Saiyan power."

Gohan didn't know how his opponent knew about that ability. What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, if I had to transform to beat him then I would, but he just wants to see it. Does he think he would even have a chance if I powered up to my maximum in that form?

"Gohan!"

Gohan turned his head to see Piccolo standing next to Videl. He was nodding his head, which settled it. Gohan really didn't want to go through with this especially with Videl there, "Dammit. Well, I hope you're ready for this. It's not like you would stand much of a chance once I've powered up."

Kibito scanned the area, looking for two individuals. This had to be done, "Show me."

Gohan hunched down, gathering himself for the transformation, "You want to see a Super Saiyan? Fine, but that's all you're going to see.," Gohan gathered his power. He knew how to transform in a way that his full strength would immediately be brought out or at least for whichever level he changed to.

His aura surrounded him and started to spiral around him. The energy buildup began to move the air in the stadium. Gohan gritted his teeth as he readied himself. His reached down. He brought out the transformation.

* * *

Videl watched in awe as Gohan did something she had never expected. His hoarse scream echoed throughout the stadium. His hair flashed, tiles from the ring floor flew into the air, and a bright aura of golden energy erupted from him. Gohan's black visor flew away as his hair stuck out. Videl blinked to make sure wasn't seeing things.

Sure Gohan had revealed to her that he was the Golden Fighter, but not where it came from nor had she ever watched the transformation, "When Gohan gets back, he will explain everything to me!" Videl silently growled out, even if the non-humans there still heard.

There was one fighter amongst the tournament participants that also was not present. Hercule hid behind a thin wall, feeling his fame and fortune slipping away; "Oh no! It's them; they're the guys from the Cell Games! Oh no, what am I going to do? I can't beat them!"

Yamu and Spopovich had woken a minute ago. They had recovered extremely fast due to their master Babidi. When the boy started to transform, Spopovich took out the device and scanned the now blond's power.

"Hey, look at this." Spopovich shouted to his partner.

"Terrific energy! It's Him!" Yamu replied back, indicating on why they were here. The two flew towards him with the device in their hands.

* * *

Gohan grinned at the look of horror written on Kibito's face, "A bit more than you expected?"

Kibito hid whatever emotion ad come out. 'I can not believe his strength. How does a mere mortal possess such incredible power? This will be more than enough bait for those two to come out.'

Gohan grew tired of waiting, "Just what the hell are you doing? I transformed, did exactly as you asked. I'm probably going to be kicked out of school for this, so the least you could do is make some attempt at attacking me-," Gohan felt his entire body constrict. His arms and legs were locked together by some invisible force. Then he felt the oncoming energy.

The Saiyan was easily able to tell who they were, sensing their energy when the two had fought his brother and Sister-in-law.

He tried to move, but the force made him unable to move. The two grey skinned weaklings came towards him and stabbed him with the device.

"Why?" Goku asked as he tried to go to his son, just like the rest were doing. The supreme Kai, however, had restricted them all. They weren't either in Super Saiyan form or strong enough so they couldn't break out of it.

"Please trust me."

"TRUST YOU? I DON'T CARE WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND/FRIEND/BROTHER/SON/KIN/STUDENT!"(1) They all yelled at him, including Vegeta. The Saiyans may have been heartless to other races, but they were extremely protective of their kin. They only cared more for their mates and family more. Not even fighting topped that.

Gohan tried to move, but was unable to as the teen felt his energy being sucked away. Struggling to stay up, he tried to raise his power, trying to break the control someone had over him.

He screamed in agony as that energy was also taken from him. Yamu and Spopovich grinned at their success, "That was easy." They commented, ignoring the looks of horror everyone had. They quickly flew off to their master Babidi the wizard.

Shin finally stopped restricting the others and panted in exhaustion at holding back that many people. All the others flew to Gohan, who was on the floor, very pale. When Kibito came forth, all the Saiyans and Piccolo stepped in front of him, ready to fight.

"Please, let me help, I can heal him as well as restore his energy." The man said to the others. They decided to give him a benefit of doubt, but were ready to destroy him if Gohan was hurt.

The White-haired man kneeled next to the demi-Saiyan and placed his hand on Gohan's chest. His hands were covered by blue-green energy as they saw Gohan regaining his skin color and felt his energy restored.

Kibito saw his master panting and blurred to him and also healed him. "Thank you, my friend.," Shin thanked.

He then addressed the others "Come with me, I will explain on the way." He told them, motioning for the Saiyans, besides Goten and Trunks, and Piccolo to come with. They all nodded, wanting to hear the explanation.

"Kibito will explain to you what happened." He spoke to the others. They just nodded, still too concerned about Gohan to care. Kibito tried to protest against his master, but became quiet, trusting his superior.

"Kakarot, once this is over, we WILL fight, and I will prove who the superior fighter is.," Vegeta told the other full Saiyan, not allowing this to stop his fight with his rival.

Goku ignored him, sending an absent nod. This angered Vegeta, but understood he was concerned about his eldest brat.

Piccolo, Satsuki, Naruto, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all jumped into the air and flew after Shin, who was chasing Yamu and Spopovich. They were able to catch up in a minute as they flew over the ocean. The purple skinned watcher looked behind me and smiled

"So you've come after all. This will be most helpful. if I cannot borrow your powers, we will likely not win." He told them

"Not win? You mean against those two? They were pathetic.," Satsuki commented in curiousity.

"No. Those two are being used by an extremely clever "Madoshi" or Warlock in this language." He told them, his face turning serious.

"A Madoshi?" questioned Piccolo.

"Yes. Long ago, around when mankind on Earth was just starting to walk with 2 legs. Deep in space, there was a Madoshi called Bibidi. One day, this Bibidi accidentally conjured up an extraordinary monster. This powerful Majin was named Buu." He said with a serious tone.

"Buu? He sounds like a fart.," Goku completely ruined the serious and tense atmosphere with that simple sentence as the younger warriors chuckled at his joke.

Shin sighed at the joke, but understood his intentions. They couldn't afford to underestimate Buu though, so he set the tense atmosphere up with the following conversation.

"Majin Buu had no reasoning or feelings, and did nothing but perform destruction and savagery over and over. He was a monster born only to raise terror in living things. In a few years, he had plunged hundreds of planets into darkness and destruction."

Vegeta smirked 'Something along those lines sounds like us Saiyans.'

Shin quickly turned around and looked at Vegeta "No, Vegeta." The Saiyan prince's eyes widened seeing that the Kaioshin had read his mind.

"At the time, there were five Kaioshins. Each of us were such that we could destroy the likes of Freiza with a single blow. Among us Kaioshin, four of us were killed. by Majin Buu." He told them, thinking back to how they were all killed by the bastard.

"Incredible!," Goku said

'That punk! He can read minds too, can he?' He thought with gritted teeth.

"Majin Buu's ferocity was even more than his creator Bibidi could handle. In any case, time came when he needed to rest, so he temporarily sealed Majin Buu inside a ball so he couldn't move. Bibidi brought the sealed Majin Buu to this Earth. The Earth was supposed to be his next target."

They all looked at him in surprise. "Th-That's unbelievable," Gohan voiced his disbelief.

"It was our chance. I was able to kill Bibidi before he could break the seal. However, Majin Buu's seal was left alone," He continued, remembering how he left it on Earth due to the fear that eclipsed him.

"But why? You could have destroyed it way back then.," Satsuki questioned

"Obviously this sanction was prevented, the ball that contained Majin Buu remains here on earth to this day, yes I could have destroyed him but I choose to leave him hidden," Shin said.

"Why would you do that? Why didn't you destroy him when you had to chance?" Gohan asked.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball, and until now we thought Bibidi could release him," he said.

"Until now," Gohan said.

"It would seem that we discovered another, Bibidi had a son, he's here on earth.," Shin said.

"Here?" Goku said.

"Bibidi named his son Babidi, at any cost we must stop him.," Shin said.

"But what will he do?" Naruto asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he's going to release Majin Buu," Shin said.

"Not if we have something to say about it!," Satsuki growled out as they continued to fly over an ocean. She wasn't going to let anyone destroy the place where her mate, family, and friends lived. It was why she and Naruto protected Earth. The others might have had the intentions have being good people, but they only cared about their friends, Family, and each other.

"So it's obvious you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth, but you didn't destroy Majin Buu, you choose instead to leave him here lying in dormant" Piccolo said.

"That's right we thought it best that way. We believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu. We were mistaken in that belief since Bibidi had a son, also a wizard, and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again," Shin said.

"So I'm guessing Bibidi son is controlling those guys from the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yes his name is Babidi and in this case in this universe the son is as evil as the father," Shin said.

"Great, why doesn't that surprise me?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"It's simple all we have to do is stop Babidi from freeing Majin Buu, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes that's right, but I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you make it sound, Babidi abilities as a wizard aren't to be underestimated, it may take all of us to defeat him," Shin said.

"Wow sounds like this guy is very strong," Goku said.

"Babidi strength lies in his magic, physically he's not very powerful nor was his father, but a wizard doesn't need to be, instead his magic enables him to harness the evil the lies in the hearts that lie in people like Spopovich and Yamu and thereby control there action, imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell," Shin said.

"So if Spopovich and Yamu didn't enter the tournament to win then why were they even there? I mean what did they do to me?" Gohan asked.

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu but before he could do that he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy" Shin said.

"So that why Shin stopped us, because we have pure energy and we would have just given them more of it," Naruto said.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that would be the easiest place to gather the largest amount of energy, only after they saw you transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target. If the others would have interfered, he would have as well. Kibito and I knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament we also entered, the ball containing Majin Buu has vanished. We journeyed to where it lay before, but found no signs of it so we believed that it's in Babidi grasp and he waits for the energy to open it and upon his success the world will slip into darkness the like that has never been view by human eyes," The supreme Kai told them.

Goku then asked a question of his own "I don't think I understand you had your chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Babidi father, why didn't you take it?" Goku asked.

"It wasn't worth the risk we feared that any damage to the ball might set him free, the ball in which Majin Buu was confined in was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it, though we allowed him to lie dormant if our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him" The Kaioshin said.

They saw Spopovich and Yamu starting to land. "Look they're landing," Shin said.

"But there's nothing out here," Gohan pointed out.

"This is odd, we have searched this entire area before," Kibito, who had caught up with them, said as they all quickly landed and hid on a rock mountain as they looked down to see a small building down below the valley.

"Quick everyone, suppress your energy, we don't want them to know were here, not just yet," Shin told the warriors.

"I can sense several life forces down below perhaps six maybe seven, but something blocking my line to determine their power level" said Shin.

"You can sense that?" Gohan asked.

"Yes a little trick I learned from other species, but Babidi magic must be protecting the people he's controlling. I can't tell what they are or how strong they are or how they can fit into that small hut," Shin said.

The warrior watched as Spopovich and Yamu talking to a strange alien in armor.

"Is that Babidi, the one on the left?" Goku asked.

"No it's not, it's one of his minions," Shin said.

"Hey that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently like it's been dug up or something," Naruto told them.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we flew over, he buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito spoke in frustration.

"And that means there's a chance Babidi learned that Kibito and I had followed him to earth, otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship," Shin said.

"So the wizard smarter than we thought, he may be more of challenge then we thought," Vegeta said.

"I say we attack them now, the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu," Piccolo voiced his opinion.

"No, we will bide our time, they will release Majin Buu outside the ship they won't want it completely destroyed, we will wait for the right opportunity when it presents itself," Shin ordered.

Gohan then growled as Naruto and Satsuki looked down to a small house to see a dead family and learned the source of Gohan anger.

"Calm down Gohan, I'm not happy about what they did either but we can't give ourselves away," Satsuki whispered to her future brother.

"Hey someone coming out," Piccolo told them as they all watched the entrance as Spopovich and Yamu bowed and a red man with yellow eyes and pointed ears and horns stepped out with a little yellow man floating in the air with an orange cloak around him.

"Dabura?!" Kibito said in anger.

"What is he doing here?" Shin asked.

"That accursed wizard managed to ensnare the King of the Demons!" Kibito said.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one," Shin told them.

"I see, is he strong?" Goku asked.

"Of course he's strong, he is the King of the Demon World," Shin told them as though it should be obvious..

"Wait a second, what is this Demon World?" Gohan asked.

"I would like to know that answer as well," Piccolo said.

"It is a shadow world that exist on the other side of this one like two sides of the same coin, one of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far," Shin told them.

"The little guy so that's Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it is and he is the most dangerous of them all," Shin warned them.

"I thought he would be much bigger" Goku said.

"Remember it is not his size that you should concern yourself with it's his magic. If he is able to keep a being like Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflect on this world" Shin said.

"So if this Dabura is that strong, and Babidi has him, what going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo asked.

"A wizard seeks out evil desires in a person heart. Once discovered, he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately use them to control his minions. This is how Dabura was captured. Once Babidi infiltrates a person heart and his influence is complete, all he needs is to find a trace of evil to bring them under his power. Only those pure of heart and free from evil desires like us have a chance to fight him successfully" Kibito said.

"I've never anticipated that Dabura would be here too, I'm afraid that this changes everything," Shin said in fear.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he," Vegeta sneered as Shin glared at him. "Hmm, fine. You can cower up here behind the rocks. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

"I may just let you do that Vegeta," Shin said.

"Shin these guys seem pretty tough, but I doubt that he can match up against Cell, can he?" Goku questioned, looking at his first born son. Gohan tried to feel the demon's KI. It was very high, but not as high as Super Perfect Cell. However, he could just be hiding his powers.

"Shin, is he hiding his power?" Gohan questioned the purple being. The Supreme Kai looked surprised at the question, but tried to sense it. He could not feel anything due to Babidi's interference.

"Sorry, Gohan, but I can't feel it, only what he outputs. Babidi is interfering," Shin apologized to Gohan.

"Don't know dad, he could be hiding it, but right now, he isn't." Gohan told his father

"Something happening!" Piccolo said as they watched Spopovich scream as his body began to expand as he blew up.

Yamu then went flying off as an alien pointed his hand at Yamu and hit him with a Kai blast killing Yamu.

"What kind of people kill their own partners?" Gohan said in utter shock.

"People who are evil as them," Goku growled.

"This is bad," Shin said.

"They killed their own men," Gohan said, still in shock at the ruthlessness of the bastards.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out the most powerful fighters, uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them, he disposes of them like they were diseased animals. If he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on earth just like he did with Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidi evil wish," Kibito said.

"Something not right," Piccolo said as he saw something suspicious.

"Yeah look, why is Dabura standing outside by himself?" Goku said as Dabura clenched his fist as the ground below began to move.

"He know that were here!" Vegeta yelled as flew fast at them and appeared in front of Kibito with his hand held out in front of his face as he hit him with a blast completely destroying him as he laughed.

"Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled firing multiple spiraling KI blast at Dabura who dodged it as Goku came at him with Vegeta as they began to try to his Dabura but he would just dodged or block as he pushed them back and looked over at Piccolo as he spat in his direction.

"Look out!" Shin yelled as Piccolo got spat in the face. "I should have warned them."

"Warned us about what?" Naruto asked as his lover flew at Dabura and almost got spat on too as Piccolo began screaming as his hands began to turn to stone.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as his teacher and mentor turned to a stone statue.

"Guys hold on!" Goku said jumping to Piccolo. "What's happening to them?"

"They turned to stone," Shin said.

"Yeah we figured that out, but how?" Satsuki asked.

"It's one of Dabura powers, anything he spits on turns to stone," Shin said. "We can do nothing for them now."

"No!" Gohan said approaching Piccolo.

"No don't touch him!" Shin yelled.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"If we touch him of them now, they might break and there's no possible way to put him back together. Only killing Dabura will free him," Shin said.

Dabura floated above them laughing. "I'll leave you a chance to run, take it or you would rather end up like your friends" Dabura said flying back towards the ship.

The others raced after him, intent on killing the bastard for turning his friend/comrades for doing that to Piccolo and for trying to turn Satsuki int stone or for killing his comrade. **(The Saiyans besides King Vegeta(2) for the first one, Saiyans the others for Satsuki, Shin for last.)**

After landing in front of the small door leading to the ship as Goku and Gohan looked into the dark tunnel with Satsuki and Naruto looking over their shoulders as Vegeta landed behind them.

"Ok, let's go," Goku said.

"Right behind you," Naruto growled as they jumped in one at a time and floated down towards a light at the bottom as Babidi watched them in a crystal ball.

"Here they come, I'd be shocked if anyone of them had a brain," Babidi said as he laughed like a madman.

"Trapped so easily." Dabura chuckled as the five Saiyans landed in the middle of a room.

"This place doesn't look much like a spaceship," Gohan said looking around at the odd looking room.

"Hey there's nobody here, I thought they be waiting for a fight," Goku whined.

"I swear I don't know how we're related, dad isn't it obvious they're setting a trap? Be on your guard," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey that looks like a door over there, think we should try and bust it down?" Gohan said as Vegeta walked over to the door to examine it.

"What the hell is with all these M's everywhere I look?" Vegeta asked in a growl as they sensed Shin as he landed into the room.

"So you couldn't resist the draw of revenge?" Goku asked.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Shin said as they heard a noise and looked up to see their exit close up. "Once inside this ship there's no way out."

"What?!" Gohan said.

"Our only hope for escape now is to destroy Babidi" Shin said.

"Well that is what we came to do isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Oh well, I'll solve all our problems and blow this place to oblivion" Vegeta said.

"No you won't! Sudden shock might accidentally set Majin Buu free!" Shin yelled. "The degree that you are estimating him is astounding, don't you understand, even at a fraction of his full power Majin Buu can annihilate this entire planet and all its inhabitants in an instant, he can't be stopped!"

"Ok so blowing up the ship is a big no, so let's bust down that door and find that little freak," Satsuki said with a sigh, not believing that Shin forgot they could do the same.

"I thought there might actually be a fight in this place," Vegeta said as they heard a strange noise as Goku pressed his ear to the door.

"It's an elevator, someone's coming up," Goku said jumping away as the door began to open as the odd alien they saw before stood in it as he stepped out with his arms folded.

"Welcome fellow warriors, you arrived at stage one" he said.

"About time someone showed," Gohan said.

"So what's stage one?" Goku asked.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship we are currently at the top level also known as stage one and there's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior at each stage, you need not to concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other than me, and that means none of you will make it out alive" the alien known as Pui Pui said laughing as Satsuki and Naruto rolled their eyes.

"Alright guys so which one of us gets to fight first?" Naruto asked.

"We'll rock, paper, scissors for it," Goku said as the five Saiyans began playing as Shin and Pui Pui watched in shock.

"One, two there!" the Saiyans said in unison as they all choose paper. "One, two three!" they all picked rock. "One, two, three!" they said going on for about ten games till four of the Saiyans picked paper and Vegeta got scissors.

"Scissors win." Vegeta smirked smugly, smug at beating Kakarot at something.

"Dammit!" Naruto said.

"Ah I wanted to fight this guy," Goku said.

"Well sorry you won't get your chance" Vegeta smirked.

"Oh well at least we get some entertainment out of this," Naruto said, sitting up against the wall.

"Wait, please, you don't really instead to fight him by yourself do you?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do. What other way is there?" Vegeta said folding his arms.

"It's best not to question Saiyan tradition Shin so just sit back, relax and watch Vegeta handle this" Gohan said as Pui-Pui chuckled. He, Naruto, Satsuki, Trunks, and Goten all had to learn about their heritage and Vegeta made them do it. They learned as much as they could, language, customs, and how Saiyans weren't killers, just that Freiza made them. They just loved to fight, only loving food and family more. On custom was to never get in a Saiyans fight, unless they let you or they are about to die.

"Master Babidi told me to be careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous but you're nothing but a bunch of morons," Pui Pui insulted, not looking at himself.

"The only moron in this place is Babidi. He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? If he had, he'd know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing in front of you," Vegeta said confidently.

"You're the most powerful fighter alive?" Pui-Pui said as he started to laugh as he teleported away from the door and to the other side of the room. "That kind of arrogance can get you killed" he said vanishing again.

* * *

 **READ THESE NOTES, THEY ARE IMPORTANT!**

 **And the battle begins next time on Dragon Ball Z: Renaissance!**

 **Did you enjoy the story? I had a hard time writing this since I had to search for an Eng subbed DBZ everywhere.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Son Gohan: unknown as of RoSaT training**

 **Satsuki: unknown** **as of RoSaT training**

 **Naruto: unknown** **as of RoSaT training**

 **Goku: unknown** **as of RoSaT training**

 **Vegeta: Base: 30 million**

 **Kibito: 400 million**

 **Pui Pui: 50,000, but is fast.**

 **Dabura-Hidden: 2.9 billion**

 **Babidi: 1000, but strong with Magic, not KI.**

 **Did I miss anyone?**

 **Ok, now with footnotes.**

 **(1) Does Dragon Ball Z expect me to believe that anyone, except Vegeta, would let someone get hurt without knowing why? Lets look at it from their points of view. Vegeta might have been a bit OOC, but I said Saiyans care more about their Kin, and it looks like Gohan is dying. Here is their view: 2 people fly up to Gohan and stick a device that sucks out Gohan's energy as they laugh** **manically. A man that they have no Idea who he is, comes up to tell them not to interfere. When questioned, he claims to be the Supreme Kai, someone who they have never heard of before. He tells them this without any proof what-so-ever. They just let their friend/family/student/kin/etc... get sucked, maybe dying, because they believe his claim. The man could have been their accomplice or master without them knowing. Lets look. Friend/Family/ etc gets hurt and might be dying. Man comes up and claims to be someone they never heard of without proof, and tells them not to help. The man could be anyone, and they just trust him with a single proofless claim? BULLSHIT!**

 **They trusted him a little, A LITTLE, since he healed Gohan and gave him a benefit of a doubt and now have learned of the threat. Only now does he have their trust, and only some.**

 **(2) He is King since his Father died, making him the King and Satsuki a princess and Bulma a queen.**

 **Technique Library**

 **Rasengan Barrage: Many Rasengans made of KI that attack the person. Homes in on target.**

 **Answer to Reviews:**

 **any questions? PM me or ask in review**


	11. Fighting our way down

**it, Hello, Everyone, I decided that it was time for a new chapter. I wrote this over the course of the 2 months and have finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Last time on Renaissance: During the tournament when Kibito and Gohan had their match, Spopovich and Yamu attacked the young demi-Saiyan, trying to steal his KI. His family and friends tried to rescue him but were paralyzed by the Kaioshin that was with them. Once the two attackers escaped, Kibito healed Gohan after some trust issues between the earth dwellers and the Kaioshin. After seeing that Gohan was healed, The 5 eldest Saiyans along with Shin, Piccolo, and later Kibito, followed Babadi's servants. During the travel, Shin explained what was going on, telling them the history of Buu, Bibidi, and Babadi. They finally reached the location that Spopovich and his friend arrived at. After the two get betrayed and killed, Dabura located the intruders and fought them, turning Piccolo into stone, and fled to the ship. They followed him until they landed on a floor with an alien named Pui Pui intercepted them. After deciding who would fight him, Vegeta stepped up to take on the weakling._

* * *

 **(Continued)**

"You're the most powerful fighter alive?" Pui-Pui mocked as he started to laugh as he teleported away from the door and to the other side of the room. "That kind of arrogance can get you killed," he said vanishing again.

"Don't underestimate him, Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe," Shin said.

"Calm down. Dad can easily destroy this weakling," Satsuki said with an annoyed tone. This weakling couldn't even hold a candle to her father! What the Kaioshin was implying challenged her pride!

"Are you sure?" Shin asked as Pui-Pui reappeared.

"Yeah, Vegeta could easily destroy the guy," Gohan replied. He too was getting annoyed by the rambling of the Kai.

"You know none of you will ever leave," he said vanishing again and appearing a few steps away. "And every ounce of energy you lose while I pound you will be absorbed in this room and as the energy is absorbed it will be channel directly to Majin Buu." The weakling said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess that's unfortunate then since a weakling couldn't even touch me," Vegeta said as Pui-Pui appeared in front of Vegeta.

"Keep dreaming. Before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you," Pui-Pui said vanishing.

"Oh, will you sing us to death dumbass?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"When you fight Pui-Pui death is a certainty." He giggled.

"This bastard is getting really annoying," Vegeta spoke, teleporting in front of Pui-Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise it's going to hurt. Ready for the pain?" Vegeta said as they stood there for a few seconds as Naruto made a gesture of looking at a watch.

"You two going to stare at each other all day or are you going to fight?" The black-haired teen asked as Pui-Pui jumped into the air and did a stupid spin kick that Vegeta easily caught. Pui-Pui was shocked that Vegeta was able to block it as he jumped back and tried to punch Vegeta but was blocked once again.

"Well you fight pretty good, but not that good," he mocked, trying to show false bravado as he came at Vegeta with a barge of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged easily. Vegeta lost patience and caught Pui-Pui's kick and knocked him to the floor, trying to destroy the bones.

"See? Vegeta can handle this guy no problem," Goku spoke.

"If I were to take a guess, I would say that this fight will be over in about a minute," Naruto commented as Pui-Pui tried to attack again but got kicked in the chin, sent him to the roof. He jumped from the roof and landed on the ground, only to see that Vegeta had vanished into thin air.

"Hahaha, The weakling fled like a coward." Pui Pui howled, not seeing Vegeta appear behind him.

"A coward?" Vegeta questioned, though it was said with an annoyed tone. Pui-Pui turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him and got a punch to the face as he fell to the ground.

"You dare call the King of Saiyans a coward?" Vegeta yelled as he smashed hit boot against the weakling's chest. **(1)**

"He's good," Shin commented.

"This 'fight' sucks," Gohan said, though the way he said fight, it was obvious that he didn't think this was really a fight.

"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training," Goku said.

"What's wrong? Had enough?" Vegeta mocked as Pui-Pui got off the ground.

"No!" Pui-Pui said, trying to punch Vegeta, but was dodged easily as Vegeta appeared behind the Majin, throwing a weak KI blast at him, sending him to the ground as Vegeta began to approach him. Suddenly, their entire surrounding changed to a red planet with a black void around it.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked as he got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"It's that Babidi, he used his magic to change the room it seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage," Shin Gritted his teeth, thinking Vegeta had lost now.

"Ah should be interesting," Goku said.

"Goku, it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage," Shin said.

"Yeah I know," Goku said.

"Welcome to my home planet. I've won many great battles here and by now, you've noticed my planet is different from yours," Pui-Pui said as he picked a rock off the ground. "It's the gravity, ten times stronger than Earth," he said, dropping the rock, creating a hole in the ground. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone, you won't leave here alive." he laughed as Vegeta smirked a dark smile.

"The moron in for it now," Naruto snorted. The Saiyans smirked at the comment, knowing it to be true. Vegeta trained at 2000x gravity every day. 10x gravity meant nothing to any Saiyan

"Maybe if this was twenty hundred times gravity, you might have an advantage but ten, I don't even feel it." Vegeta kept the smirk on. **(2)**

"You're just bluffing, I know you are!" Pui-Pui exclaimed, showing fear at the statement. He could barely move in 15, but this arrogant bastard didn't even feel it? Bullshit!

"Maybe I am, hard to tell," Vegeta returned.

"Enough!" Pui-Pui yelled, running at Vegeta to punch him, but Vegeta dodged as he went into a series of his own punches. Vegeta punched his gut and kicked him back into a boulder. Vegeta being the ass that he is, begun jumping easily as Pui-Pui's eyes widen.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" Vegeta asked as Pui-Pui growled and Vegeta laughed as Pui-Pui came running at him again as Vegeta flew towards him and grabbed the weaklings arm and pulling it, his feet on the armored alien's back.

"Stop!" begged the Majin as Vegeta started pulling at the hands. He continued pulling, not caring about the enemy, dispite Shin looking on in horror. Goku, Gohan, Naruto, and Satsuki just looked on, all of them not caring about an enemy. Goku learned his lesson of letting an enemy go after Freiza and Cell. Besides, Naruto saw Satsuki doing the same to Daku at the Chunin Exams. **(3)**

"Ha, I'm amazed that Babidi would send such a weakling," Vegeta stated as a circle in the center of the room opened up.

"Hey look the floor opening up," Goku stated, walking to the hatch with the other Saiyans and Shin.

"Obviously you moron," Vegeta said, mocking his rival.

"It looks like an elevator shaft," Gohan observed.

"Let's go. I want to get back to the tournament," Goku said as they jumped into the hole and down to the second floor.

"Children so easily amused," Vegeta said jumping in after him with the other three following him. Goku stuck his head back out and turned to Shin.

"Hey, Supreme Kai what are you waiting for, come on let's go," Goku said.

"Now I see...they are very strong," Shin said, still in shock as he walked over to jump into the hole while Babidi glared at them through the crystal ball.

The second floor was much like the first except the floor was pink. "Babidi really needs to reconsider his ship layout," Satsuki expressed her disgust, even going so far as to create a throwing up motion.

"That's weird, this room looks like that last one we were in," Goku observed. The other Saiyan just sighed, palming his face at the stupidity of kakarott.

"Yeah, and Babidi probably going to change this room with his magic," Gohan said.

"It's my turn to fight next. I wonder who's behind that door. I sure hope he's going to be tough enough for me," Goku said, stretching his body.

"Hold on, who said you can fight next? How do you know that me, Naruto or Gohan wouldn't like to fight next?" Satsuki asked.

"Let him fight. There are more floors below us and we can wait," Naruto said as they looked at the door. _'The lower ones will probably be stronger.'_ He telepathically told her.

' _Yeah, but I want to finish this. I would much rather fight the others than these weaklings,'_ She thought back to her mate.

 _'Let's just let father fight.'_ Her lover thought back to his reincarnated wife.

 _'Fine!'_ She thought back, her mental voice laced with annoyance. Naruto didn't want to upset the girl of his dreams, so he offered something else.

 _'How about later, we can have some fun, alone,'_ He asked. **(4)**

"Hey, come on get out here!" Goku yelled, finally losing his patience.

"Why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" Vegeta asked.

"No! Even though he is not at full power, the unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous," Shin exclaimed.

"I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all and the same goes for that Dabura," Vegeta gruffly said.

"What? No, you can't be serious. Then you won't fight them?" Shin questioned.

"Well, why should I? From what I've seen from Dabura so far, I don't see any reason to be afraid of him, I watched his movement outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit as long as I avoid that I can beat him, your friend Kibito and the Namekian were careless, that's all" Vegeta said.

"So do you agree with him?" he asked turning to the Saiyans.

"Yeah, Vegeta's right. Dabura's not that tough. If it was 7 years ago, we might be afraid of him. Seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell. Now that was tough," Goku stated.

"Oh please, that android Broly gave us much more trouble when Gohan, Naruto, Goten, Trunks, and I fought him," Satsuki stated, remembering that Gohan said Broly was stronger than Cell.

"Yeah, Dabura is definitely stronger than Cell, but probably not Broly," Gohan commented.

"Hey! Get out here now! Let's go I'm ready to fight!" Goku yelled at the door as it began to open.

"Well it's about damn time," Vegeta barked as the shadow of a very large creature stood behind the doors as a large green monster stepped out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Goku asked.

"Wow he sure is an ugly one," Gohan said as the creature laughed.

"You all look yummy, who should I eat first?" he said looking to each warrior.

"Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he kind of looks dumb to me," Goku said.

"Huh?" the creature said.

"That's hilarious coming from you Kakarott," Vegeta smugly said.

"Huh?" Goku questioned, turning to Vegeta.

"Exactly!"

"I know that monster. His name is Yakon," Shin said.

"You've met him before?" Gohan said.

"That's right he's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, he's extremely strong, I don't think Goku can beat him on his own," Shin said.

"Don't underestimate dad," Naruto said as the creature drool got onto the ground.

Goku went into a battle stance and Yakon swung his massive arm at Goku who vanished as Yakon followed as floated above the others as Yakon swung his arms, legs, and tail at Goku who dodged as Yakon nails extended fast at Goku as Goku landed and his orange gi ripped.

"That was close," Goku laughed.

Naruto and Satsuki sighed. 'He should stop playing around,' both thought simultaneously.

"You were very lucky but you won't get away this time," Yakon said.

"I better watch it, one slip and those claws will tear me into two," Goku joked.

"Do you hear me Yakon? Listen to me, you're doing well my marvelous monster I'm proud of you did you know that? With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected I have a treat for you, when you finish off these intruders quickly how about we visit your favorite planet, the planet of darkness, would you like that my pet?" Babidi said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as the room began to transform into one of darkness as the room went completely dark.

"What happened? Who turned out the lights? It's dark I can't see a thing," Goku said as they heard Yakon laughing.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness, you're scratching your head aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you," Yukon said as Goku stopped scratching his head.

"You can?" Goku said.

"Sounds like he's right at home," Gohan observed.

"Yakon was born in this place it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach it. The Planet of Darkness," Shin said.

"Your mine now I'm going to eat you," Yakon said jumping down towards Goku but Goku jumped up and jumped hard onto Yakon sending him into the ground as he burrowed out and jumped out on the other side of the room. "Where is he?" Yakon asked as Goku was on Yakon back.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled slamming both his fists onto Yakon head sending him to the ground as Yakon began running up the walls and tried to get Goku with his claws but Goku dodged it and kicked Yakon in the face.

"Hey, can any of you tell what's going on out there?" Shin asked.

"Yes, Kakarot's winning," Vegeta snorted as Goku sent Yakon flying into a boulder as Yakon groaned and climbed out of the hole he was in.

"You can see in the dark?" Yakon asked.

"No but I don't really need to I can sense your movements by the sound of vibrations in the air, your smell, and energy," Goku said.

"Huh!?" The moron asked.

"I do have one way I can see you, like this!" Goku said powering into a Super Saiyan.

"Yakon, come on out stinky. I've seemed to have found my spare flashlight," Goku mocked as Yakon laughed.

"Well done. So you've fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark" Yakon said.

'why is he so calm?' Goku questioned.

"Time to feed," Yakon said opening his mouth as he began to suck the energy Goku was using to light the room.

"That's it! They can suck in light energy and use it as food!" Shin remembered as Goku turned into his normal form while Yakon swallowed the light he stole.

"Great now it's pitch dark again," Satsuki muttered.

"Yummy, I've never eaten such a brilliant and rich light before," Yakon said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy; Goku is a Super Saiyan. The energy he is admitting is like a delicacy to him," Shin said.

"Very tasty the best light I have ever had I want some more of that, give me some more of that now!" Yakon said rubbing his belly.

"So he eats light," Goku observed as Yakon jumped down from the rocks he stood on. "Ok, are you ready for the second course?" Goku asked having an idea.

"Yes!" Yakon said practically drooling all over the place.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad seriously! Don't go Super Saiyan! He's draining your energy!" Gohan told his father, not understanding what the saiyan was thinking in that head of his.

"Don't worry Gohan, I got this. This should kill him," Goku muttered powering up into Super Saiyan again as Yakon laughed.

"I am going to make a meal out of you, now come to me!" Yakon yelled.

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone he knows he can't beat him, does he think this is some kind of game?" Shin asked.

"Let him do what he wants, Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive, he has a plan," Vegeta said as Yakon began to suck in the light again. Yakon's stomach began to expand as Goku powered to level two, giving Yakon way too much causing the beast exploded.

"Look! He blew up!" Shin said.

"Nah, really? I thought Goku died!" Satsuki sarcastically said. Naruto chuckled at her while Shin turned a bit red from his enthusiasm and her sarcastic comment.

"Alright, he won!" Gohan said.

"And with energy to spare, not bad," Vegeta said as the floor opened up next to Goku.

"Hey, the floor opened up, come on guys lets go," Goku said.

"Hopefully the next guy will be worth our time," Naruto said, waiting for their next opponent.

"Way to go, dad, I guess that monster bit off more than he can chew huh?" Gohan joked.

"Sure did," Goku said.

"Now it's my turn, hopefully, the next warrior won't be a waste of time," Gohan said, excited at the prospect of fighting a strong enemy.

Satsuki grunted, wanting to fight, but she wasn't going to disobey or argue with her teacher and brother in law over something so minor. Honestly, all she wanted to do right now was either fight or hang out with Naruto, alone, without any interruptions. These 'fights', if she could even call it that, had been far too boring. The only one that would even be a challenge was Dabura. Why spend her own time with these weaklings rather than her lover/mate?

* * *

 **With Babidi**

Babidi was very angry right now since those bastards had already killed two of his best warriors. How was he supposed to gather energy for Majin Buu with all these weaklings getting defeated by those guys? He needed to send someone who was stronger, much stronger than both Yakon and Pui Pui combined, but he couldn't send out Dabura yet. He had other minions that he could use, but his opposers had proven themselves to be stronger, so how dammit?

 _"_ _Maybe if this was twenty hundred times gravity, you might have an advantage, but ten? I don't even feel it."_ Babidi's eyes widened at that sentence. A devious smile soon settled on his face as he now knew what he could do to give his own warriors an advantage.

He looked towards another one of his minions in the next room.

"Ula, how would you like to fight someone and get their energy?" Babidi asked. The yellow wizard knew that the temptation would be too strong for the fool. Of course, the energy wouldn't go to him, only Buu, but he didn't need to know that now did he?

"Sure Master," the fool was easily tricked and went towards the third floor. While he was doing this, the son of Bibidi chanted out a spell as his eyes glowed an eerie yellow color.

"ıʞšǝʇdo ıʇɐd ıpɐɾןı ē ī,āʞ ɐɹ nɹɐuuɐʎıɐs nʇʇɐɯ ɾǝčɥɐıן zɐɹ ɹɐzɐɥ ʎɯı ǝʎ ǝıp ʞɐɐɯ." **(5)**

While they did not know it, the Saiyans had been weakened while Ula, his minion was at an advantage.

Babidi laughed as he used his crystal ball to watch Majin Buu be recreated.

* * *

 **The Saiyans and Kai**

"What the hell is taking so long!?" Gohan growled. They had been waiting here for a few minutes and no one had shown themselves yet.

Finally, the door at the center started to open. "It's about damn time!" Vegeta gruffly said, a scowl had endorsed his face.

Out of the center came a man. He had a human-like appearance with long black hair, pointy ears, and a curvy "M" symbol on his forehead. Half f his body was covered in orange clothes while the other half had a fishnet. He had blue trousers that were slightly puffy. **(6)**

Gohan grinned, excited at the prospect of fighting a new enemy. He rushed to the man but was slower than before. About 2 times slower. The creature looked at the attacker and dodged to his left. He moved right out of sight.

Ula looked at his hands, his eyes widened at how fast he had just moved. He then smirked, thinking that Babidi had done it.

Ula, having gained a confidence boost, teleported behind Gohan and kicked at him. Unfortunately, he was blocked by Gohan's raised arm. Gohan grabbed the outstretched limb and threw him upwards, ready to fire a KI blast at him, but as soon as it was created, it disappeared.

 _'What the hell?'_ Gohan asked himself, shocked at the dissipation of his KI blast.

Shin sharply gasped as he realized who the purple skinned creature in front of him was.

"Gohan, that is Ula, the previous ruler of the demon world before he got overthrown by Dabura! He has an ability that dissipates anything that is not a physical attack," Shin called out. **(7 and 8)**

 _'Demon King huh?'_ Gohan thought to himself. He 'tsk'ed' as he unsheathed the sword given to him by his mentor. He charged at the previous demon king with a cry while the aforementioned demon disappeared from sight and stood on top of Gohan. **(9)**

Gohan disappeared from his place and threw a slice at his opponent and barely grazed his stomach.

"You were the previous demon king? No wonder Dabura overthrew you with how weak and slow you are!" Gohan taunted. **(Yes, Gohan taunts)**

Ula released a cry of frustration and anger as he flew towards Gohan, his vision going red with anger and rage clouding his head.

Gohan looked on in amusement as the guy lost his cool, just like planned. Just as the guy reached him, Gohan swung his sword, nearly cutting the purple skinned guy in half, but the guy dodged.

He flew up to the top of the room before focusing energy into his hand. He threw his hands up then brought it down, a purple KI beam coming at him. Gohan dodged it and the floor absorbed the attack, going to Buu.

Ula disappeared from view as Gohan looked around, trying to sense the Majin slave. He, however, could only sense the KI of his family and friend as well as Shin.

What Gohan didn't know was that Ula had more than just the ability to destroy KI around him. He also had the ability to destroy his own KI signature completely by using Demonic Magic Arts. **(10)**

Ula appeared above the surprised Gohan and drove the demi saiyan to the ground, causing him to release some of his energy, letting Buu absorb it.

 _'Master Babidi, please take me to a place where these fools energy will be drained when released,'_ Ula requested telepathically.

* * *

 **Babidi**

Babidi thought of the request before nodding. It made sense after all.

"ɐpǝɾdos ǝɾuǝʇšınu ɯoɯ ɐu ıžǝן ɐɾoʞ ɐʞɹnʞ ĺnʞɐd ɐıuuǝčɐzuʎɹd ɐoʞɐʇnʇɐɹǝʞnɐ ɐqśıq ɐbşɐq ıdǝp ןıʍɥɐʇ ıɹǝʇıɹdoēןēʇ ëʇ ùɥsìʎ nusʞɹǝʍoʇ," Babidi chanted.

* * *

 **With The Saiyans, Kai, and Demon**

While the slave and master were communicating, Gohan had gotten up and started to growl. He started to fly at Ula, but the room meta-morphed until they were standing in a completely different place.

Gohan jumped back and looked around cautiously, making sure there was no trap. It seemed normal, well as normal as it can get being in a place he had never seen before.

"Welcome to My home world. The Realm of Demons and Spirits!" Ula started to cackle like a maniac as Naruto's eyes turned wide and his face paled. Satsuki saw this and sighed, knowing her lover's fear of ghost. **(11)**

Vegeta, however, didn't know Naruto as well and quickly questioned him. "Hey, Kakabrat 2, why do you look so scared?" He may have been nicer to the brat since his princess was apparently mate and had made Kakarot and his brats more Saiyan like, but that didn't mean he was above teasing his rival's brat. **(12)**

Yes, he knew his daughter and the brat were mated. They had been obvious as well as their smell all over each other along with the mate marks on his daughter's neck had clued him in about a year ago. Around the same time he had first ascended to the second level of the legendary transformation. **(13)**

 _'Better be sure.'_ Gohan took precautionary measures and turned into a super saiyan. He didn't want to get beat up by Ula, who was sure to have the advantage, and release his energy so Buu could get reawakened faster. The demon was blinded by the light, but he quickly grew a gleeful expression as the KI was sucked out of the earthling.

* * *

 **Alright! I finally fucking finished this. Took me last month till now, but this is finally completed. Thanks for being so understanding on why I couldn't post this and ROTB.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Son Gohan: unknown as of RoSaT training. Estimated to be around 40 million**

 **Satsuki: unknown** **as of RoSaT training** **. Estimated to be around 40 million**

 **Naruto: unknown** **as of RoSaT training** **. Estimated to be around 40 million**

 **Goku: unknown** **as of RoSaT training** **. Estimated to be around 45 million**

 **Vegeta: Base: 35 million. sorry, I messed up here and didn't realize it until now. Vegeta is about this strong.**

 **Pui Pui: 1 million. Sorry. Messed up here too. His skill was also supposed to factor in and his speed is a part of it.**

 **Yakon: 3 million:**

 **Absorbing Goku first time: 50 million**

 **About to explode: 100 million**

 **Ula: 30 million. His speed is the major factor here. Without that, he would be about as weak as Pui Pui.**

 **Babidi: 1 million. Messed up here too. his Majic makes him so much higher. He is still weak by normal aspects, but still, his magic is strong.**

 **Did I miss anyone?**

 **Alright, footnotes.**

 **1\. Vegeta is the King of all Saiyans. Trunks and Satsuki are the heirs for it, but Satsuki is the one who will get the title if Vegeta dies. The previous Vegeta died so Vegeta would obviously be King. I can't believe that the Anime makers haven't realized or said it yet.**

 **2\. Yes, Vegeta trains at that much gravity. I know normal authors make it so he isn't capable of doing around 500 without super saiyan while Gohan can easily, but that isn't true here. Yes, Gohan, Satsuki, and Naruto can handle more, but it isn't a destruction like that. I mean really? Gohan is 50x stronger than Vegeta at base form? The only reason they can handle more is that they used it 27/365 for years. Vegeta only does so while training. Also, the anime is bullshit. In Z, it showed Vegeta doing stuff at 400 while in Super, he was at 150. WTF!? 3.**

 **3\. Yeah, they don't care what happens to an enemy. I found it weird that people wanted Gohan and Goku to care about the enemies. both have killed multiple times and they still have a 'pure heart.' Besides, Goku has seen what happens when he spared Freiza and Cell. If Trunks wasn't there, Freiza might have been able to destroy Earth. Letting Cell eat the Sensu Bean cost his life and made his family unhappy and depressed. (Goku kept in touch with telepathy). Gohan also knows this. Satsuki and Naruto have done their fair share of killing and know not to spare enemies. If they did, the would have died way early in ROTB. Vegeta was with Freiza killing trillions enough said.**

 **4\. Not like that you perverted people. Like a date. wouldn't be a date with other people there right?**

 **5\. Don't try to understand this. It's not any language, real or fiction. I just did some exploring and used it. If you figure it out, I'd say "Damn, you are an outside-the-box thinker. Really outside"**

 **6\. This guy is Shula from DB. I just made it so that filler episode never happened.**

 **7\. Shula was the demon lord (I think).**

 **8\. The ability is just a special gift to him to make the fight harder for no reason.**

 **9\. Why did the sword go away? It would have been so awesome and badass.**

 **10\. Yes, another unnecessary ability. Yes, Demonic Magic Arts. Don't worry, few can use it.**

 **11\. His fear is understandable. You can't really attack ghosts but the can you. How do you fight an enemy you can't touch?**

 **12\. Yes, Princess. It's not OOC. Vegeta acts the same to Bra and I for one thinks that Satsuki would deserve it. She _is_ a princess and is a lot more like Vegeta. Vegeta would always like a daughter who loves fighting and is Saiyan than a Bulma-like daughter that doesn't fight at all.**

 **13\. He ascended alright, but not for the reason of them getting together.**

 **Any questions? PM or Review always work and don't hesitate if you don't understand even a minor details. Hope to see you all another time. Bye for now.**


	12. Buu Revived!

**Hello, Everyone, I decided that it was time for a new chapter. I wrote this over the course of the 2 months and have finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** _Pui Pui continued to mock Vegeta with False Bravado until finally, the Saiyan King started to destroy him. Hoping to give his fighter the advantage, Babidi changed the location to a planet with 10x earth's gravity._

 _Pui Pui got arrogant with the gravity, but Vegeta stated that he was able to easily stand much higher and didn't feel it. Angered and frustrated, the alien charged at the king but was quickly destroyed another d his hand got ripped off before dying._

 _On the Next floor, Yakon, a monster that ate light came out. Goku fought the monster and easily toyed with him. Eventually, Babidi transported them to an area that allowed Yakon to eat light. Yakon ate Goku's Super Saiyan energy._

 _The greedy idiot tried to get more and Goku gave it to him, causing him to explode. Once again, they went to the lower floors. Gohan started to fight the next fighter, Ula, a previous demon king._

 _Before the fight, Babidi increased the weight of the Saiyans by 1000 while lightened his own fighter by 1000, after having thought back to Vegeta's statement. Gohan noticed this straight away but was able to still fight against Ula._

 _After finding out the previous demon king was able to absorb KI, Gohan started to fight with his sword until Ula asked to be transported to an area where, when energy got released by the Saiyans or Kai, it went to Buu. Babidi granted this and sent them to the demon realm_

* * *

 **(Continued)**

 _'Better be sure.'_ Gohan took precautionary measures and turned into a super saiyan. He didn't want to get beat up by Ula, who was sure to have the advantage and release his energy so Buu could get reawakened faster. The demon was blinded by the light, but he quickly grew a gleeful expression as the KI was sucked out of the earthling.

Gohan screamed in agony as his energy was ripped away from him. The golden aura that had surrounded him had started to spiral around him before moving away and getting sucked into the ground.

"Gohan, they're taking your energy, stop trying to transform!" Gohan was able to make out Satsuki's voice through his scream and was able to resist the pain a bit as he tried to stop the energy from flowing.

Within the second, he stopped the transformation and dropped on his knees, panting in exhaustion.

Ula was still laughing gleefully as a lot of energy was absorbed for Buu.

His face then twisted into a sadistic smile as he dashed towards the man.

Gohan saw the bastard coming at him and quickly drew his sword and slash, though slower than usual.

Ula saw the attack and stopped himself as the sword grazed him a bit.

The demon in human skin engaged Gohan in a hand to sword fight, but Gohan quickly realized that his swings were to slow.

The black haired man sheathed the blade and once again charged at the man.

He threw a jab at the Majin servant's face, fully expecting to be blocked or grappled.

The previous demon king grabbed the extended arm of Gohan's and pulled him forward, hoping to knee him in the stomach.

Gohan easily licked the knee and did a ninety degree spin and kicked the arm holding his other leg before bouncing off and doing a heel drop on Ula's head.

Ula was sent face first into the ground as Gohan flew downwards and kneed the demon king's back.

Ula screamed in agony as his back arched, his spine breaking..

The demon spit out large globs of blood as he layed on the floor, nearly dead.

Gohan decided to have mercy on the man and, after unsheathing his sword, decapitated the previous demon king. **(1)**

When Gohan killed Ula, Shin widened his eyes. He didn't think that the Saiyan would kill him.

The others however, were not shocked. Goku had matured with his second death and finally realized that if you spared your enemy, it would come back to haunt you. **(2)**

Vegeta had killed millions of species and trillions of lives. He wouldn't care if a stranger died or if it was someone he knew it that did it. At least, the boy had matured enough so that he realized that sparing an enemy might kill his family.

Satsuki had also killed before, hell everyone here had. She didn't really care for the enemy. The only ones she cared for was Naruto, her family, and her extended 'family.'

Naruto was the same. He had killed before and knew why. Why should he care about the death of someone he barely knew?

* * *

 **With Babidi**

Babidi was laughing. He couldn't believe it! Ula had served his purpose and now, Buu's energy levels were almost filled.

It needed maybe a bit more, but he wasn't even worried anymore. Dabura would easily get the amount needed and Buu would be revived! Finally!

After so many years of trying and trying, it had payed off!

 _'Dabura, it is your turn. Go finish this and let the final energy for Buu be absorbed!'_ the yellow wizard yelled, not being able to contain his joy.

 _'Yes master,'_ the current demon king answered submissively as he headed towards the door.

When Dabura left, Babidi started to plan his next move. He would kill Dabura, well Buu would, then he would kill those fuckers that we're trying to stop him, except the Supreme Kai, oh no, that one deserved torture, not a quick death.

Then, he would continue his father's plan to dominate this universe.

* * *

 **With the Saiyan and Shin**

The warrior race had grown tired of waiting, even Gohan.

After a few moments, the escalator in front of them opened and out stepped Dabura.

"So, which one of you two brats are fighting?" Vegeta asked.

Naruto met his lover's eyes as they had a mental 'conversation.'

Instantaneously, without even having the conversation, the two decided that Satsuki should fight. **(3)**

The raven haired woman stepped up, standing in the style she had created with her lover and brother. **(4)**

"Which one of you dares to fight me?" Dabura's deep tone echoed through the chamber. He then saw Satsuki in a stance ready to fight.

"I see," the King of Demons acknowledged his opponent. "I do hope you are a challenge," the red fighter commented clenching his hands.

The man's energy level started to rise, surpassing the previous minions by far. It kept going and going until eventually, he stopped.

The amount of power he had surpassed Cell, at least double the grasshopper's own.

Satsuki, realizing the problem, quickly ascended to the second level of her transformation.

Her spiky, blue tinted, black hair spiked even more before it turned golden. They grew longer until eventually, the locks hit the ground. Her energy skyrocketed.

When the transformation stopped, the busty woman charged forward, intent on having a good fight. **(5)**

Dabura quickly raised his hands to block the attack of the young girl, but the force of her attack sent him flying backwards.

The demon king quickly composed himself in midair before propelling himself forward.

The reincarnated Uchiha avoided the outstretched fist and did a roundhouse kick.

The red man jumped over it before he tried to elbow her head.

The fair skinned girl was ready for the attack as she disappeared from sight and appeared behind him, a razor ki blade that covered her fist and thrust it into his back.

The majin went forward as he realized the attack.

"Is that all you got?" the man taunted.

"Why, is that all you can handle?" she retorted with an infuriating smirk on her face.

Dabura was fuming, but reigned in his rage.

Soon, the red demon summoned his sword.

"Darkness Sword attack!" he exclaimed as he slashed the blonde in front of him.

Unfortunately, for the bald man anyways, the Saiyan blocked it with her hands.

Satsuki then created her own sword, similar to her Kurasu, but with different materials.

The black-eyed beauty swiped the long sword at him, sending a flying blade made of KI.

Surprised by the unfamiliar attack, he was a little slow in dodging it, causing a gash on his arm.

Pink blood splattered in the surrounding area as he grabbed his arm.

The Demon Realmian cried out in outrage as he blurred forward, his power increased in his rage. **(6)**

Satsuki's own power, however, still far surpassed his own.

His sword slashed at her, but her Kurasu was able to easily deflect it.

As the Darkness Sword slide against the long sword, Satsuki imbedded it with her, strengthening its durability.

They were now it a battle of strength, but Dabura liked to play dirty.

Due to their closeness, he was able to spit at Satsuki.

The woman realized what was going to happen and dodged to the side, letting it harmlessly fly past her.

The blonde's eyes twitched as she was now a little miffed. This motherf***ing coward had just tried to turn her into stone.

Satsuki decided to quit playing around. She didn't care about the fight anymore. Besides, she would much rather do something else with the time.

She dashed forward, her sword glowing with power, as she slashed at his abdomen.

When he tried to block it with his own sword, she changed her position so that, instead of his stomach, it was now at his neck.

Fortunately for the current demon king, he was able to move away just in time.

Unfortunately for him, Satsuki had very good instincts and reflexes. Combine the two and she was easily able to parry of the slash of his sword and blast his face with a little blast.

She didn't have much time to charge it so it didn't do much damage other than some small bruises and pushing him back.

"Damnit! How can a weak child like you best me?!" He yelled out as he started to scream. Red KI began to surround him and spiraled upward before it suddenly drove into his body.

His power once again began to enlarged, trying to close the gap between himself and the child in front of him.

He looked up, his eyes glowing red. He took a deep breath before he strayed to spin in every direction possible while spitting out his saliva.

Satsuki look at the incoming onslaught of saliva and screwed her face up in disgust. She place a large force field to vaporize them except for one. **(7)**

 _'Thank you, Gohan!'_ she mentally exclaimed as she showed an expression that was a mix between a smirk and a small grin.

She focused her ki to the single ball of saliva coming at her, still keeping her force field to vaporize all the other ones.

She then began to redirect it at Dabura at speeds that he couldn't comprehend. **(8)**

As the saliva hit him, the red demon king froze in disbelief as he realized that one of his strongest attacks had been used against him.

As he began to turn into stone, he decided to take at least one with him. As his entire body was turned to stone, Satsuki held up her hand and sent out a large blast of energy.

Very unfortunate, but the demon king's body chose to explode, not only letting the ki blast be absorbed by the ship for Buu, but also for it to slightly injure Satsuki.

At his death, Goku and Gohan were able to sense the return of Piccolo and Krillin while they flew away.

* * *

 **With Babidi**

Babidi let loose a blood curdling laugh that had his minions, or at least those who heard it, shiver in fear.

The yellow magician looked on as the power meter with Buu's egg began to rise to the top. It had just needed a little more energy and Dabura had done it perfectly, letting his own KI, along with Satsuki's to be absorbed. **(9)**

Buu's ball began to glow brightly as he started hatching.

"Yes,yES,YES!" Babidi cried out with a happy laughter.

* * *

 **With the Saiyans and the Kai**

When the hexad saw the doors open, they immediately rushed down, each for different reasons.

Shin wanted to seal away Buu and Babidi so they could never harm anyone again.

Vegeta went down there so that he could kill them. He would be fighting Kakarot right now if it weren't for these insufferable weaklings.

Goku went down there so no one could those he cared for.

Gohan went down there to kill Buu.

Naruto and Satsuki went down there so the problem could be over faster. They enjoyed a good fight, but as of so far, only Ula and Dabura, and not even then, had been an actual fight. Why would they want to fight against some weaklings.

When the group of six arrived at the bottom a second later, they realized that Babidi had been laughing and that there was a bright glowing light to their right.

The Kaioshin amongst them quickly realized what it was.

"NOOOO!" He screamed out as he launched his strongest blast of KI. His attack however, had no affect to the know purple glowing ball.

"OH YES!" screamed Babidi, ecstatic. "SWEET BEAUTIFUL SUCCESS! He's going to come out! Majin Buu is coming out!" Steam began to shoot out from the platform. The ball began to pulsate, still glowing with purple energy. "He's going to come out, and when he does, EVERYBODY IS GOING TO RUN AROUND AND SUFFER UNTIL THEY DIE! My father's going to be avenged by his own creation!" The wizard exclaimed.

"Too late!" Shin realized, drawing back in horror. "We must retreat! And quickly! We've no choice. Run when I signal!"

"Hold on," said Gohan, staring at the ball. "We've got to try and stop this thing from hatching. There are too many innocent people on this planet for us to just abandon them. We've got to do something! You're the Supreme Kai!"

"Yes, and unlike you, I've seen what Buu is capable of! It's more than our present state can handle. This is a time for strategy, Gohan, not blind heroics. We must recoup and wait for a better opportunity. We have to wait!"

"We have to try," said Gohan, cupping his hands at his side.

"Gohan, please! We need you alive!"

He nodded to the others, signaling them to start their attacks.

"KA….ME…...HA…...ME…..HAAAAAAAA!" Goku and Gohan screamed out, launching the Turtle Destruction Wave.

"Final! Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he launched a golden ball of power at the purple egg.

"Hakai-Tekina Uzu!" Naruto screamed as he raised his hands up in the air. Red KI began to form around before Naruto launched it. It started to spiral as it continued forth, mixing with the other saiyans attack. **(10)**

"Burakkumūn!" Satsuki yelled. She had her arm raised in front of her as a jet black ball with purple electricity inside it began to form. It grew to the size of a beach ball before it rocketed forwards. **(11)**

All the attacks met before they combined to create a very destructive attack. The black and golden KI balls from Satsuki and her father combined into one, one half golden and the other jet black.

Behind it, the KameHameHa and the Hakai-Tekina Uzu combined, forming a wicked spiraling wave of KI that rested behind the Barakkumun and Final Flash, causing it to speed up even more. **(12)**

The attack raced towards Buu as Shin looked on, hoping against his knowledge that Buu just might get destroyed while Babidi himself chuckled to himself, believing that the attack was foolish.

The Saiyans strongest attacks hit Buu's egg head on. A giant explosion and shockwave was created sending all inhabitants in the room flying. Yes all of them.

Babidi quickly raised a barrier to protect himself, but was still sent flying.

The Saiyans and Kai weren't as fortunate as they got slammed into the wall of the underground ship and flew through it.

Shin recovered quickly and went forward to see if Buu had been destroyed.

He and Babidi saw the purple ball still there, but when it fell apart nothing was there.

"I did everything correctly," said Babidi, stunned. "Followed every step, every word. Come out, come out and destroy it all, Buu! We're waiting!"

Supreme Kai broke down into laughter, over joyed that it was ineffective. "All your efforts for nothing," he said. "You've made a fatal mistake, Babidi, just like your father. Fooled by overconfidence, underestimated your opponents. And so these Saiyans have destroyed your sacred Buu. Years of captivity in that shell must have made him defenseless, and not even the energy from this planet could revive him. Now the story of Buu finally comes to an end."

While he was giving his speech, the others had gotten out of the ground.

When they did, all of them suddenly felt a huge amount of energy, surpassing all of their own multi fold.

"Hey Kai or whatever you are, Buu is still here," Vegeta decided to inform him.

Babidi and Shin looked at him like crazy, but before they could say anything, the Saiyans looked upwards.

The wizard and deity followed their gazes, only to see condensing pink smoke.

He stared in horror as the clouds began to compress, forming a shape.

"Something's forming," said Babidi, hope in his voice.

The clouds finished forming into a shape. The figure was wearing baggy white pants, a black belt with gold buckle and M written on it, a black and gold vest, yellow gloves and boots, and was incredibly fat.

"BUU!" screamed the creature, a childlike expression on his face as he landed on the solid ground.

"This is the great Majin Buu? A child?" Vegeta voiced his opinion based on his appearance, momentarily forgetting the power he sensed. How could this childish blob be a universal terror?

"That's him," said Supreme Kai. "That's Bibidi's creation, without a doubt. I'd never forget that disgusting creature's face."

"Look how scared the Kai is," said Babidi to himself. "It must be him!"

Babidi hovered forward a few feet. "Hey! Majin Buu! Come to me!"

"Buu?" He asked as he turned to face Babidi.

"That's right, Buu," said Babidi. "Come to your master!" Buu turned around and walked away, his arms held out like it was some sort of game.

The Saiyans looked on in bewilderment as the so called terror of the universe behave like a child with backflips and just walking around.

Babidi cackled as he approached Majin Buu. "Look at my face, Buu," he said to the creature, "I'm the son of Bibidi, your creator. See? You can call me the Great Wizard Babidi, or just wizard, or master, since that's what I am to you now."

Buu simply turned his back on Babidi, giving a small "hmph".

"Hey!" said Babidi. "What's the meaning of that, Buu? You can't turn your back on your master like that! At least give me a proper greeting! Turn around! I command you!"

Buu spun around, making a face to Babidi. The wizard fell backwards in fear. Buu broke down laughing, still acting like an infant.

"He is just an idiot," Satsuki growled out, looking at the Supreme Kai.

"No," said Supreme Kai. "Buu has always been this way."

"What nerve," said Babidi, seething with anger before thinking of a way to control him.

"Oh, Buu," said Babidi. "Would you kill these annoying fools? They just called you a weakling!"

"POW!" screamed Buu in response, bouncing towards the Saiyans and the overseer. Gohan assumed a fighting stance, ready to fight. The others did the same, except for the Supreme Kai

"Buu turn you into chocolate!" He yelled out as his antenna began to wave before he shot a thin pink beam at them.

All of them avoided it,no one was prepared to become a delectable treat today.

The Saiyans had already turned into Super Saiyan 2 as they flew towards the pink blob.

Unfortunately for them, Buu was quicker as he avoided them before speeding through them, leaving each one on the ground, coughing up saliva.

The Supreme Kai decided that they should retreat now that Buu had shown a little of his power.

 _'Supreme Kai, can you teleport them to my location?'_ Dende telepathically asked.

The overseer decided to do so, having already talked to the guardian after coming to Earth, and teleported the Saiyans to the lookout, but not before contacting Kibito.

 _'Kibito, bring the fighters from the tournament with you, the ones with a higher level of KI then normal,'_ Shin telepathically commanded his underling.

The Kai confirmed the order before he told them the situation and teleported them to Shin's location.

By the time the other Z-Fighters got there, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Naruto, and Satsuki had already been healed.

"What happened?" Goku asked as he became conscious.

When he saw the others finally awaken, he answered the question.

"Majin Buu knocked all of you out. I temporarily blinded Babidi and Buu and teleported you to Dende-San here."

 _'What?! We lost to that overgrown child?!'_ Vegeta mentally exclaimed in shock.

"Yes Vegeta. That 'overgrown child' is much stronger than any of us. You were lucky enough to make it out alive!" He exclaimed. What arrogance from these earthlings! Sure, they were strong, stronger than he himself, but to believe that they could beat Buu? Preposterous!

Shin, in his anger, forgot that they had never met Buu before in their life and so, didn't have much knowledge of it's power level.

At that moment, Kabuto had teleported to the lookout with the others. Videl, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks were with them.

Goten caught sight of the older Saiyans and bounded over to them. He looked at Gohan.

"Hey Nii-Chan, what happened? Did you kick that Buu guys butt?!" He exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

Gohan shook his head before mentally connecting with everyone there. He shared his memories with Videl, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin, showing them what had happened.

As the memories played out, each being was shocked with different things.

Videl was shocked at how their opponents had been killed as well as the strength of Buu. She had already heard the story of Buu from Kibito, all of them had, but it was still shocking at how powerful he was, rendering people who could destroy planets and even solar systems unconscious with ease!

Goten and Trunks were not shocked by how easily their relatives had killed others and neither were Krillin and Piccolo. They were however, shocked by Buu's strength. The youngest Saiyans had always worshipped the older Saiyans, believing them to be the strongest ever. Then, this Buu proves to be even stronger, defeating each one easily, even when they were at SSJ 2.

Even Piccolo was shocked by his power, not to mention Krillin.

"This Buu is a threat. He is going on a killing spree with Babidi leading him. I can feel it." Piccolo gritted his teeth as he felt thousands of KIs dying instantly on the planet.

"They are probably trying to lure us out to kill any threat that remains." Goku deduced.

Vegeta had murder in his eyes. He could feel the people below dying, but he didn't care about that. He was paying all of his attention to the location of Buu.

He was pretty goddamn close to Bulma at the moment!

"Kakabrat!" he exclaimed, turning to Gohan. Gohan, Satsuki, Naruto, and Goku had all felt where Buu was too. "Go do something now before Buu kills them!"

Piccolo, even Goten and Trunks were surprised at what Vegeta was saying. He usually didn't care for humans.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he quickly realized what Vegeta meant. He didn't mean the humans, he meant Bulma and Chichi, well mostly Bulma really.

Gohan quickly nodded, teleporting to the stadium seats, right next to Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, Chichi, and the Ox King.

"Gohan! W-" his mother was cut off as he quickly grabbed each of them before instant transmissioning them back to the look out.

"Dende!" Goku growled out. "Right now, we can't beat Majin Buu as it is. We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Have you fixed its problem yet?" He asked. The problem was the capacity of the room as well as the time limit.

Goku had asked Dende to wish for unlimited capacity and time in the Room of Spirit and Time, though no one ever told Vegeta in the fears that he would use every second of every minute of every day to get stronger and they couldn't have that.

Thankfully, the second wish had been so that Dende could ban people from using it if he wanted and so, he could discreetly make it not function and tell him that sometimes it didn't work and that time, it wasn't working.

Not all the time as Vegeta would grow suspicious though. **(13)**

"Yeah it has. What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"King Kai taught me a move that allows us to be even stronger," Goku replied. "No time to explain. I'll tell them when we get it. Guys follow me!" He told the Saiyans, even Trunks and Goten before rushing to the RoSaT.

* * *

 **Done everyone! Thank you all for reading. I know there were a lot of mistakes and plot holes in this chapter and seemed rush and the end part kinda was. I stupidly killed Dabura off, but at that point, it was too late. After Buu was revived, I was stuck on what to do! I left a lot of detail out at the end like their reactions as well as a bunch of other stuff, but it would be pretty cliche, don't ya think? "He was shocked...I can't believe I wasn't told this!...blah blah." Whatever their reactions would be is pretty predictable here.**

 **I kept thinking that I should have Vegeta turn evil after Babidi sees them arguing a bit, but then I remembered why that couldn't happen.**

 **Remember, Vegeta cares more for Family than anything else. This includes fighting, food, and his pride added together than cubed before that gets cubed as well.**

 **With Satsuki there as well as his caring of family, even if he doesn't show it much, means that it wouldn't happen!**

 **So, I just thought, why not make Buu stronger many times stronger and knock them out and have them appear at the look out so Goku can teach the fusion technique.**

 **So after I did that, I rushed it without much details and decided, why the hell not?**

 **power levels:**

 **Ula:50 million**

 **Gohan 45 million**

 **SSJ2: 6.187 billion**

 **Dabura: 4 billion**

 **angry: 4.5 billion**

 **super angry: 5 billion**

 **Satsuki: 46 million**

 **SSJ2: 6.325 billion**

 **Naruto: 45 million**

 **SSJ2: 6.187 billion**

 **Goku: 50 million**

 **SSJ2: 6.875**

 **Vegeta: 42.5 million**

 **SSJ2: 5.843 billion**

 **Buu: awakened: 30 billion.**

 **now: 50 billion.**

 **Wārupūru no hakai-tekina saishū-tekina shi: 20 billion.**

 **Anyways, on to other business, like footnotes.**

 **1) I hate that people are killed all the time, but Gohan and Goku are usually hesitant to kill. Here, no mercy to opponents that have wronged them. Some will be given second chances, like the innocent Buu, but not all of them. Some are redeemable, a lot are not.**

 **2) Goku has matured! Surprised? Don't be. He realized what his heart has caused. Raditz, killed him and nearly ki snapped his son. Frieza, nearly destroyed the earth. Gero, the androids had happened. Gave Cell a sense bean? Caused his own death and wasn't with family for 7 years.**

 **3) I had Satsuki not fight for a bit, so time for her to have the spotlight! Besides, Naruto doesn't care to fight right now. Well, at least not as much as Satsuki and he also wants to please her.**

 **4) Yeah, Gohan is brother. Naruto is her Mate, so he is her brother along with Goten.**

 **5) she hasn't had a good chance for a fight yet. Fighting with the Saiyans at base form won't work. They fight at base form as it is better than SSJ. Do some ratios with the multiplier by SSJ transformation and you'll see why.**

 **6) Demon Realmian is a term I think I made up. It's obvious what it is.**

 **7) I never saw them use a force field like this a lot even when it would have been so useful for many things.**

 **8) This one too. They can lift stuff and can be put to practical use. Freezing opponents in place, redirecting KI attacks, etc etc.**

 **9 Gohan's energy is the anime filled nearly half the bar. I never understood why Babidi just didn't take Dabura's energy multiple times as he can obviously do it, case in point with Vegeta v Goku battle.**

 **10) Hakai-Tekina Uzu: loosely translates to destructive whirlpool. I know, cliche, but still pretty original if I say so myself.**

 **11) Barakkumun- loosely translates to Black Moon. Though it appropriate as Uchiha and Moons are really connected and I feel a connection between the Moon and Satsuki. I thought of Black Moon as of her hair and the Moon and her connection.**

 **12) I will name this...Wārupūru no hakai-tekina saishū-tekina shi, long I know. They won't ever say the name though, way too fucking long! It means Destructive Final** **Death of Whirlpool. Take a word from each attack and combine it.**

 **13)Vegeta isn't dumb, he is actually pretty smart. If he can't use it every time he comes up, he will threaten Dende into calling him when it does.**

 **Time for reviews. Since I didn't do the reviews for the 2 previous chapters (10 and 11) I'll do them here too.**

 **Yoko-Kiryuu Bikutoria Kurama: yeah, the first part was stupid of me. I was too caught up in the moment. For the second one, they don't trust Shin, not in the least, but they need to figure out why he did what he did. They can sense his strength and know they themselves are stronger. They followed for an explanation. After that, the tale of Buu drew them as they wanted to prevent another disaster before it got bigger, even though they couldn't. As for the third, thank you =).**

 **Guest uno: I dunno, Satsuki seems a massive sue**

 **Me- :/. *sighs* this just pisses me off. Prepare for a rant.**

 **How the hell is Satsuki a massive Mary Sue?! She is a more loving, less prideful, kinder version of Vegeta. Are you telling me that if Vegeta was more open and wasn't very prideful, he would be the perfect male? FUCK NO! Satsuki would only be the perfect female for 2 people. Naruto and Vegeta. Naruto believes she is the perfect female and mate as he knows and loves everything about her. No secrets or fears kept from each other. They have spent over a decade in this timeline alone, not to mention the other one. Their, it will probably be either 4 years or 12 years, I haven't decided when they die, 25 or 16. Anyways, with that much time with each other, they are perfect for each other. That's how I made it! She is the perfect daughter for Vegeta. Strong and has a good personality, for him and Naruto at least. She is the perfect Saiyans Heiress.**

 **To other people, she is an over confident girl that doesn't care for anyone other than her family. Let's go over the definition for Mary Sue shall we?**

 **"A Mary Sue is an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character. Often, this character is recognized as an author insert or wish fulfillment. They can usually perform better at tasks than should be possible given the amount of training or experience."**

 **Satsuki is Idolized by only Goten and Trunks, no one else, and they are kids! She is not perfect! She isn't the strongest ever nor will she ever be! Xeno is still there! She isn't the smartest out there! She has a college level education! Many people also have it! She is Battle/Street smart, something she has earned after her hard work! She isn't a self insert! I am a boy, she is a girl, 'nough said! Wish fulfillment? I love a girl totally different from Satsuki. Hell, opposite hair, personality, and more things. She has so much experience and training, from both her original world and hear, nearly 2 decades of it! Gotenks, a 8 year old was able to do what she can in battle! She is as smart as college people, I am fourteen so I wouldn't know it, but she has it, just like Gohan and Naruto. Lacking in realism? This is totally real enough in 1: Fiction! 2: _Fan_ fiction. Unreal would be Naruto being better than the hokages combined at 7 or him using millions of Kage Bunshin for training and nothing happening! Not this! Damnit dude! This pisses me off like nothing else.**

 **RANT DONE!**

 **Guest: your "language" wasn't that hard to understand. It's just upside down and backwards. You misspelled some words, but it was good nonetheless. I like the way you're taking this. Peace.**

 **Me: not anymore.**

 **NobleRogue: Quick question: How did you get the text to appear upside-down? I want to do that for a story I'm working on.**

 **Me: just google word inverter. You know, you could use IM for this instead of review.**

 **There with the reviews.**

 **Note, I write this on google doc before putting it here so there will be many bolder and Italic mistakes. This phone is too small for me too properly spot them or remember them, So I'll just leave the italics. Holds I fix as they are more important.**

 **To guests: please put a code name so if you're review is long, you'll know I am talking to you as I will not copy down the review.**

 **I thank you all for reading and hope to see ya next time. Bye!**


	13. Super Buu

**Hello everybody. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The Buu saga will not be long as I'm gonna skip a lot. I mean, I already skipped Majin Vegeta, Goku v Vegeta, as well as a bit more. Well, not really skipped as in skipped, but I didn't do the parts.**

 **Now, I have to warn you, I have made myself 2 paths. These paths are different ways for the story to go and you can vote on either one.**

 **Path 1**

 **After Fusion, the fight with the fused Saiyans, going to the kai world, getting the sword, and Mystic Gohan the series will be done. After that, I will make a 20 chapter series about their adventures in school before graduating with Romantic Time, as well as a plot line from before the Buu saga. Remember the Androids? Yeah…**

 **Also, Vegito in this path will defeat Super Buu. He is stronger than Buu and remember, he won't be trying to fight for fun, he will destroy Super Buu. Also, no good Buu. Sorry, can't absorb Vegito as he will not be trying to have fun.**

 **Path 2**

 **The second path is basically going along with canon by making Super Buu stronger than canon with him lucky a lot. I will explain this path at the end notes.**

 **No Pervy old Supreme Kai.**

 **Also, for the path 2, I am going to largely ignore side characters like Chichi, Videl, Krillin, 18, and the likes.**

 **I will make a poll that will be a month long so you can have time to either do a vote or rig it in your favor by creating many accounts then voting for a single one with each, but I'm sure you wouldn't do that, right? People will have sometime to do it so good luck.**

 **This chapter contains fusion and Training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta** _ **will**_ **learn SSJ3 while the others will get stronger with the months. They will spend four months in here, 8 hours outside. Can't leave Buu alone for that long after all. Also, no SSJ3 Gotenks right now, only later.**

 **Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** _When Gohan transformed, his powers were quickly sucked out by Babidi and Ula combining their abilities. Gohan eventually got out of Super Saiyan form, no longer omitting KI._

 _Gohan then made quick work of the previous demon king then killed him._

 _Then, everyone moved to the next floor, unaware than Babidi just needed a little bit more energy to finally revive Buu._

 _Dabura and Satsuki met on the second to last floor, prepared to fight._

 _The Saiyan and Makaishinian fought each other, the girl easily defeating the red skinned man._

 _Dabura was sent into rage twice at how a_ _ **child**_ _was beating him but eventually,he lost to his own technique but not before exploding and slightly injuring Satsuki, giving the last energy to revive Buu._

 _The Saiyans and Kai advanced to the final floor, but Buu was already being revived._

 _Unfortunately, there was nothing in the egg after it opened._

 _Shin taunted Babidi over the fact that Buu wasn't revived but the Saiyans realized that Buu_ _ **was**_ _alive and upwards._

 _Shin confirmed who it was and Babidi celebrated before Buu started disobeying him and acted like a child._

 _At the end, the warlord manipulated Buu to defeat the Saiyans, knocking them out before Shin teleported them to the Lookout._

 _They quickly recovered and Gohan soon went to the WMAT to pick up his family and friends, excluding the fighters in the arena, after realizing that Buu would sooner or later kill them._

 _After that, Goku revealed that he was taught a technique that could help them and the all Saiyans went to the RoSaT to train._

* * *

 **(Continued)**

The seven Saiyans were, at this time, arguing, well, Goku and Vegeta were.

"I will not do that ridiculous fucking dance!" Vegeta yelled at his rival, not that he'd admit it.

"It's our only chance! The rest of us are doing it so why the hell can't you?" Goku growled out, glaring at his king.

"That shit would even shame the Ginyu Force," Vegeta yelled back, trying to glare the other man to death.

Unfortunately, he didn't have laser eyes.

After several minutes of arguing, Goku finally put out the big guns, saying that it was to protect his family.

Vegeta accepted defeat in the end with that reason and looked at Goku, telling him to go on.

The others just watched on in amusement at the adults squabbling like children.

Finally, when they did stop arguing, Goku showed them the dance again.

This time, they could pay attention and Goten and Trunks were the first to try the technique.

They both separated 2 feet from each other before putting their hands to the other with their middle and index fingers out.

"Fuuuuuuuuuu

They stepped closer to each other, switching the sides their hands were in to the opposite side.

Sioooooooon

Then, the two young Saiyans bent to the side and put their fingers together.

Haaaaaaaaa!" they screamed as a bright light covered the two as they merged together.

The light eventually grew down as the fusion was witnessed by each Saiyan.

"I'm Gotenks!" the kid in front of them screamed, the mixed voice of Goten and Trunks' coming out.

'Gotenks' wore a dark blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest. Around his waist was a teal sash, and he has on white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hairstyle is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black like those of Goten's, and the sides being the purple/white color that Trunks' hair is.

"See? It worked perfectly!" Goku exclaimed, smirking at Vegeta.

Vegeta tsked in annoyance at being proved wrong by the younger Saiyan.

"I feel so strong!" Gotenks exclaimed. The buff little kid was looking at his hands, feeling the high amount of power within himself.

All the others just watched it. The elder Saiyans, besides Vegeta, quickly realized that Gotenks was stronger than them at Super Saiyan 3 with raw power if he would transform into the second stage.

Of course, they would still beat him as they had much more experience, skill, technique, moves, control, endurance, dexterity, stamina, speed, and strength, but his KI level alone was if they had to estimate in numbers, around 200 million, give or take.

"Hey Gotenks, can you turn Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked.

The Saiyan looked at his brother, well, half-brother, and nodded.

The fusion clenched his hands before, not wanting to show off at the time, transforming instantly.

The effects were instantaneous as everyone's eyes, even Gotenks. The kid could feel the massive amount of energy inside of himself. The amount was staggering to the blond-haired Saiyan. It was so much, more than anyone he had ever felt from, more than, Gohan, Vegeta, Naruto, Satsuki, or Goku!

* * *

 **4 months later**

Four months had passed since the Saiyans had first gotten into the Room of Spirit and Time.

During this time, Goku and the others, besides Goten and Trunk or even Gotenks, 'accidentally' unlocked SSJ 3.

After learning the form, all of them had gone through the same process as Goku and Gohan first did for around 2 months.

They had been unable to get a handle on it fully, but now could stay in the form for a few hours without it going out of control.

During that time, Vegeta had shared his memories of the Saiyan Culture, History,language, and other materials with his fellow Saiyans, but didn't let them get into _anything_ else like his personal life.

After getting used to the 3rd transformation, Satsuki taught her little brother and his best friend how to do the SSJ2 transformation.

They were able to quickly learn the transformation, not needing the motivation that the other Saiyans had needed to unlock it.

The next month was spent trying to increase their power.

Goku had told them that they were all near the physical limits that their body would allow them at the time so he decided that they should all focus on increasing their mental strength.

This had worked out for them, except Goten and Trunks, who were both way to hyperactive so they weren't able to concentrate well enough or long enough for it to work.

Goten and Trunks with their fused form, had also created a few techniques that they called Kamikaze Ghosts and Galactic Ring. **(Galactic Donut.)**

Finally, the fourth month ended and they left the training facility.

* * *

When they got outside, the others were quick to notice the difference in both power and appearance. They all had changed, except for Gohan, who wore the same clothes.

Goten and Trunks were now much stronger, having raised their power level to levels above what they previously had.

Goten had changed his attire. He had on a light blue gi with a crimson undershirt. His face had lost a bit of baby fat and his eyes were also a bit sharper. His boots were similar to his father's, but inverted. His figure had gotten slightly larger, but still didn't show that much muscle.

Trunks had left his dark green gi for a black one. His orange obi had been exchanged for a dark blue one. His hair had started to spike upwards and had started to take his mothers light blue hair instead of the old lavender. He had also noticeably bulked up, much to Vegeta's pride.

Goku was similar to his old self, but the orange had been replaced with a burnt orange one. He had gotten noticeably less bulky and more lean, exchanging his strength for speed.

Vegeta had not changed his attire much except for the Saiyan armor now being a dark blue color instead of the bright ones before. He, like his rival, had also shrunk his muscles for speed, but had gained an extra two inches in height, now on equal height with his best friend.

Satsuki had changed the most. Her hair, now even more spiky, had turned a little blue, making her a ravenette. Her dress was gone and was replaced by a light blue jacket with an army combat shirt, jet black, that had thankfully restrained his bust. She had on blood red cargo pants.

Naruto was the same in physical way, but slightly more muscular. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt and an open crimson jacket. His pants were the same as his mate.

Gohan looked the same as before.

Goku was quick to notice the change in power level of Buu, or someone who _felt_ like Buu. The power level had just multiplied by 3!

"What happened?!" Goku shouted at the others.

Piccolo was quick to answer.

"Buu killed Babidi after getting tired of him. He then went around, turning the humans to food. Then, he built a 'house.' Mr. Satan decided to kill him after he destroyed the WMAT with Babidi. He became friends with the bastard. They got a dog before it was shot, causing the Fat Buu to release the evil, which turned into Skinny Buu. The skinny one absorbed the fat one. Now, he is trying to destroy the earth, piece by piece. He already destroyed The western area of Europe and Africa, now he is going to Asia."

Goku took it all in. He was surprised that Hercules had the guts to actually confront Buu, ' _Guess he wasn't such a bad guy,'_ he thought. The splitting part did slightly surprise him and so did the going good part. He wasn't surprised at the destruction though. It was obviously going to happen.

' _Vegeta, you and I should go fight him. Everyone, wait here,'_ he mentally told the Saiyans before teleporting off with his rival.

The two oldest Saiyans alive quickly arrived in the air, a little bit off Buu's location.

Goku and Vegeta quickly fused, using a different technique from the original. Vegeta had refused to ever do the embarrassing fusion dance so he found the inner workings of the technique before changing it so the effects were the same, but the dance was unnecessary.

Now, all they had to do was agree mentally and they would be pulled together and fused.

The figure they created was covered in golden light before it faded. In Goku and Vegeta's place was another being, Vegito.

Vegito had firm, spiky, black hair with two bangs sticking out in the front, forming an upside down "V." He had sharp, onyx eyes with a hint of crimson to them. His jaw shape was similar to Goku, but firmer. He had on a dark blue gi and a golden sash with red trimmings. His shirt was crimson and low cut, showing of his chest a bit. The boots and gloves he wore were the same color, teal with a little golden trim.

The man, barely a few months old, quickly transformed into SSJ2 and teleported to Buu.

Super Buu had been flying of to another area for the delicious food known as cake.

While flying, a man teleported in front of him.

"Who are you?" Super Buu questioned.

The man smirked before answering. "Your executioner."

Buu was confused as to what that was, but he didn't have time to think as the guy charged him.

* * *

 **Super Buu VS Super Saiyan Vegito**

Vegito blurred in front of the Majin being and started with an elbow to his stomach.

Super Buu quickly realized that he was being attacked and as such, responded.

He ducked below the attack and placed his hands at his opponents stomach and focused his KI into an explosive force, sending the super Saiyan flying backwards.

"Who are you?!" Super Buu growled out.

Vegito merely smirked before answering. "Vegito, your killer."

Super Buu snorted at the man, thinking that he was impossible to kill.

Vegito wasted no time moving to the alien and started with a punch that Super Buu tried to block.

It turned out be a trick attack as the fusion of Goku and Vegeta quickly spun in a 90 degrees angle, both to the right and downwards, before launching a kick at Super Buu's abdominal area.

Buu, unable to see it, went flying before blurring out of existence before popping out behind Vegito.

He backhanded Vegito, who grabbed the arm with him, stretching his arm the whole way until he stopped himself.

Before Vegito had a chance to do anything, Super Buu forced his limbs to unstretch, pulling the blind straight to him.

Buu, planning on, punching him when he was near, threw his other arms forward.

The arm stretched forward before hitting the man head on.

Vegito barely moved from the attack and continued to move forward. When he was near, he let go and rocketed forward.

Super Buu held up his arms to defend, but Vegito went straight through him. Confused, he let down his guard. Big mistake.

Super Buu was suddenly hit in both his face and stomach simultaneously, causing him to rocket backwards.

Super Buu was too slow to block the next attack as the dark blue wearing man appeared above him before doing a heel drop kick at his head, sending it stretched backwards. He then teleported to the stretched head and grabbed the long antenna on his head before starting to swing him around.

The pink humanoid creature started to unstretch after a few moments of being spun as he closed in in the full-blooded Saiyan, half-prince/half-unroyal.

The fusion quickly let go, sending Super Buu flying.

Buu had finally had enough and stopped himself in mid-air before screaming as his anger took over.

His anger caused a floodgate in his powerful as it started to quickly rise up in power.

Before he could power up any further, his 'killer' appeared in front of him before punching him.

Buu, barely, dodged the attack before he grabbed the offending limb and doing an over shoulder throw.

Vegito went with the flow and as he was released, he did a front flip.

The force at which Buu released him along with the speed that he spun at caused a strong hit on the Majin's back.

Buu coughed up a bit of purple blood before he flew away with an eye twitch.

He pulled both his arms back before throwing them forward.

"Sutonca Gattling!" he screamed out as his arms stretched towards Vegito.

The arms multiplied in the air until a few hundred were attacking him, with many of them around him.

As he was attacked, Vegito tried to think of a plan as he dodged the attacks.

' _You take control. I'll think of something,'_ Vegeta mentally told Goku inside of Vegito.

Goku nodded, knowing of Vegeta's superiority in strategy and quick thinking. He wasn't bad, in fact, he was very good, but Vegeta was better.

So, as Vegeta thought, Goku took control.

Vegito quickly placed an arm in front of him before trying to release a KI blast.

Unfortunately, Buu had continued with the attack and the KI ball was sent back to its origin.

Buu grinned as the man tried to dodge his attacks, but his inability.

The Majin creature decided his next attack quickly and stopped of arm and ripped a piece of himself off before throwing it at Vegito.

The long piece of skin wrapped around Vegito as Buu continued his attack.

Buu stopped as he grinned in satisfaction. His opponent was stuck in a constricting substance that was originally his skin.

Buu decided that he wanted to end this so he started to charge his strongest attack.

"Chocolate Beam!" he yelled out as his antenna stood erect and pointed towards the Saiyan.

A pink beam came from it and shot towards Vegito like a rocket.

Near instantly, the attack reached him and caused a bright pink flash to appear. Once it was clear, there was a large, chocolate glazed donut where Vegito once was.

Buu, confused about the donut, stared at it. Why was it a donut? It could be anything else, but it turned into something he couldn't eat.

* * *

 **Lookout**

Shin stared as the fused Saiyan disappeared from the area and encountered and fought Buu.

The Kaioshin decided to take the other Saiyans, except for the two young ones, back to the Kai's' planet.

"Gohan, Naruto, Satsuki, could you come with me?" He asked.

"Why?" Gohan asked the old being. He and his fellow Saiyans still held suspicions against the guy after what he did.

He was slightly foolish for it too. _'He should have let us capture those two then we could have gotten info from them without risking Buu being revived.,'_ he thought to himself. He was slightly glad that Shin wasn't trying to read their minds at the time.

His sister and brother held the same suspicions and narrowed their eyes.

' _Naruto?'_ both black haired people said. The reincarnated shinobi had a good judge of character, so they trusted him to make the decision.

' _Let's go. He can't do much to us and we can always teleport back to Earth easily,'_ he told them.

The two agreed with his logic and nodded towards the Kai. He smiled before he teleported them to the Sacred Planet of the Kais

* * *

 **Sacred Planet of the Kais.**

"So what are we doing here?" Gohan asked the older being.

Shin looked at them before telling them his plan.

"You see, I have a sword that can increase your power, well one of yours. It's called the Z Sword. "It's a mystical sword of legend that has been stuck in a large mountain for eons of time. Legend says that the one who pulls the Z sword from the rock will attain the greatest powers in the universe, powers that cannot be matched. We could use this to increase one of your powers so that you can defeat Buu, just incase Goku and Vegeta-San can't do it," he told them.

The Supreme Kai was very sceptical that the two Saiyans could defeat Buu. Sure, they were very powerful, much more than him, but Buu was even stronger! He needed to have someone who could actually defeat Buu.

"Then we can get the sword and go back to earth. We can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Satsuki said. Shin had been filled on what it was during their time in it.

Shin nodded but blushed as he realized something.

"I-I can't pull out the Z Sword. I am not strong enough," he told them.

Satsuki rolled her eyes at the patheticness and told him to lead them to it so one of them could get it out.

The Kaioshin did as asked and led them to a small sea stack with a sword jammed into it.

Satsuki went forward as she was the best with a sword out of the three. She was also the one who used it most.

"Your an idiot Shin," she stated, much to his surprise. Before he could get angry or confused as to what she meant, the woman fired a KI blast at the sea stack.

The attack hit straight on and with a bright explosion, the sea stack fell apart. In the middle of it was the sword, completely unharmed.

Shin was wide eyed as he looked at the sea stack, or lack of. He couldn't believe his stupidity. Why hadn't he thought of that. The Z Sword was powerful enough to withstand the attack.

Satsuki smirked and went the the small pond the sea stack had sat on. She picked up the sword, or tried to.

The sword was too heavy.

' _Damnit!'_ she exclaimed to herself as she quickly transformed. The sword was then easily lifted from the pond as she dried her pants of with a burst of KI.

' _Hime? How heavy is it?'_ Naruto asked his wife from another world.

"Pretty heavy. Not to much though. Just surprised," she told him as she reverted to her old form, the sword still up.

"How sharp?" Gohan asked. She shrugged and Gohan got an idea.

He went over to a large boulder and without warning, threw it at her.

She saw/heard/felt it coming and at the last second, spun around and sliced it upwards. The rock was completely split in two as it flew past her ears, causing a small breeze.

"Let's go," Gohan said. The others nodded before teleporting back to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

They quickly entered into the different dimension.

Shin was met with a large void, completely blank except the small area they were in.

"Ok, what do I do with this?" Satsuki asked. It was a normal sword, so how did she train to grow stronger?

"It is said that once you are a master of the blade and complete normal trainings like handling a sword, you shall quickly gain power," he told her.

"I already am!" she snapped at him.

"Lets test that. It's said that a true master can cut through anything. How will you do against Katchin, the hardest metal in the universe?" he told her, creating a massive block of black Katchin above his head.

She smirked to indicate her readiness and was thrown the cube. Satsuki channeled her energy to her blade and once it got near, threw her attack.

The Katchin and the sword clashed, causing sparks to fly as they struggled against each other until eventually, the Katchin cracked.

Unfortunately, the sword was also cracked.

Shin looked at it, his jaws nearly breaking away from each other. _'What?! That's not supposed to happen! It's a legend! It should make the wielded the most powerful in the universe! Although I'm pretty sure she couldn't beat Beerus or Whis,'_ he thought to himself.

While he was thinking about this, the others were deadpanning at both him and the sword. Well, Gohan was also looking at Katchin, wondering how hard it was. It must've been pretty hard.

' _How the hell did mom get Katchin?'_ he asked himself. He went over and grabbed some pieces of the hardest metal in the universe.

"Hello," someone said behind them. A little bit away was an old man who, like Shin, wore the Kai's clothes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Gohan asked, completely surprised by the person that had literally come out of thin air. Sure, he could do the same, but this was in a different dimension with only one access!

Naruto had the same question. He was suspicious of the old man in front of him. How did he get here? Was he a threat? **How the fuck did he get here?** Were most of the the questions he had.

"I am the Supreme Kai, although I was trapped within that blasted sword for the past seventy four million years thanks to B-" he cut himself off before he could continue. He didn't want these unknowns to know about the God of Destruction. "Things sure have gone downhill since it was a mortal that broke the Z sword and not a Kai," he commented, giving Shin a disappointed stare.

After Shin explained to the old man what was going on after he had asked what was going on, he had told Satsuki something.

"As a favor for releasing me, I shall unlock your hidden potential," he told them. He could see the skeptical face of the three Saiyans and told them that he could free her energy.

"I may not be strong myself but I can unlock the hidden potential in you way past the limits of any training you could do in your lifetime," Satsuki was skeptical of the old man. He could be a pervert, but she was reminded of Buu. Deciding she had nothing to lose, she accepted.

After hours of sitting in place, Satsuki was stiff as hell. She concentrated like requested hoping that this training was worth it though she wasn't sure that it was going to be since the ancient Kai kept falling asleep. Thankfully, her previous sage training came in where she had been forced by the her summons to sit for hours to improve sage mode.

The ravenette was still very annoyed and frustrated at having to sit still, so she asked what he was doing.

Old Kai wasn't going to answer her at first, but decided to, as he didn't want to suffer the wrath of a woman.

"I am going to unlock your flow of energy so that it flows more naturally, this will bring out all KI at once, including the amount you haven't unlocked," he told her. He conveniently left out the fact that he couldn't bring _all_ of it out, but it would be enough for Majin Buu.

After another day, the unlocking was complete. After Satsuki powered up, and blew Old Kai away, she asked him to also unlock the others. After some arguing, she won. The next two days were spent unlocking the boys power. After that, the next few days were spent training to master their form.

* * *

 **And com-fucking-plete. Damn, this took the better part of my winter break. So, anyways, explanations.**

 **Gotenks will not be SSJ3 until Beerus comes in one year.**

 **I made Buu stronger as I didn't want to kill him right away with Vegito. He isn't as strong, but still brought some time. Now, time for you people to choose your paths. Go on to my profile and choose one of the two paths below.**

 **Path 1**

 **After Fusion, the fight with the fused Saiyans, going to the kai world, getting the sword, and Mystic Gohan the series will be done. After that, I will make a 20 chapter series about their adventures in school before graduating with Romantic Time, as well as a plot line from before the Buu saga. There will be a bit of competency with police as I will take Psych's show as a reference. More stuff as well. One chapter will be dedicated to Naruto and Satsuki's time spent in Paris as a date. The Androids part will take up the arc called the True Android Arc, where I have a very powerful android made by Dr.** **_** **.**

 **Path 2**

 **This path follows the original canon arc until eventually, Buu is killed by a fusion of Naruto and Gohan in the planet of the Kais after Buu absorbs a few people.**

 **Now, let's do power levels of each person.**

 **Goku after training: base: 55 million.**

 **Gohan: base: same as Goku**

 **Mystic: ?**

 **Satsuki: base: same as Goku.**

 **Mystic: ?**

 **Naruto: base: same as Goku.**

 **Mystic: ?**

 **Vegeta: base: same as Goku.**

 **Goten: 15 million**

 **Trunks: 15 million**

 **Gotenks: base: 220 million.**

 **Vegito: base: 10 billion.**

 **Super Saiyan: 500 billion**

 **Super Buu: 160 million**

 **After power-up: 350 million.**

 **Old Kai: 100 million**

 **There. Did I miss anyone? There is no formula for fusion. I did the power levels at what I felt was normal.**

 **If you got confused at some point, ask me in either P.M or reviews.**

 **Speaking of reviews, let's do them.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest: FemSasuke seems massive marysue**

 **Me: Didn't you already say this? Also, she may seem like it, but she's not. She does have flaws, I just haven't shown them.  
Spiral Storm 1: Why did you make Satsuki stronger than Naruto? Atleast make them equal, this is blatant favoritism right there.  
**

 **Me: This honestly made me laugh. The reason she is stronger is because she suffered some injuries from Dabura. Her Zenkai boost helped her. She is at the same power level now. Also, I like Naruto more, so it couldn't really be bland any favoritism as I don't favor her over Naruto or Gohan.**

 **Raikaguken: i still dont get it why they name their kids after undergarments…**

 **Me: I don't either. At least Satsuki isn't an undergarment.**

 **Guest: How is she is not a mary Sue..You answered your question in the first sentence of your rant admiting she is better version vegeta.**

 **You forget there are many types of Sues.**

 **Me: 1) Sorry for the last rant, was kinda pissed off about it. I'm okay now. 2) Are you saying Vegeta is a near perfect stu? 3) Actually, that was my first time hearing about it. When I looked it up, I saw what it was so it got me mad that someone who has flaws is seen like that. Like I said above, Satsuki has flaws, everyone does, I just haven't shown them.**

 **Raikaguken: Eresa and sharpener are weak as hell.**

 **Me: Yes they are… in the anime. One thing Is that I haven't really introduced them much. For all you guys know, in my story, Sharpener could be a star at boxing and is the national champion. I believe that Eresa would know about fighting, at least a bit, as Videl is her best friend. No one who is that good or famous will let her best friend be a target for others. As Videls best friend, she is popular so she would grab boys attention. I acknowledge my genders idiocy in their lack of self-control and as such, am ashamed to inform you that boys will try to force themselves on girls, at least a bit. She isn't a master, but Eresa can defend herself if need be. I already explained Videl.**

 **As for Hercule. Remember the time when he pulled those trucks on TV? Those are fucking heavy but he could still do it. Goku, after training with Roshi for a bit, couldn't push the boulder which should weigh less. I know that pulling heavy material is easier than pushing, but Goku would still not be able to do what Hercule did back then. Yes, Goku is skilled, but so is Hercule. Just because he can't fight strong people doesn't mean he's weak, just not as skilled.**

 **Dzerx: Great so far, though I do hope for more Naruto X Satsuki interaction.  
**

 **Me: Thank you. I will have more interactions if I get to go with Path 1. I will still have them in path 2, but it will be rarer. I don't know how to do romantic scenes so it might not be very good.**

 **4tg1unvme: Awesome story so far. But since Buu is released, will Vegeta still become Majin Vegeta, or will someone else become a Majin?  
**

 **Me: No one will become a Majin. Saiyans are a bit different, showing their emotions better and care for mates more then even pride, including Vegeta, although you won't see it much in public.**

 **Chroma123:Great story update soon well this story be going into dragon ball super?**

 **Me: Yes, it will go to Super.**


	14. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 **Hey guys. I'm back after the month-or-so-long wait. When I saw that the people who wanted different arc were high above the canon one, I was kinda glad because I want to develop a few characters more instead of just showing it out of nowhere after a one-year time skip.**

 **Anyways, the vote was 12:10 with the different arc winning.**

 **I am going to develop The Saiyan Trio, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Videl, and Hercules, maybe some Goku will be in, maybe some Z-Fighters, and a few other characters as well. Might include some Erasa and Sharpener as well.**

 **I showed how the Z-Fighters disliked Satan, so I am going to make him a better guy. He doesn't spit on the Z-Fighters anymore, but he will also take credit for beating Babidi. No Buu so no making them forget.**

 **Remember how guest said Satsuki was a Mary Sue? Well, during this time, I'm going to show everyone's flaws. Also, Mr. Guest, I think you forgot this, so I'll tell you. Renaissance is a sequel to ROTB. I haven't truly decided how their characters will be like yet, so maybe that's why you saw Satsuki as a Sue.**

 **I'm making it so that the androids are an issue, but can be handled fine. I'll need to go in depth about that later, but they will be used in a better way than just for brute strength and fighting.**

 **After that, I'm going to take a long break as I watch Super, go through my plans. Just so you know, Super will be posted on another story, but I will update it here when I have started it.**

 **Also, the votes for different to canon was 12:10 with different winning.**

 **Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** _After arriving within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, The Saiyans learned the fusion dance, a way for people to fuse together to become a more powerful entity. Goten and Trunks were the first to use this ability. After fourth months of training within the Room of Spirit and Time, they emerged, all much stronger than before._

 _Goku and Vegeta quickly left to fight Super Buu after fusing together to create Vegito. Buy was enraged at his powers and increased his own through rage, but not even reaching Vegito._

 _Vegito began to dominate Buu, but he fought skillfully to defend himself, using his body's stretching ability to his advantage._

 _Later, Buu fired a pink beam to turn Vegito into chocolate after constricting him._

 _At the lookout, Shin had taken Gohan, Satsuki, and Naruto to Kai's planet to train one of them in the art of the sword, the Z Sword. They then went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Satsuki to train in it._

 _During the time within, the Z-Sword broke, releasing Old Kai, a Supreme Kai from generations back._

 _He was told about Buu and unlocked Satsuki's energy, as well as Gohan and Naruto's, to fight him._

 _Unfortunately, this locked up their Saiyan Transformation, for now..._

* * *

Vegito started to scowl as he could feel the total time of fusion deteriorating. He couldn't have much more than ten minutes left and he couldn't procrastinate it any longer. He needed to kill Buu until not even quarks of him remained.

He had been trying before, but the diversity had caught him off guard with their uniqueness. Now, the time had come for Buu to die.

Buu, confused about the donut, stared at it. Why was it a donut? It could be anything else, but it turned into something he couldn't eat simply due to its large size.

Buy grinned though. He recognized that his for was now dead with no one to oppose him now.

No. He wouldn't take any chances. That being had appeared on the planet from nowhere and nearly overpowered him. He needed to destroy this planet now or else, someone even stronger might come.

Arriving at that conclusion, Buu held his hand, creating a beach ball sized pink sphere of KI.

He could barely hide his sneer as he hewed his arm towards, sending his Planet Buster towards the small planet below his feet

He was surprised when it got backhanded right back at him. How could that happen when he had put a large amount of energy in?

His train of thought disabled his ability to dodge, at least a bit. He twisted his body at a ninety-degree angle, allowing the ball of plasma to pass right through his face, creating a breeze.

Vegito got a memory of Kakkarot's past. He could see his fusee going at a man dressed in pink before going through him with the real one behind the After-image.

The blond resolved to use this method and blurred forward. Using velocious movement, he went forward, creating an afterimage before going back, allowing the technique to hit first.

Buu, unsuspecting of the attack, tried to send it back with a punch, believing that it wouldn't dodge, only for his pink, malleable hands to go through the crimson wearing Saiyan.

Meanwhile, the dark-blue armored alien had moved below his foe, not wanting to hit the earth with his attack.

Buu saw the attack being charged and ignored the fake in front of him as he blurred around before noticing that it didn't do anything.

Curious but cautious, he concentrated on a small beam and threw it at the armored man. The attack reached Vegito but the attack had been in vain. The pink energy went straight through the fake clone, deteriorating it.

Surprised and angered by the attack, he scowled and tried to find the original, but he was too late.

Below him, on the ground, the fused Saiyan had fully charged his final and ultimate attack. He had used the times he had gained to charge it up. His hands had moved to his sides, one on each end before he moved them both to his right side, cupping the air between them.

He started to focus his KI there and could feel the powerful force within the golden ball that had appeared. The man focused even larger quantity of his KI to it, creating a blue hue around it.

"Final Kamehameha!" he declared quietly as he didn't want Buu to hear. He thrust his arms forward, allowing the plasma to become released into a large beam that stayed largely condensed, barely having a width of 7 feet.

Buu, in his anger, could not feel the attack below him as he continued to rage and scowl until eventually, the beam was right at his feet.

When he turned around, he saw a blue beam with golden KI surrounding it.

Buu stood no chance as the attack completely destroyed his body.

Just making sure, Vegito created a sphere at the location and exploded it, destroying everything around for a few miles.

* * *

 **Lookout**

"So what happened?" Gohan asked his teacher. He and his fellow Saiyans had just gotten out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Shin, Old Kai, and Kibito had left as soon as they found out that Buu was dead. They had said something about an awakening god, but they hadn't paid much attention.

Now, here they were, asking Piccolo about the situation while they had been within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Vegito killed Buu," he stated plainly. It had been a few minutes since the death if Majin Buu. Vegito had decided to stay behind, concentrating on finding even a _hint_ of Buu's energy.

"So he's trying to find if Buu might still be alive?" Satsuki asked although it was more of a statement. No way would her father or Goku allow even a chance of Buu living.

Before, Vegeta would have done it, just for the challenge, but he had changed over time. He cared for his family much more.

Goku had also matured from his death. He, before, had always let his enemies go, believing that they deserved a second chance, but after seeing what Frieza may have done and What Cell almost did, he had awakened some of his inner Saiyan.

He no longer cared for those he deemed threats. He wouldn't kill an opponent right away though. If someone got pissed off and tried to destroy the world, he would try to calm them and fix the problem, but Buu had not shown that.

The pink creature had just wanted to kill for fun. Frieza had killed trillions, maybe even more. Cell had tortured his eldest son _and_ hurt a little girl as well as annihilate the planet, just for shits and giggles.

Of course, he had been softer with the previous two, but not anymore.

Piccolo nodded anyway.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta moved to the lookout, both looking forward to seeing their family, and friends in Goku's case, after not having seen them in months.

Vegeta, however, contained his happiness at seeing them.

After having mediated in their fused form, they had taken the fight to Buu, only to defuse. They had found small remains of Buu left, but apparently nearly killing him had left him weaker.

This had fucked them both over as they had to transform into their third state of Super Saiyan.

The dimension within The Room of Spirit and Time had different laws of physics.

In there, the physical strain was gone. They could transform without any physical strain if they had previously unlocked the form. It was why it took so long.

Usually, they would master it with a couple months, but that grew exponentially when they realized that the strain had vanished.

That was what stopped them from leaving. They had to truly master the form. Without the physical restraint, however, they could not do so.

They had all agreed to stay within, however, to improve other things among it. Super Saiyan 3 was, unlike the previous two, not unlocked mentally and emotionally, but physically. It drained too much stamina that it became difficult to hold it much longer than 10 minutes in the real world.

Thus, with little experience in using it in the real world, the effect had been very tasking. They had to kill the mini-Buu as fast as possible. Easier said than done when it was stronger.

They had been eventually able to get it, but it had been too long, draining enough power that they could no longer even transform.

"We can't go like this, Vegeta!" Goku growled out as he thought back to every advantage they had.

Vegeta had the same thoughts. His pride had refused to work with Kakarot. Only his concern for the fate of his family allowed him to overpower his will to allow Buu to strengthen as well as fusing with Buu.

He had the ability to bring them back to life with the Dragon Balls, but that was _not_ an option.

He gritted his teeth as he remembered back to the fight between them and Buu as well as the many spars within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

His eyes darkened with rage. All of them had surpassed him! Gohan, Naruto, Kakarot, and even his own daughter! They had all left him behind.

He could see them walking ahead of him as he tried to catch up, but the gap increased until they were well out of sight.

That didn't even matter to him, at least not the kids. He knew they would surpass him. He knew that Satsuki would surpass them. _All_ of them. She would surpass the Saiyans, then the very gods themselves, making the likes of Beerus himself bow before her in terror.

What _truly_ frustrated and enraged him with Kakarot's own progress.

His fellow Saiyan had to step in for Vegeta when he had tired. He had continued to fight while Vegeta himself rested. A third-rate Saiyan had surpassed him, the Prince of all Saiyans!

' _You've always been like this Kakarot, since the day we met and clashed,'_ he thought to himself, thinking back to the time he had invaded Earth.

' _You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you; always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it's bigger than you are...  
_

* **Flashback***

"So, we meet at last. We have been expecting you, Kakarot. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show. Hopefully, now things will get more interesting around here...

...How can this be happening? I am a super-elite... the prince of all Saiyans. and he is just a low-level, a common soldier. I am one of the greatest fighters in the universe!"

 ***End Flashback***

 _It was the same on Namek. You had improved so much that it made Recoome like he was standing still. Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it, I thought that you had become a Super Saiyan! It tore me apart! How could a low-class soldier accomplish so easily what I...I had to struggle my whole life to achieve!?_

After a Millennia, it has finally happened; a new Super Saiyan has emerged, and, somehow, I have become this pauper's witness. Then, at last, it happened. I too transformed. After living every moment of every day for the singular purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a Super Saiyan myself, the Prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny. But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine.

At first, I thought it was your loved ones; that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own, and my power barely increased at all. I couldn't fathom it! Power for protecting the weak? Preposterous!

 _I used to fight for the sheer of the pleasure of it; for the thrill of the hunt, oh I had the strength unmeasurable - I spared no one. And yet, you showed mercy to everyone, even your fiercest enemies, even me! Yet, you never fought for revenge or to kill without reason. Only to test your limits and to push yourself beyond them, to become the strongest you could possibly be. How can a Saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it! But, perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. I see it now, this day has made it all too clear._

You're better than me Kakarot. You are the best,'

He admitted to himself.

 **(This speech is far too great to not have. It was this alone that allows Vegeta to surpass Goku. This showed his respect for him. I changed it a bit from normal since Goku will kill if needed, but not without reason. There is no greater speech than this in the entire DBZ series. It may be a bit OOC, but I don't care! Nothing was as good as this one. Not Goku convincing Vegeta to fuse, not Goku's speech to Frieza, not Vegeta's speech upon his and Goku's second fight inside that mountain. NOTHING! This speech is a major character development for Vegeta and it's what allowed him to surpass Goku multiple times in Super. I changed the situation they were in, but not much. Now, I have stated before that pride isn't more important than Kin to Vegeta, but I have never explained how much Kin itself is for Vegeta. Here; The main reason Vegeta will enter the tournament of power is for his family. Realize what that means. He is willing to risk his life and allow the destruction of 11 universes to keep 3 people safe (Bulma, Trunks, and Satsuki). His pride was and still will be there, but he will not care about surpassing Goku anymore.)**

* * *

Goku was slightly confused by the lack of response. He knew that his rival knew what he meant.

They couldn't keep going like this. What if, next time, a stronger opponent appear? What if Fusion became useless against them? Sure, it would help quite a lot, but if someone was too powerful to beat, even with it, what do you do?

' _I'm gonna have to think about this. How do we get stronger as fast as possible?'_ he asked himself. Usually, he wouldn't want to do it as fast as possible, but he _did_ want to spend time with his family, time that wasn't fighting or training.

* * *

 **A week later; Satan City; 7:15**

Videl grinned as she hugged her best friend. After a week of dealing with the Majin Buu shit, she had finally returned to school. Thankfully, her leave didn't matter to her father, who wanted her to have an education. He had gone to the school and demanded that he was given a list of everything that Videl would have to learn.

They had given him what the schools had covered and with her natural intellect, gained from her mother, she had learned everything with the few hours she had gotten to study each night.

"Vi, it's so nice to see you," Erasa squealed with a grin at her BFF.

"You too, 'Rasa!" Video exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug.

As the two walked to class, Erasa asked what Videl had been doing during her absence.

Videl inwardly frowned. She had been told to not let _anyone_ know of her adventures or training. She didn't like that, having always disliked secrets, especially lying to her childhood friend.

"Been training for the tournament. Almost won too!" she exclaimed as she changed the subject.

"Yeah, saw that. You almost beat the woman with blonde hair!" Erasa exclaimed as she thought back to the tournament having happened.

Video remembered the tournament as well. She, 18, and Goten had been set up with each other as her father had faked a stomach pain to get away from fighting.

18 had apparently taken Goten as a higher threat and had beaten him first, exhausting the android.

This exhaustion didn't help as 18 had an infinite energy supply so she was up before anything else happened.

Videl and the blonde woman had fought right after Goten had been defeated and had a slight advantage, but 18 eventually recovered enough energy to blow her out of the ring, eliminating her.

"Hey, Videl!" Videl smiled as she turned around to face her friend.

Gohan hadn't changed much since she last saw him, other than the change of clothes.

Currently wearing a black hoodie with his purple shirt slightly visible as well as his carmine colored pants, he looked pretty good.

"Gohan," she nodded as she acknowledged his presence.

"Sup 'Han," Videl grinned at him. "Where's Suki and Naruto?" she asked him.

"Out in Paris," he snorted as he thought about his brother having flown to Paris with Satsuki yesterday.

Apparently, they were going on a date and didn't want disturbance. Unfortunately, Gohan couldn't sense his little brother or his mate. They had completely hidden their KI's so only Piccolo or Dende could find the two, not that they wanted to.

As they continued to walk to Gohan's favorite class, Astronomy, Sharpener had joined them.

* * *

Satsuki smiled in excitement as she and Naruto sat down at a small cafe. After having left West City back in Japan, they had come to the city of Venice.

Neither had wanted to be found so Satsuki had lied to Gohan about their location. She finally had some free time with the man she loved and she was _not_ going to let _anything_ get in the way.

As she ate a slice of the Tiramisu, she couldn't help but savor the flavor in her mouth. The soft cream that melted in her mouth, the rich coffee flavor of its bread. The soft, but pleased moan that escaped her mouth was only caught by Naruto himself.

Naruto himself had ordered the Torta Caprese, a sweet chocolate delicacy with almonds within.

Naruto grinned at her and she slightly blushed at her moan before she smiled mischievously.

"Whatcha looking at, Naru-Kun?" she smiled at him. "Do you want the same?" she asked hotly into his ear as she leaned across the small table.

Naruto simply smiled as he flirted back with her.

"Maybe?" he stated as he leaned up and licked her lips.

The other patrons of the cafe just blushed at the PDA.

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki released light laughter as they walked through the streets of Venice, Italy.

The black-haired woman could still remember the blushing faces of the adults and teenagers inside the cafe.

"Did you see their faces?" she giggled as she looked at her mate.

He had a large grin on his face as he laughed as well.

"Yeah! I forgot how fun pranking people was!" Naruto roared.

Satsuki saw the opportunity and went into it.

"Oh?" she said as she produced crocodile tears. "So that was all a prank? You don't actually love me?" she said as she executed a perfect sniffle.

This was the perfect prank on him as she hadn't teased him this much with all the training they had to do and the troubles that appeared with school.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was a prank master m. He was easily able to see through the fake tears but played along.

Naruto panicked and quickly denied the notion of not loving her, not seeing the amusement in her eyes or her biting her lips to restrain laughter.

When he finally looked at her face, she couldn't help but burst out into laughter as he fake pouted.

Naruto playfully grinned and went to wrap his arms around her as he gave her a long butterfly kiss.

She widened her eyes before closing them, returning the kiss while enjoying the affection of her lover.

* * *

Vegeta let loose a small, nearly invisible, smile from his normally stoic face as he looked at his son and mate.

He had been in this stupid human recreation area for the past hour, having promised his son that he would bring him here if he got a hit on him.

"This is nice, don't you think?" an excited Bulma said as she held up a shirt for her Saiyan mate.

Vegeta looks at the shirt in disgust. "Don't even think about it!" he rejected as he turned away.

"Can I have this?" Trunks asked as he held up a starfish accessory. "The lady said it was a type of accessory!" he exclaimed.

A few minutes later, Trunks was changing into something as his parents waited outside the changing room.

Vegeta was kinda glad his second child was enjoying himself, even if he didn't admit it. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks and Goten had trained intensely after learning the dangers of Majin Buu.

He and Kakarot had unnecessarily forced a responsibility on them. It was both good and bad. They wouldn't enjoy their childhood with the burden, but they would become stronger with their responsibilities.

Vegeta wanted them to have one, especially his own son. He did _not_ want his son to be forced to fight to the death, not unless it was necessary.

"So why?" his beautiful mate asked. She was curious about the changes that he had shown after the fight with Majin Buu.

"Why what?" he asked, disrupted from his thoughts.

"Normally when I suggest a family trip, I get the typical Vegeta-Scoff and the 'I have important training to do woman!'" she said with a roll of her eyes. "So why'd you agree to come _this_ time?" she finished with a question.

* * *

"Goddamnit Erasa!" Videl exclaimed as she chased her laughing friend around the house.

"Com'on Vi, admit it!" Erasa grinned as she jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs.

"I don't!" the raven-haired teenager growled out.

"I read it _and_ saw it, girlfriend," the blonde woman grinned as she thought about what she saw during lunch at school yesterday.

"They're playing tricks 'Rasa," Videl insisted, although that excuse was pitiful.

"Oh?" she grinned playfully. "So you wouldn't mind if I went up and-" she was cut off by Hercule shouting, asking what was going on and why they were shouting.

"Nothing Dad! Erasa is just having crazy ideas again!" the woman with pigtails shouted back.

The winner of the 24th WMAT didn't believe her but decided to not get involved so he just walked back to the Deputy Superintendent of Satan City.

* * *

"The schools haven't been getting enough money for advanced equipment for our martial arts and defense classes. Our budgets have been used to import and purchase higher forms of technology to allow students to have a better form of education with all subjects and the Board of Education for the district believe that the improvement of education among all students happens to be more important than martial arts class," the man sighed

Mark "Hercule" Satan nodded as he thought about what the man had just told him. The Chairmen of Satan City believed that Martial Arts classes weren't as important as normal education as people rarely had to defend themselves as the police were usually patrolling the streets. They didn't want to waste precious money on unnecessary materials such as self-defense.

Unfortunately, the incident a few months ago had proven otherwise.

People with unfathomable power had appeared within the city, causing destruction to many buildings and creating a large construction project.

Even Videl hadn't been able to stop them. Only the three superheroes of Satan City could.

Even if they had only appeared for a little bit, it showed that such abilities were possible with technology.

* * *

The board didn't want to do it as it could also become a weapon for bullies.

Hercule thought before he replied to the man's request.

"I will do it. During the previous month, neither my daughter nor those superheroes were able to protect the city from major threats as much. Crime has increased in this city and we can't have the young minds be threatened. If they have the necessary equipment to be trained seriously, the threat is less likely to get to them. I will give a fund of 2,174,400 yen." **(20k US dollars)**

The man in a suit nodded and thanked him gratefully before he left.

Goku grinned as he looked at the grill. His wife and mate and decided to go to visit 18, so here he was, making some Yakitori, his wife's third favorite food and the few he was actually good with.

The grill was currently cooking the small, cut pieces of chicken. He had everything prepared for when his wife got back, although he didn't know when that was.

He had a few clones running around, preparing for a picnic near the lake.

He patted himself on the back for thinking about such an idea, even if it took an hour to do so and another hour to prepare everything.

After they were cooked, he placed even more down, skewering the ones that just finished with a Kushi.

Then, the full-blooded Saiyan focused on the 2 other grills, also frying the uniformly cut chicken.

Another clone of his was making onigiri, which was harder than it looked.

Finally, after skewering them, he seasoned them with Tare. Placing that in a rather large basket, he got started with the final dish.

Thankfully, they had plenty of supplies so making the sweet and delicious dango wasn't very hard.

After placing everything in a basket, he went over to the blanket that a clone had placed near the lake.

Luckily, Chichi came home ten minutes later so the food hadn't cooled down very much.

When she arrived by Nimbus, she was pretty surprised to see Goku waiting for her.

She grew suspicious when the spiky-haired man enthusiastically greeted her, something he only did when he needed a favor. The previous one had been asking to train Goten in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

She didn't let this show on her expression and went along with what he asked of her.

Now, here she was, being led, blindfolded mind you, to wherever he wanted to go.

Finally, he removed the blindfold.

As the black-haired woman slowly woman opened her eyes, she took in the place she was at. A tree with a small hole on its side, a large pond in the middle, surrounded by fresh grass.

Finally, she spotted a red blanket alongside the lake and gasped in delight as she also the picnic basket and pillows.

She turned to her husband and mate and saw his large smile.

She smiled with warmth and love before giving him a kiss.

After all, it wasn't very common for Goku to do this. Heck, it had only happened thrice before this moment.

"Thank you, Goku." she let loose a sigh of content as her lover led her to the blanket.

* * *

 **Done! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Be honest!**

 **Since many people wanted Buu dead right away, more than the ones who wanted him alive, I ended it pretty quickly, although still awesome.**

 **Goku and Vegeta have shown tactics to beat him and are now free of his reign of terror.**

 **I obviously didn't include the parts of the humans getting revived as it was unimportant and I got to spend more time with character interactions.**

 **Did you like the speech Vegeta gave? It seemed a little rushed to me as well, but I didn't want any hindrance in Super.**

 **That speech was where he gave up trying to beat Goku, he still wants to, but it's not his life goal anymore.**

 **I admit it was a little rushed, but meh *shrugs shoulder***

 **Anyways, did you guys like the romance scenes throughout the chapter? How did I do? I know it could be better but since I myself have never participated in events as the only girl that interested me is living in the other side of the US, I didn't have much of a romantic bone.**

 **I used the older Saiyans cause Goten and Trunks weren't really in this arc much, as intended, so they didn't need much screen time.**

 **Now, you saw Vegeta spending time with his wife and son, Goku with his wife, Naruto with Satsuki, and Videl showing the signs of liking Gohan.**

 **I also showed that Hercule is more like a businessman here and is smarter. I believe this to be true as not everyone would believe he killed Cell and even if he did, he wouldn't be praised and given everything for it. He would have to use marketing and business, not really my thing as a fourteen-year-old.**

 **Erasa saw something. What was it? How does Videl fit in? Find out, another time on Renaissance!**

 **Anything you guys wanna know or ask? Feel free to PM or review.**

 **No need for power levels as Buu's and Vegito's was given in the previous chapter and there's no fighting to have them here. No mystic teen Saiyans fought so nothing there either.**

 **So onto reviews.**

 **Manga pw Scaler: They just Revealed potara Fusion Formula.**

 **Vados herself stated it in Super.**

 **Base form Fused Combined Might of Both Fusee in their Peak Multiplied by several sets of 10's**

 **Before i make another example let me show the gap in power to make a point in buu saga.**

 **SS1 Gotenks before hyperbolic time chamber is comparable to SS3 Goku**

 **After Training SS1 Gotenks easily surpass SS3 Goku.**

 **Therefore SS3 Gotenks is At least 10 times stronger than SS3 Goku.. Therefore Base Super Buu is x10 times stronger than Kid Buu.**

 **Buutenks is At least Little over x2 Stronger then Base Super Buu.. There Buutenks is over x20 times stronger than Kid Buu and SS3 Goku.**

 **Ultimate Gohan Dominated Base Super Buu.. But Buutenks Dominated Him... So it is safe to assume Ultimate Gohan is 1.5 times stronger than SS3 Gotenks and Base Super Buu.**

 **Therefore Ultimate Gohan is at least x15 times stronger than SS3 Goku**

 **Therefore Buuhan would at least be x25 times stronger than SS3 Goku.**

 **Based on What Vados stated.**

 **Here is Buu saga Potara Fusion formula.**

 **Base Vegito SS3 Goku power Level SS2 Vegeta Power level Several sets of 10's aka 10(?)**

 **Based on anime and manga.. Vegito in Base is powerful enough to rival or Surpass Buuhan.**

 **People are saying Vegito claim Vegito is weaker in manga.. But there is no evidence that., Vegito probably Wanted to pressure Buu into absorbing him.**

 **Potara Fusion works the same in anime and manga,, it likes Saying SS1 multiplier is different in Anime and Manga.. Despite the fact that x50 is confirmed multiplier of SS1.**

 **Anyway look at Vegito in DB Super Manga and look at Kefla..**

 **It clear Peak Power/Being At Most Powerful is factor for Potara Fusion.**

 **Kale and Califa at their Most State could not touch SSG Goku.**

 **Yet a Suppressed Kefla Dominated SSG Goku.**

 **Whiss also stated SS1 Kefla is Equal to universe 7 Spirit Bomb**

 **While piccolo stated SS2 Kefla is equal or Stronger than unmastered Ultra Instinct Omen Goku that Fought Jiren.**

 **Now Look at Vegito in the Manga... Merged Zamasu Dominated SSB Goku and SSB Vegeta.. Yet He is weary of Base Form Vegito.**

 **Meaning Base Vegito is easily 10's of times stronger than the Combined might of SSB Goku and SSB Vegeta.**

 **Think about that.**

 **In my honest opinion that why Potara Fusion is Vastly above Fusion Dance.. Because Peak power is a Factor.**

 **Me: I haven't watched Super yet, not past Ressurection of F, so most of that would be new to me. I have seen some memes on Youtube so I know a small bit such as the U6 vs U7 as well as the TOP, but that's mostly it.**

 **So lets see your power scaling and see how I want to change it.**

 **If that was the formula for Potara earrings, then that's huge, but did I read that right? let's call the Goku and Vegeta X and Y and z as a number that is less than 7**

 **Is the formula this? 10z(X+Y)= base form Vegito? Or is it 10z(highest level SSJ X+highest level SSJ Y)=base powered Vegito?**

 **For the first one, in my story, base form Vegito has a pl of 3.3 billion or so. With the second one, we have a base form Vegito with a pl of 60 billion that means with SSJ, the second Vegito as SSJ has a pl of 3 trillion, way too much.**

 **If it is, then my power levels are right if we do the second one since mine would be 6 times weaker than Potara Vegito. My fusions merely have the power level that I think would be right for them tbh**

 **As for the stuff like suppressed KEFLA beating Goku in SSG, I am calling unrealistic. I definitely have to change some shit.**

 **I want to kinda stay consistent. For example, if you read the part where Videl goes to Korin, you would see the future an if you look at it, you would be able to conclude that 6 SSJ3 are there.**

 **That means that Gotenks, Satsuki, Naruto, Gohan, and Vegeta will give their power to Goku as SSJ3 which means that the SSG will be much more powerful, meaning that I need to strengthen Beerus, which will cause even more ripples or I could just have had Beerus training for the SSG he wants so much.**

 **I will create a power level, but I won't be like the creator who gives people way to high power level out of nowhere.**

 **Some people will be stronger than canon, others will be nerfed, like this Kefla.**

 **I don't know the multiplier for the SSG, but I will try to get a logical but still illogical multiplier and power level for each character that fights.**

 **I also disagree with the Buu Saga power levels.**

 **Gotenks, even with Fusion, shouldn't get that strong that fast, no matter the fact he has a higher capacity than Goku at the time. I have different calculations, but I won't say them.**

 **Anyways, nice saying this. Always like it when the reviews are more thoughtful than "Good Chapter, update soon." I like them and all, but I don't even know why it was a good chapter. No criticism or thoughtful entries, just a good job. Everyone likes heating good job, but it's better when you are given reasons that support it as well as some ways things could've been better.  
**

 **tg1unvme: Nice to know that no one will be a Majin. Though say you did make someone a Majin. Say, Satsuki, for example. I can only imagine what would go down between her and Naruto, and what would happen between her and Vegeta.**

 **Anyways, great chapter. Also liked how Supreme Kai almost slipped up about Beerus.**

 **Me: The Majin part with Satsuki would never happen cause as much as she doesn't have a pure heart, she loves her family and Naruto more than any amount of power she could gain. Plus, she has experience fighting mind controllers.**

 **As for Beerus part, me too. Since the Supreme Kai is linked to Beerus, he should know when he is about to awakens he's just preparing.**

 **P.S: Guys, I was thinking of some shit and I eventually was trying to see how much an hour is too the Supreme Kai and I think I figured it out.**

 **So, let's say that humans have a lifespan of 100 years here. The Supreme Kai has one of 75000 years. I went through all the god damn calculations and you know what I got? A fucking 10 months for us is a mere hour to them. Let's bring that down even lower. 1 second to us is .002 seconds to them. So, that's 1 second for them is 500 seconds for us! 1 second = 8.3333 minutes!**


	15. Android Saga

**Ohayo Minna! How is everyone doing? Kinda disappointed by the lack of reception in the last chapter. Then again, the chapter was in place of the notice** _ **and**_ **it was after a month, so I get it I guess.**

 **Though many of you wanted 'Ruto and Suki romantic interaction and that was the first chapter to showcase it in this story alone. Actually, it just had a little bit since I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I was thinking picnic than I realized that they were in Italy. Although I used picnic for the Goku x Chichi one.**

 **Oh! Just in case you didn't read the last chapter, it was basically the oldest 5 Saiyans going back to the people they like, except Gohan who went to school, with Videl. It had a small interaction with Bulma and Vegeta, the romance between Goku and Chichi, romance with Naruto and Satsuki and the beginning was just killing Buu.**

 **I finally figured out how to get through the Android Arc which is both original and challenging. None of my main characters will really have a challenge unless the mystery inventor creates something too powerful, which is illogical as he has no idea about what the strength measurement should be.**

 **The soonest he could have seen their full strength would have been during the Buu Saga and that was barely a week ago.**

 **I'm pretty sure you all know who this mystery inventor is; Gero.**

 **Gero should be very smart, seeing as he was able to create androids when Bulma was 16. This means that, by then, this guy was able to create a functioning robot that could act like a human and have the same feelings as well, even if they were all human, to begin with.**

 **He would only get smarter as he went along.**

 **This world is way Tech-advanced then us. Androids, dimensional sealing(capsules), and so much more!**

 **Conclusion: Instead of trying to use brute force to get his revenge, he will use his intelligence, giving my characters an actual challenge.**

 **I know what some are thinking. Shouldn't Dende know this?**

 **The answer, as I logically got, is no. Kami was never able to discover the androids or Gero, besides Cell, which isn't much, so the GOTE doesn't know everything. You can also look at how neither kami nor Dende know about Buu**

* * *

 **Last time on Renaissance:** _Buu was killed by a Final Kamehameha from Vegito after Buu let his guard down._

 _One week later, Gohan went back to school while Naruto and Satsuki went to Venice, Italy for a date._

 _Erasa found something from Videl, creating an altercation, distracting Hercule from his meeting with the Deputy Superintendent of Satan City._

 _Hercule went back to his meeting with the man and was persuaded to fund the school to allow students to have better martial arts class for self-defense against the people who attacked Satan City a month ago._

 _Vegeta, meanwhile, was spending time with his wife and son since he had promised Trunks to go to an amusement park._

 _Goku wanted some time with his wife so he cooked a few her favorite foods as well as a few other dishes before Chichi arrived. When she did arrive, Goku blindfolded her before leading her to the lake where he had set up the picnic._

 **(Continued)**

* * *

Dr. Gero looked at the multiple screens in front of him, looking at this new fighter, Vegito, completely destroy this Buu character.

He scowled as he graced the computers with a dark glare and a twisted face.

' _This is not good. They have become much more powerful than they were. My current androids can't possibly match them,'_ he thought to himself.

After a few hours of thinking, he got an idea. Revenge, after all, is a dish best served cold, and like any dish, it took time to make.

A delighted chuckle escaped from his mouth as he programmed his microscopic tracer to grab onto the raven-haired girl.

His Microscopic Ki-Resistant Tracers, a surveillance device created that could be programmed manually through his technologically modified cerebrum, but was unaffected by any usage of KI that was indirect. He had long ago performed experiments on this energy that was classified as KI.

After discovering and analyzing the substance, he had used it within his androids to increase the power within.

He had been too blinded by his thirst for vengeance that he had all but forgotten everything he had ever learned, just to kill the Saiyan bastard.

During the past seven years in which his androids had come to reassemble him.

He had many labs throughout the planet of Earth. When they discovered his main lab and destroyed it, he had been furious, but that didn't last for long after 17, that disobedient little peasant, had betrayed him.

Fortunately, he had missed a large part of his brain while trying to crush his head, only destroying most of the android parts.

This had the irreversible effect of disabling his energy, unable to work, or do anything.

This gave him the time to think and think. The 3-year-long process had been very positive for his thinking ability.

While it took some time, his rage and craving for revenge subsided. It was still there, but they no longer blocked his thought process.

* * *

 **Orange Star High School**

Satsuki smiled softly, something rarely done in the presence of others outside Naruto, as she looked at Gohan.

She loved the man like a brother, she considered him one actually.

While they had been training Videl, she and her mate often abandoned the two alone for two reasons, both vitally important.

The first reason, and most importantly, so they could enjoy each other's company.

They had many things in common, but their goal was long-term, protecting those they cared for.

While they loved to train, an ingrained instinct from their Saiyan blood and their past lives, neither the black-haired man not the raven-haired beauty wanted to do it forever.

Both loved different and similar things that they had discovered when they had come here.

Naruto liked music, Soccer, engineering, technology, guns, etc...

Satsuki liked video games, Soccer, Basketball, Dodgeball, dancing, Astronomy, etc…

The two lovers did a variety of things with each other.

The second reason was to, as Erasa had put it a month or two back, was to "Match them up."

Apparently, it had somewhat worked. Her brother and Videl had gotten much closer as a fault, surpassing the normal relationship of mentor and student to best of friends.

Of course, Videl didn't know everything about Gohan, nor did he know everything about her.

Neither really cared, although some secrets were rather very large.

Videl, while believing that not all secrets should be kept, wasn't stupid enough to believe that people should just be telling other people every single secret about them.

Everyone has secrets, including the crime fighter herself.

Gohan didn't really care. If her secrets were important to him or herself, she would tell him about it, if she wanted too.

He wasn't her husband or father. He had no right to know her every secret.

Still, Videl knew a rather large amount and was no longer close-minded like half the world.

They weren't a couple, yet, not that she expected them to be.

After all, the had hardly any time to get to do much more than train the past month as Videl usually had to leave for her house as it usually took her around 4 hours to arrive at their spot or go home in her jet-copter, 3 when she learned to fly efficiently.

Yet, Satsuki's hyper-observance didn't miss the slight lingering glances that the two gave each other.

Her brother was finally finding someone he liked, someone both she and Naruto approved of.

Videl was a fighter, kind to those who cared, liked her them for who he was, didn't pester them for things they didn't wanna tell her, and beautiful too.

* * *

The voice of the chief echoed throughout the room as the short-haired girl held up her communicator in front of her face.

"Videl, please come over here. There are even more of those androids from last month here," the gruff voice of the old man.

He was not stupid. He wasn't going to dismiss something just because he didn't understand it. He believed that the so-called "tricks" were real, even if he had no idea how they were performed,

Videl sighed as she thought back to when Gohan had delivered a brutal onslaught to her after accusing him of a murder.

She was so stupid back then, but the pig-tailed woman had ignored the Golden Fighter back then after he had told her what the thing that had attacked were.

"Androids," he had said. She was pretty weak back then, unable to really do anything to it at all, but now, she had grown stronger.

She was pretty sure that she could handle it now.

' _We still need answers damnit!'_ Naruto growled to himself. They barely knew anything about the androids. What was their purpose?

' _I'll go with her,'_ Gohan stated to them telepathically, something Piccolo had taught him many years ago.

He quickly asked permission to go get a drink of water before flying out the classroom.

Quickly running to the roof of the high school, he created a clone of himself before giving his half his Clothes Metamorphosis Watch before running back to the classroom.

* * *

 **(Videl; First POV. (experimenting))**

I landed softly on the ground, barely making some noise.

I didn't need to make the android aware of my presence, so my KI had also been suppressed.

I looked at the android and saw it randomly destroying things, seeing it wasn't even trying to do anything to the evacuating citizens.

I could feel my eyes narrow as I tried to process this new information.

The blue-haired android was causing pointless destruction, not something that someone who created something this advance would do.

If you were intelligent enough to build a freaking android, something only Bulma and that Jero guy should know, then why would you waste it to cause random destruction.

' _Maybe the creator's just testing its power?'_ I thought to myself before I sensed a barely hidden KI to my right.

I glanced towards the position, seeing the android to the same, towards the top of a building where Gohan, or as these people knew, Golden Fighter, was standing.

Apparently, the android sensed something I didn't and quickly turned around to block an attack that came out of thin air.

I slapped myself in embarrassment as I quickly realized that the one on top of the building was an Afterimage.

Before I could even make a move, Gohan shoved his hand through the area slightly lower than her chest, right through the middle.

Even though I knew that it was an android, a non-human, unfeeling, not alive, being, I still felt sick to my stomach as I watched one of my best friends punch a hole straight through the blue-haired "woman."

I continued to observe, frozen by the feeling in my stomach, and saw a bunch of mechanical parts flying out of the hole through her body.

For some reason, Gohan blasted the pieces that flew out with a KI blast, before he went to the android, who was on her knees as she held her hand over the hole.

Before she could realize it, my mentor had knocked the blue-haired being out before picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, before he looked at me.

"Vi, go back to class. I gotta take this thing to Bulma to see if she can get any information. I probably need to get 18 too," he muttered the last bit to himself.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I realized that he had already disappeared.

Damnit! I wanted to help! I screamed to myself.

Glaring at the direction I could feel Gohan's KI at, I prepared to fly off before I realized that I needed to report what I saw to the police.

It was why I usually took an hour or two to get back to class.

"Excuse me?"

I froze as I felt some touch tap my shoulder

* * *

Gohan, or rather, his clone, flew through the air as quickly as possible, heading to West City, a few hundred miles off.

He landed there a few seconds after heading off from Satan City.

He didn't even need instant transmission as he was already fast enough to circle the globe in a few seconds.

He quickly headed through the doors and headed to Bulma's KI signature.

"Bulma!" the Demi-Saiyan called out as he stepped into the entertainment room.

"Oh, hey Gohan," she spoke, looking at him.

Seeing the body on his shoulder, she bluntly asked what the hell it was.

Gohan almost always had a good reason to do something, so what was the reason for bringing a body, probably dead judging by the large hole below the chest where some wires...were...stic-

"Another android?" she asked rhetorically, eyeing the blue-haired woman, similar to her in looks, although the difference was easily notable.

When the Super Saiyan nodded, she sighed as she got up from her seat on the couch.

Gesturing him to follow her, she walked to her personal laboratory.

"How do we know this one won't explode?" she asked him as the pair walked through the hallways of Capsule Corps.

He shrugged as he gave his answer.

"Remember when u showed me 16's blueprints?"

When she nodded, he continued.

"I assumed that it would be in the same area, so I punched a hole through it and got the bomb out. It looked the same so…" he trailed off, knowing that Bulma would know what he was saying.

Finally, the two walked into the lab where Bulma would attempt to pick the android apart while Gohan would help her.

When she sat the "woman" on the table to strap it in, she exploded.

Thankfully, Gohan was faster than the shockwave and was able to easily grab her, run through the door, making a hole that would need repairs later, getting her far away from the effects of the shock wave and nuclear fall out that occurs in an explosion.

* * *

"Students! We have three new students joining our class!"

When Mr. Bird announced this, the entire class gave him their attention. The latest new kids, Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan were all liked by their peers, simply because they were intelligent so the kids could get answers _and_ nice to the ones they liked.

It was "Badass" in some of the girl's opinions. The others either liked or disliked them for other things, whether it be Naruto's humor, Satsuki's beauty, or Gohan's sarcastic retorts.

"Come in," he said to the door, giving permission for the three to come in.

Having gotten a reading at their KI signature, Naruto, Satsuki, and Gohan deduced that they were probably normal students, seeing as all the power level barely got past 3.

"Please introduce yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you want anyone to know about you," Mr. Bird gave an encouraging smile to them.

"Yo Everyone! My name is Lapis Shiki. I like my siblings, even if they _can_ be annoying, as well as food, as long as it's not vegetables. I absolutely abhor Veggies and I hate people who can't get a single hint. My hobbies are reading and writing. My dream is to be a cosmetologist," Lapis Shiki introduced, energetically and excitable.

Lapis was a five-foot, eight-inch teenager. He had dark blue hair, slightly slicked to the side. He had on a black shirt with a roaring dragon on it with dark, skinny jeans with red and white sneakers.

"Konichiwa everyone. Pleased to meet everyone here. My name is Kaze Shiki. I like fighting,engineering, and my brother and sister. I hate Rice and people who say anime sucks. My hobbies are studying car mechanics and watching anime. My dream is to become a car engineer and make things from anime real," Kaze introduced himself with a smaller voice than his brother, obviously shier than his brother.

Kaze was a smaller teen, standing a few inches below his brother. His hair was slightly lighter than his brother, but most couldn't tell the difference, hid eyes being amber golden, same as his brother. His locks were spread all over his head, jutting out in every direction, similar to Naruto. He had one a white shirt was a black jacket over it, along with his jet back jeans.

"Hello everyone," the girl smiled. "My name is Kori Shiki. I love my brothers and training. I don't like assholes and criminals. My hobbies are studying about the military because one day, I want to go and become a general," she grinned at everyone.

Kori was slightly taller than Kaze, but not Lapis. She had crimson red hair, obviously dyed, with amber golden eyes, similar other brothers. Her short hair, longer at the back, with a few bangs hanging off to the side. Her golden shirt was wrapped under a teal trimming, perfectly complementing her baggy pants, jet black with a menacing red surrounding it.

Despite the whispering about them, the three siblings didn't seem to care. The teacher told them to go find themselves a seat and did so, Kori behind Gohan, Kaze at the corner, and Lapis sat next to him.

* * *

"Why did you come with them?" Erasa asked her best friend at lunch. Videl had come in right behind the three new kids.

Videl thought back to when she met the three.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Excuse me?" someone said behind Videl, tapping her shoulder.

Videl tensed under the touch, but quickly relaxed as too not show it while turning around.

When she was fully turned around, her gaze rested on a dark-blue haired, amber golden eyed teen.

"Yes?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the hell he wanted, though politely.

"Hello. I saw the badge on your shirt," he paused, indicating to the Orange Star High Badge pinned to her baggy, white shirt.

She looked down at it. _'This thing,'_ she thought. _'Everyone has to wear it for recognition.'_

"Anyways, since we were signed up for the school, but we couldn't find it, I was hoping you could show us the directions?" he requested, politely but informally.

"Sure," she shrugged. More of an excuse to not go to school was ok with her, as long as it was legit.

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

"Why were they walking around the bank is my question," Satsuki said as she set her food down after finally being released from class, though she had still heard her.

"Hmm?" Videl asked asking what the ravenette meant.

"I mean if you got lost in a city, wouldn't you try to find a police officer or something? Why go to a bank and ask a random person. They shouldn't have seen your badge if you were facing away from them, which you probably were, so how would they know if you had the badge? They probably didn't know who you were either seeing as they shouldn't have seen you close enough to recognize you " Satsuki explained.

Videl nodded in agreement. Most of what Satsuki made sense, although the black-haired girl was pretty sure that everyone would recognize her as she barely wore anything else than normal.

"That's true-" Videl started before she was interrupted by Erasa.

She let loose a loud groan as she stood up. "Why are you two always so suspicious of everyone?!" she asked them, quiet as to not alert the others, but still loudly.

Videl just shrugged, well aware of her friend's dislike of her caution, but still, she had to admit, Satsuki _was_ right. Even if the three had recognized her, they shouldn't have come up to her. Both situations were suspicious.

One, if they knew who she was, they would know that she was a crime fighter. If she was at a bank staring at it, then it would make sense for people to believe she was doing her job.

Second, if they _hadn't_ recognized, they wouldn't have come up to her.

"Also," Videl continued. "Why didn't they leave when the an-person was there? They came up to me _right_ after Go-Golden Fighter took the person. Everyone else ran away, so why would they be right there?" she finished, slightly slipping up with the android and Gohan part.

Erasa sighed at the two of them. Honestly, the two just had to be so suspicious of everyone.

Guess it was her job to defend them. _again._

* * *

"Tao, I want you to deal with these two," Gero said as he pulled up a picture of two girls, one with short, black, boyish hair while the other had blue hair.

Tao instantly looked at the former. "Videl Satan?" he questioned.

Gero nodded as he looked at the assassin. "I will pay you 20 million Zeni for both of them plus the money you can get from Videl Satan, or her father," Gero commanded, using Tao's greed to his advantage.

He had modified Tao three years ago when he had caught wind of the mercenary.

"Any limits?" the black haired assassin asked, wanting to see if he could kill them straight away, cause some "accidents," or anything else.

"Non-yes," Gero said as a sudden, ingenious idea came to mind. "Torture them. If any of Goku's friends come, retreat immediately," he finished as his mind went through all the possible scenarios.

Just because he had modified him didn't mean that the cyborg held loyalty.

Tao was still the same, just many times stronger.

Tai gritted his teeth in annoyance at how little the scientist thought his strength to be, but he knew the man was correct. If he ran into anyone like Goku or his son, he would have to run away.

"Why the other girl?" Tao questioned.

"Tao!" said mercenary jumped at the annoyed shout of the white-haired man. "Stop questioning my orders and time! Do what I told you," he scowled at the younger man.

He flinched at the order, knowing that the doctor and taken multiple measures against him if he ever turned on them.

Sure, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, but when Gero required something of him, which was a bit often, he needed to fully cooperate.

The scientist did not trust the pink-wearing assassin, so he wasn't very strong. The Red-Ribbon member had created some androids that were much stronger than him.

That wasn't the only precaution. He also had an active bomb inside him that could detonate in two different ways, either when the scientist died, or by voice command.

The voice command also required more forms of identification than just voice. It wasn't very hard to replicate someone's voice, so the man had taken multiple ways of identification on all his creations and upgrades. They would be complex to those who didn't know because of the quantity, but for Gero, it could activate within a few seconds as all the identification took place at once.

Tao bowed to the man before he turned away, internally snarling at himself for ever letting the old bastard touch him.

"Videl," a whiny voice said as the black-haired woman was getting dressed. "You can't keep denying it you know?"

"Sure I can," said woman spoke as she threw on her baggy, white T-shirt. "But I'm not gonna. I admit I do, but what if it isn't reciprocated?" she asked her best friend.

"Bullshit Vi, we both know that-" she was interrupted when the Satan groaned out "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Fine, fine," Erasa commented as she rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to wear those clothes right?"

"Erasa!" the older woman yelled as she glared at the blonde. "These are comfortable. I don't care if it's not proper, I don't like the other clothes!" she screamed.

"Then let's get some better, but comfy, clothes! You always refuse when I offer!" she countered the older woman.

"That's cause it takes hours! That's so boring!" she yelled. It wasn't even an exaggeration, they really did take hours to shop for everything.

"I don't give a damn! You need to look nice! Your dad said that the party would be in a week right?" the blonde asked.

The high school student nodded as she thought of the annual party. "Well, you can't wear that amethyst dress again, it's too small now!" she yelled.

"Well, I don't care. This is perfect for the party and the-" Videl scowled before she got interrupted.

"No, it isn't! That thing is too small. Fuck it! I'm taking you to the mall anyway!" Erasa yelled before she grabbed the blue-eyed woman by the arm.

"No!" she screamed back as she pulled back.

Since she was much stronger than before, Videl couldn't control her strength yet. She pulled far too hard and Erasa landed on top of her.

Videl smirked as she realized that she had the advantage with Erasa in shock and dazed.

She quickly flipped them over before pinning the blonde's hands with one hand. Using her other hand, she pulled the girl up, controlling her strength while still pinning the hands.

Quickly, she turned Erasa around before using her knee to softly jerk her forward.

It worked and Erasa went straight for the closet. Quickly throwing her in there, she grabbed the sliding door and slammed it shut, holding both so Erasa couldn't get out.

Soon, Erasa begged for mercy, being claustrophobic, and Videl released her.

Not one to let things go easily, even with Erasa, Videl grinned as she thought of a way to continue the punishing.

* * *

Gero send out his message to Tao. He had forgotten to do so earlier and every piece of information was crucial. Tao would have to wait a little bit before he struct, studying his target to wait for the perfect moment when not many were around, especially Goku's friends.

It couldn't be done after school as the girl either went home by walking, surrounded by crowds, or with Goku's son, Naruto, and Satsuki.

He wanted his revenge to be perfect, and by striking the Satan in a noticeable place, the fighters would notice far too quickly, not enough time to compose the next plan.

Tao needed to kidnap them first, torture them, capture them, and bring them back for a few days.

"When?" he asked himself as he went back to thinking.

At that moment, his computer/android hybrid, named Crane, came forth.

"Master, it appears that the people of this planet are celebrating the seventh anniversary of the destruction of Cell in approximately eight days," she stated with a monotone, courtesy of Gero seeing it pointless to install a vocal setting inside her.

He was aware of the event, but it laid forgotten in the back of his mind. Cell had failed, so he had no concern for him.

' _Eight days hn? Both targets will be celebrating. Satan is probably going to celebrate in Satan City, most likely a parade or party,'_ he thought to himself as he looked up. "Crane, give me the information for the event," he commanded as he looked at the android.

She held up her hands and projected a beam of light that transformed into a holographic view of a list of information.

 **Event** : Death of Cell/Satan Celebration

 **Location:** Planetary

•Satan City: Major locations

•Satan Mansion

 **Host:** Mark "Hercule" Satan.

 **Time:** 8:00-22:00

"Master, the party should cause exhaustion within all participants. Tao Pai Pai can strike during the time where Ms. Satan sleeps since she would be the hardest target," Crane stated as she canceled the projection.

"Good. Send message to Tao with all this information," he commanded.

The android bowed before she left, leaving Gero to continue refining his rather thought out plan.

* * *

 **Done. Fina-Fucking-ly! That took way too much time.**

 **Anyways, some things to talk about.**

 **Gero** _ **does**_ **have a plan. Yes, I have basically refined it, but no plan survives first contact with the enemy. It will have to be changed somewhat before it works out perfectly.**

 **Yes, the three Shikis I introduced will be important, although they are mainly secondary characters. Well, unless I decide to have them be more involved.**

 **I'm not going to do the VxG right now because I want to focus on the plot more. It will happen eventually, but let's take it slowly. I don't know how love works. I don't know what it feels like or anything about it, at least the romantic type of love.**

 **This makes it so my advancement of the romance slightly unrealistic. It feels different for everyone so I guess I could use that as a fall back. ;)**

 **So anyway, I'm sure if you think about it a bit, you can glean something from something I wrote up there that shows some people's intentions.**

 **So, how good was my first pov? Was it good? Bad? How can I improve? Did u like it or should it be normal. That was just an experiment and I'm not gonna do it often, if at all.**

 **I've seen many 1st POV and I saw that some had a lot of obvious errors, some that didn't know the difference between 1st POV and 3rd, and some that used both 1st and 3rd mixed, although it clearly said 1st.**

 **Hopefully, everyone here knows the difference.**

 **So the new students. Each of them were inspired by someone in real life.**

 **Lapis was inspired by a friend named Pablo, Kaze was myself as most of his introduction could be used by me. Kaze was named cause my favorite element was wind. Kori was inspired by a friend of mine named Alexis, Lexie to me. Most of her intro could be used by Lexie as well.**

 **For the android, Gero did it to find out who everyone was. Using the androids "dead" body, Gero could track Gohan to Capsule Corps so now, he knows the connection.**

 **Videl and Satsuki find the kids suspicious, do you believe the reason? What are the flaws and inconsistencies?**

 **Tao is now in, accidentally. I just thought about him when I was thinking of what to do to lure in Gohan with Videl. Then, I thought, why not include Kori to make suspicion and have some drama.**

 **As for the whole party thing, I can dig it. When spring break came, it was like March something. Add the month and the week here along with the other time between spring break and the 1 month time skip plus a few days for the Buu situation and it would be around May. Cell died on May 26, and spring break can be anywhere. Last year, it was Feb. 28, now, it's March 31 for me, so I just placed it to where I wanted.**

 **I don't need to do power levels, do I? No, didn't think so.**

 **Review(I am disappointed with the one, just** _ **one,**_ **that I got.**

 **Neonlyphe: I like this...like dammit goku why couldn't you have convince canon gohan to continue training...that way we wouldn't have saiyaman and all that wasted potential...well...then again knowing gohan he could have reach to something absurd like super saiyan 5 and still go out dressed like saiyaman...rant aside...the fact that naruto and satsuki made that wish does that mean android 18 still have the bomb or whatever it was that krillin used the wish for and if so will that change their relationship seeing as how that was one of the things that started the attraction?**

 **Me: let's address each thing. There are too many what if's in anime. If Gohan kept training, I don't think he would reach anything above SSJ3. Also, Goku is stupid. He can use telepathy so he could have talked to everyone, even though he was dead.**

 **Hell, even the reason he stayed dead was poorly said. The only thing that was his actual fault was Raditz and the androids, and even then, not really.**

 **Vegeta and Nappa came because of Piccolo's huge, Namekian mouth. Frieza came cause he couldn't finish the job, even though he should have. The androids came cause he couldn't finish of Gero. Cell came because of Bulma's time machine. Not all of them was his fault.**

 **As for the SSJ5, I don't think that's been created, unless u mean the silver SSJ4 version. Pretty sure that it was Chi Chi's isolation that made Gohan wear that shit.**

 **Your last question is good, but no, she still has the bomb. Remember how he refused to kill her and saved her from Cell, somewhat? 18 gave him a chance and they got together. I'm not going too much into it.**

 **Well, see ya all next time.**


	16. The Birthday Plan

**Konichiwa everyone! How is Y'all doing? It's time for chapter 16 now!**

 **Apparently, people like to advertise good stories that they have read that they feel are amazing, so from now in, I'll do two every story on this story and ROTB**

 **Dark Phoenix of Konoha** **by White Angel of Auralon. Skip to chapter 4 for the main story to start as the first three are just intro and exposition dump. They are helpful though so...**

 **This Time As a Namikaze** **by TwiceMarked**

 **I recommend reading all the way as the later chapters are absolutely hilarious, at least the ones that are intended to be. Tended to be pretty awesome including how Naruto grew so protective of Hinata because of Danzo, Yurei, the seriousness, but still humorous.**

 **Anyway, into my notes for this chapter…**

 **I apologize for this chapter being so late because you see, I changed writing styles a little, anyway, this** _ **should**_ **have been released on May 14, because I was ⅗ through on May 3, but after that, I couldn't find what to write so I didn't start writing till May 25.**

 **Since this chapter isn't here to advance the plot, rather, but leaning towards the GohanxVidel development as well as the time before the celebration.**

 **Also, I made a mistake during the last chapter that I hope to fix, but I didn't realize** _ **when**_ **Gohan's birthday was. It was, according to sources, on May 17. Cell's death was on May 26. I said that there were eight days til the celebration. Using basic math, that would mean that that the last chapter, the last part, took place on May 18.**

 **I** _ **meant**_ **for it to take place before Gohan's birthday and for this chapter to be dedicated to what I listed.**

 **I know that some people are going to say that Gohan's birthday is not on what I said as the Gohan's Birthday episode wasn't canon, but I couldn't find any other birthdays listed. If you have a better one, with concrete evidence, I'll fix this.**

 **Note: This takes place on May 17; a day before the last chapter. The beginnings could be counted as a large flashback while the days after can be considered the countdown to when Tao strikes and when the Cell Death party goes down.**

 **Also, can anyone guess what the three siblings I introduced purpose is? I used a horrible and hardly noticeable hint during the time of their school introduction. It's almost impossible to see because it doesn't mean what I want it to mean, so I used two words in Japanese, One isn't ever said in this franchise while the other is consistently used and combined them to mean something completely different from what it means.**

 **As such, I'll give you a hint. Shinigami and Energy. If you can use these two words to get what my hint means, you have to find it yourself, Well, I'd be impressed cause it's not easy to make the connection. I guess you can call it a challenge, no?**

 **Down-SouthSouthwest is a direction I use in a spherical direction. It is going down, but towards the south. Here; imagine a sphere with your typical North, South, East, West, Up, and Down. Now, when I say the word down or up before I give a direction, that means flip your mental compass so that North is now up and the up and down don't exist. Now, since he is going down, the direction would b south, hence the first south. Since it's not directly south, but rather the middle of "south" and "west" I called it Southwest.** **But** **they didn't go exactly between the two, but farther on the south side. Think of the mental compass after I say down so South is now down. Go to south. Now, since the angle from south to west is 90*, you have to do a 22.5* turn from south to west so it would be between southwest and south. That's the direction of what Down-SouthSouthwest means. I hope you apply this to my other directions as well.**

 **Warning:Some sexual content in one of the scenes. I put a warning their; don't read if you don't want to and skip to the next scene. The warning will be in bold btw.**

 **Different Scenes are represented by the lines, like the one below these words.**

* * *

"Videl, where are you going?" Erasa asked as Videl got into her copter.

"Gohan's birthday is today. I need to get a present for him," the dark-haired woman responded as she started the loud copter.

Erasa was going to ask to come, but the roar of the blades covered her voice as her best friend looked away from her, disabling her from seeing the lips move.

Videl was in too much of a panic. She had been focused on the Cell's Death Party going on around that she had forgotten about Gohan's birthday.

Thankfully, it was Saturday and only morning so no school to fuck her over.

She had time to get to the store and buy something that he would like.

Conveniently, the party was occurring at Capsule Corps. at around three, so she had a few hours to do so.

After two hours of constant thinking and searching, Videl finally got to something that she felt Gohan would love.

" _Gohan's favorite color's purple."_ Naruto had told her two weeks ago when he told her to come over to Capsule Corps. for his brother's birthday.

Taking the next ten minutes to buy and package the gift, she placed it in her copter and capsulized it before taking off from the roof of the mall she had shopped in.

West City, or more specifically Capsule Corporation, was a 3-hour drive from Satan city at around 121 average kilometers per hour, 50 minutes in her copter at top speeds, and 27 minutes by herself.

She had about an hour before it started, only being around 2 when she arrived.

* * *

Landing in the back of the famous company, she unloaded her copter of the gift and went to the front after capsulizing it again.

"Hey Videl," Bulma greeted her as the woman waved her over.

"Hey, Bulma, sorry I'm so late. I had trouble finding Gohan a gift that he would like and didn't already have," Videl greeted back, explaining why she was late.

"Don't worry about it. I told Naruto to make sure that Gohan doesn't come here until 3. I'm pretty sure we'll be done setting up by then," Bulma told her before she gave a new order to the robots helping around.

"How can I help?" Videl asked, feeling uncomfortable about not doing anything to help.

"Well, you can put your gift in the storage and help the Chi-Chi and Goku set up the food," Bulma told her.

Videl didn't exactly trust Goku not to eat the food while Chi-Chi wasn't looking, he was definitely fast enough, so she quickly agreed to her newly assigned 'mission.'

Walking over to the large table where Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, and Trunks were loading the absurd amount of food, some healthy, but mostly junky, although not really unhealthy, as well as a large amount of liquid that she identified as soft drinks, soda, and bottled water, Videl started to watch over the three Saiyans as she helped the others place the food using telekinesis.

* * *

Gohan scowled as he grabbed the kick Satsuki sent at him before swinging her around and throwing her around to her mate.

His brother grabbed his lover by the waist and set her back in the air.

"Is there a reason for this?" he asked the two. They'd been at this so-called "spar" for over 3 hours. They usually only did this for an hour or so. Due to this, he was highly suspicious of their reason for their insistence on this fight.

"Just shut up and fight for another hour," Satsuki told him before smiling mischievously.

' _Naru-Kun. I'm gonna Solar Flare and tele-grab him. Hit him with a Rasengan Blast Barrage,'_ Satsuki told her lover as she concentrated her KI before releasing it in a large flash of electromagnetic waves.

The radiation of pure white light blinded Gohan, forcing him to flinch slightly. While his sight wasn't necessarily important to the fight, it still gave him an advantage.

The flinch was all Satsuki needed as she used some of the KI not lost in the Solar Flare to latch onto Gohan, restricting his movements.

Caught by surprise, Gohan was unprepared for his brother to jump behind him.

Naruto has taken the time of Satsuki's distraction and attack to create multiple spiraling spheres in his hands, four in his right hand and three in his left.

When Suki gave him the signal, Naruto jumped behind his brother and blasted his back with the Rasengan Blast Barrage.

The Rasengan's exploded on contact, slightly burning Gohan's skin and sending him flying down-south-southwest.

Gohan landed roughly on the ground, causing dust to fly as he slowly got up from the hole, grimacing at the pain of being smashed into the earth with speeds surpassing a bullet.

He quickly shook it off, having suffered worse, and growled as he looked at his brother and 'sister.'

Before the other two could react, Gohan moved towards Naruto and let his fist meet his face before punching Satsuki right in the stomach.

Satsuki lost her wind and gasped for air, but Gohan had conserved his energy, not having used anything that required intense amounts.

Using this to his advantage, he created a quick blast behind him, not too powerful, giving him a boost that allowed him to grab her by the arm before moving to Naruto and slamming her onto his brother's body.

Ow/Motherfucker!" Naruto and Satsuki yelled in unison as they parted from the other.

The two decided to end this as it was near time so they decided to do their final collaboration on Gohan.

' _Suki, Speed Shuriken him. I'll add the Rasengan to make it faster. Use a barrage,'_ the once blond told his beloved. _'Then I'll distract him. You knock him out. Not too hard though. I think the parties in about an hour,'_ he finished.

Gohan wasn't gonna let them plan to take him out though and quickly went after his little brother and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat.

This provided Satsuki a good amount of time to create her shuriken.

Concentrating hard, she let out her energy, hoping their mentor didn't notice as they quickly grew into vermillion-colored stars.

As this was going on, Naruto had just smashed Gohan to the ground.

Gohan quickly rebounded with his hands as he gave his brother a kick to the chin using a handstand.

When it made contact, Naruto used the momentum to his advantage, flipping in the same area while twisting his body to the right.

He thrust his right leg right at Gohan's stomach, shooting his brother across the field before he disappeared.

Naruto quickly turned up and around before letting out a blast of KI with Rasengan to follow up.

The attack hit Gohan as he reappeared on the spot, creating some dust.

Using his KI Sensing, Naruto located Gohan's energy, but when he shot his arm forward, he got blasted back as another explosion ensued within the dust cloud.

Gohan appeared behind his brother and shoved his new creation, Volt Sphere, into his brothers back.

A ball of condensed plasma that was consistently moving throughout the air to generate lightning that could be controlled with his high levels of KI control.

* * *

 **Flashback: Year's ago**

"Bulma, do you know what KI _is_?" Gohan asked his godmother after remembering something. Most times when he had turned into a Super Saiyan, lightning was generated around his body. He wanted to know _why_. Lightning itself wasn't energy. It was visible and energy is invisible.

"KI is plasma Gohan. While you guys were all training for the androids, I asked Goku if he could help me with a project. He said yes and I got my hands on a constant source of KI," Bulma grinned at him. "So anyway, I thought back to a lot of stuff I saw you guys doing with KI while simultaneously asking Goku to do stuff with it. Just so you know kid, KI isn't actually energy, at least not when you release it. Energy is invisible, your attacks are literally bright blasts…" Bulma continued. **(Watch Film Theorists: DBZ episode for what I got)**

* * *

 **Present**

Gohan had practiced his KI control after that, forcing his fellow demi-saiyans to do the same.

As such, he could, partially, control his body's lightning to create attacks. He had tried to take it further and further but so far, he wasn't that high.

He needed more _control_ dammit!

Naruto was able to dodge, barely, but got touched in his left leg.

Wincing at the numb feeling in his lower limb, Naruto took a quick glance at Satsuki.

" _Suki, throw them!"_ he told her. His lover complied with his request and threw the plasma shurikens towards Gohan.

Gohan smirked at dodged them, not wanting to make the same mistake as many people like Nappa had made.

He sensed his brother focusing a large amount of KI into his arms and quickly deduced that he was creating a Rasengan.

Not knowing why, he turned around and flew towards the black-haired teenager.

Satsuki got in his way, however, and engaged him in another taijutsu match.

This gave Naruto enough time to insert the multiple Rasengans he had created into Satsuki's Speed Shurikens.

The Spiraling sphere of plasma made the rotation of the attack even faster.

Gohan didn't notice this, but Satsuki did.

' _Release on signal hime,'_ Naruto told her as he rushed towards his brother.

The multiple shurikens, powered by his Rasengan, rotated around his hand.

Satsuki threw herself out of the combat while Gohan widened his eyes and turned around.

' _Release!'_ Naruto yelled as Satsuki released the control over her shuriken.

The attack exploded, splashing KI all over the area.

Gohan tried to get back from the ensuing explosion of plasma, moving as fast as he could, but the attack still reached him.

Wincing at the blunt force of the energy clashing with his enhanced skin, Gohan decided to concede to his brother and sister.

* * *

Gohan's birthday celebration was fully underway. Everyone had been invited.

Every one of their friends and families on Earth, from Krillin, to Vegeta, to Piccolo, to Launch.

Piccolo was standing against a tree in the garden, bottles upon bottles of sugared water surrounding him as he drank up, mediating at the same time as he was training his telepathy to prepare for their little Mini-Tourney.

Krillin was trying to be the comedian with Yamcha as his 'assistant.'

Goku, Ox King, Vegeta, Naruto, Satsuki, Goten, and Trunks, decided to hold an eating contest with Oolong as the announcer.

"And Ox here pulls ahead of the competition with eating an astounding 5 plates of food at once. Oh! It looks like Vegeta and Goku are trying to out rat the king! They are neck and neck, but can they catch up to the king?! OH! What's this? Satsuki has just mixed together 7 plates at once and feeding on them. She pulls up right to the king, but can she surpass him?!" Oolong shouted as he flashed around the table.

A few minutes later "HO-, Satsuki continues her combination of food. She has pulled ahead of the competition and destroyed them with an amazing score of 127, crushing second-comer Ox King with a 29 plate victory!" Oolong shouted as Yajirobe held up her hand as she was declared the victor.

"And a few words from our victor!" Oolong shouted as he gave the 'microphone' to the ravenette.

The woman grinned as she spoke her mind.

"I would like to thank my Saiyan genes and my fellow kin and mate's training in many contests before this, letting me kick their asses from here to Namek like the weaklings they are!" she declared with a small grin, laughing at their faces of either defeat, anger at losing, pouting, pride, or a combination.

The festivals had finally stopped as Bulma loudly proclaimed that it was time for Bulma to receive his gifts.

Yamcha's gift was the first one he received.

Yamcha had to go take it out from the front of the building, but when he arrived, Gohan couldn't help the widening of his eyes nor the slight grin that came with seeing the gift.

The motorbike was a customized Ducati 1098, painted with cyan that complimented the dark black parts of the vehicle.

The designs were the best part of the bike.

Long, golden serpentine dragons that seemed to flow throughout the bi-wheeled vehicles, glowing with bright golden energy that the dragon itself seemed to be made of and emitting.

The dragon was complemented by the thin outline of metallic black that seemed to be eclipsed by the golden fire the bike was spewing from its side.

Gohan had to admit, it looked admittedly badass, although it would be useless in emergencies as he could go supersonic. It would be fun for just zooming around though.

The next noticeable present came from Bulma. She had it capsulized so when it was her turn to give him a present, she grinned and unloaded the present.

Goten and Trunks had gotten instantly jealous. The hoverboard that she had created for him was beautiful. The board itself was designed with shades of his favorite color and multiple shades of light blue to form an ethereal tornado with clouds that seemed to circle around it, also formed with a mix of violet and cyan and the thin, powerful, blitz of lightning circling around the flowing colors as they zapped around the tornado, protectively sending out blasts in all direction.

The lighting itself seemed to be divine, dark blue in color with lighter shades on its edges, surrounded by the glowing amethyst hugging the painted plasma tightly.

The final presentation came from Videl, right after Bulma, and the last of them all.

Videl took out the box and unwrapped it as quickly as she could without seeming hastened.

She took out the gift and told Gohan to close his eyes.

Gohan complied with her order and closed his vision for the moment.

Videl got right behind him and opened the necklace for him before placing it around his neck.

Clicking it closed, she told him that he could open his eyes and he did so, looking down at his neck, only to see an amethyst pendant.

The gemstone was cut into cylindrical shape with parts of it cut off. The top and bottom were octagons with the unsymmetrical middle becoming eight imperfect rectangles.

* * *

"Hey, Erasa!" Videl asked the blonde as she flew back towards her house. She was just a few minutes away, the same length it would take for Erasa to arrive at her house.

"Hey V! How was the party?" Erase asked her when she picked up.

"It was fun, but I wanted your help with something," the dark-haired woman told her best friend as she landed near her house.

"Oh?! Sure. I'll come over to your house k?"

"Mmm," she mumbled in agreement.

After she had arrived at her house, she went to the front porch and waited for her best, childhood friend to arrive. A few moments later, the gates to the mansion opened as a woman with a mop of blonde hair came through.

After greeting her friend with a hello, the black-haired woman quickly ushered the girl to her room.

Locking the door to keep her fathers prying eyes if he passed along the door, she turned around to meet bright blue eyes gazing into her own.

Erasa had a soft smile on her face, having gone through the various reasons why Videl would want to talk to her. Due to the events that were happening, she came to the most likely one.

"What'cha wanna talk about, V?" the blonde asked her friend.

Video bit her lips as she spoke of the person she wished to converse about.

"Gohan," she spoke aloud as the soft vibrations flowed through her mouth and gracefully flew into the ear on Erasa's head.

' _Finally!'_ Erasa thought to herself as she cheered within the recess of her mind.

Although Videl had confessed that she held some affections for the aforementioned boy, Videl had asked her to leave it at that until she could fully confirm herself that the feelings were true instead of a crush.

Although it had turned into a teasing topic that Erasa took multiple advantages of, the blue-eyed girl took her best friends feelings seriously.

She was determined to help her best friend develop those affections.

Gohan was a great guy. After all, when he and his brother and Satsuki entered Videl's life, she seemed to be happier than she was before.

Videl had always been content with what she had, but she did miss a few things such as a mother, deceased, and her father about 25%.

Hercule was a businessman as well a martial artist, so he didn't have much time to dedicate with his daughter, even though he tried his hardest on the days where he could just relax at his house.

She could also confirm that Gohan at least held some affections for Videl, observing him had been easy while he was distracted.

"It's about time," Erasa huffed as she looked at her friend with a smile.

"I know, I know, but I think I'm ready now," Videl admitted.

"So what are you gonna do?" the high-school student asked, encouraging the woman in front of her to make a decision and review it.

It was best to be cautious around Gohan right now. While going off by instinct may work, delicately thinking had a better chance right now.

"I was thinking of asking him to the party as my date," the black-haired explained.

"No."

Videl looked at Erasa confused as to why she denied the idea so immediately.

Erasa sighed as she explained to her friend that you couldn't just _ask_ your crush to one of the biggest event's dance. You need to actually be his girlfriend or something.

"Try some small things first. Try to go on a few dates before it's time for the celebration. It's in 7 days right, so ask him out tomorrow, go on a date or two, then, in 5 days, ask him if he wants to go to the dance with you if everything works out well," the blonde explained.

"How do I know that he's going to _want_ to 'Rasa? Like you said, _if_ everything works out well," the girl questioned her friend.

"Because Videl, I know he at least likes you a little bit. What do you think those dates are for? It's so that those feelings can be developed."

Videl blinked as she processed what Erasa said. Gohan liked her over just a friend? When did her best friend notice? How did _she_ not notice?

"Is it not worth the risk?" Erasa asked Videl.

Videl nodded her head instantly. It was _definitely_ worth the risk, but the chance of rejection was still always there, no matter how low or high.

"Don't be scared Videl," Erasa told her softly. "Gohan won't reject you. He's been with you this whole time. Even if he doesn't like you, I'm pretty sure he'll still go on at least one date with you. Just convince him on the date that you're definitely worth his time, and I'm pretty sure that he'll be worth yours."

Videl nodded her head. Gohan was definitely a great, potential, boyfriend. He was kind, caring, intelligent, and strong.

She knew he was loyal, Saiyan customs demanded it.

If he grew to love her, he would continue to do so unless something disastrous happened that would cause them to separate, like the non-existence chance of someone cheating, or disagreements on their livings, such as children, education, or something else.

* * *

 **(Warning: Some sexual content ahead)**

She sighed in bliss and happiness as her body absorbed the warmth radiating from his body as her crown rested on her lover's chest.

The rise and fall of his chest lifted her head up as his slow and familiar beat vibrated through her ears.

His arms encircled around her body, held at the crook of her neck with the right flowing from her mid-back to her waist, where it rest.

His head layer on top of her own, his chin on the crown as his grip become tighter, pressing her own body against him even more.

His soft snores flowing through her ears as her eyes began to shift down.

Her eyes became tired, her body cold as she laid on her lover as the music from her phone slowly caused her to doze off, her dreams manipulated to form a connection between her own and Naruto's, easily possible with their mate marks and close connection.

A couple of hours later, Naruto's eyes started to slowly open as he felt a soft weight on his chest.

As his gaze snapped open as he stared down at his raven-haired weapon.

Naruto smiled mischievously as a perverted, yet lovely way to wake his mate up.

He carefully moved her head off of his chest. Laying her down on the soft ground near the lake where they had taken a nap.

He moved on top of her and his moved slowly to her chest, covered by her dark clothes.

Moving his thumb and index finger to her nipples, he slightly rubbed the warm bud as he kissed his lover on the lips.

The beauty moaned loudly into his mouth as her eyes slowly opened as she felt her lovers' KI.

She kissed him back, her lips grinding against his own as he sucked on her bottom lips.

Her arousal increased as he continued to rub her soft but firm breasts.

Her pink lips left his own as she let out a soft moan and decided to get even.

Since she was finally fully awake, she used a short burst of strength against her unguarded lover and flipped them over as their lips reconnected.

Her hips laid on his as she invaded his mouth and sucked on his tongue, slightly enjoying the taste of dark chocolate that he had for dessert last night.

Naruto himself enjoyed the bitter and acidic taste of her lips that came from her snacking on some tomatoes late in the morning.

Her black, Saiyan tail unwrapped from her waist and reached down to his cloth and started stroking the member that rubbed against her lower lips.

* * *

 **Done. First of all, no, there will not be any lemons on here, at least not until I grow older from 14 to** _ **at least**_ **16, maybe not even then.**

 **Okay, let's get to the actual and important notes.**

 **Once again, I apologize for taking so long to post this. This should have been posted around 3 weeks ago, but I couldn't decide what to write after Gohan's birthday. I came up with a lot of ideas, such as Goku and Vegeta coming up with the idea to fully learn KI control to the point where it would be the same as when they went into the RoSaT in super to get SSB mode.**

 **I eventually landed with the Videl x Gohan starting point because I didn't have anything else. Anyways, I used little clips in earlier chapters to show that, unclichely, Videl did admit to liking Gohan without much denial, if any.**

 **I didn't, as I said before, want Videl to be like in canon where she's super nosy. Let's be honest. No high school student would act like that, especially not the daughter of a world-renowned figure. People have secrets, Videl should know that. Yes, Gohan's was larger and he was a nervous guy, but really? Gohan never had many interactions with teenagers and no one knew how large his secrets were.**

 **Second of all, it's common knowledge that superheroes would hide their identity so that family isn't in danger, even if we're talking about Goten and Chichi here.**

 **Second, Gohan wouldn't just reveal his identity to someone who doesn't deserve his trust.**

 **She fucking** _ **stalked**_ **him!**

 **So… I made Videl more, er, realistic? To me anyways.**

 **So the gifts Gohan got were just something's that he would appreciate. If you've had the ability to fly your whole life, it's not very exciting while doing something that's enjoyable and new is more fun.**

 **So… Yamcha and Bulma are rich so they got him, built in Bulma's case, a motorbike and a hoverboard.**

 **Yes, I made the designs on them myself, based on my own imagination and my wallpaper.**

 **A serpentine, golden dragon made of pure energy that flows around him in a spiral form.**

 **The other, I can't describe. It's my wallpaper and it's a veil of blue and purple with every single shade I've seen.**

 **Videl's gift was a purple colored pendant, similar to Naruto's original necklace from Tsunade. No, it doesn't have any special properties.**

 **So...Erasa has helped Videl with her love issues now so, between this chapter's time point and next chapter's, Videl and Gohan will have gone on a few dates. I don't really want to write all that out so I will just summarize it in a few paragraphs then leave it at that.**

 **The last section doesn't need addressing so let's all just move on. It was just some filler that was supposed to be a lusty-romantic type with low lust levels, but still there**

 **Also, the whole idea of KI being plasma gave me ideas such as, when they can fully control their KI, they'll be able to manipulate pure lightning and fire as both are forms of plasma.**

 **Should I do power levels still? I will have them myself, but should I post them?**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Of Gohan Trained he would likely be Stomp Buu as SS1. Lol  
**

 **Me: truthfully speaking, I don't think so. Remember before Cell what Goku said? Training their bodies would not really make much of a power increase, if any. My conclusion is that when you reach a certain point of power, there becomes a mental block that, until you destroy, doesn't increase your strength. My thinking is that you can destroy it in three ways, a new transformation or destroying it through massive meditation and going into your mindscape. Since Gohan wouldn't know about the new transformation even though it's a logical thought. Second of all, Gohan probably wouldn't have time with training his siblings for a few years, then Goten+Trunks. The time he had probably wouldn't have been enough. Besides, in Gohan wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta in base form or his transformations like he is her. Anyways, my point is that, in canon, going to SSJ3 is 8x SSJ. Since it's different here(11x), Gohan would still be weaker because Mystic form is stronger than Goku's SSJ3 so against Fat Buu, Mystic Gohan would win, but Mystic is at least 8x stronger than SSJ, which is a whole lot, trust me. In DBZ, a difference of 2x made Gohan go from getting beaten by Cell to thrashing him.**

 **monsterkillers124:!Defect I think you meant Deflect  
**

 **Me: I tried, but I couldn't find what you meant in chapter 7.**

 **: I'm gonna have to agree with point number 2 as for how the hell did Toriyama never bother saying Vegeta was the king always calling him the Prince of All Saiyans even though his father was dead. The ONLY thing I could think of is MAYBE just MAYBE at the start of the story even though he wasn't mentioned maybe Vegeta's brother was stronger? I think a race like the Saiyans would care more about power than who was born first when it comes to the ruler so by the end of DBZ there was no question about it that Vegeta was at the very least the second most powerful Saiyan and since his father was the previous king he should now be king  
**

 **Me: I don't think Tarbles was ever stronger than Vegeta. It was, while not canon, that Tarbles couldn't fight.**

 **Mar 23 c9  
instead of using Pokemon for reference when making a move you should make it from Naruto such as the Force Palm being an Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Here's the description of that move The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage. So just replace Chakra with Ki it's pretty much exactly what you're going for except maybe a bit more powerful  
**

 **Me: I tried to use reference from a few anime, but I didn't even know that was a move in Naruto. I remember Lucario well since he is one of my favorite Pokémon and Focus Palm has always stood out to me. I'll try to make it from Naruto, but I don't know all the moves, especially since the only Hyuugas I ever cared about was Hinata and Neji + that move was used in the war that I skipped a bunch of episodes into.**

 **: I don't understand your power chart here. If Naruto and Satsuki are as strong as Gohan's base form then why aren't their other forms equally as strong as Gohan?**

 **Me: Because the Zenkai boost happened after the battle. They didn't receive the boost until after the fight. They never healed during the battle, not enough to gain the zenkai boost anyway.**

 **If you have any questions, P.M. Anything you have problems with, including Mass grammar issues or with the plot itself, feel free to tell me.**

 **I ain't blaming English not being my native language since, while not the best, I know enough to have those mistakes fixed when I see them. Unless their punctuations like commas and semi-colons. Those always screw me over.**

 **Until next time, goodbye.**


	17. Abduction

**Yo, everyone. How have Y'all been since the last chapter?**

 **Fanfic Suggestions:**

 **Uchiha Heiress Remix** **by JGResidentEvil. Naruto smells the scent of a girl in the Uchiha compound thanks to his improved sense by Kyuubi. His assumptions lead him to fighting and discovering Satsuki, the last female Uchiha. They quickly become friends and Naruto learns of his heritage and moves in with Satsuki. He starts dating Hinata and Satsuki, one in secret, one in the open, thanks to Satsuki's hints, while they are on the same team. Hinata eventually learns of Satsuki and they both agree to share him due to both loving him as much as the other. Fem. Sasuke. Perverted, Male Kyuu. Sexual themes. Suckura Whoruno bashing.**

 **Second chances** **by FlameXFullmetal. The fifth great shinobi war, caused by a century of shitty decisions, razed the elemental nations to the ground with only Naruto and Sasuke as the survivor. Both go back through time to prevent this from ever happening. Naruto is darker, mistakes were made by the Sandaime that he learns. NaruHina. Tenseigan Hinata at Chunin Exam finals. Fu Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki. Stronger Konoha 12. 'Preparing for war' Konoha 12.**

 **Now, I came across a few complications that I needed to hash out before I even started this chapter out. You see, I was very stuck between two decisions about this story that I wanted to take. It involves Gero's plan and what it is exactly. You see, he has 3 plans, one is kind of a consequence of the primary plan, though it doesn't correlate, meaning that the second plan doesn't exactly have to be done after the first or that the first event doesn't have to even happen for the second one. These were both backup plans for Gero that, if the first didn't work, these would definitely work. I'll tell you about the last one. Mind control. Not the typical machine that sends a wave that hypnotizes people, or injected something that controls the person, or a symbiote. I mean actual mind/body control. Let me explain.**

 **You see, the body functions due to the brain (no shit Sherlock.). That brain consists of nerve cells or neurons. These neurons are electrically excited and their job is to receive, process, and transmit information through electrical and chemical signals. These Neurons send out electrical impulses throughout the nervous system, allowing your body to move. Everything you do is done with these. Including tapping the screen of your phone exactly at those locations precisely at fast speeds all while processing what to do next. The electrical impulses are instantaneous. How do you think you can see some things that are so fast? Anyways, every movement is an electrical signal from your brain to your nerves. Each of those impulses gives different orders to your body, so that means there are probably millions of way that your body moves any part of your body in an hour. Each tap of the phone is a different function because it taps at different locations precisely because there is probably a small difference from when you tapped the previous buttons, even if it's as small as 1.610•10•^-35 meters if measured in lengths. This leads me to conclude that your brain is similar to a robot's chip and the body is the robot itself where the chip has stored functions that directs the robot. I also have a bit more evidence later, but again, Hypothesis. I'll let you study how each type of neuron works and each's job.**

 **With that, I concluded that if you were able to somehow create the same electrical impulses with these commands and insert them to a person, you basically override their brain and motor controls, having effective mind/body control. I don't know if this will ever happen IRL, but this isn't IRL, is it? I have a genius mechanical engineer here that could create A.I that is fully functional decades ago in a fictional world.**

 **The other 2 plans will come first, and you'll see the results, although not in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that you'll be surprised at my plans.**

 **Btw, I want everyone to know that from this point forward, Gohan will refer to Satsuki as his sister and vice versa. I don't want to keep up the -in-law. Let's just say that the mate of your brother, practically marriage, is your sister.**

 **Enough with plans and mind control trying to kill the Saiyan trio and the others, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

' _Is it not worth the risk?'_ The sentences echoed throughout her mind, her thoughts clouded with the simple yet nerve-wracking question. It was all she could focus on, ignoring the time passing by and the world moving on.

She knew the answer of course, but did she have the courage to risk it all? Risk their amazing friendship. Risk the happiness they had with each other. Risk everything they had, risk turning it all into an awkward companionship, all so they could take it to the next level.

Could she stare right into the eyes of the object of her affections and ask him to commit to a romantic relationship with her.

Videl's thoughts of Gohan and the subject of dating was interrupted by her father's knuckles clashing against the wooden door that separated her from the hallways of the Satan Mansion.

"Videl, are you up?" Hercule asked, his voice using the door as a medium to transmit the message to Videl's ears.

Her response was fast and simple, informing the Afro-haired man of her plans to come out only after she had finished taking a shower, a ritual that she took every morning to stay clean every day, no matter how cold she felt afterward, even if it was relaxing.

About 8 minutes later, she was out with a loose grey shirt and loose long pants. Racing down to the dining table, Videl quickly ate a small bowl of rice with scrambled eggs laying on top of them. While she liked eggs, she had started to grow a dislike of rice due to having it every other day for breakfast, it made her feel like throwing up. **(This happens to me)**

After finishing and brushing her teeth to get the smell of eggs away, Videl left early at 7:30 to get to school.

She was hoping that Gohan was there early so she could ask to talk to him during lunch. After all, she needed to ask him on a date, no matter her nerves, and she wanted him to have the rest of the day in school to contemplate it if need be.

Before she could even reach the same block, her watch started beeping. Growling in annoyance, she answered the call and set off to beat up the idiots that were trying to rob a bank.

* * *

Lunch was Gohan's favorite 'class' of the day. He was able to enjoy the company of his friend and the girl he liked while simultaneously eating the palatable cuisine prepared by his mother.

It was always disappointing how his brother and his mate didn't have lunch with them here, preferring to spend the half-hour freedom to go goof on their own, watching anime, going to a restaurant, abusing the unlimited Credit Card that Bulma had given each of them, for every single one of their 14 birthday, playing Football( **Soccer)** , or just sparring.

It also annoyed him the times when Videl had gotten calls that forced her to deal with the morons that kept up their antics even after living in this place for at least 3 years.

That annoyance had lowered during the past week they've been back to school due to Videl being able to easily deal with the criminals, being faster than they could react.

Then, they had gotten the bright idea to join with others to commit multiple crimes around the large city, spreading the cops. Videl couldn't openly use the Multi-Form Technique so it usually took her an hour or 2 to get back.

Fortunately, it wasn't one of those days where there were multiple attacks nor was it a day where he or his fellow Saiyans had to help seeing as the people had KI and it wasn't stronger than Videl's.

So, here he was, heading towards lunch with both his friends and family.

Videl had asked to meet up with him during lunch at the clearing/lake that they had used to train her after her first day, so he didn't have much time to enjoy lunch.

Both would go together, but it still took Videl about ten minutes to get there if she flew and back, so he had 10 minutes to eat then teleport there using instant transmission so they didn't waste the time.

After finishing his lunch within 5 minutes, he excused himself and located Videl's KI before using IT to teleport there.

"Hey Videl, what'd you wanna tell me?" He asked.

The dark-haired has been practicing the whole day, but it was still nerve-wracking to confess to the guy.

"Gohan, I really like you. You're so nice and kind to me even after knowing what my father said about your family, friends, and you. You're smart and strong and one of the most amazing people I've ever met. I wanted to ask you to allow me the honor of being your girlfriend."

* * *

 **13 years ago: Unnamed Wasteland**

Raditz laid dead on the floor, his body in disarray next to his ship.

His brother, Goku, and Piccolo had left him to die, but he Goku had also died.

Soon after, Piccolo took Gohan after rudely, and emotionlessly, telling Krillin, Bulma, and Chichi that Goku was dead, Saiyans were invading, and he was taking Gohan to train him for the upcoming battle.

They wouldn't discover for a few more years that Gero had planted a microscopic bug that allowed him to gather the DNA and data of the strongest warriors on the planet.

They would never discover that Gero himself had soon arrived on this scene, his mind creating engineering a way to use the dead body of the extra-terrestrial to advance in knowledge of the Saiyan race, seeing as how he had to kill two of them.

Using an android to pick the dead mans body, Gero quickly made his way back, prepared to learn the biology of Saiyans.

* * *

 **Present: Gero's current lab**

The cloning process had been successful approximately 3 years ago, so as of now, Gero had clones, alive, of Raditz. Of course, their abilities had been neutralized seeing as they were unnecessary. While he may have just come back online only some months ago, the cloning process had been started nearly 12 years ago.

There were also clones with the DNA of humans, so there were neutralized hybrids as well.

All of these clones sole purpose was to test everything that he could use against the Saiyans.

Using everything that he had learned from the clone, Dr. Gero had started to concoct a plan that would specifically target the Saiyans, a long and painful plan that would inevitably lead to their death.

"Dr. would you like to test Musculus Nervorumletalis on the hybrids and Saiyans?" his android asked.

"Yes, Crane. Test Musculus Nervorumletalis on all subjects and give me the final diagnosis of each subject," he commanded her before dismissing the metal-woman.

* * *

 **May 26: Satan City**

The city of Satan city was bustling with people. Many of them were with friends, family, or as a couple.

They had all come from around the world when it had been announced that Mr. Satan would be making a speech about the Cell Games.

This speech wouldn't, however, be held until a few more hours, at 14:00 hours. This gave Gohan, Naruto, Satsuki, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa plenty of time to hand around with each other.

Of course, Videl and Gohan we're here as each other's dates, along with Naruto and Satsuki, and Sharpener and Erasa.

The three Saiyan had never celebrated this day. Sure, Cell was killed by Gohan, but what of it? Many of their enemies had been killed, but they never celebrated those days, so why this one.

There was also the depressing fact that Goku had perished on this day. Why celebrate a day where their best friend, practically _family_ died. Sure, he might be alive now, but still.

The only reason they were here was because of Videl and Gohan.

Videl didn't want to participate in the couple actions with anyone else except for her boyfriend of 1 week so Gohan came and Gohan didn't want his brother and sister to miss out on this.

For now, the parade had begun and all three parties wanted to do different things, so they all split up, agreeing to meet up at 13:00 at Star Mall.

Gohan, being unfamiliar with the festival, allowed Videl to take the lead and drag him around to do what she wanted.

The first thing that they decided to do was Videl's second favorite sport, Archery.

It took them a little bit to find the area seeing as it was on the outskirts of the city, but soon, both Videl and Gohan were baring Bows and Arrows.

They decided to join the duo-competition. Two people whose points were added together after 10 shots.

Of course, Gohan had no challenge here, but Videl did. Gohan was able to perfectly know how far to stretch back the string, the angle at which the bow should be pointed and the power needed to stick it into the bullseye.

He had a healthy imagination, so calculating the trajectory of the arrow by accounting for its weight and the velocity of the bow allowed him to calculate the parabola that the arrow would follow using what angles was easy and he was able to do it within seconds while also taking a couple seconds to aim it and pull back the string.

The difficult part of it was calculating the exact distance of the target seeing as it changed every time, from a few meters to 100 meters, as did the angle at which it shot. The wind didn't help much either. The hardest part, in all honesty, was not charging the arrow with KI or just throwing a KI blast at the Cell-faces targets.

Videl, however, was different. She didn't care to carefully calculate anything. She would rather use her instinct and muscle memory, honed from years of practicing the sport.

She didn't care about the math of the subject and decided that she could just _do_ it. She could feel the power she created when she drew the bowstring, the wood that indented her flesh, the muscles that contracted as she pulled and their release when the arrow flew forward.

She had practiced getting perfect shots for years and had gotten a nearly perfect score for the past few years.

So, she was understandably confused and frustrated when the arrow dug into the painted wood, right above the bullseye.

She still got good scores, and Gohan's impeccable scores kept them in the lead, but still, her shots should be better.

"Why the hell am I so bad right now?!" she shouted in self-frustration, confusing and frustrating many people around her. After all, if her scores right now were bad, then what would be _good_?

Gohan knew the problem, and it was a painfully obvious one.

He smirked at her teasingly. "You know 'Del, suddenly gaining a large amount of strength and not having much control of it _does_ have drawbacks on everything you normally do. There's a reason I told you to let the police handle the minor crimes," he told her.

She immediately understood what he was trying to say. She had grown too strong in the past 2 months, unnaturally for her, and she had no control over her strength. Her muscles had probably grown astronomically since the last time she had practiced Archery, about 5 months ago, and that let her have no idea how much she really pulled the bowstring. The elastic energy would have been much higher than what her past-self was capable of.

She let out a scowl and pointed at her boyfriend. "Gohan, you better teach me how to control this," she said, embarrassed that she literally didn't know her own strength.

"What's in it for me?" he whispered to her, still finding amusement in her embarrassment. He was being playful. He _had_ to help her control it. Who knows what would happen to her normal friends if she accidentally punched them too hard? Erasa was pretty vulnerable, same with her other, few, friends. It would also help her become even stronger to practice it. Look at Piccolo. He didn't about power, like the Saiyans, or tactics, like Vegeta, Satsuki, Gohan, or Naruto, but was focused on control and skill, like Krillen. Sure, they all had those things, but they all specialized in something.

Besides, he had gotten, along with his siblings, blackmailed the last time they, mostly him, had to teach her something. This time, there was no blackmailing possible. After all, she wasn't going to expose her boyfriend and his family and make them suffer from fame like she had to grow accustomed to.

She realized that he was just teasing her and she smiled as she realized that he would thankfully help her out. As a reward, he got a kiss on the cheek. After all, they were taking their relationship very slowly, due to Gohan's complete cluelessness in romance and both of their desire to wait until they were out of their teenage years to go too far.

Besides, they both actually liked each other and they didn't want to ruin that with their human teenage hormones and Gohan's Saiyan side was still an unknown.

None of the teen saiyans had exactly gotten a talk about their Saiyan hormones from Vegeta and Goku, more accepting of his Saiyan-like personality, had still lost his memories, not forgotten like a few thought.

During the next 40 minutes, they continued with their Archery, Videl slightly improving her control, but nowhere near enough.

After the final one, where they luckily got a score of 19, winning them the competition and the reward they got was a pair of special bows called Naichigeru, for Videl, and Hikarashi, for Gohan.

They celebrated in victory by high-fiving each other hugging each other.

Both soon left the Archery competition and left to go find some food. Archery had, somehow, left both hungry and Videl wanted her favorite foods at this moment while Gohan agreed to come with.

Okonomiyaki and Caesar salad was okay with Gohan. He liked it and all, he liked lots of food, but it wasn't as good as Yakitori, a love for the meat he inherited from his mother, although not her love for Chinese Chimaki.

* * *

Satsuki could honestly say she was having a blast by blasting the fake Cell on a screen using a Laser Ball Gun on the Virtual Reality Computer that Zakkabagu Maku had created that allowed people to play video games within the virtual world.

It satisfied both her and Naruto for the time being. They both got to kill Cell, someone who, until previously had haunted their brother's past.

She herself got to play a video game, a hobby of hers, though not as much as the wonderful sport of Football, while Naruto himself got to use a gun and had even, somehow, received permission to examine a copy of the VRC. After all, he loved technology, especially practical ones, and the VRC was one of the most practical things possible.

After all, if they were able to encode the VRC with known laws in Physics, Chemistry, and Biology, as well as their subsets, then they would be able to create anything, such as a Black Hole Generator/Container, and an Energy Absorber/Receiver, they would be able to create a very accurate simulation of what would happen IRL.

Unfortunately, this was her first time playing, and no matter how good her hand-eye coordination was, it still took her time to see where the blasts would go.

Unlike her, other people here had used the technology before and others used instincts, something she didn't have for this.

So, while she got a high amount of points, as did her mate, they weren't the first ones done, which was pretty important.

She pouted at how she lost before sighing and relieving the helmet she had used to get in with Naruto doing the same.

Soon, they both also left for food. The restaurant wasn't fancy, but at least they had one of their favorite foods. For Naruto, 12 Miso Ramen with extra chicken and 20 pieces Deep Fried Yakitori with Hot Sauce.

Satsuki herself got 10 Omosubi and fried Yakitori. She also ordered 15 strips of Bacon and a small bottle of hot sauce.

After taking the time to eat, they both headed off to an outward field where the sports section was. Of course, they obviously went for Football, but this time, the game was different.

Instead of a regular ball, it was replaced with Cell's face. The teams were divided into teams of 11, one side being dressed in Cell shirts and pants, the others dressed as any of the people that had shown up at the Cell Games, all except for Android 16, which allowed a perfect number of 11.

Since they were going to participate in the next game, as this one had already started, they both quickly chose their own shirts and shorts, with Satsuki based on SSJ Vegeta, and Naruto as SSJ Gohan.

Seeing as they were they 4th and 5th people to enter for the 'Contestant' side, they were able to get the Attacking Midfielder position and the Box-to-Box position.

Unfortunately for the Cell Team, they lost 12-2 due to the two's speed and reaction time, and accuracy. They were able to easily make a goal from one side of the map to the other side, using math.

Finally, they both left for Star Mall to meet up with everyone. They were the first to arrive, apparently, and had to wait up for a few minutes before Gohan and a Videl arrived, both with interesting looking bows.

"What's up with the bows?" Satsuki asked her brother and friend.

"Oh, these. We won the Archery Competition these were apparently the reward," Videl replies, still a little pissed off that she had been carried by Gohan in the game.

' _Why does Videl sound pissed?'_ Naruto asked his fellow Saiyan.

' _She's mad cause she wasn't able to get a perfect score due to her weak control,'_ Gohan replied.

Naruto acknowledged his response. They themselves had to learn control after they accidentally broke a few bones of one of their first criminals.

Now, even as Super Saiyans, their control was good enough that a punch would do just as much damage as an expert punching a novice.

After a few more minutes of small talk and waiting, Sharpener and Erasa turned up, along with Lapis, Kaze, and Kori.

"Hey everyone! Check it out, Kori and her brothers also came. We just met up with them over at the Cell Bottle Knockers. I still say that the game is rigged. I swear those things have lead in them or the balls have corks in them," Erasa pouted, showing her frustration with what she believed to be a rigged game.

* * *

"Hello everyone, I thank you all for coming here today to celebrate the peace that Cell's defeat caused," Hercule introduced. "I would like everyone to know that I made a mistake," he announced loudly, causing confusion to spread throughout the masses hearing the speech, whether it be online or in person.

"You see, these past few years, I have been wrongly and inappropriately insulting the people that came to fight Cell on that day."

Cries of "Tricksters!" and words of reassurance ran out from about 2/3 of the people while the others waited for the end before they would say anything.

Hercule patiently waited for them to quiet up, something that took 10 minutes, before continuing.

"I just recently realized that I was wrong about them being tricksters. It seems that they all learned how to do such things from an old master of martial arts. Unfortunately for us, he passed away and we have no way for us to contact them. The ones we have managed to contact say that they cannot teach us because they do not trust us with such power. Because of our ignorance, we insulted something we could not understand!" The official Cell games winner said to them.

The crowd didn't dare to protest because Mr. Satan had told them that they were at fault and didn't have the trust for such power.

"I now realize that during the Cell games, they helped immensely. The Golden fighter sacrificed his life so that I would be able to regain my power and defeat Cell. He deserves respect, as does the Delivery Boy for holding Cell back from annihilating all of us from existence! They and their others friends were all brave to be willing to fight a monster of such power!" Hercule roared to the crowd.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock, as did Videl's after hearing what her father said. He was basically saying that he made a mistake and that none of the Z-Fighters were tricksters and should be honored. Even if didn't reveal the real winner, which both knew Gohan didn't want, it was still gutsy and nice to make such a bold statement.

But with that speech came the questions from the thinkers of the media and praise of such will from the supporters.

"Mr. Satan, how were you able to defeat Cell if all of those things were real?"

Apparently, the man had prepared for such questions and quickly replied that while the other fighters at the tournament was strong, he was still stronger and faster and was able to defeat Cell.

Of course, they completely forgot about the part where Cell was able to blow apart an entire section of tanks with a KI blast that moved faster than they had ever seen the martial artist move.

"Ah, of course. You must've been holding back on the WMAT so no-one would get injured, correct?!" a solid Satan-Supporter praised with Hercule practically ignoring it, having the excuse of many people asking questions to answer that question with a lie.

When Gohan and Videl had started dating a week ago, they had decided that Hercule should know about the important parts of their later lives so that he would allow them to date.

Goku has explained it to him easily, and with Videl as proof, he had given his blessings for them to court each other, keeping it secret as requested.

After that and the week he had before the celebration had started, Hercule used his hidden intellect to plan everything that would happen during his speech and spent hours reciting the speech to commit to memory.

Unfortunately, they told him that they still held a small grudge against what he had done to KI using martial artists all around the world to the point of either hiding or directing visible malice towards them.

After apologizing and stating that he understood why they wouldn't teach him about KI, he had gotten to work on how to use his fame to; keep his fame, let KI be known to the world, and honor all the fighters at the Cell games while making sure that nothing about them personally was revealed to the public.

* * *

"Hey, guys here's some punch!" Kori shouted over the loud crowd as she walked towards her friends with a plate of 9 glasses full of punch.

They all accepted and swallowed it down quickly, damned sun.

After the speech, they all decided to leave. After all, there was nothing better to do at the party.

" **Target Confirmed: Videl Satan. Current Power level: ~3 million. Threat level: high-minimum."** A droid announced quietly as it followed the black-haired human closely. It had been set up, along with another droid that was tracking the second target, to give Taopaipai a signal after she had gone to sleep.

" **Target Confirmed: Kori Shiki. Current Power Level: 7. Threat Level: None."** The droid announced as it followed the second target.

After a few hours, both droids sent out an electronic signal straight to General Tao's android body, telling him that both targets were now vulnerable.

Like a warrior in the night, Tao moved throughout the city and came to Satan Mansion, laying his other target, the red-head, onto the roof of the floor and crouched as he looked at the large house.

His robotic eyes efficiently analyzed the large mansion and provided him with the schematics of the house. Every door, every floor, every window, _everything_.

His enhanced eyes allowed him to see everything in green when scanning the house, turned light red and let his gaze run around the outside and inside.

There was a total of 29 people, 2 of them being the Satans.

Taking a few minutes to follow the route of every guard, his mind recording every single shift and adding it to his vast memories, he struck.

With inhuman speed, the former human jumped towards the roof of the mansion, watching the cameras mechanically move in a 45-degree angle. There were dozens, but the speed was slow enough that he was able to slide and maneuver out of their line of 'sight.'

Hercule wasn't stupid in security. He had security looking all every direction with the sole exception of below. They were set to receive multiple signals and this included sound and sight.

As soon as the assassin's toes touched the floor as he flipped over a camera looking to the south, he quickly accelerated towards the southern area of the house, the wind following him.

He grabbed the edge of the southern side of the roof and twisted himself in mid-air, surprising the night guard at his appearance. Before the man could even react, Tao had rushed to him, his hand shooting towards the guard's mouth and muffled his voice to the point where it was barely hearable from a meter away.

He used the momentum of the pounce to slide himself behind the man, his arm loosening around the wrist to reveal a knife.

The mercenary quickly threw his hand towards the man's neck and slit it cleanly.

The man's vocal chords had been cut with the only sound being the blood dripping from his neck to the floor.

This didn't last for long as Tao was quick to grab him before he could touch the floor and make any sound and threw him up into the air.

The drones were quick to catch the body and disintegrated him with a blast of KI.

The bright light caught the attention of a few men, causing Tao to quickly move behind and adjacent wall to avoid detection, damn his fashion sense.

Once the bright light faded, the men drifted their eyes from above to below the horizon.

Tao heard the sound of a mechanical shift above him and looked up the see the camera at the corner shifting towards his position.

Reacting quickly, he went back to one of the many balconies and used his KI to create a small KI Saber, his control and his body dimming the light to low visibility.

Cutting a small square a little larger than his biceps, the man unlocked the window from within before he soundlessly slid the window open and slipped through the curtains before slowly closing it again.

He activated his Infrared vision to locate the young Satan girl.

Quickly locating her to approximately a floor below him, 11 rooms to the left, he checked to see if there was anything under him and confirming that there wasn't.

He once again created a KI Sabre, the curtains dimming the light visible to the outside world.

Cutting a circular hole that was just a bit bigger than his body in length, he stopped right before fully cutting it, using his hands to stop any fires that started when the KI touched the carpet to avoid smoke detection.

He stared at the nearly cut hole and started concentrating. The hole was encased in a faded glow of white as Tao finally made the final cut. Using the Telekinesis, he lifted the small, but wide, cylinder and placed it onto the floor next to him.

He dropped through the floor, quickly activating the Flight Technique to stay afloat off the ground.

He opened the door, pleased that the metal hinges didn't creak from the movement, and moved towards the right at the guard that spotted him.

Once again, the assassin slit the night guards throat before he had the chance to inform the others of an intruder, once again with a knife.

When the man was dead, he disintegrated the body before moving to the left, a dozen or so doors down to reach the room of Videl Satan.

He opened the door, his left hand partly falling off at the wrist as he opened the door, readying the weapon in his left arm.

The door creaked open as he went through the entrance.

Videl was a light sleeper and the slightest of sound and light had always awoken her, but this time it was fortunate.

Her eyes snapped open and looked towards the door, wondering who it was. Everyone should have been asleep and she could still feel the KI of her father in his room, albeit strangely awake.

Her eyes widened as she saw an incoming projectile, reflexively throwing her arm forward in an X formation to protect her body from the blow.

The dart stabbed the back of her forearm and she let out a pained shout, but it was muffled by Tao's hands.

Picking up the girl, he left from the same direction in which he broke in and darted towards the other girl, making sure to leave a Merc. Tao symbol a long clyinder-shaped drawing with red blood at the tip, encompassed with a pink circle so that everyone would know that it was him that did the deed of kidnapping both girls.

Picking them both up, he leaped upwards and started to fly towards Dr. Gero's base.

"Mission accomplished. Both targets have been acquired," Mercenary Tao reported to the scientist as he dropped both the redhead and the blue-eyed girl on the floor, creating a small thud as their bodies collided with the floor. "I was detected but both were silenced before they had a chance to report it. Both were devocalized and disintegrated." He finished.

* * *

 **Whoooo! We're done! That was pretty fast, in all honesty.**

 **Videl has finally confessed to Gohan and he accepted it. Did you like the way it happened? Just so you know, in Japan, it's not uncommon for a girl to ask a boy out. A Kokuhaku is basically a confession that you like someone and want to commit to a relationship with them, although it's not really marriage level, it's also not dating level.**

 **Btw, I had to do** _ **so**_ **much fucking research for this chapter. Honestly, I spent at least 3 hours on the topics I didn't know anything about. This included Japanese sports, Archery, food, cuisines, relationships, the Kokuhaku thing, I had to go back and see if Raditz ever got vaporized or not, research a lot more on Nuero-science than I would have ever liked, how they work, how babies start walking, I had to research how far along the current people dedicated to VR are, and about drugs that allowed people to be instantly knocked out without any fatal injuries that could be injected into the bloodstream. That's not even all. I also had to do a shit ton of research for parts of my second plan, the unrevealed one, because apparently, Biology. And** _ **all**_ **of that was just for** _ **this**_ **chapter and simple** _ **sections**_ **of a few others. I needed to go to multiple websites for each one just to get accurate.**

 **Do you know how hard it is to find examples of Kokuhaku on the internet so I have a basic outline?!**

 **Yes, the clones will be useful in the future to Gero. I got the clone idea from Rick and Morty. If Rick can do it in a few hours with a piece of a finger than Gero can do the same and alter DNA and create hybrids within a few years.**

 **No, I didn't know much about Archery til this chapter and now, I know more than I probably ever will** _ **need**_ **to know, so at least I'm thorough. Naichigeru is the Japanese word for the phrase Nightingale, and Hikarashi is a blend of Hikari-light and Arashi-storm. Get the contrast? A gale in the night, and a storm, a** _ **gale**_ **, in the day? Night and Day with things in common?**

 **Musculus Nervorumletalis is something I made up and at this moment, it's not important, but it will be. If anyone can guess what it is or predict what my plans are, even if the guess is a bit off, I'll tell you the whole plot of the Android Saga.**

 **I never understood why stories had everyone** _ **celebrate**_ **Cell's Deathday. It makes no sense. They never celebrated Frieza's death so Cell's Death shouldn't be celebrated either. There's not really much of a difference. Heck, I'm pretty sure that they would celebrate Frieza's death more than Cell's. I mean, no one died or lost anything during Frieza's invasion of Earth, while in Cell's tourney, Goku died, Gohan got hurt, Trunks died (revived, I know). So why the flying fuck would they celebrate it?**

 **The only reason Gohan is in the parade is because Videl is now his girlfriend and while he doesn't love her yet, he does like her, and so, he wants to spend time with her.**

 **Due to the slow-paced relationship that Videl and Gohan are going through, Pan won't be born as soon. I mean, she'll still be born, but it's gonna be after the whole trouble in Super.**

 **Don't worry about the SSJ God ritual. I've had that part planned since chapter 5, believe it or not. Heck, it's blatantly within that chapter if you guys go check word for word.**

 **I added a small, few paragraphs in here that is important to the future plot, so I want everyone here to go re-read this chapter until you figured it out. PM me if you wanna know if you're right.**

 **Hercule Satan has been redeemed! No longer are there going to be any shouts of Tricksters going around. I am** _ **not**_ **going to show the consequences of such action, so let's just say that things go exactly like Hercule wanted.**

 **Did you guys like how I put together the Kidnapping scene of Videl? I feel like it was awesome and everything, especially the details like the up-facing camera, the distractions, the lights, KI sabers, and everything there.**

 **Also, you finally know who the other target was, Kori Shiki. Yes, they have a purpose. I also added in a sentence that should make the detectives of my story think if they didn't gloss over it, especially since I left a lot of contradicting words before it.**

 **When you reread this for the paragraphs, I also want you guys to pay attention to my wording, during the last few sections especially.**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **Guest: Vegeta never became King Because He, was never Crowned King  
Lol. He still has some respect for his father.  
**

 **Me: That...actually makes a bit of sense. I don't really know much about monarchy rule, so I guess I made the assumption that if the monarch died, then the next in line is instantly crowned ruler, even if they aren't actually crowned.**

 **Guest: You don't seem to understand how power levels work.**

 **Gohan potential has always been acknowledged**

 **Toriyama himself Stated SS2 and SS3 are Not True ascensions. They Simply power stressed Forms of a More Mastered SS Form.**

 **Toriyama Stated Fully Mastering SS Would allow, it To Surpass SS2 and SS3.**

 **But sadly this was never shown in the anime or Manga.**

 **Me: I probably** _ **don't**_ **understand how they work, I'll admit that. I know Gohan's potential has been acknowledged, but here, I'm gonna actually develop him.**

 **That makes no sense. If they aren't ascensions, why call them 2 or 3, Isn't it the next level, another, stronger, maybe better, form? Just call them Super Ascension or something. That's a horrible name I know. I don't know what u mean by "They Simply power stressed Forms of a More Mastered SS Form." Please reword that. But, if It means what I think it does, then shouldn't mastering SSJ allow them to also master the other forms, and therefore beating SSJ?**

 **I mean, it even states that there are ascended forms of SSJ, such as Super Vegeta and Mirai Third Grade transformation.**

 **Those are stronger forms of SSJ, so if what your saying is correct, then why not call those forms SSJ2 or 3? Also, it is literally said in-universe, that it is Ascended Super Saiyan.**

 **Thanks for the review man, I always liked getting constructive criticism here. Keep them up?!**

 **This is completely unrelated to the story, but I was wondering if people on this site were friending me on Fortnite? I keep getting requests from random people and I'm pretty sure that if I knew them, they would text me about it. Just so you know, I won't be accepting any requests unless I'm actually told over** **P.M** **and you give your name so I know which one. I've already rejected 5, so now you know.**

 **Alright, everyone, I hope to see ya next time on Renaissance!**


	18. Intellect

**So...Videl and Kori got kidnapped last chapter by Tao, everyone is completely clueless, and Mr. Satan won't be discovering it for a few hours so Tao can easily cover his tracks.**

 **Recommendations:**

 **Dance dance revolution** **by Syrup-Waffle. Complete: Meloetta goes back in time after Ash loses the Kalos league. She allows him to capture her before starting his journey before accompanying him throughout Kanto: Meloetta x Ash.**

 **Sinnoh Revamped** **by Analon: After fighting Gary, Ash realized his mistake while deciding to go to Sinnoh full out. Taking his own team and also gaining Latias along the way, Ash arrives in Sinnoh and is forced to face off in the most dangerous battle yet in the form of Team Galactic while having to learn Arceus's aura. Smart, aura Ash. Lucario and Latias here. Legendaries have a visible role. Abandoned, but still a pretty good story. No pairings.**

 **Can we establish something? KI attacks come in many different forms and purposes from laser beams to plasma balls to sharp AF disks, yet, no one ever decides to create a subtle and deadly move within the group besides Destructo Disk. (Piccolo's Death Beam doesn't count.) a**

 **Think about it. If you used it, the opponent would be like Nappa, but would actually get cut due to ignorance and stupidity.**

 **That's why I'm going to be showing off a lot of moves that may seem like Chakra attacks. They won't be throwing out elements, but chakra based attacks such as Rasengan, Water-Walking to freak people out, Chakra Scalpels, Hinata's Twin Lion Fists, and similar jutsu. For those who'll be like, they can't learn that fast. They've been training for around 8 years…**

 **As for why it wasn't used earlier, well, Majin Buu could regenerate and the androids so far have been very weak and exploded a lot.**

 **Btw, I'm making the country of Japan much larger than it is. Since my characters can fly much faster then sound, it doesn't**

 **Anyways, let's start.**

* * *

Chaos reigned throughout the mansion of Hercule Satan after his daughter's noted absence from the house and her room.

Hercule knew his daughter and she had barely ever slept over 7:30 due to her school starting at 8:30 and her having her voluntary, temporary career.

The times she did, however, she had always left him some sort of message with a special code in case she had been kidnapped.

No note had been found, meaning that his daughter had probably been teennapped.

The man would have laughed if anyone had proposed such a ridiculous hypothesis any time before yesterday, but after Goku had taken the time to tell him about the basics of KI and Videl had shown her ability to use it, his beliefs had shattered in two.

Now, he knew that there were beings far more powerful then he would ever be.

He wasn't suspicious of the ones he knew. They had no real reason for wanting her. They could have gotten everything he owned if they wanted at any time and they were already stronger.

However, he did need their help. They were able to sense other creatures life force so they should be able to track her down.

"Hello, Son Residence!" a young voice shouted cheerfully, his voice echoing through Hercules' ear, making him slightly wince.

"Hello, Goten, it's Mr. Satan," Hercule spoke in a rushed fashion. "Can you give the phone to your brother? I need his help," he continued, deciding not to test the kid's energy by letting him talk.

Goten frowned as he sensed the worry in the Afro-guys voice, but decided that unless Gohan told him, he shouldn't worry about it. Mom worried about a lot of stupid stuff like him getting hurt when playing outside, so he attributed it to old people problems.

' _Gohan, Mr. Afro wants you to call him,'_ he spoke out telepathically after slightly raising his KI in a sharp fashion to gather his attention.

He wasn't the best telepathic, but his brother was good enough to pick up on the thoughts from just upstairs.

* * *

Gohan allowed a frown to grace his face as he took the phone from his little Demi-Saiyan brother, concern and worry weighing at his heart after hearing who was calling.

He had made it a habit to keep a KI lock on every one of his friends, excluding the ones he made at school besides Videl.

He knew that when a person's KI disappeared, they might be training to keep their KI at nearly undetectable levels while simultaneously fighting at full power.

It was something he recommended Videl do if she had time. Not as far as that yet, because she still also needed to learn control.

He told her that she should try to keep her KI as low as possible while holding something, such as a small boulder, telekinetically for as long as possible and beat the previous time.

When he woke up in the morning, he hadn't detected Videl's KI signature but had dismissed it as her simply getting better with it. After all, he hadn't kept track of her training.

Now, the phone call from Mr. Satan, along with the absence of KI made him worry.

' _Goten, can you tell mom that Naruto and I_ might _have to cut school today, then call Trunks and make him do the same for Satsuki,'_ he telepathically communicated as he took the phone from his brother, placing emphasis on the word might. _'Tell her Videl might be missing,'_ he finished as he spoke out loud.

"Hello Mr. Satan," he greeted, waiting for the man to tell him what was wrong with Videl.

"Gohan! Videl! She's missing. I can't find her anywhere in the house and I already called the school to check if she's there and the cops if she was there, but both of them said no. Can you do your sensing life thingy to find her?" he asked, his voice relaying panic and a rushed tone, eager for the answer.

' _Damn it!'_ He shouted mentally before deciding to answer Mr. Satan's question.

"Sorry, I can't sense it. Either she's hiding it or she's been kidnapped to a place where the energy can't be radiated," he told him. "I have to go. I'm gonna get everyone and come up with a plan to find her," he finished before hanging up abruptly.

Turning around, he met the face of his concerned mother and brother as well as the slightly understanding face of Goten.

"Mom,-" Gohan opened his mouth to speak but Chichi interrupted him.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll call the school and tell them you have a family matter right now. Naruto! Goten! Help your brother find your future sister-in-law!" she said reassuringly before turning to yell at the other Demi-saiyans, causing them to nervously shout "Yes Ma'am!"

"Goku," she suddenly said as she turned around, feeling her mate's presence coming down the stairs.

Before she could say anything, he nodded in her direction and teleported away after saying, "Don't worry Chi, Naruto told me about some minor threats and I think that this is their main attack, or at least the start of it."

' _Meet me at Kami's Lookout,'_ Goku told Gohan and Naruto before teleporting away.

Gohan and Naruto tapped their other family member's shoulder before using IT to arrive at Dende's place.

* * *

The first place Goku arrived at was Capsule Corps.

He had teleported to Vegeta specifically because he knew that Bulma shouldn't be interrupted by an abrupt disturbance. She could get injured after all and she _was_ his best friend.

When he arrived, he was forced to dodge a shot right at the face before looking at Satsuki, amused to see her eyes widened before they dropped, her eyes in a deadpan expression that screamed sarcasm and annoyance before she sighed and the energy that had been dancing around her to calm.

Vegeta himself soon appeared, having turned off the gravity machine so they could converse. After all, Kakarot wouldn't just appear inside the Gravity Chamber without reason.

Goku's gaze turned to Satsuki and Vegeta, his amusement wearing off as his voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Videl's missing."

Satsuki allowed herself to blink at the news a couple of times, allowing her mind to process the surprising statement before her eyes dilated slightly and she narrowed her face, a frown gracing the woman's face as she thought about that statement and all of the implications it held.

Her father, however, didn't really respond the same way, his eyes narrowing and mouth twisting into a scowl.

"And what should we do Kakarot?" he asked, testing his rival's plan. He really didn't want anything to do with the Satan spawn, but she was courting a Saiyan and as the prideful ruler, it was his responsibility to solve the issues of his subjects.

"I'm gonna ask King Kai to find her, although it'll be hard for him since her KI's subdued, but he'll be able to. What we need to figure out is why and where. We also need to get ready for a trap," Goku told them, his own expression unusually thoughtful as he pondered the possibility of a trap.

"Che," Vegeta spat out, his expression glaring at the incompetence of the third-class Saiyan in front of him. "It's obvious why Kakarot. Anyone who would want to capture the Satan spawn would have done it years ago when she was weaker than the weakling she is now. Whoever did it know is after us. They had either a way to subdue her, either by power or by drugs. She was probablasleep, foolish girl. They are after us, and they know she is the weak-link between us Saiyans," he finished.

Bulma and Chichi could easily contact either of them through their bond, it was a mental connection that was unbreakable, even in death. The only limit was the length in which the bond worked, which could be increased in time. The rest within the "Saiyan Circle," meaning mates and saiyans themselves, were strong enough to destroy anyone on this planet. Videl was the only human who wasn't bonded to her Saiyan, so no communication and she was weak and unprotected.

"I _know_ Vegeta," Goku gritted out, the insult to his intelligence was a slightly sensitive topic. "But we still need to find out where she is."

It took a bit of time convincing Vegeta that the plan would work, as well as a compromise that he would spar with him daily from then on.

Unknown to Goku, Vegeta was already going to help, albeit reluctantly, but Kakarot was still an idiot so he was able to get a deal with him to get stronger.

Satsuki was powerful, but she was off doing other things and didn't care for training as much as he did, only fighting him once a week.

Besides, he needed a bit of action. Fighting was his hobby but training every day non-stop eventually got boring, especially since they determined that they couldn't gain much progress thanks to a mental block that had appeared, similar to what had happened before he reached SSJ2.

If saving the Satan spawn would lead to a chain of events that were a catalyst to an exciting event, he wouldn't mind helping.

Vegeta and Satsuki soon left to Kami's Lookout, the Saiyan prince opting to fly rather than teleport, deciding to take the time to think of his progress.

Goku, meanwhile, left the gravity chamber and headed towards his first friend's laboratory, doing who knows what.

When he arrived at the door, he lifted his hands and knocked lightly on the door, the colliding between metal and flesh creating a sound that echoed throughout the hallway.

The sound also appeared to have gone through to the other side as well, if the loud shout that allowed him to come in was any indication.

The Saiyan opened the door, sliding it from side to side, and walked forward, stepping into the laboratory of his blue-haired genius friend.

Focusing on the woman who was at the center edge of the room, he allowed his feet to carry him over.

Bulma turned around, a smile gracing her face as her gaze landed on her best friend. Her greeting showed this happiness and she chirped.

"Morning Goku, what's up?"

"Someone or something kidnapped Videl," Goku said out, allowing his annoyance of another group threatening his friends and family show through his heavy sigh.

The shock of the statement made even the Great Bulma Briefs blink a few times, processing that statement and the implications between them before her brain worked into overdrive, taking all of the information she knew and had, and used those to make logical assumptions and hypothesis, eliminating the unlikely ones from the area where she would actually think about it.

"Do you know if Videl's a light sleeper?" she asked, her voice slightly panicked and rushed. Even though Gohan and Videl's relationship wasn't very serious, the two had a strong chemistry, their comparability was pretty high with only some disagreements, such as Videl's higher morals or Gohan's high trust in strangers. This chemistry had led to a relationship, and no matter how new or weak the relationship was, it was a Saiyan one.

She had only seen the protective side of a Saiyan a few times in her life, it was sometimes terrifying and amazing to see her best friend or husband fly off the handle when their family, either her or Gohan respectively, had been in a life-threatening situation where the opponent was toying and torturing them or just close to killing them.

Krillin had told her about the absolute rage that had enveloped Goku when he saw Gohan's broken neck at Namek.

" _It was one of the only times where Goku didn't enjoy the fight. He went full power and completely destroyed the Ginyu Force that were there, except the white-haired guy that escaped."_

She shuddered at the thought of Goku going berserk and fighting to kill from the beginning, even though she had gotten more used to it, having seen more fights directly in the past 8 years.

"Do you think the androids kidnapped her?" she asked the man. That hypothesis made the most sense. Her daughter, Gohan, and Naruto had all informed her of the androids and she herself had seen one and even though it was only for an instant, the wiring made it obvious.

Seeing as she had studied 16 before he had been crushed, she was able to recognize the technology. However, Satsuki had told her that these were far weaker then what they had been told by Gohan to the point that either of the two youngest Demi-Saiyans could easily win.

That made no sense unless the person who was creating the androids wasn't Gero and instead someone who stumbled into the area and didn't have the information of Earth's KI levels. After all, Videl was regarded as the strongest woman in the world at the time so it would make sense that she was a threat and needed to be eliminated.

So, either that thought was somewhat wrong or Videl was dead. Since the second option would leave them with no current options, she decided to entertain the first idea.

"I don't know. Maybe?" he asked. He may have been smarter, but he couldn't calculate everything to the point that Vegeta and Bulma had.

"Alright," she said as her ass left the chair, standing up to face him. "Let's go."

He grabbed her shoulder and teleported her to Kami's lookout.

* * *

After 10 minutes of waiting, Goku had finally collected all the Z-fighters. Gohan and his family had saved their lives multiple times, this was the least they could do. Plus, they were family now, even if Videl was barely included in their own private group.

how will we go about this?" Piccolo's gruff voice echoed throughout the floating palace high above within the atmosphere, hundreds of kilometers high. "We cannot sense her KI so she must be hidden in an underground area or a building that blocks KI signals from leaving."

"Bulma," Gohan started, his mind racing with ideas as he focused on his girlfriend. "Can you use the CCS to track for Videl's thermal signature in isolated areas?"

The CCS was a satellite that Doctor Briefs had built and launched over 2 decades ago, capable of tracking people using different methods such as KI signatures, Infrared Signatures, and a couple more. It was used mainly so they were able to track Bulma when she had been kidnapped by a group of mercenaries so their boss could ransom her.

However, the infrared vision wasn't very accurate unless given a specific location such as a range of mountains or a small village.

It could be used to gather only a specific species Infrared signature instead of everything, something he didn't even know was possible.

However, there were many isolated regions in Japan where she could be hidden so it could take some time.

"Yeah kid, I can do it. In the meantime, get me Hercule's phone. I'm pretty sure he has a tracker for Videl ever since she started training with you. I can use that to get a radio signal and intercept them to find her exact location unless they blocked it. The only question is _who_ did this," Bulma said, her face frowning before she shook it off. She needed to get to work and find Videl.

Thermal signatures probably wouldn't appear for the androids, only for Videl and her capturer, unless he was also an Android. All she had to do was go to isolated regions in Japan and-

" _Wait_ ," the woman suddenly spoke. "What makes us think she's in an isolated region? It makes more sense to be in a city so they could hide better from things like that," she finished.

"Damnit!" Gohan grit his teeth, smashing his fist into a tree, uprooting it and sending it flying through the atmosphere.

' _Ok Satsuki, think. What's a specific way we can locate Videl that no one thinks to block. We can't use telepathy cause we can't find her KI. Telepathy!'_ Her eyes shot up as her brain started to turn gears. They knew someone who didn't need KI to create a telepathy bond.

"Goku, what if we asked King Kai? Didn't you say that he could contact anyone as long as he knew their general location?" she asked.

"Even if he can't, Shin should be able to do it right? His Psychic abilities are better than any of the other Kai's," Naruto said, his mind working along the same lines as his black-haired beauty.

Shin did owe them a favor for killing off Majin Buu and he had shown to be trustworthy, although he placed the safety of the Universe over the people themselves.

Goku nodded and placed his finger on his forehead, connecting to King Kai's KI signature before teleporting there.

"Ok. Now that that's done, what're we supposed to do?" Yamcha asked, not very keen on doing nothing to help.

Tien, who had thought about where Videl could be, had realized something about the man/woman who kidnapped the woman.

"We need to make a plan," he started, the others looking at him questioningly except for the perceptive ones. He quickly released a strong pulse of KI around him, destroying anything that would be electronic, but wouldn't harm anyone else, before continuing. "The person who kidnapped her isn't like Frieza or Cell or Raditz. They aren't relying on strength. They're using their brains, so we need to go rushing in. Who knows what would happen if we rush into their base and instant-lethal poison gas is released. We might all die except Piccolo, maybe even him. We need to use our head. If what Vegeta said is right, then this guy has probably been watching us closely and knows out routine. We might have already met him or, if he has any, his minions in person," he said, his long explanation finally getting through to the non-thoughtful ones.

"We don't even know how long or who. This guy might know everything about us, our abilities, weaknesses, and who knows what else. I don't think we're in a regular brute force battle anymore. We're in a war of intelligence and information," Satsuki said, her expression quickly angering as she remembered the similarity between this battle and the ones before in the Elemental Nations.

' _The Shiki's!'_ Naruto realized with a start. The siblings had been oddly interested in the three Saiyan, more than what normal humans would be and more than at Videl.

"Um, guys, I have been to check something out. I might've found a lead."

Naruto created a clone that blasted out of the lookout, heading straight for Satan City.

He knew the address, having been invited to come over, but he never went.

Knocking on the door, he waited for the inhabitants to open the door.

It didn't take long, but the sight that greeted him was surprising. The two Shiki brothers had answered the door together, tears cascading down from their eyes and dripping onto the mat.

Their golden amber eyes widened and they quickly welcomed him in.

"Naruto, Kori is missing and we don't know where she is. We were trying to find her. Do you know where she is?"

Naruto shook his head, informing them both that he didn't know and that Videl had also vanished. He quickly left after that, but made sure to tell them not to spread the news too much.

* * *

The black-haired teen gasped as he held his chest, said organ contracting sharply, causing difficulty in breathing. He winced, gasping desperately for oxygen to fill his lungs.

Anger swelled up within, his incapability of "swallowing" the air at the current moment fueling it like oxygen to fire.

His chest wasn't the only area that was currently screaming in agony. It was joined by his other vital organs.

His brain pounded around his head, a migraine coming forth consequently.

His mouth let out a scream of pain as he clutched his head, trying to stop his mind from bouncing off the wall for some reason.

His vision began to dim, his peripheral vision growing blurry, the darkness surrounding his body and swallowing it up in its hollow shell of freezing temperature.

Even though his brain had begun to malfunction and his thoughts became a community in unintelligible pain, his conscious could feel warmth on his chest and an incomprehensible amount of digested material climbing up his stomach and throat.

He swallowed the vomit within, not allowing it to touch his tongue and clutched the right of his chest.

Warm, sticky liquid stuck onto the palms of his hands. He felt around a bit, his brain not understanding the reason for the blood. He could feel incisions on his body, allowing for the liquid to flow from within to the world outside.

His final thought, before he could leave the world of conscious and slip into the warm embrace of dreams, was used to conclude what he found.

' _Blood'_

* * *

"Dr. It appears that Tracker 7-A is reporting in. The poison seems to only affect one of the targets, sir. It may be a difference in diet or genealogy between men and woman," the monotonous voice echoed throughout the dark base.

Gero, who had given his attention to the robot, grinned in satisfaction, his mouth twisting as his eyes glowed, pleased by the result of the poison that he had created.

"Excellent. Sent Tao to 7-A's location and eliminate the target. Make sure he understands that the body is to be completely irradiated and no trace is left behind by any means behind such as KI, Thermal, Radiation, or Electromagnetic," the white-haired man ordered, his voice commanding as the reporting robot bowed slightly as his subtle dismissal and left to tell her fellow Android his new objective.

After his dismissal of his assistant, the Red Ribbon Army's current commander-in-chief delved deeply into his thoughts.

' _So, the poison is finally starting to take effect. It's been a day, but not all of them were taken out. It can't be the difference between their biology, one of the others so still a male and the same age to boot. Damnit! I should've tested it with the food. Their body probably used their stored food/energy to create the bacteria's to properly fight back against the killing agents. However, that means that the food isn't being stored as KI, so their powers should be weaker. The poison is long lasting and customized. No one should be able to figure out the cure, at least not for a while. The agents spread through direct skin to blood contact, useful since the skin should have incisions, big ones too. The poison is effective and the test seems to be doing well. Within the week, all three targets should become enveloped by the biological virus and it should easily spread to the others. By the end of this month, in 10 days time, they should all be dead. I still have the Satan Girl with me as a double back up plan. The magnetic fields, opsins, and electrodes should all be able to control her thoroughly if she is to be rescued and my poison prove cured. I should allow Tao to 'rape' the girl. The psychological effects that my enemies will suffer when someone so close becomes raped will cause anger, especially to Gohan's pathetic emotions.'_

* * *

Goku had returned from King Kai's planet, having taken longer due to the God's advice that he needed to create a plan not just against brute force, but also intelligence.

The others had also reached the same conclusion but there were many factors that they could not include. They didn't have a _plan_.

They didn't know what kind of weapons, biological or physical or chemical, he would use and what types. There were too many unknown variables. They couldn't rush it.

They needed a sacrifice. Fortunately, they did have a 'person' that didn't have the biology of theirs that could defend against it.

While Android 18 did have human organs such as organs that allowed her to reproduce, think, pump blood, breath, digest, etc.

However, her metabolism and digestion were completely different from humans. She had technology built within that produced, for a lack of better terms, 'Super-Enzymes' that allowed her to easily break down the polymers and monomers she digested into their simplest form before it reached the small intestine.

As such, the immune system would quickly reach the invaders and annihilate them before it got a chance to attack anything from within.

However, 18 was a friend and she had emotions. She was _alive_.

Thankfully, Bulma had saved the data she and her father had gathered from Android 16 and created multiple pseudo-androids, all with no emotions and basically robots that had been implanted with artificial human organs. There were also androids with Saiyan organs. While it didn't perfectly create the biological system of either race, it would allow for sacrificial pieces that could be used in times of need.

While the scientific definition allowed them to be alive, being capable of producing biomolecules, having organs, organ systems, and other things such as what allowed biotic things to live, they missed one important aspect.

They had no thought, no emotion, instinct. Their eyes were robotic and used to analyze everything from an objective point, their sense of smell couldn't tell the difference between sweet and foul, their hearing process only allowed them to specify certain sounds, they had no taste, and they had no sense of touch.

This was useful in many cases, such as the current problem.

After their activation and instructions in which they were ordered to never retreat from unless given orders from the registered voice commanders/visual respondents,she set them off.

It wasn't a sight you saw everyday. Nearly a dozen of orange-haired, fair skinned, green-armor-wearing androids all flying in on direction simply to lead an assault attack on the base of an unknown enemy.

* * *

"Dr. Gero, our sensors are picking up radio signals that are not collinear with ours," the metallic assistant spoke.

' _So, they have finally found the girl's location. Sending artificial androids to scout ahead are you?'_

"What is the strength level determined for each individual?" Gero asked.

"They all seem to have a consistent power level of 300,000 SI and their count is 10."

' _3,000,000 combined? Are they insulting my genius?! Fools, pay the price for your arrogance,"_ he angrily thought.

"Release unit 1 to lead a fatal assault. Turn off the biological defenses of the base. Allow for 1 robot to go through and reach the Satan Girl before destroying it with the Laser Cannon," he ordered.

The robot bowed at his orders before going off to complete her orders.

Unit 1, a group of androids counting up to 12 total with a power level of 10,000,000 each, were all released from their stationary base at the cave they had hidden Videl in.

Even though they were much stronger than their opponents, they had all been destroyed by the opposing androids, just on orders.

They did, however, carry on the rest of their suicidal attack and used a self destruct bomb to completely decimate/vaporize nine out of the ten androids they were supposed to destroy.

It didn't take long for the line Android to enter the base where Videl had been located.

After quickly flying through the long hallway, the Android arrived at a large hole that expanded from the sides. At the edge of the large room, Videl was within a large tank, completely naked with bruises all over her body and sinking in water.

There was a lone oxygen mask that was connected to the tube, allowing for her to breath while submerged in the greenish blue liquid..

The visual was instantly transmitted to the visual feeder on Bulma's holographic-transmitting tv.

The vision didn't last long as a bright red light dashed across the room instantaneously, completely disintegrating the robot.

Gohan, who had seen the battered form of his girlfriend, shook in anger, barely restraining his KI from acting up. Some escaped his mental barrier and started to crawl around him, swirling from the bottom of his heel to the peak of his hair.

Black flickered between golden yellow and jet black, his eyes going from obsidian to the raging teal eyes of a demi-Saiyan who had gained powers that many gods of the universe couldn't compete with.

Emotion overpowered rationality and he flickered for an instant before his form slowly faded from his current position.

' _Fuck!'_ "Let's go!" Goku shouted as they chased after the enraged Demi-Saiyan.

* * *

 **Done! Damn, that took longer than usual. Well, anyways, info time I guess?**

 **King Kai should know everything on this side on the universe, but he never said anything to help Goku after Frieza. Not the androids or Babidi. Weird right? So instead, I just changed it a bit, not much. Just don't need KI to find telepathic signals, not when you're a psychic.**

 **Every single fucking scene took so much thought. I had to think about every situation and reason through why they couldn't just blow the place to hell.**

 **Oh well, I got to the point where I wanted to be. Got a little bit of Saiyan depth here, a bit of action there, some mystery solving and creating, and a hint of intelligence and logic to create a pretty ok blend of 5k words that allow for the plot to move forward.**

 **I apologize that sometimes, my writing style suddenly turns out so differently I'm so used to typing formally such as this that it's kind of muscle memory now. However, when I'm actually trying to truly blend together specific words for wordplay, or just when I want to, it turns out so much better than what mine normally is.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the reviews:**

 **Guest: Excuse me but can u message skelo and see where he/she put the rest of his/hers story majin naruto buu  
**

 **Me: I tried and I failed.**

 **StarGazer2326: You keep mentioning Satsuki's tail does Naruto also have his tail? And if he does are you going to have them unlock super saiyan four? And since your not doing pan until after super will you have Naruto and Satsuki have a child instead since their relationship is even further along at this point then gohan and videl's canon relationship at this point in time?  
**

 **Me: Yes, they both have tails. I placed it in the first episode, but because I wasn't a very good writer back then, I rewrote the complete thing, so basically, nothing from the original chapter stayed that much that was actually mine. For example, in the original first chapter, Gohan didn't know about Naruto's and Satsuki's past, since it wasn't really necessary. However, instead of the brown ones, I made them black, although it doesn't really affect anything in the story.**

No GT or events within happen here. I placed a poll so that people could decide if they wanted Gt or Super, and Super won, so I am taking the Super Route. That means no Super Saiyan 4 or Golden Oozaru, sorry if I disappointed there, but I don't want this story to be unbearably long, and GT will make it so.

Right now, Naruto and Satsuki will not have children. You see, right now, even if they don't know it, there will be people coming to threaten Earth, and they don't want their kids exposed to everything they had too. Yes, they have the Dragon Balls to fix everything, but even if you did, the events would be traumatizing, even with the DB. They will have one, cause I'm hoping to have a final epilogue, maybe shorter or longer than usual, don't know, that will show everything from a few years later.

Although I did place in a scene that they have a sexual relationship, it's just that for now. Also, did that ever make sense to you? 1 year after the events of Buu, Pan was born, so that means that shy, nerdy Gohan had sex with Videl within 3 months of their relationship, after just starting out, in Japan. And I think that it happened more then once, since it's not very likely that you'll get pregnant after the first time, unless the Saiyan genes help somehow.

But everything considered, it doesn't make sense for 2 orphans who were raised in a time of war with traumatizing experiences to want to have a kid, well they WANT one, but it won't be safe for the child. They don't want their own child to suffer through that. They won't be like Chichi where they won't let the child train, cause fighting is in it's blood, but they want it to be free of death and pain, just fighting for fun, like kids. Of course, they don't want to force the child to fight either, because look at what would have happened to Gohan if Naruto didn't interfere. Look at Canon. My favorite character, one of the people with the most potential born, becomes so pathetic in Super, and kind of sad and depressing in Saiyaman arc, which confused me.

He is literally using Ginyu Force poses. WHY?! One of their members BROKE HIS FUCKING NECK! THEIR BOSS KILLED OF TRILLIONS, IF NOT QUADRILLIONS OF BEINGS, so WHY in the name of flying fuck would he use his second, maybe third, most traumatizing experience?

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: Looks like your a new generation piece of shit because I can tell for a fucking fact your not of my generation your immature childish annoying pathetic writing style shows your one of those piece of shit trashy iPhone genre/generation kids and your all annoying as hell and below me and not worth my time your all pathetic get on my level bitch. Fucking faggot ass pencil dick videl fanboy low life queer trash go kill yourself bitch boy  
**

 **Me: yep, I've started multiple times that I'm 14, nearly 15. I don't really think you have the right to call some immature and childish for them simply writing in the U.S, you know, the whole First Amendment? I can simply return that seeing as your telling someone to commit suicide for writing. Trust me, my writing not being satisfactory to you has no meaning to me. I've considered and contemplated it with things far larger than something as minor and pathetic excuse as writing style. How does writing style become affected by the type of device you have? I don't think I have the time to bother going down to such a level that if I jumped down, I would die due to old age.**

 **(Anyone find it stupid that this guy insults me using the words given above from himself all the while having bad grammar, style, formally, and all the other jazz?)**

 **Power scale:  
Sorry if I came off as a prick.**

I will do a better job explaining My reasonings.

Toriyama stated in 2014 interview that Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 are powered up variations of Super Saiyan.

Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 or simply powered variations of the Super Saiyan full power.

Super Saiyan grade 2 and Super Saiyan grade 3 are power up variations of the unmastered Super Saiyan.

Toriyama himself stated that I'm fully mastered Super Saiyan what surpass Super Saiyan 3.

Also according to the GT Files or Sources SS4 Is Only called SS4 out of convenience. It is aa Different line because Super Saiyan 4 transcends both of the Super Saiyan Branch and The Oozaru Branch.

Despite Super Saiyan full power being called Super Saiyan grade 4 ,it makes no sense to me since it's a better Mastery of the form

Therefore Super Saiyan 2 should be called Super Saiyan grade 4 at Super Saiyan 3 should be SS Grade 5

Frieza golden form is actually named ultimate evolution... innocence Super Saiyan 4 is the ultimate evolution of a Saiyan... now if you're thinking Digimon that would be it

For example

For Lines,

Great Ape is Evolution

Super Saiyan is Super Evolution

Golden Great Ape is Incomplete Ultimate Evolution

Super Saiyan 4/Ultimate Form is True Ultimate Evolution.

 **Me: Ok, this simplification makes much more sense, no offense intended. Anyways, using this to answer your previous statement, which I forgot so I think it's the one where Gohan training would make SSJ3 obsolete. I'm not trying to go by power level, it's just a little game I like to play, similar to wordplay and the pronoun have. However, I don't know if Gohan would have gained much power. There's a lot to consider, such as his personality, morals, guidance, and what he was told to do by Chi-Chi. I don't know if he would have time at all. I also believe that he would hit a limiter. I know that saiyans have surpassed their limits many times over, but they, like everyone, have limits, even if breakable. For example, every grade increases muscle mass, and also speed. I'm guessing that SSJ3, and all the ones before it, have increased speed over muscle so the ratio is far more balanced. Anyways, you are right though. If any of the form a had been accurately mastered, then they would be much stronger than their canon selves. It's what I'm using. I'm having Vegeta and Goku, instead of looking for anew transformation, are trying to learn how to control their KI, including their forms. I mean, Piccolo became so powerful even tho Vegeta had much more physical training, Piccolo kept up with his** _ **rate**_ **. (Future spoiler) So, how powerful would Goku be if he had mastered KI control, had the power of 5 SSJ3's within?**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 18 and I hope Naruto gains the dragon summoning contract.**

 **Me: Wrong story bro.**


	19. Fatal

**Hello everyone. As no one may have noticed, and I made it intentionally so, I never mentioned Naruto during the end sessions of the last chapter. What gives? Well, long story short? He's dead! BOOM! MIND BLOWN! No one can accuse me of favoring Naruto over Satsuki or Gohan, can they? Well, you could, but you'd be wrong! Then again, I couldn't really kill off Gohan, so it was between these two. Anyways, If you wish to know how he died before reading this chapter, then I suggest you go from the end of the Buu Saga until now and read carefully between the lines and read the author notes. Let's just say that this did happen intentionally so and it was planned out since I created Gero's plan. It happened somewhere between then, just look at all the clues scattered throughout. (Hint Hint) Yeah, remember where I had that scene where a black-haired guy died after becoming sick and throwing up blood? Well, that was Naruto if you're still clueless.**

 **So anyway, after that shocking factor, we come into where we left off, but thing is, now, we have to points of focus, maybe three. I'll let you figure it out for yourself but be warned.**

 **Anyways! *claps hands cheerfully* onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Satsuki Briefs had always been a cautious woman, both in her previous life as well as the current one she was living in. It was necessary for survival and she had practiced caution since the day of the Uchiha Massacre.

She was also observant, quick to notice anything that occurred around her and to anyone she knew, analyzing everything she could about them, such as tone, body language, the body itself, way of speech, and other signals that could give away anything about them.

So, when she noticed that Naruto had soon disappeared after his clone had gone to the Shiki household, she grew suspicious.

She couldn't find Naruto's KI signature. It wasn't hard to reach the logical conclusion that he was dead. Logically speaking. Satsuki wasn't exactly the most logical person.

She was furious. Her mate, the most important person in her life, seemed to have disappeared off the face of the universe.

' _Satsuki!'_ the ravenette heard Naruto's mental voice bounce inside her head, causing her to look up randomly, expecting his physical presence even if her mind knew he wasn't there.

' _It's important, you need to get to Bulma now! Gohan, you, and I might've been poisoned. I'm with King Kai, it was a lethal one. King Kai told me that he knows that since I have it and that because it's a biological attack, he thinks you are too, as well as Gohan. Hurry, I don't know how long it will take to take effect!"_ Naruto shouted through the telepathic link, Satsuki tentatively listening, knowing this was important, but her mind was on something else.

' _He died,'_ her thoughts echoed throughout her brain. Her body grew cold as she felt an extreme ball of emptiness weigh on her chest, causing a deep physical, phantom pain, leaving her breathless.

She couldn't focus on anything else, not Naruto mentally urging her to go to her mother to get a medical check-up, not her body beginning to fail as her knees buckled, making her fall on them as she fell back, her lower knees bent under her thighs as her eyes glossed over.

Naruto's death wasn't confirmed previously and she had held onto some irrational hope of his survival and just being in a location that suppressed the movement of KI.

They had never died, neither of them, ever. They had witnessed the death of those close to them, but never each other. He had been her lifeline for so long, when her life had been in a blaze of chaos and emotions as she learned the true definition of betrayal and manipulation. A blaze that he himself has caused, even if he had never desired to set her upon the emotional journey throughout the few years of their teenage life in the Elemental Nations.

He had also been the only one to kidnap her away from the darkness that had reigned around them both as they attempted to control their lives and the darkness surrounding them. He had been the only one loyal to her, never betraying her, never backstabbing her, always holding onto her as they went on to experience the hell life threw at them while attempting to control their fate.

And now, he was dead, gone to the next world by himself, without her by his side.

Her vacant eyes had a faded black to them, contrasting to the crimson blood flowing through the edges of her eyes and running down the side of her face, dripping onto the ground like tears would, parallel to the blood from her mouth, whose quantity had risen to larger heights.

She didn't notice it, she couldn't focus on it, not on her senses and not on her logic, that the dragon balls could revive him, only on the sole fact that her love had died.

She didn't notice as her body began to give in to the biological poison inserted into her, her lungs collapsing, her stomach and chest contracting, her limbs weakening.

She didn't notice her body dying, only the death of Naruto.

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto growled as he hit the wall of the house with the side of his fist, the hit not doing anything after the ruler of the northern quadrant of the universe had upgraded the material after the amount of Saiyans that came to him so often.

Naruto quickly left the small, dense planet, ready to pick up his girl from the pickup station at the entrance to the Otherworld. Before he left, he asked King Kai to tell his brother, but King also cut him off, telling him he knew what he had to do.

Due to their direct role in killing Majin Buu, one of the biggest non-authorized destroyers of the celestial bodies within the universe, all Saiyans that were alive at the moment on Earth, as well as a few specific others, were granted a body in the World of the Dead if they were to pass.

When he arrived at the pickup station, traversing the area with Instant Transmission, he flew up to King Yemma's desk.

He greeted the red-skinned ogre with a polite bow, greeting the King of Ogre's formally.

"Hello Yemma, I'm the emissary for King Kai to escort Satsuki Briefs to his planet," he said, clear enough to be heard, but quiet enough to not give himself and any other being a headache.

"Satsuki Briefs, Satsuki Briefs, Satsuki Briefs, Satsuki Briefs, Satsuki Briefs," the horned ogre muttered as he searched through the massive list on his desk, using the alphabetical list to find the name of the girl so he could make sure she wasn't going to hell.

After 10 seconds of searching, he found the name of the woman and using the picture of the girl, he summoned her to the front of the line of souls.

Her appearance, compared to the normal floating, white clouds called "souls," was apparent, but Naruto could see that she was still in shock.

It didn't take long for King Yemma to "judge" the woman, knowing that since she had a body, she was to be sent to heaven unless requested by a Kai, which was obvious due to the presence of the teenage Saiyan holding her bridal style who he realized had teleported as soon as he got the approval of the judge.

Sighing at the impatient manner of the Saiyan, he continued to judge the souls of whether they should go to hell or be allowed access to heaven.

* * *

It didn't take long for the former blond to grab his lover and bring her to the small, dense planet of the Northern Kai, still holding her close to his chest, his gaze locked into her blank, glossed eyes that held no thought.

"What happened to her?" the blue Kaioshin inquired, concerned over the Saiyan lifeless eyes and motionless body.

Naruto sighed, sorrow pacing his voice as he answered the man.

"Satsuki has a lot of flaws. Most of them are things that a lot of humans find unacceptable, such as her not really caring about society's opinion of her, so anything that others wouldn't do out of fear, she doesn't really have a problem with it. It's not like she would go out naked or anything, but it still withstands. One of her most fatal weaknesses, which we both share, is how much we love each other," Naruto began, smiling sadly as he remembered all the times when the other had been hurt and they had gone ballistic, barely better than a berserker set on revenge.

"Thing is, when she realized I died, her mind went into deep shock. Everything she held, it's all been thrown out the window, including logic. While she possesses knowledge of Shenron, she completely forgot about him. She thought that since I died, she would never meet me again, her mind and her heart couldn't handle that stress, so she locked herself up. She's in what could be considered a coma. However, she isn't aware of anything around us. If our situations were reversed, I would be the same way, and so would she. I died first so I still held my logic. It's a weakness we really need to destroy, but no matter how much either of us have tried, we never could," the black-haired man spoke, his eyes still holding onto the raven-haired beauty as he later her on his lap.

"How did you to get this far? I've spent time looking over Goku after he first came to me for training and when he had you, I started looking after you as well as Gohan. I've seen quite a few of your interactions with her, and no, I didn't invade your privacy, but as far as I know, as soon as you two met, you two have had more love for each other than that of many beings throughout this universe. It doesn't make sense. When did you have time to develop such love for each other? Your families may have forgotten, but you two have only been alive for just under 12 years, yet, at 4, those were your affections," the observer of the northern universe pondered, looking at him with a sharp gaze.

Naruto wasn't surprised at the perception of his father's friend. He was the deity responsible for overseeing a fourth of the immense universe and he had gained intellect and wisdom through his lifetimes of experience. There was no point in withholding the truth.

He narrowed his eyes at the man, his voice suddenly gaining a cold edge.

"Know this, King Kai, that while I do consider you a friend, even though I don't know you very well, my story with Satsuki here is a private one and no one besides Gohan knows it, but I will tell you. There isn't a point in lying to you, as I'm fairly sure you can easily find out through methods I don't know. Satsuki and I've lived a previous life, and here, if you will, we are reincarnations. We hold out memories from before. That is all I will tell you, ever. I don't like threatening people. It's meaningless most of the time, so I won't. I merely ask that you hold this secret to your grave," Naruto told him, his voice still holding a hostile tone.

King Kai nodded and promptly responded. "I will hold your secret and I will not expose your privacy. However, I will give you a warning for the future if this is your weakness, as well as any of your family. There is a being out there called Beerus and he holds the title of God of Destruction. He is, as I know, the second most powerful being of this universe. I have no doubt that he will eventually come to Earth, whether it be your generation or the next. He has already come once to cause the extinction of dinosaurs, although some went into hiding so not all of them," Kind Kai mused, unaware of Naruto's shocked eyes. Dinosaurs had been said to be extinct 65 million years ago, although they had living proof that they weren't. How old was this Beerus guy and how powerful must he be to gain the title of "God of Destruction.

"Anyways," King Kai continued, killing his musing to get back to the serious topic. "Beerus is easily capable of destroying this entire universe and he _would_ survive it," King Kai said, a tinge of fear overlaying his voice. Naruto could tell that the Universal Level of destruction may be an exaggeration, even if not by much. After all, fear does that to you.

"Beerus is capable of completely destroying anyone on Earth at this moment. The comparison between Vegito and Beerus is the same as a Hercule and Frieza," he continued, his gaze striking Naruto's face who had a look of pure astonishment. He couldn't blame the kid. After all, he had just been told that Beerus was millions of times stronger than anything they have ever encountered and that was no exaggeration.

"How can we possibly deal with a threat like that?" Naruto growled as he finally realized the implication of the Kaioshin. If this Beerus did ever come to Earth, then the possibility of Earth's destruction and its inhabitants were high!

"Thing is that you can't deal with it. Beerus's personality varies, but at the beginning, he is polite but he is quick to anger, even over trivial things such as Hide-and-Seek. He is _not_ a child, nor does he behave like one, Naruto. He simply has a short temper and is very confident and definitely arrogant of his own power and he had every right to be. He does not tolerate even the slightest sliver of disrespect and will erase you from existence if you annoy him enough. However, he is also intolerable of cowards and he will most likely kill you if you are a coward. As long as you show respect to him and to yourself, you are alright in his book, but remember, he has a short temper. The two most important things you have to remember about Beerus is his love. He loves cuisines and he loves the thrill of a challenge. If food is even slightly greasy, he will kill you and your planet," King Kai finished.

Naruto could now understand the terror that the Kai held within his eyes. The possibility of even making the smallest of mistakes could result in the destruction of an entire Planet, if not the galaxy and there was no going back.

The dread the Saiyan felt now far eclipsed anything he had ever felt before, even his mother.

Naruto," the man's voice echoed throughout the small planet as he looked at Naruto with a final piece of advice. "I suggest that you do not anger him and warn all of your children of this as well, including your families and theirs as well. I know your Saiyan pride will not allow you to bow before anyone, not even a god, but I hope to Zeno that you don't disrespect him. I would tell all the others about this as well," he finished.

"I will," Naruto nodded, knowing that Beerus was a threat that ranged on a level far above anyone else. "But not now. We need to deal with Gero and while I'm sure we can win, we need to be careful of casualties. After all, Shenron does have limits and I doubt that Porunga will also us to revive the dead as his only duty," he finished, King Kai nodding to his logic. "But first, I need to 'wake' Satsuki up. I also have some questions after this," he said, focusing his attention back onto her.

"So, how is this going to work?" King Kai asked, sitting down next to him as he looked at the female Saiyan.

"I don't know. While I know what caused it and I can assume a few things, this hasn't actually ever happened before. I have no idea how to get her out of this coma," he admitted, furious that his lack of knowledge caused him to be useless in the current situation.

"Why don't you try to reach her mindscape?" King Kai asked.

Naruto nodded, telling the older man that that was his first idea.

Placing his pointer and middle finger on her forehead, he began to concentrate on his energy, commanding it to take his conscious and transfer it to the mindscape of the lifeless woman.

* * *

Unless you are erased from existence, whether by a deity or through death after dying, you are allowed to keep your mind, even if you are dead and a soul cloud.

Therefore, Satsuki still held her mind, although she herself had disconnected from it completely. Now, he simply needed to find her in the scape and get her to come back, to gain conscious within her own mind.

Naruto looked around the area, seeing nothing but darkness as a black void surrounded the entire mindscape.

The mindscape reflected across the person and right now, Satsuki was lifeless, so reflexively, her mindscape had shaped itself to a dark void of nothingness.

He began to walk, using his KI to make hundreds of clones with minimal KI, each spreading out in separate directions to find the woman he loved.

When one of the clones did find her, curled around her own body as images of Naruto surrounded her. He spiked his KI to attract the other versions of himself, signaling his findings. It didn't take long before one, who had obviously merged with all the other clones to arrive faster, finally reached the location.

Going towards the black-haired man, he soon merged, discarded as the whole being walked towards the raven-haired Saiyan.

He gently kneeled down behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her closer to his chest, halting her sobs of sorrow and causing her to tense.

The black-eyed woman looked behind her slowly, gradually seeing his unique hair, facial features, and eventually, him.

"N-Naruto?" her whisper of disbelief echoed through his ears, causing his chest to suddenly gain weight as he felt a pang of hurt.

He looked at her, turning her body fully around before laying her on his lap, holding her head to his chest while gazing at her eyes.

He allowed a smile to grace his face, bitterly happy to see his lover, but furious of the state that he had left her in.

"Hai, Suki-Hime," he began, using the nickname he had given her so long ago to set her mind at ease.

Hearing the light pounding on his chest, he realized that Satsuki had put her head down so he couldn't see her sob at her own sorrow.

He pulled her up, closer to his neck and placed his lips near hers, stroking her back gently as he whispered to her.

"Suki-Hime, I love you." He gently blew across her ears, dipping his lips down to meet her own.

"You're dead?" He heard her questioning whisper as she tried to comprehend why she could see him. "Am I?" She asked, less quietly than normal but still well below a statement.

He nodded, sighing sadly as he held her closer, still pissed off that he could do nothing to prevent her death.

"What happened?" He heard her question, her voice slowly coming back to her original tone.

Naruto began to tell her the events that had occurred over the past few days, including some of his theories on what occurred.

* * *

Goku was forced to stop, a telepathic voice from the Otherworld echoed throughout his head, carrying the voice of his Sensei and friend.

' _Goku, I've some bad news. Satsuki and Naruto are both dead, and if you don't hurry, Gohan will soon meet the same fate. I need you to restrain him quickly and take him to your blue-haired friends home so he can get diagnosed. I'll tell her the rest of the instructions later, now do what I tell you!'_

Goku didn't disobey, knowing the personality of the Kai, and quickly transformed into the next stage of power, an Ascended Super Saiyan, and flew past Gohan and into his path.

Using the shock caused of his actions, he quickly punched Gohan in the gut.

Gohan bent over in pain, not knowing that his father had sent a spike of KI inside to cause a second of paralysis.

That instant gave Goku enough time to knock Gohan out with an accurate chop to his neck.

Goku, without answering Piccolo's question or the other's eyes of confusion, threw Gohan over his back before teleporting to Bulma's lab, where he quickly also brought the woman from her previous position in the lookout.

The emotion of rage quickly quelled from Bulma's face when she saw Gohan unconscious, as well as the serious and narrowed face of the first Super Saiyan in the previous millennium.

"Goku, what's wrong with Gohan?" she asked before she was interrupted by a mental voice echoing throughout her mind.

' _Bulma, King Kai here. Gohan's been poisoned by a biological virus. We don't know the basics of it, but this just killed Naruto and Satsuki. Gohan will also be killed in a couple of hours, but you need to quickly analyze it and find a cure!'_ He yelled at her unconsciously, his panic of the possible death of his 3 best fighters in the northern quadrant of the universe finally coming out.

Bulma held in multiple emotions and reactions that had occurred within her throughout the speech just given to her. Anger and sorrow at her first child's birth. Sadness at Naruto's death, sympathy for the two when they realized the other had died, wrath at not being told sooner and not discovering it herself. There were even more emotions that had been placed, but she was quick to ignore those, knowing that time was of the essence.

Gohan needed to live.

"Goku!" She yelled at the powered down Saiyan, who had let go of his transformation when he realized that any attempts of helping Bulma would be detrimental with the enormous strength that he possessed against the weak durability of many lab items that he might need to give her.

"Get my phone from over there," she pointed towards a desk holding an Xphone, courtesy of Capsule Corporation. "and contact the person named Gurahamu Bizuri and tell him you need his current location. Then, bring him here. I'll have some supplies ready for him." Bulma ordered, making the powerful Saiyan blur towards the desk and gently lifted up the cellular device.

The call was quickly made, sending out electrical/radio waves towards the routed location of Hope College.

"Hello, Dr. Gur-" the man on the other side of the call was quickly by the quick voice of Goku.

"Mr. Bizuri, I need your location right now. Dr. Bulma Briefs wants me to be there as soon as possible!"

"Excuse me, but what do you need so urgently?" The other man asked calmly on the other side of the phone.

"Gurahamu, I swear if you don't give Goku your location!" Bulma yelled as she continued to gather supplies for the nuclear physicist's soon-to-be arrival.

Hearing the urgent and commanding tone of the CEO of Capsule Corps, Gurahamu changed his mood and mind to the serious conversations and action that may take place.

"I'm at Indiana," He told the man on the phone, knowing that Bulma could hear him.

"It's that way," Bulma said, pointing slightly above Northwest in the direction she knew was Indiana due to her photographic memory of every state/region, and country on the planet.

"Bulma, there are nearly 9 million people in that direction," Goku told her blankly, silently telling her she needed to be more specific or something. While it was true that he could sense KI across the universe, he needed the general direction _and_ a familiar KI. It was similar to when he got to Namek, but this time, he needed to find one person's KI, which at the time, he didn't know. It wasn't like he could just appear in Indiana from thin air and expect to find one man in a place of millions.

"Tch!" Bulma clucked her tongue and quickly grabbed a Saiyan Scouter from her counter.

"C.I, locate Dr. Gurahamu Bizuri, approximate location: Indiana, United States. Notre Dame University," Bulma finished with a scowl as she began to prepare nano-bots to insert inside of the Saiyan so she could find the virus.

Goku soon gained a holographic visual location of Notre Dame and quickly began to search for KI signatures that seemed to be slightly higher than the rest, even though it was minuscule. After all, intellect did add a little bit of KI into someone's being as they had once discovered.

Goku instantly teleported himself to the location given within his head while leaving behind a Goku-shaped vacuum that was instantly replaced with the air molecules used by Goku to move.

Soon, he appeared next to Gurahamu Bizuri, confirmed by seeing the phone next to his ear.

"What the-" the brunette called out as he saw the man appear before him from thin air. He was cut off quickly when the man disappeared again, even though he himself didn't realize that he had as well until he was reconstructed in the slightly familiar lab of Capsule Corps.

Gurahamu was an adult male, 178 centimeters (5' 10") in height and slightly chubby, weighing in at 73 kilograms (160 lbs). He had light brown hair, styles in a typical inward shifted fringes.

"Gurahamu, I need your help. My godson's been poisoned by an unknown substance and we can't figure it out. I'll explain everything else later. Can you help me find out what it is and a cure for it?" Bulma asked.

"You realize I'm a Nuclear Physicist right?" he asked the blue-haired genius.

"Yes, but you're also one of the best Molecular Physicist/Chemist in the world," she told him, trying to get him back to what he used to be, an expert analyzer of synthetic and natural poisons to be more specific.

"Fine," he exclaimed before cracking his knuckles, the calm 28-year-old cracked his knuckles, excited to perform an analysis on a mysterious, synthetic toxin. He let his excitement show through a small grin as he walked towards the computer placed near Gohan.

The computer's sole purpose was to be the receiver for the video waves being sent back through the nanobots Bulma had previously injected into the young saiyan's bloodstream.

' _Bulma, focus on the lungs and heart. I found the most pain in my chest so the poison is most likely their. Also check the brain so he doesn't die from brain death,'_ Naruto's voice came as a surprise to Bulma, not having heat from him for quite a while, but she quickly followed his recommendation, informing him that she had already checked the brain.

Checking the brain for prevention/possibility of brain death was one of the first things she had started to do, as that was one of the quickest ways to die without anyone knowing. It didn't matter if she could save the lung if the brain died. There was a reason the brain and heart was one of the first organs that developed when a child is given birth, whether that baby was human or not.

Redirecting her nanobots to the circulatory system in the chest area, Bulma quickly began to search for any DK-Cells from the immune system. DK-Cells were the upgraded version of the B-Cells present within the human immune system. T-Cells were also 'replaced' by XU-Cells.

It was powered mainly through the KI of a Saiyan due to them having an surplus supply to use for other functions of the body besides fighting.

Due to this, the organelles within the cells gained more energy through the mitochondria present within the cells. This allowed them to perform their functions more efficiently due to not needing to form as much ATP and NADPH energy.

The nanobots continued their search for any lymphocytes present within the teenager's body, finally arriving at the chest.

It didn't take long for them to find the white blood cells fighting off a foreign substance but Bulma easily noticed that Gohan's body was losing to the substance.

Directing her nanobots to the foreign substance, she made them take a sample of the material, presented through the right side of the large computer screen on their left.

"Holy Kami!" Gurahamu exclaimed after a few minutes of looking at the molecular structure of the virus.

He turned around to Bulma, his eyes eager to tell her about what he just discovered, but as his gaze passed through the other male and the unconscious teenager, his mood and tone became somber.

"This isn't a virus Dr. Bulma, it's a new form of poison, one I've never seen, not even close. From what I've understood, this seems to specifically target this boy seeing as it attacked the immune system first. It's almost as if it's alive. This was designed to terminate the circulatory and nervous system as well as the brain!"

* * *

 **Damn, I really gotta crunch out these deadlines don't I? Damn, October really messed me up. Well, hopefully, I can get back on schedule.**

 **Anyways, I know I placed a lot of stuff here that hasn't been explained and things that people may not know about. If you have any questions regarding the scientific or anything really, just PM me or ask in the review and I'll try to answer in PM if you have an account.**

 **Anyways, Reviews:**

 **Prt 1  
Ki Control and 5 Super Saiyan 3s?**

 **Well Based On Power Scaling And Statements.. Base Form Gotenks after Training in the Chamber Surpassed SS3 Goku.**

 **Even if we Stupidly Lowball Base Gotenks.. The Guides stated Base Gotenks after the Hyperbolic time chamber Surpass SS2 Vegeta and The Others.**

 **Therefore Lowballed Base Gotenks is Easily Stronger than Buu Saga SS2 Goku.**

 **Let me use Low balled Power scaling Calcs For You.**

 **Goku:**

 **Base: 1**

 **SS1: 50**

 **SS2: 100**

 **SS3: 400**

 **Gotenks(Before Training)**

 **Base:8**

 **SS1: 400**

 **After Training:**

 **Base: Over 100**

 **SS1: Over 5000**

 **SS2: Over 10,000**

 **SS3: Over 40,000**

 **Ultimate Gohan is at least 50% Stronger than SS3 Gotenks.**

 **Ultimate Gohan: Over 60,000**

 **Therefore With just Lowballed Calculations Ultimate Gohan is easily over 150 Times More Powerful than SS3 Goku.**

 **Not Base Goku.. Ultimate Gohan is 150 Times More powerful than SS3 Goku.**

 **Now Think think about Revival of F Gohan... As A SS1 He Stomped Ginyu Tagoma..lHe Even Stated Tagoma Rivals Ultimate Gohan.. Therefore A Rusty Base Gohan in Revival of F Would Stomp Buu Saga SS3 Goku.  
**

 **Me: And seeing as I made them even stronger here, along with the changed SSj2 multiplier, their even stronger. Damn, SSJ3 powered SSG will be powerful as fuck compared to the anime. At least 8 times.**

 **ruE 2018: What the fuck did I just read?  
**

 **Me: I don't understand your question? Can you explain what you mean?**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: cannon fanboy trash burn in the lowest pits of hell low life. your videl fanboy trash, videl is not and never was, or has been or ever will be stronger than Krillin, and I hate Krillin but I despise fanboy bitches who think someone as weak as that pathetic human being with the last name satan could ever amount to anything hell his daughter is pathetic trash. she is just as pathetic as Hinata Hyuga and her fanboys. and they are low life trash.  
**

 **Me: *Sigh* Okay! First: While I don't want to push my beliefs on anyone, I'm an atheist so I don't believe in hell so… Second of all, Videl is stronger than Krillin in here, not canon. Also, Videl is basically Half Human and Half "Kami" while Krillin is a full human so there goes that argument. A last name has nothing to do with a person's potential. While he's, Mr. Satan won't amount to anything strong, he wasn't ever meant to be, he was made for comic relief in all honesty, IDK why, but he was. Third, I find Hinata to be better than Videl, no offense to Videl Fans. I'm not a stupid idiot. I acknowledge Hinata's flaws and I also do find her to be stupid sometimes, mostly when she faints from Naruto's closeness, but as for her personality. Well, it's a fucking personality! Not everyone is a fucking Extravert God fucking dammit. People like Hinata, Sasuke, I, and many other people are introverts. She isn't just introverted either, she is also shy and as that's understandable due to the life she lived, which would either cause her to be like she was at 12, or like Naruto. I know Hina isn't perfect and inconsistent but honestly, I don't really care much about that. Here's how I see it. Hinata is a shy girl who wants to prove to the person she has a crush on and would do anything for his acknowledgement as long as her morals didn't conflict with it. She would give everything for him and she places him above anyone else, including her family and friends. That might not be true, but that's how I place her. Her flaws however, are as follows. She faints near Naruto even after having outgrown that phase and should be much more confident. She ignores her duties and position to stalk him and she cares more about Naruto then her clan and village. But I don't really see the last part as a flaw, just something everyone else sees. I mean, morally they're right, thing is, I don't really have high ethics which can be reflected by the story style and personalities I've adopted to characters. I mean, I'm pretty sure that if I was given a choice between bombing the entire US and saving all my family and friends, we'll, let's just say the US is fucked.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 19 and I hope Naruto gains a Kitsune bloodline.  
**

 **Me: Wrong chapter.**

 **Guest: Excuse me but can u message skelo and see where he/she put the rest of his/hers story majin naruto buu**

 **Me: Well, his/her exact words (except for the 2nd to last term) were "Ok so I am writing on Spacebattles. Look for skelo. Lol. But it's all different; and I have improved shit loads since then as I can write on my phone on that site :). From Magister to God is my quest that has taken over the site lol."**


	20. Into the Storm

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous episode. As you know, last time, Naruto was revealed dead and Satsuki died soon after. Then, it was discovered that it was a poison and Bulma was warned that Gohan had it. He was diagnosed by Bulma and she had a friend to help her figure it out and to cure him.**

 **So, is Gohan gonna survive? After all, he has a newly discovered poison that will fry his brain, nervous system, and circulatory system all at once in a couple of hours.**

 **Btw, I know I'm throwing out a lot of scientific terms and I hope that doesn't cause anyone confusion or offense if I get some things wrong. While I like science and while I do my research on this stuff, a 9th grader has limited knowledge and access to this type of stuff. I mean, what kind of people are gonna make poisons and antidotes accessible to kids, especially how to create an entirely new one. I know our society is lax, but not that much.**

 **I also gave the subtle hint that Satsuki woke up, so yay!**

 **Anyways, can anyone guess what caused the poisoning? With the poison, Gero, and learning of Beerus the God of Destruction's inevitable arrival to Earth, whether it be during Naruto's lifetime or his future children and his descendants, what will happen next?**

 **Well, with all that hype, let's start!**

* * *

A loud groan echoed throughout the trees as a man with black hair clutches his head, wishing the pain would go away.

' _W-What's happening to me?'_ He questioned as his eyes began to drift off, slowly closing before he blinked as a flash of gold occurred around him, causing his body to react reflexively, and jumped up from his previous position on the ground, getting into his teacher's fighting stance.

"Wha-What are you," the man coughed out as he spat out blood.

"...an. Don't you dare die! Are you just gonna leave everyone behind?" The voice said as fighter squinted his eyes, attempting to make whatever was in front of him clearer.

Suddenly, an image flashed before his eyes, holding a girl with crystal eyes and short jet black hair.

"We both died, but you have not. She's still in trouble, brother. Are you just gonna leave her to die at the hands of Gero, Gohan?" the man asked.

"Die?" Gohan questioned before breaking into a series of coughs, blood dripping from his chin onto the ground.

His foggy vision initiated a void to form, sanctioning the Saiyan proper and vivid images to form, granted by his Saiyan genetics. It allowed him to see the man in front of him.

The man with golden hair and tortoise eyes, with a frown gracing his angled face, a glowing, blood red shirt encompassed by a long, vanta black haori that absorbed the light around it while enhancing the image of the shirt into a glowing figure. The upper clothing was accompanied by dark blue military cargo pants and steel-toed boots.

"N-Naruto?" Gohan stuttered out. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is…" Gohan trailer off before pausing as images came flying back to him.

 _The battered form of his girlfriend caused my mind to shake and it consumed my being. I allowed my anger to consume me and my KI to run rampant, viciously spiraling around my mind as it took on a dark blue tint._

 _The energy encompassed my body and caused my hair and eyes to begin changing as my mind barely registered that I had skipped the first level of Super Saiyan and went to the level that I had mastered in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

 _My KI worked with my body and sprung forth towards the location I had previously witnessed._

The second scene occurred not long after his revenge-obsessed mind.

 _My father appeared before me, glowing with the power given to him by the second Super Saiyan transformation, one that I had not taken due to it being gratuitous. Unfortunately, he was stronger than me and with a shocking punch to the gut then a knockout chop to my neck, causing my consciousness to abandon me._

The last scene wasn't clear earlier, but now, the memory became clear.

 _My body was paralyzed, unable to move anything, whether it be my limbs or my mouth. However, my hearing was still intact._

 _I recognized a small voice, however unclear the words being spoken, and focused in on it._

 _As I did, I could hear words that sounded similar to 'poison' 'virus' and other words. They were concerning as I was able to reduce that they were speaking of me._

 _Did I have a virus? Was I poisoned? So many questions ruptured forth through my mind, causing a larger amount of pain in my already aching head._

"Then am I dead? Did that poison/virus kill me? Or am I in some type of Limbo?" Gohan asked his younger brother, having never been to the other world and not sure if he was dead or half-dead. Gohan's lungs had started to heal and he was no longer coughing out the red liquid.

"Limbo," his younger brother stated. "And I think I know who it was. It was the Shiki Siblings. I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier. They were so suspicious and their names. I've never heard that last name before, but if you break it up. Shi Ki. Death KI. It means death to KI users, us. I think they were androids. With all the other androids we've had to deal with previously, plus that their KI never fluctuated whatsoever throughout the whole month makes me believe that it's artificial."

During the time that he had been talking, he had materialized a game of Go. After a quick decision, they began playing the game with Naruto being black and Gohan being white.

Both had learned of the game when they were young. Chi-Chi had forced them both to play as children against her, stating that it was a fun way to challenge the mind while still learning.

Once Piccolo had learned of the game, he too played with Gohan on a monthly basis, stating that it would teach strategy, reading ahead abilities, and more supplements to the mind while in battle. Piccolo held firmly to the belief that a battle was more than just pure power. It also held onto intelligence, strategy, and analysis.

It made it really hard to fight someone who could partially read your mind with prediction and telepathy, but it helped Gohan learn to be one of the best after ten years of playing the game.

"I see. Gero's kidnapped Videl, You and Satsuki are dead, and I'm half dead. This is just fan-fucking-tastic! So, what's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking of using Cell's time machine Bulma fixed to go to the future where the cure has probably been developed by Bulma or someone else, as well as finding out everything that Gero has strategized and planned," Naruto stated as he captured three of Gohan's pieces.

"True. Even if we can't change the past, we can use the future's knowledge to help us at this time. So, I suppose that someone is trying to find the energy source for it? Or did Bulma create an energy source that we didn't know about?" Gohan asked that last part sarcastically, knowing that Bulma had invented many things that she had never mentioned.

An example of such an invention would be the water filter tube. A portable, small, tube-shaped structure that, when placed into water and sucked, would filter the water of all impure minerals and dirt, as well as parasites and viruses, to make the water completely pure.

He wouldn't be very surprised if Bulma had created an energy source that could be supplied to anything, regardless of the energy requirements, and also place it within a small structure or containment unit, such as a capsule. They had, after all, discovered a field of black holes that orbited each other in the perfect distance that their quantity of 12 hadn't affected the possibility of being merged with another one.

He surrounded a small area, preparing to take a few of Naruto's prices as he waited for Naruto's response.

"Well, the time machine that she fixed apparently already had a power source, so all she had to do was charge it to full power, rather than create a new energy source for it. Although it does make me wonder…" Naruto trailed off as he realized something.

If he were to go to the future, then he would be able to, with high accuracy, find every threat to Earth and either exterminate it or get them on their side. This included the God of Destruction.

However, time travel is a tricky business. He didn't know what timeline he would end up in, nor did he know when Beerus would come to Earth. If, for any reason, the future had become a catastrophe and came under the dictatorship of someone like Gero, rather than someone like King Fury, then the use of the machine would have proven to be useless for that adventure.

Despite this, though, he would get a, technically unlimited amount of time to get what he needed. After all, if he were to go to such a dystopia, then when he used the next trip, he could go back to the past slightly before he used the machine and then tell his past self to go to another universe and this cycle could continue until success.

Another problem, however, was presented within the scenario, as presented by Gohan.

"But can you go through multiple dimensions? Parallel universes? The multiverse? I don't even know what to fucking call it anymore! Whatever! Anyways, if you could, then, I mean, what? How? Is that even time travel anymore? Or is it simply another universe? But then you have the butterfly effect. Damnit! I liked this a lot more when I didn't have to understand the intricacies of time travel and what it would mean for us, our known laws, and the applications of other theories like chaos theory. Sometimes, I wonder if people of a higher power are just fucking with our heads!" Gohan said as he sighed deeply.

It was a large annoyance of how time travel, if it could even be classified as that since it wasn't even time that was being disrupted, but, rather, an entire universe. Mirai Trunks had proved the multiverse theory when he had gone from that timeline to this one, but it still hurt Gohan's brain to walk around the mind-boggling Physics that took place during these occurrences. _And_ he still didn't know _how_ they were able to access another universe. Or time! The multiverse theory, now proven to be accurate, just raised more questions.

Three major ones were:

' _How the hell did Bulma break the dimension barrier between this timeline and the dystopian future?'_ If it even was a dimension barrier and not an alternative universe, in which case, the question would need to be rephrased into; _'How the hell did Bulma make something go past the universe and the space between the other universes in the amount of time that we are within that time machine?'_

A possible answer was a wormhole, but the idea was easily dismissive. A wormhole would only work within a single universe because something from another universe wouldn't be able to bend the space-time continuum to the point that it would touch anything on this side. Even if Bulma made a wormhole, something that wouldn't, _shouldn't_ , have been possible, it would require too much energy. If his calculations were right, then even the entire mass of the universe converted into energy would be enough. Maybe if she had created a perpetual motion machine on a universal scale with a LS rate, then the energy would be usable, but he severely doubted that she had done anything on that level.

Another major question was; _'What_ is _time?'_ Time had always been a confusing subject. It couldn't be determined as to whether there was a past, present, and future, or if time only existed in the moment, the "now." The same argument could be made as last time on whether Trunks had time traveled or not. One would confirm the other.

The third question it raised was; _'Were there alternate dimensions?_ ' Similar to the concept of time, it raised a very important theory. Everett's Interpretation of Time, otherwise known as the Many Worlds Theory or Multiverse Theory. That question, however, had already been answered. It was simply the implications of that truth that unraveled the complexities of physics surrounding their universe.

The reality bending truth in alternate dimensions, in alternate realities, was in its simplicity. How could people travel or even _arrive_ at these universes? There was another simple question that would, if answered in the way he thought it to be, would burn away at the theories he knew and crush his mind with all the contradictions.

Maybe Shin was right when he said that mortals were not meant to understand the depths, the very being, that was the universe, that it was to large for the feeble mind of a non-immortal.

Despite that warning though, Gohan didn't _want_ to stop. He wanted the knowledge, to _know_ everything that interested him, even if it meant that he would have to go against the rules of mortality and the storage capacity of the brain to do so.

He wasn't the only one, however, that had a thirst for this knowledge. He shared this trait with his brother and Satsuki, as well as Bulma. All four of them had a deeply settled seed that hungered for knowledge, to gain it so they could just _understand_ everything.

Ignorance is not bliss, it is a prison that will stay until you leave your life behind. Gohan refuses to be a prisoner, refused to bow before the rules set by the gods, to remain in ignorance, to not be enlightened by a wealth of knowledge.

He wanted to be free from what held him back in chains, his lack of freedom to understand. His deep desire for enlightenment was simplistic and clear; he wanted freedom to challenge everything he knew, to rid himself of his assumptions and set forth to prove what existed and what remained. He wanted to go forth from his plane of existence into a higher level where he could shatter the illusion of content in ignorance.

Naruto chuckled as the brunette placed another piece of his down. "Yeah, so did I. Before Gero came and fucked with us, before we had to fight. When I could just enjoy time with Suki and fight for fun, not for my life and for the fate of the planet." Naruto smiled bitterly at the cruelty of life and it's constant struggles it placed on mortals.

Life and Time were great teachers and allowed wisdom and intellect, strength and bravery to grow, but to do so, they placed heavy burdens, draining tasks, and impossible challenges for them to bare. Life and Time were great teachers, but they slowly led their students on a journey to death with a thousand steps in between.

' _Is this what Kakashi meant when he said he "Got lost on the road of life?"'_ Naruto asked. _'Because if so, then I can't blame him. Life truly is a complex road in which you must make stops and reflect. Maybe I should use it as well, a tribute to my brother in all but blood.'_

"I win," Naruto said after he finished counting all his points. His win, however, hadn't been by a significant margin and if the game allowed for a tie by actual gameplay, then he knew it would have ended as a tie. He didn't count this as a win.

"I'm gonna see what's been going on IRL. You better survive this Gohan. I didn't, but you need to. Too much at risk if you don't survive. And we still don't know if the virus is contagious and, if, how it spreads," Naruto concluded before letting out a burst of energy to disrupt the mental connection. Naruto began to slowly disintegrate into dust particles that were swept away by the breeze generated by the burst of energy.

"It's not easy, brother. What say do I have while I'm trapped here specifically due to the virus. However, I promise, I will avenge your and Satsuki death and I will take Videl back. She doesn't belong to him. She isn't someone that bastard can take as a hostage towards his goal on his vengeance. Damnit! Why _can't_ we just have a peaceful life?" Gohan questioned, gritting his teeth at how the events of the worlds fate always had to threaten them or just occur around Earth instead.

"It's just not fair. Now, what should I do to Gero when he wakes up for taking Videl? Maybe I should tear off…"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, taking in the expected change in scenery, specially his beloved resting her head on his lap.

He placed his hand on her spiky black hair and gently stroked it, awakening her from her dreams and causing her to look straight at him.

He smiled gently at her as he thought back to the occurrences in the past several hours before he had gone to give Gohan a little visit.

Due to her mental breakdown, Satsuki was not in a healthy mental and emotional mindset at the moment. Thus, he had began to focus every moment of affection that he could onto her, spread amongst the hours after she regained her mind.

A private moment he had gained after he had asked King Kai if he had any areas around the other world that they could spent together without disruption.

King Kai, being the all knowing deity he was, recommended the best place to be the most obvious, Hell, where creatures who had commuted grotesque crimes against the innocent mortals inhabiting the plain of life before death roamed, not free to do as they wished caused by their very beings locked up in prison cells made up of Katchin or, for the worst of the worst, such as King Cold who had exterminated millions of civilizations and billions of species, in purgatory.

However, Naruto disagreed with the idea of going to such a dark place for his given reasons and felt that going to and trying to break out of purgatory would not assist in reconciling his mate.

Thus, the blue-skinned deity recommended his second option of going anywhere they wanted, including the endless void that was space. After all, they were dead. They didn't need to breathe. Such a ridiculous notion only applied to the weak beings still stuck in the sad existence of their mortal coil.

Due to this new knowledge, Naruto had teleported them to the Sacred World of the Kai's, discreetly of course, not allowing any of its regular attendance to know about them.

Last time they had come here, it was with the use of a technology that allowed them to breathe in space through the use of a small oxygen mask, despite it being just a tube that supplied sufficient oxygen into them.

Although Naruto was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed to go back to the land of the living. Fortunately for him, The Sacred Realm of the Kais was held within a small gap between the living and dead, allowing it to be visited by both sides. Unfortunately, you couldn't cross over without the express permission of the Grand Kai or a Supreme Kai.

After giving his beloved mental therapy, for a lack of a better term, Naruto had transported them back to King Kai's planet, stating that he needed to help Gohan and tell him the plan while Satsuki herself told everyone else the plan that they had created.

Satsuki accomplished her mission at a quicker pace, allowing her to take a nap on her man's lap.

Her dozing, unfortunately, only lasted about half-an-hour as Naruto came back from his telepathy into Gohan's mind.

Her awakening was caused by the gentle stroking of her scalp of her lover's firm hands, soothing, and yet, firm.

She leaned into his hands, enraptured by being so close to him after learning of his, and her, death, and enjoying the warmth emanating from his hand.

His soft smile further amplified the heat within her chest and she continued to lean into him, straightening from the ground and onto his lap.

She tackled him, landing on top of him as they allowed gravity to pulled them both down onto the ground.

She snuggled up to his chest, laying down on him, pressing herself against him, enjoying his stroking of her hair.

"Hello, Ruto," she whispered into his ear, the pleasant blow leaving him exhilarated.

"Suki." The blow on her ear was masked with a husky breath, increasing her own happiness as she began to lean down, making contact with his lips.

Her hand slipped up his shirt, her nails lightly grazing his body, leaving goosebumps behind as they trailed up before they forced his black shirt off.

Her lips trailed off his own and lowered, causing him to lean his head to the side, allowing her access to his neck.

She sucked gently while simultaneously switching to nibbling, her fangs grazing his neck, not quite piercing, yet still pleasant.

However, her actions were stopped when she was flipped over by her lover, morning slightly as he gave her the same treatment as she gave him.

His hand snuck under her shirt and slid up, contrasting against her own which had dragged down to his hips, grazing it slowly and tantalizingly.

It didn't take long for Naruto to take her floral shirt off, allowing view of her breasts, covered by a black and red, lace floral bra.

However, the clothing did not last long on her body as it was quickly unclipped and thrown on the ground.

Satsuki let out a soft moan as she felt his gentle hands massage the side of her breasts, stimulating her and causing her arousal to increase.

The pleasant movement of his hand from the soft yet firm sides of her bust began to transition further into the center, towards the hard nub extruding from the middle of her chest.

She let out a moan, her hips twitching upwards, brushing against her mans pants, feeling something hard touching her womanhood.

Her arousal skyrocketed as she felt herself become wetter, a sough escaping her lips before she decided to give him some pleasure.

She flipped him over, twisting herself over him, pressing her knee towards his abdomen to keep him down as she leaned down, grazing his chest with her lips, moving upwards before going towards his ear.

"I love you." her heavy breath washed over his ears, feeling the lips that they exited from nibbling on his ears,

"I love you too, Suki."

* * *

"Eternal Dragon of Earth. I summon you to this world to grant my wish. Arise Shenron and allow the personification of my desire!" Bulma stayed loudly as she stared towards the namekian dragon balls with bright red stars encased within.

The blue-haired woman's voice echoed throughout the area, filled by a couple of her friends and family, who, along with her, bore witness once again to the mystical sight of the glowing, golden energy emitted from the mystical orbs.

The light shot up towards the sky, weaving around and through self-created loops as it soon solidified into the green scaled dragon with red eyes.

His previous statement of returning within four months didn't seem to be a lie, as concluded from current events.

"You whom have uttered by name and awoken me from my slumber, state your wish so I may return to my home!" The loud voice of Shenron echoed throughout the grounds of Capsule Corporations, the sky having darkened from the energy required to summon forth the serpentine dragon.

"Shenron! Grant life back to Briefs Satsuki and Son Naruto!" Bulma shouted towards the hulking figure much larger than her.

The green dragons eye glowed brightly as he stated that her wish had been granted.

The red eye's glow died down and the enormous dragon once again looked down towards them.

"Your wish has been granted. With this, I shall call peace and arise not until the year has passed!" the namekian dragon stated before his body began to disintegrate into golden energy, picking up the seven orbs and rising to the sky.

The energy was evenly distributed to each orb and began to rotate as each began to gain enough momentum to speed away into the horizon.

However, they were not allowed to leave the area they were just contained within, courtesy of Krillin jumping and capturing each of the spherical objects and sending them down towards the solid ground of Earth.

It was a plan that they had made before. They didn't want anyone to abuse the dragon balls for things such as immortality or other harmful and dangerous wishes. An example of which would be Emperor Pilaf's desire to become the ruler of the world.

If anyone were to track the balls, they would be forced to come to them and their, they would know why the person wanted the dragon balls.

It also spared them the time to search for the balls. They learned that lesson the last time, when the younger saiyans had to fight Broly.

The dragon's dissipation signaled the appearance of Bulma's and Chichi's children. They appeared back in the world of living in a bright flash of white covering them before fading.

However, the reunion needed to be let off. They couldn't afford to waste much time, not when they finally realized that their opponent this time was much smarter then they had given him credit for.

They had confirmed their foe to be Dr. Gero, courtesy of all their investigations and the help of King Kai.

Neither Bulma nor Goku were stupid. The intellect of the man was held high in society, matched by very few in the world with a couple breaking that limit being Dr. Briefs and Bulma.

For all they knew, the man could be watching their move, making his own move, or hatching a scheme.

Right now, one of their key player was out of commission thanks to the old man.

As soon as the two appeared, Bulma and Goku, along with Piccolo and Vegeta went inside, followed by the former's children.

Bulma's friend had already been teleported back to his place a couple of hours ago after they had discovered all they could with the limited amount of time they were given.

If the way they had thought time travel physics to work was accurate, then they needed to make sure that they didn't go even a minute to the past or future, but appear right after they disappeared.

Otherwise, another 'branch' of time would be created and they couldn't afford that. That would guarantee Gohan's death.

Two people would be going into the future to gather both information and to gather a cure for Gohan.

The decision of who would go to the future had already been made. It was easy to narrow it down to five people. The decisions needed to be made with thought and therefore, they needed to send two of their strongest fighters. That had held down to Goku, Naruto, Satsuki, Piccolo, and Vegeta. It wasn't hard to eliminate Goku. While he was very powerful, Piccolo would be able to match him now as long as they didn't ascend to the second level of Super Saiyan.

Unfortunately, Goku was not the most focused or intelligent of the group, eliminating him from the group.

This left the other four. Piccolo was a necessary to go in all honesty. He was the most knowledgeable about the Earth due to his unfused other part was the previous Guardian of Earth. He also had the abilities that Kami previously held, although some were eliminated due to no longer being the Guardian of Earth.

Two such abilities were the ability to peer into any part of the world from the lookout and the ability to heal, which, while not as strong as Dende's, was better than the nonexistence of the rest.

That left Vegeta, Naruto, and Satsuki. Eliminating Vegeta wasn't hard, however, as he did not know or care for Earthling customs besides the ones important to his wife. He didn't know to conduct himself in a social environment on Earth.

And Between Satsuki and Naruto, Satsuki won out between the two because she was better at information gathering than Naruto was.

So, Bulma decapsulated the Trunk's time machine, the one Cell had stolen, and allowed Satsuki and Piccolo entrance.

She had repaired it in her spare time, hoping that maybe she would be able to see her future son again after so long.

"Stay safe," she smiled at her daughter as the vehicle was started.

"Good luck," Naruto whispered to her as he stared into her eyes, giving her a quick peck to her lips, knowing by now that the rest of their family had already figured their relationship out.

She smiled at him, returning the peck before beginning the process.

The machine floated up in the air before beginning to rotate at quick speeds. While she set the date, the pod had began to move forward at an inclining velocity.

The rotation stopped instantly and the extra momentum gained propelled the machine at a larger speed, increasing their rate of acceleration.

Soon, it began reaching the speed of light and there, Satsuki fired off the special function of the machine, teleporting them into a wormhole of time, colored by a vibrant mass of tints and shades of each hue.

Satsuki grinned at the feeling of the speed, enjoying the fast velocity through time. How many people could claim to have moved at light speed in a machine through a wormhole of time.

The wormhole began to curve slightly and the machine moved with it, it's code allowing it to flow smoothly while looking for it's destination.

The spiral shaped wormhole also had bolts of negative energy moving throughout it, going from one end to the other.

Satsuki stopped grinning, knowing the possible dangers of time travel.

The Tipler Cylinder that they were currently traveling through had a mass amount of negative energy flowing through it and if they got struck by one, it could through them into a different timeline.

They didn't need to go back to the past and it was a serious concern with the current circumstances.

Time travel was dangerous and despite the process being possible, it wasn't easy. It also wasn't difficult.

A quick flash ejected the Saiyan from her thoughts, looking down at the blue light coming from one of the screens in the machine.

Reading it, her eyes widened as she looked up, only to see a blast of negative energy coming straight towards her.

Taking the steering wheel, the girl twisted it, trying to escape the blast. She silently thanked Piccolo for his telekinetic abilities that slowed down the energy enough to give her a larger amount of time to react.

The girl gritted her teeth as she tried to maneuver away from the edge of the wormhole, not wanting to exit into an unknown location.

Unfortunately, the time machine seemed to attract more attention as another bolt of energy came towards them.

This time, they couldn't do anything, the attack occurring too quickly for them to react. The blast hit them head on and caused immense damage to their machine.

The attack also forced them into an unknown exit in the wormhole.

"Damnit!"

* * *

 **Fuck! I'm two months past my damn schedule and it's probably gonna get worse. High school got harder all of a sudden and now, I've signed up for all advanced classes as well as a new language for next year.**

 **Also, tell me, did anyone, for their first year of IT have to design and create a game. For bio, did you have to do a ¼ of a thesis per semester? And now, I have to breed fucking dragons and track their pedigree!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The most important things I need to discuss here are the Time Travel and the next several chapters.**

 **First, the chapters. Right now, we are at a cliffhanger. Now, I want a poll, but since my account already has one, this will be a Review or PM vote. Both work. Anyways, the vote is, should I go along with what I am doing, or should I add a sub-arc where Piccolo and Satsuki have to travel through space and gather materials. That won't really be much, probably a couple of chapters if I'm being honest.**

 **Second, I know I put a lot of time travel physics here. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion with the whole physics, the theories, hypotheticals, and slightly destroying the DBZ canon. Also, yes, I know, the Tipler Cylinder doesn't work like I said. However, I had no desire to say that Bulma somehow got negative energy then built a Tipler Cylinder, especially since the whole thing is hypothetical. Hopefully, my version was satisfactory.**

 **Anyways, Satsuki and Piccolo have the spotlight for the next several chapters as they have to gather the antidote for the poison, if there even is one ^~^.**

 **Reviews:**

 **T51b Moridin: Could just pull some bs and have them all 3 forced to experience DBGT and all it has, then someone on earth decides they hate that timeline and fk it up somehow by getting pialf to never make that wish of his, thus causing them to live the DB Super story line, but because of the absurd power they got to in GT they will have their memories of that time, albeit not the power and thus be able to train to that level while also learning how to harness god ki thus attaining Saiyan God Red and Super Saiyan 4 God Blue. Saiyan God Red is due to that form using only god ki thus being in your base form completely. While the other is due to a mix of regular ki and god ki that you need to adapt to from the red form. I can see why you had them age up, but that also leaves them with a rather shaky foundation. Likely should have just had them time travel backwards and train until the right age. Age up really just loses time.  
**

 **Me: Well, like you said, it would have been bs. But in all seriousness, the whole SSJ4 Blue thing wouldn't occur. You see, I've been having thoughts about what powers they'll have in Super and one of the things I've decided, inspired by someone who's name I forgot, is that, oops, spoilers! Well, here's a hint. Vegeta won't become a Super Saiyan** _ **God**_ **. As for the age up, it was something that I hadn't truly thought of in terms of the story line. You see, I made a mistake in making this story. I wasn't supposed to actually do this until I completed ROTB. I also hadn't made an actual outline with this that was very detailed. But my stance on the age up stands because they've already experienced a life in their previous ones so the childhood area is already covered. Therefore, I made them age up enough to be beneficial, but not too much as to being suspicious. I also had it right after the Cell Games as to allow the adaptation to occur over the time skip. Unfortunately though, you are right and the foundation is shaky.**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: Well it be said that if I had the only 2 options of killing every corrupt government leader or Congress man or woman besides trump, or torturing your entire family and raping your mother and sister then cutting their tits and Lithia off while your pathetic bitch ass is chained down and force to watch then killing them and you well you and your entire family is fucked buddy.  
**

 **Me: You are disturbed, aren't you? I refuse to reply to this. By the way, would you happen to be named Austin? Just a suspicion.**

 **1Savageverse: Your power levels are wrong they are in the billions not what you put.**

 **Me: But I did put them in the billions~. But in seriousness? I doubt that their base forms would be in the billions. Goku, at Namek when facing off against Freiza, had a power level of three million. To be in the billions, he would have had to get 1,000 times stronger in his base. He can be in the billions here because getting 10 or 20 times as strong, boosted by a factor of 137.5 would allow him to be that high up. But he definitely did not become stronger by a thousandfold in just base form.**

 **Guest: Who said anything bout you favoring Naruto, you favored Satsuki way more.**

 **Me: I can't really deny that statement. I don't know who said it though, but I remember the person saying that I was showing Naruto favoritism.**

 **LuluViBritania: tsk tsk it isn't called the Room of Space and Time it is clearly called the Hypersonic Liontamer and SS2 gives a multiplier of 100**

 **Me: Yes, SSJ2 gives a 100x base. Here however, I made it 137.5. Why? Because they all have mastered Super Saiyan, which gives them a bigger boost. Not as big as SSJ2, but grade 4 does make them stronger.**

 **Tsukoblue: When will the story say how Naruto and FemSasuke died and were reborn into the Dragon Ball world?  
**

 **Me: That will occur in ROTB, my other fanfiction.**

 **7Noctus Of The Thousand Blades: GT was a piece of crap, mainly due to the fact that Toriyama was NOT the one who did that version. the only good thing to come out of that disaster was SSJ4, which according to Toriyama himself, while it IS an official canon transformation, despite the rest of GT being officially considered Fanon by Jump and Toriyama himself, the SSJ4 transformation is NOT considered a super Saiyan transformation, but is officially considered a transformation along the Oozaru line.**

 **the official transformations are: Super Saiyan: SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ God, SSJGSSJ (AKA SSJ Blue, Rose, etc.)  
Oozaru: Oozaru, Golden Oozaru, SSJ4  
Other: Kaio-Ken, Ultra Instinct, Fusion Dance, Potara Fusion. while i am sure there are other forms i am missing, those are the official ones i can think of off the top of my head.**

 **so personally,i recommend avoiding GT altogether, and instead go with Dragon Ball Super, as that one WAS done by Akira Toriyama and is considered the official Canon sequel to Dragon Ball Z.  
**

 **Me: Welp, that's the plan. Although I can't really use the Oozaru transformations in mine anymore because of my plans for the future.**

 **T51b Moridin: Pretty sure Tao became an Android during the Dragon ball saga. Pretty sure fusion dance was gogeta. unless that not canon anymore. Still badass form. Vegito form didn't have the fusion form outfit that is supposed to occur when that dance is used. Perhaps the modifications by vegeta? Also, Mystic is just going to be an add essentially or better yet a releasing of their base ki levels, ergo ssj1,2,3 should still be usable and worthwhile. Goku may not be able to do 16 minus 1 but he can do 111 missing from home and out of my families lives for 7 years, and dying sucks. Who'd a thought. Remember BP is a measure of Ki. Special skills or abilities or magic are not counted in that number. Its literally an exact measurement of their maximum Ki output. A special skill for higher speed is merely a different method of ki usage. I gotta say I do enjoy the idea that sayians actually cared for their kin. Some stories have them as complete savages and others as indifferent sociopaths. Sometimes a bit of love is all they need. Unnecessary power boost for Videl. Coulda just made her work hard at it and simply have greater gains due to heritage rather than an instant boost. Korin is supposed to be the penultimate martial arts master. I always feel like there is much to learn from him more so than simply how to predict movement. Heya that was cool. Always loved Korin's Tower. But really your pacing is a bit off in these early chapters. And they were fighting at human speeds due to the gravity they had going so why would Videl suspect anything? So funny.**

 **Me: I apologize, but I had to condense all of your reviews into a single one and cut some out. Anyways, I'll address each ones here. Tao did become an Android in the original DB. Did I contradict that? I apologize. I never meant to do it though. Gogeta is no longer canon. Screw the Broly movie. I don't need to have both here so I might as well make one fusion for them. As for their appearance, I got bored of the design and came up with my own. Now, for the mystic form, my original plan was to have them have mixed the two to gain a max multiplier of 200,000 thousand, which I would make the multiplier if I mastered God Form. Then, the power levels would continue going up as Goku gained Blue- Oops, spoiler territory. Well, let's just say that they will become much stronger after going through some training. I made Goku different here. You see, this time, Goku is a much better father. The only time he "abandoned" them was during the Yardrat thing. In my Fanfic, the power levels didn't just mean KI. That's another reason it's much higher than normal. I made it so that it would actually have their other things, like skill, speed, and strength, as factors. It's not fully reliable as it doesn't add strategy, mind games, or techniques, but it is more reliable than canon ones are. For Videl's power boost, that is something I now consider a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. My original thought was that I would have her more involved, but she's honestly a secondary character. I doubted that I would be able to have her grow strong enough to beat Krillin, one of my planned 'right of passage' if she just trained hard for a month or two because that doesn't make a lot of sense. But if her potential was higher, it would be easier to grow faster. Korin, while I would love to experiment with him, he's a secondary character and I can't really involve him in much. I mean, I could make the three do his training, but Goku or Piccolo would already know them and the few other things he could teach them wouldn't even be thought of. Remember, Piccolo does have Kami in him now. My pacing was a little off, I have to admit. Like I said, I was barely decent back then, is my earlier works need a bit of work. Videl was suspicious for three reasons. One, they were training for so long and knew so many styles, forgetting that she had also trained for as long. Two, they knew Yamcha, someone famous and were on a first name basis. Third, who said they were fighting on human levels? They were at WMAT levels, the kind that Videl's father is at as well as the other people, such as the previous champions. While that may be relatively pathetic, for her, it's about as strong as her dad. And they are the same age as her. And there are three of them. While it isn't the most suspicious like other fics exaggerate, I was going for her solving it logically and giving her small hints that pointed her in the right direction.**

 **Holy god that was a lot of writing. Anyways, remember to vote and I'll see you all next time.**

 **P.S: That whole sexual scene was not supposed to go that far.**


	21. Mirai

**Schools over!**

 **I'm not actually that happy about that. Life's gonna be a bit boring and dull over the summer. One of the reasons I actually enjoy going to school I guess.**

 **Now, one thing I must address is the end of this story. I don't mean I'm quitting the story itself. No, I mean that the current "arc" or "part" is coming to an end, probably in the next 7 or so chapters. After that, I'll post the second story, but I will be taking a little break before I do. If you have read the chapter for ROTB before this one, then you'll know what I'm talking about. For the rest of you, however, I plan to finish this whole story, both parts, by the end of 2021. That's about two and a half years from now.**

 **My main thing I want to say is actually a request. I want someone I can consult for the second part of this story and my ideas that I plan to implement. You see, I have a basic idea of what I want, but I need another perspective on it. However, since it is drawing near, it's something I really need. Since I'm going to take a break, I'm probably going to be having less than that 2 and ½ years though. Probably around 1 ¾ to get the second story finished and 6 for this one with a two month break.**

 **If anyone is interested in being consulted for the second part, please PM me.**

 **Since no one voted anything, which is great, I have to go with the original plan. It's going to be hard because a lot of science will occur here in the next several chapters, whether it be physics, chemistry, or biology. While I do go to high extents in research, I'm still 15 and my education in all of those fields is limited for what I want to do and it's not easy to find something so complicated and specific just laying there. To actually get that knowledge, I'd have to dedicate several dozen hours, which is** _ **way**_ **to much work for a small part of this story. If anyone here has a high amount of knowledge in any of those fields and would like to suggest ideas or to show mistakes, I would love your help, please and thank you. That said, there are moments where I have to disregard real-life science and I really hope I don't contradict myself. For example, I'm discarding the** _ **occurrence**_ **of Time Dilation here.**

 **An example of my knowledge will be shown later in this chapter where I go into the strength behind a specific family. I found a lot of their fan lore online and as to not spoil, I'll put where I got it at the end. Anyways, I used parts of that lore, modified of course, and applied a few biology lessons I learned from my Biology teacher. I know that what I have is not complete and I don't know by how much. Biology isn't my field of main interest, Physics is and while I have begun to enjoy it thanks to my teacher, I have not dedicated my time to it as much as physics.**

 **In this story, we are several hundred years ahead of IRL and their will be new theories that I make up for the purpose of the story, such as the above one.**

 **With that being said, let's continue the story.**

* * *

Negative energy struck at the machine, the force throwing them in an unplanned route.

"Damnit!" Satsuki swore as they were thrown out of the wormhole into the darkness of space.

Piccolo had been quiet—time travel and the physics of the universe clearly not in his field of expertise—but his frustrations were clear.

Now, he finally decided to speak.

"Satsuki, what went wrong, why, and what are the consequences!" he spoke fast, not really believing them to have the time to wait around, a strange thought when they were able to traverse through time.

"Shut up!" Satsuki shouted, her teeth gritted as she tried to stabilize the ship. "Read mind." she finished.

"Computer, reroute power to safety protocols. Time exit further than 770."

"Voice recognized. Proceeding with safety exit." the computers monotonous rang throughout the small vehicle.

Satsuki continued on with her own procedures, making sure to shut down all unnecessary parts and protecting the energy source from being further exposed to the negative energy. The energy interaction was an unknown factor and she wasn't going to risk it.

Piccolo decided to stay quiet, knowing that he was incapable of doing anything to help her. The Namekian was an intelligent being, but he left academics and science to Bulma, Gohan, Satsuki, and Naruto.

Seeing another blast of dark black energy coming towards the ship, Piccolo used his KI to deflect it—ineffective as it simply destroyed the multilayered barrier—but it gave the ravenette enough time to narrowly avoid the blast.

Satsuki felt the computer take control and allowed it to shift them to the edge of the Tipler Cylinder, exiting out of a void of colors as a dark blast of negative energy touched their device at the exit point.

"No!" the woman shouted as her eyes dilated and her body tensed.

The hole closed quickly, but it allowed them to exit from the narrowest gap, the shell of the device.

Their escape vortex was dark as it opened up in space, going directly for the red planet at speeds exceeding light speed.

"Piccolo, try to slow the ship."

The request was quickly followed as they used their energy to push in the opposite direction of the ship. They couldn't afford to lose the ship right now. It contained precious data that they would need to use to get back to their own timeline.

Piccolo began to use his telekinesis, holding the ship in the air, battling against the momentum the ship had built up.

He was assisted by the pushing of Satsuki—she had gone to the front of the ship and pushed in the opposite direction of the ship.

As the red surface of the unknown planet came closer, the ship began to slow down, thanks to the combined efforts of the Namekian and Demi-Saiyan.

About a kilometer before the ship came into contact with the surface, it was stopped and slowly set to the ground.

The ravenette analyzed the device, inspecting both the inside and the outside.

"The damage is mostly superficial. The negative energy was redirected and only gave us more momentum. The insides aren't damaged, aside from the crystal. It got cracked. We can't fly this thing now."

"Damn. Do you know where we are?" the green-skinned giant asked, sitting down on top of the time machine.

"No. I should check with the computer. It has a UPS and with all the diplomating that Yamcha and Tien have done during the past 7 years, we should be able to pinpoint our location and see if we can reach any organism-containing, hospitable planet near us."

The ravenette turned around to open to large holographic map of the universe. After the Cell Games, Gohan and Bulma has become the de-facto leaders of the Z-fighters and they had decided to take the offensive on any invasive species coming towards Earth.

They had lined the outer Earth atmosphere with satellites whose purpose was to provide a barrier to the planet Earth—a one way exit point without letting entry unless it had previously left the field in which case, it would get one free entry point before that was terminated—a way for the rest of the earthlings to explore the outer reaches of their solar system.

Along with that, Gohan had come up with the idea of interplanetary alliances to allow for assistance in the case a war broke out on their planet against another while extending the same offer to the other planets. There was a trade agreement between the couple dozen planets that they had found within their galaxy with several hundred in the currently explored universe. Thankfully, the energy source for their vehicle allowed for faster than light travel. Otherwise, they would have been unable to even escape the galaxy, which would have taken thousands of years to do.

Yamcha and Tien had been the diplomats, much to the reluctance of the three-eyed man who had desired to stay back with Chiaotzu. Fortunately, the small emperor had convinced his best friend to go.

Bulma had not trusted the emotional Yamcha with the diplomatic actions of Earth, but he had the charisma to get the job done while Tien would keep an eye on him, his bodyguard of sorts. They had made a good pair and had led to the current Intergalactic Protection and Trade Alliance until they had reached all of the known planets in their small part of the traversable universe and came back to Earth about half a year earlier. Of course, Bulma and Gohan had also met them—Gohan's instant transmission had been very useful for that.

Satsuki zoomed into their current section, including the nearest hospitable and friendly planet, which seemed to be Khione, home of the Arcosians—the species that Frieza was a part of—which was around fifteen universal units away, which was around, translated to earth terms, about three hundred million kilometer.

"Computer, identify time period using Earth measurements," Satsuki stated and the reply was near instant.

The computer stated the year to be triple seven, allowing Satsuki to come to the conclusion that they were two years in the future.

"So two years? How far are we from Earth? Can you Instant Transmission both us and the machine there?" Piccolo asked, curious as to the range of the technique that warped time space.

"No. For one, we don't know the current situation on Earth and two, it would take eight years to gain the transmission of any source of information to reach us. If we teleport into Earth, the amount of KI we use would be instantly recognized by the KI scanners we have placed around the major countries. If Gero has taken over somehow, than he will find us and it isn't implausible that he will be able to beat us."

The girl wasn't arrogant enough to believe them infallible—that they would never lose and she lived with paranoia, one that caused her to have concern with the unpredictable future. There was a difference between having pride and being plainly stupid and arrogant.

"Damn. So we are near the Arcosians? How advanced are they?" Piccolo was well aware of the intergalactic alliance, but he had never bothered to learn about the culture and advancements made by the civilizations they had allied with.

He was a mentor to Dende—showing the teenage namekian how to use his powers, what the title granted him, as well as the responsibilities the deity had in the grand scheme of their universe—having been dragged into it through the Earthlings various struggles against their offenders.

However, he left the Namekian to his own studies on the various planets around them and the information that they had been provided.

"Enough. We can't let anyone know that we have a time machine. We need to fabricate a story so that we can use their parts to fix the damage. We also need to find a new power source, the energy disintegrated the damn thing," Satsuki stated, looking up towards the blue skies filled with the movement of several moons.

"And what's our plan after that?"

Satsuki tilted her head, thinking to herself.

"I don't know. We would need information on Earth. Can you contact King Kai?"

Satsuki soon learned that the distance between realms was the same despite the location in one realm.

As Piccolo locates and locked onto the blue-skinned deity's KI, Satsuki grabbed him by his shoulder.

The Namekian allowed her to access in mind, making sure that she also had a connection to their targeted location.

The ravenette felt the mental connection to the KI of the Kai, allowing her to us I.T to warp towards him.

The movement lived up to its namesake and they appeared right before the blue-skinned creature.

The surprised deity startled back in surprise, looking towards the two, confusion filling his features for a second before realization and recognition set in.

"Why are you two here?"

"Information on the Earth and its current conditions as well as any major events that happened," Piccolo stated. If the deity didn't provide information, it would allow them to conclude their win and go to Earth. If he did, they would know the situation.

King Kai opened his mouth and began to speak, providing them with information of what happened to Earth.

"You should go to Grand Kai's planet. Goku and Vegeta are training there at the moment."

* * *

"Tou-San?" Satsuki's voice rang out through the dense planet, interrupting the clash between the jet-black haired males.

The slightly shorter male turned, his furious eyes sweeping across the space, stopping as soon as it reached hers.

Flinching slightly at the harsh look that had been in his eyes when she called out to him, she breathed a little heavier.

"Satsuki?" The hoarse voice reverberated lightly across the expansive sky, reaching the ears of its owners eldest.

His lips pursed in confusion, surprised with the appearance of his daughter, someone he hadn't seen in two years.

His gaze studied her form, believing her to be another illusion in this hell that he had been forced to come to—the only saving grace being the allowance of the ruler of the other world to keep the bodies of each Saiyan that had perished in the battle against Gero.

That didn't placate the Saiyan King, his rage could only be contained by Kakarot after nearly three weeks of having gone to hell, releasing his frustrations on the bodies of the Cold family, Frieza was the one who had suffered the most.

His wrath had only grown when he discovered them and had nearly destroyed the realm of hell in his anger.

His eyes flashed as his mind traveled back—the memory perfectly clear.

* * *

I opened my eyes, cold anger flowing through my blood, allowing them to gaze upwards at the red-skinned deity.

Despite the haze falling on my mind, I controlled myself, a trait I had worked on—both for my power and my mentality in an attempt to grow.

My mouth opened and I allowed my neutral tone to carry through the corridor after he had finished with my sentence.

It appears that helping that pathetic Supreme Kai allows for the benefit of keeping your body in the after life permanently. I could feel my mouth quirk into a light smirk at the thought of the fear the so-called god held towards the power I possessed.

"Has anyone by the name of Bulma Briefs or Satsuki Briefs been allowed through in the past week?"

"Bulma Briefs was checked in two earth days ago. She is currently a spirit in heaven. Satsuki Briefs has not died yet," the neutral tone of the large ogre reached my ears and I allowed a chuckle at the ridiculous audacity this red skinned otherworlder possessed.

"Pardon?" my voice was low and soft, but I could see the fear that he had held in his shaking form from the venom it held.

"Satsuki Briefs has yet-" I interrupted the ballsy giant, demanding that he repeat his previous statement.

My mate, the queen of the proud Saiyan race, reduced to, in her afterlife, be a floating, non distinguishable floating white cloud of what is classified as a soul?

My daughter, the one I saw die as a large explosion occurred when she used that machine, was not dead?

While a normal explosion wouldn't kill her, Bulma had stated that the energy occurring from the explosion was negative energy—that physical contact would cause immediate disintegration.

This ogre's gal continued to surprise me—his reiteration of my mate's place as a spirit due to a lack of heroic deeds.

"Bulma Briefs is currently in heaven as a spirit-"

 _snap_

The last thing I could see was the reflection off the red-skin's eyes. My own had lightened from their usual black pools into bright teal.

Then, my body and mind acted and I lost conscious.

When I woke up, I was on a large planet with the face of the only other full-blooded Saiyan left shoves into my vision.

As Kakarot explained that he knocked me out with a surprise attack, I stewed in my anger—largely enhanced by the memory of the words of the ogre.

I was able to remain conscious this time, but my body still reacted strongly and I quickly ascended past the legendary transformation of the proud Saiyan race that had been discovered by the clown in front of me.

My mind was set back, logic overcome by the raw emotions coursing through my veins.

It felt as though I was disconnected from my own body, able to see every event through my own eyes, yet my mind and body separated from each other.

Maybe that's why I could see this without the feeling of anger coursing through my body, yet still feel it in my head. Bulma called it depersonalization when I had told her of it a couple of years ago.

My vision was set back to a week ago, when I held the dead body of my mate. The woman who had saved my mind from the insanity that had nearly consumed me due to my death from Frieza. The woman who had helped me the most through the experiences I had suffered under the rule of the bastard.

It went further back to a previous time where I witnessed to explosion of the device that held the Namekian and my daughter, surrounded by the red flames—the black bursts of lightning swirling around it adding more to the chaos.

My mind, similar to this moment, had snapped under the anger and I had set out on a rampage, attempting to torture the abhorrent _bastard_ who had killed my Bulma.

I could see my body fly down towards the deep pits of hell, looking for any ogre to beat up—a fitting punishment to the giant ogre who must learn his place in this realm.

My vision came across the red and blue forms of two ogres along with a cell.

A burst of speed came from my body, fully intending on killing them—it would deeply spite the fucker who had caused this—but I was dodged and my momentum continued towards the cell, breaking it open, the bars bending before shattering as my body that I was slowly regaining went through it.

My eyes focused again, the light daze from hitting the indestructible wall fading, and I saw Frieza.

Wait what? That ogre said that only those who were great heros or those who helped save their planets or more were allowed to keep their bodies.

My lips twisted upwards as I realized that I had the three members of the Cold Family in front of me. Cooler, Cold, and Frieza.

I concentrated my power and tensed my muscles. KI erupted around me in golden flames surrounded me, whirling around dangerously as it spit out light tips of gold.

I could see the fear blooming in the tyrants face—my face had twisted into a gleeful smirk.

The cold family could clearly see the sadism I was summoning from within.

I threw my hand forward and pierced it through eldest child of Cold—when I took it out and looked at it, the purple blood of the heartless creature was vaporized quickly.

A quick blast to the head instantly killed Cooler. My moment of joy was quickly interrupted by Cold, who took advantage of his son's death to quickly attack me.

I saw his mouth move and allowed myself to listen to them.

I would deeply enjoy breaking their spirits and their body, especially Frieza.

Kakarot thinks what Gohan did to that overgrown cricket was bad? If he could see what I was about to do next.

My light chuckles seemed to start the sentence that Cold cockily voiced.

"My my, Vegeta, it seems that you've grown some balls. Don't think that because you killed someone as weak as Cooler, that I will go down so easily."

When he finished speaking, I moved towards him, unseen by the arrogant mutant.

I turned around in the air, my hand flying out from the sides to backhand him into the wall that had previously contained them, forcing spider webs to form with his body in the center.

"Do you think you are strong?" I grabbed him by the horns, glaring up at him.

"You are weak!" The punch to his face left his nose broken and purple blood flowed.

"You are pathetic!" His knees were both hit, breaking them, the Arcosian's legs twisted unnaturally.

The scream of agony awoke a deep feeling in my chest. My arm felt lighter as I continued my assault.

Soon, his joints were broken—shattered to the point of no healing, his limbs flopping uselessly to his sides.

His eyes were dripping with fear and pain.

"No, please, just kill me." his pathetic stuttering brought me another sliver of pleasure, but it was nothing to what Frieza would give me.

Cold had done almost nothing to me except giving Frieza my planet.

"Your life is forfeit," I stated before blasting him into non-existence.

I slowly turned towards Frieza—the 'Supreme Lord of the Universe' had been frozen by my display of power—his shaking testified his fear and I took it gleefully.

I slowly walked towards him, a cruel smirk plastered on my face.

Frieza's leg shook as he stepped back in fear, trying to rush further from me.

My right arm went forward and grabbed the smaller creature by the head and squeezed down. _Hard_.

A scream of agony tore through the Arcosian's mouth, his voice hoarse—painful—as the head because to collapse in.

"I'm not done with you yet."

I dropped him into the ground, watching him scramble back quickly, trying to get away from me, forgetting his ability to fly.

The sound of bones cracking filled my ears as I looked down upon his red eyes mercilessly.

"For every time you forced your underlings to hurt me, I will break a bone. The average Arcosian has 289 bones. A Frost Demon has 304. 1 down." As I continued to break his bones, I remembered when I had begun my research on Frieza's race ever since he began to torture me. I had come across interesting information when I, along with Nappa and Raditz, had first gone to his home planet.

Frieza, along with his family, besides his brother, were mutants of the Arcosian Race, dubbed Frost Demons by the residents of Khiones.

" _Members of Frieza's family are abnormally strong mutants with an abnormal level of cruelty. While the Arcosian Race has two genders, females and males, Frost Demons, as we refer to them, began from Chilled, the ruler of one of the three dynasties, renamed to Burr after his son, Prince Burr. For some reason, it seemed that Chilled didn't need a female to reproduce and we suspect that it is because he is a hybrid. However, due to this, it seems as though Frieza's family members have mutations that run rampant. Through research into anatomy, we have found many things different from a normal Icean. Two things that stand out the most is their cruelty and their unbelievable power. It is because of a smaller Lobe in their brain that is responsible for making judgements based on morality and kindness. It is far smaller than those of average. Their strength is factored to the cells their skeletal muscles are made of. It seems that their cells are able to absorb sunlight, similar to plants, allowing their cells to allow far more energy than normal, maybe dozens to hundreds of times. It also makes their muscles stronger due to this energy. Terrifying is it not?"_

I had asked about Frieza and his family in hopes of information that I would be able to use it to my advantage. I learned many things about them and what makes them so strong. I also learned many of their weaknesses. Their mutations were not limited to their cruelty and strength either.

Evolution is a master manipulator, but it is not perfect. After all, the Supreme Kai's are in charge of all life across the universe as I had learned from my daughter who had began to, along with her mate and Gohan, study under the Kai is pursuit of knowledge, an obsession—shared by my wife—that I will never understand.

" _The life of the Arcosian race had began when a demonic dragon had escaped from Makai and went on a mission of destruction, obliterating entire galaxies in his wake. The Supreme Kais challenged the monsters and were able to destroy it, but fragments of the demon still remained, and could not be destroyed. The Kais decided to bury the pieces on a wayward, lifeless snow planet at the very edge of the universe, knowing the monster's powers would spawn life. The Kais hoped that by mixing their own divine magics into the chunks of forgotten flesh, whatever creatures spawned from the planet would be benevolent and merciful. It obviously worked and I personally believe that when it was destroyed, the malevolent parts fused with the benevolents and became one. However, the benevolence overpowered the other side, which soon became dormant. It is likely that when Chilled was born as a hybrid, the other species traits laid foundation on which the benevolence was overpowered and malevolence came forth. Now, since they no longer had to reproduce with another member of their race, it stayed."_

As I had learned from my mate, the reason incest was biologically a horrible decision was because genes could change, mutate, subtract, not activate, or several other occurrences. With the other partners genes however, those changes were mostly diluted due to the backup.

When people with the same genetics reproduced, the offsprings either died right away or gained the curse of horrible genetic bottlenecks. The same thing occurred to those born of asexual reproduction, such as the Frost Demons.

Namekians didn't suffer from this due to a lack of necessity of genetic diversity.

"265," I stated as I took his long tail and shattered the entire thing my slamming my leg into it.

All of the bones that weren't vital to his life had been broken. This was only the start of his pain. I once again took his tail and held it up to his eyes, broken yet meeting mine with a look of horror.

"Do you remember Frieza, what you did to me when I had my tail? Do you remember what you did with yours?" I asked as I remembered how my tail had been trained to resist pain.

The bastard and all of his underlings had played with my tail, squeezing at it, pulling it, all under the pretense of training while wearing sadistic grins.

Frieza himself had choked me with his tail while mocking me.

" _Prince of all Saiyans? Don't be ridiculous. The only ruler here is me. Now heel!"_

The KI burning around my hand gave Frieza another jolt of terror as he realized what I was going to do.

I began at the bottom of his tail, burning it off little by little, no blood due to it being instantly cauterized.

Another scream came through his mouth, along with purple blood due to his crushed ribs.

"This is my retribution. This is for every Saiyan you have ever destroyed. Now, perish in eternal damnation!" I threw him up by the arm and allowed a large blast of KI to gather at my hands.

"Galactic Crash!" Through my arms tore forth an enormous amount of energy, traveling straight for the Frost Demon.

It tore through the mutated Icean and went straight through the golden clouds that entered creatures into hell.

Moments after, I myself rushed through the clouds, heading straight for the station that the giant ogre lived in.

"V-Vegeta! W-What are you doing here?" the fool's stuttering caused me to scoff, adding to my rage.

"You lied. You stated that only those that were great heros were allowed to keep their bodies. Yet, here I am, having just finished killing the entire remains of Frieza's family."

"They were damned to hell and their punishment would be worthless without their bodies to experience it!" The ogre shouted.

I narrowed my eyes at him, flashing my aura into my eyes, causing them t have a golden tint.

Soon I left, too fast for them to follow, but the scream of pain that erupted from the ogre as he held his severed fingers brought a smile to my face.

I had left back to hell in an attempt to further release my frustrations.

Soon, I could see a valley, protected by two high rocky structures.

"WHY!" my anger rushed forth, as did my sorrow and grief. My tears cascades down my face as I continued to release my powers.

The realm of hell trembled from my power and soon, I could feel it rising to levels surpassing even the Super Saiyan 3 that Kakarot had achieved, yet not ascending to that level.

My scream died after several minutes and I fell down, leaving the realm of consciousness, exhausted from the use of my power as well as the mental and physical fatigue.

* * *

Vegeta's trembling hands softly landed on his daughter's cheek, still in shock from seeing someone he had believed to be dead and forever lost in the realm of death.

The ravenette looked sadly at her father, understanding the shock he was going through. After all, she had traveled two years into the future and that meant he hadn't seen her.

If the negative energy that had hit her was similar to her theory, it was possible that she was believed to be dead due to the destruction it would leave behind.

The girl wrapped her arm around her father glaring at the others to go away, knowing that her father hated showing affections to anyone and wouldn't want anyone to see it happening.

"What happened?" his question snapped the girl out of her thoughts and she looked at him.

"The time machine never failed. The negative energy probably made it look like the machine was destroyed, but it wasn't." her answer was quick, assuming what his question meant correctly.

"Dad? W-what happened?" she asked, knowing that the subject was a little sensitive for her father. "And where are the rest of us? Naru, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, mom-" the girl was interrupted by her father.

"Only 'great heros' are allowed to keep their bodies in the afterlife."

"Then what about Naru and Gohan?"

"'Those that commit suicide commit the greatest sin,'" Vegeta quoted the words of King Yemma.

"..and those that commit suicide can't keep their bodies…" the girl trailed off in shock, her eyes wide as she fell to her knees, only to be caught by her father.

"Naru?" her voiced trembled as she whispered her lovers name. "Not again…" her words trailed off as she began to tear up.

"How? How were they forced to commit suicide?"

"Gero's androids weren't all weak. There are seven more. Not as strong as I am now, but far stronger than we were before. They killed us all."

* * *

 **And we are finished with a cliffhanger!**

 **A few things to address.**

 **One of the things I mentioned in the upper A/N was the lore of a certain family and their power. I hope by now that you realized that I was talking about Frieza's family. I looked it up through two links on google. One was Frost Demons and the other one was Frieza's race, which I got to by using Frieza's Fanon page. Neither information belongs to me and I would like to give credit to the original creator.**

 **I did modify some of the information that you will see if you compare the two so that it could fit my own needs. By now, if you haven't realized, I think it's obvious that Frieza will not be joining the Tournament of Power, if I even do it in the first place. And yes, that is a hint to future changes. After all, what could change to cause it to happen or not. Remember, Goku is different from canon, as are all Saiyans of universe 7.**

 **The main reason I wanted to show so much emotion was to give a greater window into Vegeta and how his personality is. I don't know how to do a perfect Vegeta and I couldn't do him proper justice no matter how hard I try. However, I hope that I showed that he is still a Saiyan and how that, along with Frieza's influence, has shaped his personality to be like this, as well as the impact of Bulma and Satsuki into his life. It shows just how much love Vegeta has for his wife and daughter. I also wanted to show that due to early influences, that Vegeta has PTSD and that parts of that has been shown here.**

 **The main purpose of this chapter was to, in the beginning, get information along with establishing something that I hope to use in the future in part 2, but I also added in Vegeta's development.**

 **I added a few things that I know weren't the subtlest, but I placed it inside something heavy and made it brief as to make people ignore it, pardon the pun.**

 **I really hope that all of you are able to read between the lines to see what is going to happen in the future.**

 **I will give you a few hints. Take it as you will.**

 **There is a reason I chose seven.**

 **There is a reason why I've stated multiple times that Satsuki, Naruto, and Gohan want to make sure that their younger brothers don't enter the battle to save the world.**

 **There is a reason why Vegeta and Goku are much stronger than before, and I will say it here through a subtle hint. I have watched parts of Super and I've also seen many of the memes, enough to know the entire plot line, but not the specific details. Now, this hint is "Kai"**

 **There are your three hints. If you can properly place it together, then message me and I'll tell you if you got it.**

 **Good luck!**

 **UPS stands for Universal Positioning System. You know, like a GPS (Global Positioning System).**

 **I decided to add Chiaotzu as an emperor. In one of the DB movies, he was a emperor and I decided "why not? It could be useful in the future."**

 **Just know that there will be times when I use terms that doesn't correspond with public terms. For example, teleportation is instantaneous in public eyes, but that's not true in physics.**

 **As for all the contradictions on the time travel, remember that Bulma herself has never traveled through time, nor has she actually experienced negative energy. While math and theories can come close to reality, it isn't always correct.**

 **Ps: No, that Arcosian Race part wasn't a rant. It was to give a little more insight into DB lore.**


End file.
